When Innocence is Loss
by Centa0592
Summary: Stiles loses his innocence after everything that happens to him but yet it's Derek who seems to notice first. Can Derek save Stiles before Stiles winds up destroying himself? Or is there no hope of humanity left for Stiles? *Warning of Mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

_The dream is always the same; I'm happy and cheering about the winning lacrosse game. I'm looking at my dad who is smiling from the stands, proud of me so proud in fact I know he's wishing my mother was here to witness this moment. _

_Then time kind of stands still, like in the movies and everything starts to go in slow motion and I'm laughing and happy and so is everyone around me until it goes dark. I also remember the last thing I see is my dad mouthing the words 'that's my son' then I see darkness, darkness that consumes my sight until I can open my eyes again. _

_My eyes flicker open as if I had been dreaming and upon coming thru I see my friends in pain and I'm reaching out for them but my body isn't moving. I'm so close yet so far away and they're calling me and I'm trying to help but I can't something keeps pulling me back so I turn around and see this monster smiling at me. He's laughing at the fact that I'm trying to get away, laughing at the fact I'm powerless to help yet I keep trying until I'm being pushed into a corner. _

_My body is being beaten by this monster and he keeps laughing while he's doing it and my friends are calling my name for help and I want to but I can't , I want to but I can't, I really want to but all I do is curl into a ball holding my head and blocking my body and cry. Then the laughing stops and he leans in real close and says 'aren't you glad your mommy's not here to see this?' _

_And that's when I wake up in cold sweats, my heart beating faster than it should, my pillow soaked from all my tears. I wake up and see my dad downstairs smiling making coffee, patting me on the back saying he's still proud of how I played the game. I wake up and see Scott smiling at me asking me if I want to have bro time and play video games. I wake up and Allison going to classes talking with Lydia, Jackson hanging out with Danny, and the world seems to be going on as if nothing happened. _

_As if there is no darkness, no more monsters, but there are. Because every time I close my eyes I can see the monsters, I can see the darkness, I can feel the pain that has been inflicted internally and that's never going away but I can't let them know that. I can't show my pain because that's not who Stiles is, so I have to smile and I have to be sarcastic and I have defer the attention away from eyes because if you stare hard enough, if you really look deep into who I am you will see there is nothing left. _

_That's why I've decided that if I'm going to continue being Stiles Stilinksi then I'm going to have to suck it up, I'm going to have to make a choice as to either leave all this supernatural world behind or never allow the supernatural to break me again. And once I choose the second option there's no turning back, kind of like a cliché because I have to drop my innocence, at least to myself. But to everyone else I'll continue to smile and make jokes and cry but to the next person who tries to harm me, I'll take no prisoners. _

"You know what surprises me the most about all this? Is the fact Isaac doesn't want to kill Jackson, I mean we all sort of want to kill Jackson but Jackson killed his father. Even though his father was abusive and psychotic he was still his father who loved him." Stiles said turning to Derek.

Stiles and Derek have been working on creating and updating a new bestiary with the help of Peter. It's been two months since the battle happened, summer is over, classes have begun and everything seems to be going back to normal but there is still some tension in the air and Stiles doesn't have to be a werewolf to sense it.

Scott has been spending more time with Isaac, trying to get him to see the better side in humanity while also trying to give him-self a distraction from the breakup with Allison. Allison, in which, has been trying to move on from going bat shit crazy still not forgiving herself for harming all the wolves especially Boyd. Boyd and Erica are back and have joined the pack realizing they were not only stupid for leaving but also selfish.

Derek welcomed them back with open arms, not admitting how much he missed them and how much it hurt when they ran. Peter and Derek seem to be getting along, I don't trust the crazy fucker but Derek seems to be lighter and less well Dereky now that he has a family member again. As for Stiles, Stiles is just trying to make sense of the world again. Not quit understanding why so much pain has to be caused but he's also learning how to work through that pain but making sure he never feels it again.

"Stiles you don't just ask someone why they don't kill another pack member…that's just rude." Peter chimed in trying to be funny.

"Last time I checked that question was directed towards Derek." Stiles quickly let Peter know.

And Derek will never admit this of course but he may have or may not have laughed like an idiot on the inside at the offended face Peter made before walking out the room.

Oh yea and did Stiles mention he doesn't like Peter? Well yeah he doesn't like Peter.

"That wasn't nice Stiles, but I don't know even though Isaac admitted to me his father was his anchor at one point, I guess he understands Matt was doing the controlling and well Matt's dead." Derek said reflecting on the question.

"I know but if the Kanima would have killed my dad Derek, I would have killed Jackson-A third time."

Peter laughed from in the kitchen and Derek just stared at Stiles for a moment looking at him out of the corner of his eye. After spending so much time with the annoying teenager he's noticed a change in him over the past months, and while the werewolf blames the connection on pack bonding he knows deep down it's a little more.

Lately Stiles has said more dark jokes, hasn't flinched at photos of dead bodies, and is no longer terrified of the things that used to make the younger guy's heart skip a beat. It was like the teen was blocking something out and Derek wasn't sure how to help or what to say.

"Well Jackson has been proven hard to kill he's died more times than Peter." Derek said proud of himself.

Stiles' eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open a little bit in the form of a smirk; surprised Derek actually made a joke. Stiles raised his hand up for a high five proud of himself for finally rubbing off on the brutty Alpha.

Derek hesitated for a moment but finally joined Stiles in a high five just happy to see the kid smile for the first time in a while. Their hands lingered together a few seconds longer than they should have and none of the two bothered to say anything about it or give off any signal that the other was nervous.

"Hey?! Nephew I thought you were on my side and now I am greatly offended." Peter chimed in thus pulling the two young men out of their trance.

Stiles let out a loud groan as his phone kept vibrating in his pocket only to see that it's from Scott.

*Bro time remember?*

"You have to go?" Derek said his voice a little hesitant.

"I mean I can stay if you need me it's just Scott." Stiles said still not moving.

Derek was waiting before he gave his answer, then when he heart Stiles' heart get a little faster and his forehead show a little hit of nervousness he knew Stiles really wanted to stay, just as much as he wanted him to stay.

"Yeah I mean it's just we need to finish this and I'm not good with research so." Derek trailed off.

"I don't mind finishing up nephew, Stiles you can go and enjoy your youth." Peter, the cockblocker, said coming back into the main living space.

"I would really appreciate it if Stiles would help if he doesn't mind…Peter." Derek said slipping up by showing a set of red eyes.

Peter mouthed 'Oh' then walked back out of the room the biggest smile upon his face.

"In that case I'm going to go then…somewhere else. Like pretty much anywhere else that's out of werewolf hearing range." Peter said walking out the door.

Stiles just smiled and laughed while Derek face palmed out of shire embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I take a nap before we continue?" Stiles said a little nervous about being alone with Derek like he always is.

Stiles realized about a month ago he began to have feelings for Derek, he was finally over Lydia and the alpha just seemed to understand him. They really didn't talk that much but lately that's what Stiles needed, he needed silence to be able to think and cope.

Derek seemed to understand that, respected that, and when he touched Stiles it sent a shiver throughout his body that he never thought he could experience. Stiles wanted to be able to touch Derek so much but if Derek turned him down, the guy knew he would never be able to recover from that.

"Sure Peter's gone so you can sleep in my bed if you want and I'll just stay down here trying to finish up." Derek said looking down at him feet by now.

Stiles says okay and heads upstairs to Derek's bedroom secretly happy Derek listened to Peter and got a nice, not burned down, condo. Stiles really wasn't tired at first but after laying on Derek's bed and inhaling his scent he suddenly received an overwhelming amount of calmness rushing throughout his body and he couldn't help but to close his eyes.

_The dream was starting again, and I was trying to wake up but I couldn't, my body was betraying me by keeping locked away in this prison of my own nightmare. It was happening all over again only just before the monster appeared he was gone, I was able to move and he was no one around. My friends stopped screaming and I felt safe. For the first time in months I actually felt safe. I opened my eyes and saw Derek holding onto to me and yet I didn't want him to stop._

"I'm sorry, but you were screaming and I wasn't sure what else to do." Derek said while getting up from the bed but Stiles reached out for him and brought him back down.

"Don't be sorry, for the first time in months I felt safe; for the first time in months I was able to open my eyes and realize it's all going to be okay." Stiles pulled Derek's arm over his waist again.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" Derek asked still hesitant. He's never been good with giving advice or discussing feelings.

Stiles caught onto his nervousness and let out a soft laugh. "No, Derek; we can just lay here. Please."

And that's what they did, they just laid there none speaking a word because they didn't need to, they just both understood.


	2. Fed Up

When Stiles finally woke up again Derek was sitting on the window seal looking over at a sleeping Stiles.

"Anymore nightmares?" Derek asked a little wary.

"Actually I dreamed of a white black space, like seriously just nothing at all which is a first. What time is it?" Stiles asked stretching his long legs out on the bed.

"Almost 8:30, I texted your dad to let him know you were sleeping."

Stiles and Derek still can't believe how okay the Sheriff was about their friendship if you can call it a friendship. It was actually a funny story, the sheriff received a phone call one night from a neighbor claiming they had a burglar climb through Stiles' window.

Next thing Stiles knows he's receiving a phone call from his dad letting him know his deputies are already on patrol around the house and for him to hide somewhere and be safe. Stiles had no idea what his dad was talking about but he drug Derek into the closet with him anyways and they just stood there awkwardly until his dad came home.

"Why the hell is Derek Hale in the closet with my son when there is a burglar in our house?" The Sheriff said pulling Stiles away from Derek.

"What are you talking about dad?" Stiles and Derek were genuinely confused.

"And if you have forgotten Derek was a suspect to murder, like twice, accused by you." Sheriff just kept on his rant and Stiles just sat down waiting for his father to stop so he could explain.

"Dad if you're done, I was wrong about Derek he's creepy and broody and doesn't seem to flex his facial muscles but he's not the murderer I thought he was. Plus he came over so I could help him with some research he wants to write a…umm, book." Stiles said technically not lying.

His father seemed to buy it however and actually seemed kind of pleased.

"Well good, sorry for the mix up it's just I got a call saying someone saw a man climb through your window and that he was a burglar."

Derek and Stiles face palmed at the same time.

"That would be the broody creeper over there who doesn't understand the concept of a door." Stiles said pointing towards Derek.

Derek just shrugged and Sheriff was going to say something but he opted to not know, instead he just turned around and left.

And staring at Derek now Stiles just can't help but remember being stuck in that closet with the wolf, all close and personal and feeling his breath on the back of his neck.

And crap Derek is a wolf and can sense arousal so Stiles quickly was trying to think of another topic to distract him.

"Derek where are the betas?" Stiles asked…good, distraction.

"I sent them out so you could rest, Erica thought you looked adorable and was hell bent on cuddling you. And well Peter, Peter is just standing there." Derek said nodding towards the window.

Stiles was really comfortable but he took the bait and got up to see Peter at the end of the lawn just staring out into the street, and if Stiles didn't know Peter he would have surely called the cops by now.

Hell Stiles does know Peter and still may call the damn cops.

"Peter I know you can hear me, would you please come in the house and stop being…well stop being you it's just creepy. I swear you and Derek are like a bad episode of the Adam's Family." Stiles said leaning his body against Derek's to see out the window.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Derek said eyes wide at Stiles.

Stiles smiled at a job well now and felt he deserved a pat on the back for that joke.

"Anyways are we going to talk about your nightmares." Derek asked kind of hoping he wouldn't have to but also knowing he really wanted to know.

"Typical night mares you know…had em all my life. But come on the Stiles is hungry and must be fed."

Derek got up and followed Stiles down the hall not saying a word but knowing Stiles must have his reasons for lying. Derek just couldn't understand what those reasons were or why Scott, Stiles' best friend, hadn't even noticed the changed or why no one else could see this wasn't the same Stiles anymore.

When Stiles went home that night the blank space that occupied his dreams before when Derek was holding his body, no longer existed and the monster returned with a vengeance. Before Stiles could realize what was going on his father was rushing into his room trying to rock him out of slumber.

Embarrassment and anger quickly filled Stiles as the tears were forming in his eyes as if he had been reduced to an infant, vulnerable and in need of coddling; which explains why the next day at school when Stiles made eye contact with Allison a rush of hate filled through him.

All he could see was the result of the monster, fuel that gave his nightmares ammunition and as much as Stiles would like to smile at the girl again, nothing but an angry scowl crossed his face, a scowl so menacing even Derek would be proud.

"Hi Stiles" She says as she approaches his locker with a genuine smile upon her face.

"Class." Is all Stiles could muster out before rushing pass her bumping into her shoulder without a simple 'sorry' or 'excuse me'. Stiles was done with apologizes, he was done with smiling at the enemy, and he was done feeling weak, vulnerable, and sorry for himself.

Stiles was done with the nightmares, done with the images of dead bodies surrounding him, dead bodies of people he knew, done with the feeling of being paralyzed and most of all done with having people say 'stay back Stiles.' Yet why couldn't anyone else see how done he truly was?

Why couldn't anybody else hear the inside of him screaming out for help at the top of its lungs? Why can't anyone else seem to pull their heads out of their asses and recognize that Stiles Stilinksi isn't okay and that he'll never be okay because nothing is okay? Needless to say Stiles was just done with being ignored and being pushed to sit at the children's table while the 'adults' played.

"Hey what's going on? Allison said you were really rude to her." Scott says after finding his best friend in chemistry class.

The only thing going on in Stiles' mind is 'of course he asks how I'm doing because of Allison.' It was kind of insulting to always be second and third best in everyone's lives; hell even his own father put being Sheriff before him. It took three weeks for his father to recognize his son was even having night terrors, not to mention he's never around anymore to just talk. Like he and Derek talked.

Stiles was contemplating answering Scott's question but then the brown eyed boy remembered all those times he was ditched for Allison, and all those times he was put on hold for Isaac, and all those times he no longer had a best friend to talk to so no, Stiles was not going to answer Scott's question.

Instead Stiles looked at his best friend, grabbed his own stuff, then moved two seats front not bothering to turn around. Scott had all the time in the world to follow him, to touch his shoulder, to ask what was wrong like he did for Allison, yet none of those things happened. In fact, Scott just gave a sad look, shrugged his shoulders and kept on working.

This is what we call adding insult to injury.

So as soon as the school bell rung, before Scott could stop him on the way out Stiles was already at his jeep and headed somewhere, hell anywhere but there.

Stiles needed time to think and he needed food.

Yes because food makes everything feel better.

So Stiles went to one of his favorite diner's and sat towards the back so he wouldn't be bothered in case a certain werewolf, Scott, decided to come looking for him. He took a menu that the waitress had gave him and studied it intently as if he had never been to that diner before and just as he was about to look up, content with his decision, a shadow was cast in front of him.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit next to you...I'm new around here and honestly I hate eating alone."

The guy's voice reminded Stiles a lot like Derek, and even the way he carried himself just seemed so 'i'm sure of myself.'

Stiles slightly envied that, he wished he could feel absolute of himself versus doubting every single move. The guy was still standing there and Stiles had totally forgotten he had asked him a question but those eyes were doing something to Stiles they were a piercing blue and he was tall with a broad frame and well had a damn Australian accent which was just...Focus Stiles.

"Sure I mean I kind of don't feel like talking but feel free to eat...free country and all." Stiles said before placing his order to the waitress.

"Thanks I'm Aiden by the way" the guy said with a friendly smile and Stiles thought back to the last time he smiled and meant it. Sadly enough if was with Derek...lately Derek had become more and more of friend and Stiles liked it but also he hated the fact Derek was beginning to read him like a book.

"How are the people around here? My last home my brother and I had it pretty rough...no one really accepted us and we were...shit I'm sorry you don't want to hear this."

And he was right stiles couldn't give a rat shit about this guy or his sad story but instead of turning broody he sighed and said "no keep going"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but we were bullied and in our house we believe in not striking back unless we have to and I felt so weak and vulnerable. ...Finally my parents said new city new start so that's why I was wondering if this place had friendly people or not..." the guy trailed off again

This asshole was good...everything Stiles was feeling at the moment this guy shows up and says them all...and he's a human hmmm stiles thought.

Or at least he looked human, a nice good looking guy just comes up out the blue and starts talking about feeling vulnerable and angry and well Stiles automatically felt suspicious. He wanted to know what this guy's end game was.

"You said you moved here recently why Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"Family looking for a new start, a place to call our own and my dad has business here so we thought why not?" The way Aiden smirked just made Stiles want to punch him and he wasn't sure why.

"Cool…but look I'll see you later yah" Stiles said as he stood up, thinking this guy was up to something and Stiles wanted no part in it.

"Wait…what about your food?" The guy yelled looking startled and confused.

"No longer hungry…oh yeah and welcome to Beacon Hills." Stiles said walking out the door.

Aiden took out his phone and sent a text message as soon as Stiles walked out not knowing the teenager noticed what he did. Stiles made sure to make a mental note of that for when he talked to Derek later.

But first thing was first and that was food! He was hungry so incredibly hungry but he couldn't just sit around creeper the third, after Peter and Derek of course, and just wait while the guy plotted his death or something.

So as Stiles reached in his pocket to dial Derek demanding he order pizza for Stiles, all of a sudden the car started jerking and stalling thus making a scared Stiles pull over immediately on the old road as he car completely stopped.

Stiles was in his 'what the fuck now' mode and got out of the jeep to see not only a thumb tack in his back tire but a puncture hole in his gas tank and if that wasn't a fucking sign he didn't know what was.

Still angry he wasn't sure who to call first, his dad or Derek. If it was regular foul play then his dad but if it was supernatural and the universe just wanted to fuck with him then Derek but if he did call Derek he would be admitting that he was once again the damsel in distress, something Stiles was seriously getting tired of.

"Fuck" Stiles screamed while kicking his jeep, reaching in his phone to dial Derek but as soon as it rung twice two guys in a black car pull up behind the jeep.

"You need help?" A really tall and massive guy says while he's getting out of the car. Stiles forgets about Derek and throws his phone in the seat of car thinking 'finally something will work out.'

"Yea I kind of need a lift into town, preferably a towing company." Stiles says walking up to the guy only to notice a second guy equally as big getting out smirking.

"You're the Sheriff's son aren't you?" The second guy said and Stiles automatically let out a massive sigh that says 'fuck my life' because he instantly knew who these two jerks were.

"Fuck me, you're the Granger brother's aren't you…didn't my dad lock you two up and throw away the key?" Stiles said knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"We got out and lucky for us as soon as we did who do we run into on the side of the road? But the Sheriff's son…isn't this our lucky fucking day."

And by this time Stiles was being backed into his jeep and before he could protest or at least say something sarcastic a fist was being introduced to his face. Just one hit that was it and as he raised his fist again Stiles flinched but then the guy stopped and laughing turning to his brother.

"You see how terrified you are, nothing but a pathetic little bitch…that was for your father." The brothers joined in laughter, got in their car and left one of them spitting on Stiles as they drove off.

"Aiden?" Stiles let out softly as he saw a figure move in the woods then it was gone.

Stiles just sat on the ground for a little bit holding his eye that was throbbing like crazy and a swell of unknown anger rushed through him. The Granger brothers weren't werewolves or supernatural but they could be beat all the same. As for Aiden, if that was him, and if he was a werewolf then Stiles would just have to deal with him also.

Stiles isn't stupid he knows werewolves are hard to kill but like Dean Winchester says 'I'm going to chop it's fucking head off' and well that sounded like a damn good idea to Stilinksi. Only problem now is that he had to get his hand on some wolfsbane and on an axe.

He could get an ax from Derek, Derek has lots of shit then he could figure out the wolfsbane later but first the axe but he was not going to let anyone, supernatural or not get the best of him again.

"Seriously is this just piss on Stiles day today?" Stiles said standing up after seeing Peter drive up to his jeep.

"Get in." Peter said and Stiles wanted to say 'fuck you' or refuse but with the day he had he could really use a hug right now.

"How did you find me?" Stiles finally asked about half way to the Hale's place.

"You called Derek then didn't talk but you never hung up either, Derek heard everything that was going on and immediately sent me out to find you by scent. Want to talk about it?" Peter said pointing to Stiles' eye.

Of course he wants to talk about it, of course he wants to just cry because his life is kind of shitty right now, of course he wants to get revenge on everyone, of course he wants so much and has so many questions but instead of saying any of that he just sat with his head to the window wishing the pain would stop.

"I'll kill them." Derek said pacing in the kitchen back and forth which was making Stiles a little dizzy if he could be honest.

"Nephew they're human and you were already a murder suspect I think killing them would be a horrible decision." Peter said taking a beer out of the fridge.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked Stiles totally disregarding Peter existed right now which made Stiles laugh a bit.

"I'll feel better once I have pizza in my stomach…it's taking fucking forever. But I did have a request" Stiles paused waiting for Derek…. "Can I use your axe?"

"For?" Derek said crossing his arms waiting for Stiles to finish.

"For usage…I wanna chop some trees down so I can build an arc…what do you think Derek? Protection." Peter tried not to laugh at the arc reference.

" NO." Derek said pulling the Alpha voice card.

"I'll just get it from somewhere else." Stiles huffed knowing he wouldn't.

"I'll chain you to the fucking bed if I have to."

And why the fuck did that imagine turn Stiles on? Fuck now he was imagining being chained to the bed and Derek leaning on top of him and….

Shit. Werewolves. Arousal. Can Smell.

Well this day just couldn't get any worse.

Then Peter starts laughing and fuck there we go, just got worse.

"Peter leave." Derek said sounding annoyed at his uncle's immaturity.

"I want to protect Stiles just as much, well not as much obviously, as you do Derek. Clearly the boy is going through some heavy stuff if he can honestly think about chopping off someone's head just because they punched him. So now I'm not leaving."

Peter sat back down and a small part of Stiles felt respect for the man. Or maybe it was just gas.

"I think a werewolf was behind it. Aiden." Stiles sat lifting his head up.

"What?" Derek and Peter both chimed.

"Yeah this guy Aiden comes up to me while I was in the diner and starts talking making up stories about his family moving to Beacon Hills to establish their roots and blah blah blah. The guy creeped me out and as soon as I left he took out his phone and messaged someone then right after that my car stops, I get punched, and then I could have sworn I saw him in the damn woods watching the whole thing. If he is a werewolf I want to chop his fucking head off for doing this to me." Stiles said pointing to his eye.

The room was quiet because none of the wolves knew what to say or what to do…they were both emotionally stunted and didn't know how to reach Stiles. All they knew was that the kid was going to a really dark place and for them recognizing that fact at least made Stiles smile.

"Look can I just go to sleep I'm really tired. Derek will you text my dad letting him know I'm spending the night and then bring me up the pizza after it comes." The two relatives looked at each then nodded and Stiles climbed the stairs and then fell onto Derek's bed getting some much needed rest.

"Stiles…Stiles…Stiles…come and play." Stiles heard a soft female voice whisper in his ear then felt soft hands start to explore his man hood…and hello? He was awake.

"Erica…what did we talk about? No groping the Stilinksi while he's asleep." Stiles said couldn't help but smiling.

"Awe come on batman you like it when I grope you I can smell it." Erica said smiling and laying down to face him. "By the way Derek brought you pizza it's over there, and he said if I ate it he would shoot me with a wolfsbane bullet, which is just rude."

Stiles couldn't help but smile and also couldn't help but trip getting out of bed he was so in a hurry to eat. The first slice was heaven, pepperoni, extra cheese, sausage, ham, bacon, mmmmmm.

"Play with me Stiles" Erica moaned again laying back down.

Stiles stuffed another slice in his mouth totally ignoring her and also kind of sad because he was hoping to wake up to Derek next to him again. Stiles won't admit this but sleeping in Derek's bed, inhaling the wolf's scent just easing him like nothing can bother him in that moment.

"Derek….Erica wants me to play with her…but I don't wanna." Stiles yelled shoving another slice in his mouth, Erica looked at him and felt offended that he would bring the Alpha into this so she just huffed and started to leave.

"You could have just said no…asshole."

And like that she was gone. But as much as Stiles has grown to like Erica he still couldn't help but remember her knocking him out with his own car parts…it was humiliating, painful and just plain out cruel. Some wombs will just never heal. And if he had to pull out the alpha card then so be it.

"Everyone's gone for the night, so it's just you and me. I also stopped by your house and got you some clothes for tomorrow and your dad said 'do your homework.' But honestly Stiles I don't want you going to school tomorrow." Derek looked at the ground.

Hell Stiles didn't want to go to school tomorrow either, he never wanted to leave the bed it was safe in the bed.

"Can you just lay with me?" Stiles meant to ask that question but it came out more as a plead than anything else.

Derek hesitated for a moment, then gazed Stiles over and nodded heading towards the bed and laying down. Stiles didn't miss a beat and jumped on top of the alpha and just out of reflex from the wolf, Derek nudged the teenager's neck up just a little bit nibbled.

Stiles didn't send any nervous vibes Derek's way but instead of continuing or talking, Derek just brought Stiles back down into his arms nuzzling his nose in the younger man's neck to inhale the scent that drove his wolf wild in desire.

"This is nice." Stiles whispered out and drifted off into sleep again.


	3. Ax Time

Stiles woke up and heard Peter and Derek talking, he didn't want to disturb them so he just laid in bed with his eyes closed. Not ease dropping.

"Just let the kid let out some anger Derek, life has fucked him over and over again and he has no outlet. You know what it's like, look how that turned out for you? You're an emotionally constipated werewolf with a slight teenager fetish. And look how it turned out for me? I went crazy and started killing people, I killed Laura. Don't let Stiles make our mistakes." Stiles could hear Peter say.

"Dammit Peter I know but I can't allow him to turn into what we've become either…we kill Peter that's who we are. I'm not going to allow Stiles to chop off someone's head because he watches too much supernatural. Which by the way we're banning him from watching." Derek insisted and Stiles mouthed 'no way' to himself.

"Derek we both know why you're so protective over him but have you even asked what he wants? It's not fair to make his decisions for him, he has to make his own mistakes even if he might be your mate."

And now Stiles was really awake. Did Peter say mate? As in werewolf mate. As in something that can't be undone and for life type mate? Derek Hale, the sex god, mate with Stiles? Peter must know Stiles is awake and just wants to toy with his precious feelings, Stiles is now convinced.

"I always wondered to myself why out of all people did I have to stop his jeep, especially when Scott was like two feet away? Why out of all people did he have to hold me up in the water for hours? Why out of all people did we get paralyzed together? Why is it always him Peter?" Derek sounded defeated like he was trying to run from this knowledge but no longer could.

"Fate chooses our mate's Derek…I've always believed that, and even though he's weak, annoying, hyper active, I could go on, he's gotten underneath your skin and now you're not thinking clearly. Train him to fight, train him to be strong, let him wild an ax if he has to but don't baby him. "

Stiles would never admit this but dammit Peter was right, and Peter was actually looking out for him, just like Derek was. Maybe Peter wasn't so bad after all.

Before Derek could make a response Stiles was already out of bed and the werewolves stopped talking upon hearing and seeing him as he wondered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Stiles' heart was beating faster than it should have and a worried expression crossed Derek's face as he scrunched his eyebrows together trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy.

There was nothing wrong with Stiles though, he was merely nervous because he wanted to be left alone with Peter, he wanted to get to know him better and find out why he was so hell bent on helping him and the others even when all they've done is killed him and called him names.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek finally blurted out unable to take the rapid heartbeat mixed with silence any longer.

"I need to talk with Peter…alone." Stiles emphasized and Derek didn't move.

"What? I'm not going to kidnap the boy Derek believe it or not I've babysat you before and changed your diapers I can handle a little talk. Now why don't you go and get the boy some food dear nephew." Peter said smiling.

Yup. Stiles thought. Still kind of creepy.

"Fine." Is all Derek said and before leaving he gave Stiles one more 'please be safe' pleaded look.

"Okay now that he's gone I'm guessing you heard our conversation and would like some answers?" Peter said taking a seat across from Stiles.

"Well yes but not about being Derek's mate I want to know why do you do it? Why do you stick around with a bunch of teenagers who are half afraid of you and half hate you and yet protect them? I don't understand even after I helped kill you here you are defending my actions." Stiles stared at him deeply.

Peter sighed and paused a moment before responding.

"Because Stiles every story needs a bad guy and in our little grimm fairy tale from hell I'm the bad guy and I've accepted that."

"But why? Why are you the bad guy?"

Peter wanted to reach out and hug the young man who was obviously battling some pretty heavy emotions.

"When I was in that fire and I saw my family die, I saw them burn to death all because we were considered monsters. All because we were different yet we never harmed anyone who didn't harm us first. But then I survived and was paralyzed…me a mighty beast reduced to ashes getting blown away in the wind.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't move but I could think, I could see the pain in their faces every single day for all those years that's all I had. So when my body finally healed itself and the alpha wolf inside of me took over I killed everyone responsible for the pain they caused me. I made each and every one of them watch me rip them apart the way I had to watch my family get ripped from me.

Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I felt or who I was at that point. And I know people go through traumatic experiences every day and yet they are never faced face to face with their abusers but I was. I was stronger than them and I killed them and I don't regret it. People say I went crazy, you all think that but I was in my right mind. I had to go crazy in order to stay sane because when I was in that hospital I never hurt a soul.

But once I gained sense of who I was again, I ripped them apart and it felt good. It wasn't about power it was about doing what was right for me and I would do it today over and over and over again and if that makes me a bad guy then I'm a bad guy but I'm a bad guy that feels relieved. Relieved that everyone who caused me pain is now gone, everyone who took innocent lives are now amongst them in the after life.

Seeing such young people have to face hardships everyday makes my heart hurt because they felt their lives as humans were so bad that they'd rather be 'this' than have to deal with who they really are. I've been there before and that's why I want to help anyway I can and if I get called creepy, or a murderer, or some dirty looks than I'm okay with that too."

Peter looked at the ground kind of unsure as to why he actually admitted all of this but he also knew Stiles needed to know.

"When my mom was dying of cancer I blamed the doctor's for not fixing her. I even hit my dad with a bat for not doing anything to stop her pain because I was too young to realize that sometimes bad things happen to good people and they just die.

If my mom had been shot, if she would have been killed by anything other than a disease I would have wanted that person dead without a second thought. But it isn't until now that I believe I could actually be the one that did the killing.

I don't think I'm a bad guy Peter I really don't I just think some people deserve to die because they are cruel and unjust. And after being beating so many times by so many different people and creatures I now know I want to be the one doing the bashing. I'm doing being the good guy Peter, I really am."

Peter just nodded his head saying he understands because he's been there.

"At some point in your life you are going to have to cross a bridge Stiles, a bridge that you never could have imagined yourself crossing. And once you pass that bridge you'll realize a gate has closed behind you forcing you not to be able to go back.

But that's a good thing because you have to just keep walking ahead, not looking back anymore and eventually you'll get to where you need to go. Derek doesn't want you to kill, he wants you to remain as innocent as possible because he's killed.

Because he knows what it's like to cross that bridge, to enter the point of no return. He doesn't want you to struggle looking at your own reflection the way he has for years and I don't blame him but he doesn't understand that you and he are two different people."

Stiles thought about it for a moment and smiled because Derek really did care about him.

But save that for later Stiles….come on serious face.

"I've struggled looking at myself in the mirror ever since I was paralyzed and watched a guy die via jeep. I struggled looking at myself when my dad was almost killed because of me. I struggled looking at myself after Grandpa Argent beat the holy hell out of me while torturing Erica and Boyd. I'm done struggling with my reflection. I just don't want to feel weak ever again."

Stiles looked defeated and Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for the hand the young man and the rest of the pack have been dealt.

"Then we'll work on getting you a different mirror until you see a reflection you like." Peter smiled hoping that helped.

"I got pizza." Derek said still grumpy he was forced to leave in the first place.

Especially since it was HIS home and Stiles was HIS mate.

And seeing the grumpy man made Stiles laugh as he wiped tears from his eyes and Peter just sighed dramatically and walked away heading out the door.

"I'm going to get drunk and an ax….don't ask, don't wait up." Peter left, Derek frowned some more, and Stiles laughed even harder.

"Awe stop being so grumpy I know you heard everything." Stiles said smiling.

"Not everything just the end about mirrors and stuff." Derek huffed placing the pizza on the counter.

"Then why the face?" Stiles said poking the alpha in the chin.

"Because you rather talk to Peter about your feelings than me." Derek finally blurted out.

There wasn't a look of jealousy on his face but more so a look of sadness.

"I needed to understand who Peter is as a person the way you do Derek…especially if I'm your 'assumed mate' I gotta get to know my in-laws." Stiles said smiling opening the box of pizza-the kind he liked.

Derek didn't even try to hide the grin was placing his face. "You heard that huh?" Derek said.

"Yes, yes I did…why didn't you tell me you think we might be mates? It's not like you haven't smelled the arousal on me every time we're together." Stiles says taking another slice.

"You and I don't quit make sense…I mean you annoy the hell out of me and I'm supposed to hate you but dammit Stiles I don't…I don't hate you at all." Derek finally gave in.

"Of course not…it's hard to deny the Stiles once he turns on his charm." Stiles said smiling through a bite.

"Peter was serious about that ax…but I can't say I'm okay with you chopping some guy up…that arc idea wasn't half bad." Derek said smiling.

"Oh no you don't I'm not about to be some werewolf slave out there chopping wood."

"I like the sound of werewolf slave." Derek said teasingly.

But the image of Stiles being Derek's sex slave instantly popped into the young man's mind and now he could feel a rush of heat crease over his cheeks as Derek gave him a weird look.

"You're picturing it aren't you?" Derek said laughing.

Stiles just nodded and kept eating, about four hours later Peter returns with Vodka and an ax.

"One of these two items are for you it's up to you to choose." Peter said holding up a bottle of vodka in his right hand and an ax in his left.

"What kind of red pill, blue pill is this?" Stiles said reaching up for the ax and the bottle of vodka.

"Not in this lifetime. Stiles + ax = something gets broke…Stiles + ax + vodka= me winding up saying 'what the fuck was that?' So I'll take the bottle thank you." Derek said grabbing the bottle out of the pouting boy's hand.

"Awe nephew you're no fun…but Stiles if you want to lace that with wolfsbane then you'll have to get some from Deaton or your father but you won't be able to touch Derek or anyone else until the trace is practically gone.

Stiles nodded that he understands and like a little kid in a candy store became overly excited.

"Now that you're happy can you please tell me who hit you?" Derek said as if he was already mapping out his next move.

"Oh no I'm not telling." Stiles says as Peter slips away.

"Peter come here." Derek says using his alpha voice.

"You rang?" Peter says sarcastically.

"Where were you." Derek asks suspiciously.

"Liquor and an ax" Peter says as if to say 'duh dumbshit'

"And?" Derek demands

"And you're pretty?" Peter suggests

"God dammit Peter"

"No, you're not pretty?" Stiles can't help but laugh at the two. Derek's face is redder than Stiles even thought possible for a wolf.

"Where else were you?"

"I thought I was the oldest why am I being treated like a child?" Peter says pouting.

"Dammit Peter you found them didn't you?" Peter looked at Stiles and winked

"Fine…yes I found the two little shits I remembered their scents from when I found Stiles, that's what took me so long to actually get to him I was trying to remember what they smelled like." Peter said as he shrugged.

"And what did you do?" Derek asked folding his arms like a child because he really wanted to be the one he beat the guys up.

"Eh…" Peter said and walked away smiling.

Derek huffed and pouting like a five year who was just told no for the first time.

"Awe Derek they'll be other guys you can beat up to defend my honour." Stiles said rubbing Derek's shoulder and still laughing.

"I'm going to bed." Derek said huffing up the stairs and Stiles took this as an invitation to join him.

When Stiles woke up he couldn't help but wake Derek up with his laughter as he received a text from his father alerting him that *Weirdest thing happened kiddo, Granger brother's came into the station and demanded they get arrested saying it's not safe and they committed a crime.*

Whatever Peter did Stiles was thankful for but what he was more thankful for was his gorgeous, soon to be mate, who pulled him back down to bed, wrapping his massive arms around the younger man.


	4. Meeting the Parents

"I need you to close your eyes Stiles and focus on my voice."

Stiles closed his eyes still panting and holding onto the ax. He tried to follow the voice and swing with full force but like a five year old trying to hit a piñata he missed completely.

"You're not focusing enough Stiles, stop thinking and just trust your body and your instincts."

Yeah that all sounded easy enough right? But when you've been swinging at nothing for over two hours and your body aches from head to toe and everywhere in between its kind of hard to freaking focus Stiles thought.

Stiles, Peter and Derek have been outside in the woods for almost three hours both of the wolves trying to get Stiles to use his other senses other than sight. Because let's be honest if the kid thinks he can catch a werewolf of guard he'll have to be able to rely more on instinct than anything else.

So far Stiles has managed to kill two flies and a bunch of ants when he landed on the ant hill after falling down, repetitively. All Derek wanted to do was run over and hold his mate try and ease the hurt and pain a bit but Peter insisted this was something the kid had to do on his own. He had to learn how to keep going even through the pain and reach his targeted goal.

Derek understood this but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt him to see his mate suffer so much even if it was what he wanted. So that's why Stiles was still swinging trying to aim for the target Peter set up for him and he keeps missing.

"Ugh, why is this so hard? I'm giving up that's it Alpha Pack: 01 Stiles: 0." Stiles said as he dropped the ax and joined it on the ground still panting.

"Derek can you leave us?" Peter asked calmly.

Derek responded in a growl.

"Yea Peter…like Derek said grrrr, why does Derek have to leave?" Stiles pouted still not getting up.

"Stiles are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy? Content?" Peter asked again

"I hurt in places I've never touched myself but I guess I'm content." Stiles said smiling looking at Derek who was smiling in return.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "This is what I mean, you are not angry enough to concentrate properly all you can do is think about Derek."

Derek took a step back and realized Peter was right, if Stiles was going to do this he was going to have to do it 100% and get in the right frame of mind to be able to hack somebody up. So Derek turned around and ran and Stiles let out a long sigh and groan missing the alpha already.

"Come on Stiles stop pouting…I want you to do something for me and imagine something, anything that will get you mad."

Stiles huffed some, closed his eyes, and thought about his nightmares. He tapped into the monster that has been chasing and haunting him for months. He pictured said monster closing in on him and cornering him to the breaking point and as he is shivering like a little boy on the inside, tears pouring down from his eyes he hears Peter scream.

He opens his eyes and sees a gash in Peter's neck that's trying to heal. "Well good news Stiles whatever you thought about it clearly worked and you're clearly fast enough to catch a werewolf of guard. Bad news is you have horrible aim and somehow your subconscious tried to kill me instead the target practice."

Peter let out another nervous laugh all the while all Stiles could do was stare down at his trembling hand seeing the blood drip off the tip of the ax. He closed his eyes again to erase the last bit of tears and the monster was gone.

"I want to try that again." Stiles says shaking himself back into reality.

"I rather live to see another day…stick to target practice on the practice objects WITH your eyes open." Peter said getting up to head back to the apartments.

Derek just smiled stepping into view and Stiles immediately ran up to him arms open reacting like a five year does to mickey mouse.

"I'm proud of you." Derek whispered into his lovers neck before embracing him with a gentle kiss.

"It was like a rush, I want to try again…can you tell if Peter's hurt or not?" Stiles instantly felt bad for the older wolf.

"He'll be okay, it's not like the ax was coated with mountain ash and wolfsbane so he shall heal just fine. His pride is hurt more than anything." Derek said laughing gesturing Stiles towards the apartment as well.

"Since I hit a target…granted not my intended target but a target I feel like I should get sex." A smile crossed the young man's lips as he said the words.

Derek didn't respond with words instead he picked Stiles up, threw him over his shoulder and rushed into the house jumping nearly all the stairs so he could reach his room.

"Fuck" Derek let out as he threw Stiles on the bed and headed towards the door.

"I thought we were fucking which is over here on the bed where are you going?" Stiles shouted in confusion as Derek left the room.

"Why is he here?" Stiles heard Derek say going down the stairs so naturally Stiles gets up and follows only to see none other than Scott standing in the living room.

"Jesus Scott you have the worst timing." Stiles groans sitting on the steps.

"I haven't seen you or heard from you. You've been blowing me off, only talking to Derek and Peter…I mean you were attacked. Why wouldn't you tell me that? Since when do you trust Derek and Peter more than me?" Scott asked stepping closer to Stiles.

"I don't know Scott maybe since you became this werewolf who got himself a hunter girlfriend and then allowed said girlfriend to have her and her crazy family members to hurt/ kill other werewolves and supposed best friend. Not to mention the fact literally everybody who knows you said to leave said girl alone and yet you refused to because you were 'in love.' Derek and Peter may be a lot of things but at least they've never lied to me." Stiles said taking a step back up the stairs.

"Allison? This is all about Allison still? You can't keep blaming her for what her grandfather did Stiles. Maybe one day when you're in love you'll understand better but as of now you don't understand anything." Scott said folding his arms.

"I understand what it means to be an actual friend and honestly I don't want to talk about it anymore. Shouldn't you be getting your leg humped or something whatever it is you do now a days?" Stiles said crossing his arms in return.

"Stiles you still belong with me I'm your best friend and I don't want to fight. I'm worried about you." Scott pleaded but Stiles wasn't having any of it.

"I belong to Derek Scott….not you." Stiles said looking at Derek with a half smile.

Scott began to huff and Stiles just rolled his eyes getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Scott I think it would be wise for you to leave before Stiles being angry with you will be the least of your problems." Peter said pointing towards a red eyed Derek.

Stiles walked down the steps, took Derek by the arm and just pulled him going towards the bedroom. Stiles wasn't sure when exactly but a few moments later Derek confirmed Scott was gone and yet Stiles was oddly very okay with it. He had his father and he had Derek and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Stiles was banned from seeing any of the pack members for two days and also was banned from sex until he was able to pass the training exercises Derek and Peter had set up for him. The exercises were intense making Stiles run far distance at a fast pace, making him slash different objects along the way with his ax going for the kill shot each time, making him have to avoid random flying shit coming at his head.

It was enough to make Stiles want to give up and just pass out but at the end of each day after he accomplished more and more Stiles felt good about himself. He felt more dangerous as the days went on feeling as if he could hold the ax and make it feel like a feather under his fingers which made him feel powerful.

So needless to say after the two days were up Derek came home to find a naked Stiles laying out on the bed. Derek wasted no time and was naked before he could reach the bed, eyes fixated on the beautiful man that laid before him.

Just as Derek was climbing on top of his mate the door opened and an unsurprised Peter was standing there smiling.

"Can we help you?" Stiles said very un amused.

"You two have visitor's" Peter said smiling turning away.

Derek was the first to get up eyes flashing red out of anger, he headed downstairs and stopped when he heard what Peter must have heard which were two rapid heartbeats running towards the apartment.

Derek opened the door with less anger and saw Jackson and Isaac panting before him both smelling of fear.

While Derek was still downstairs, Stiles was upstairs on the bed stripping down preparing for his lover when all of a sudden he heard Derek yelling at two faint voices then he heard silence. Like eerie silence right up until the alpha's soft voice called his name.

Stiles didn't want to go he had no idea what was going on and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot the fact he was naked until a VERY shocked Jackson gasped and covered his eyes.

"Jesus Stilinksi what the hell?" Jackson yelled out walking to sit in a corner facing the wall.

"I'm impressed" Isaac said tilting his head to the side and yup Stiles could not be even more embarrassed.

Oh wait there's Peter, well Stiles stands corrected he could feel more embarrassed and before he knew what was going on Derek took his shirt off and put it on Stiles himself.

"Stop staring at him." Derek growled and Stiles was having mixed feelings battling between joy and embarrassment and then the nervousness crept back. Needless to say the boy's cheeks were bright pink.

"Shit sorry I forgot I was naked and I heard you call my name and what happened?" Stiles managed to squeeze out.

Isaac tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as if he was going to say something but then decided not to at the last second. And Jackson was still staring at the wall in the corner rocking himself back and forth and well now that was just rude.

Stiles was quickly thinking he must have fallen asleep and this was just one of those typical 'I'm naked in my dream' type of dreams but the more Isaac kept grinning the more Stiles realized he was in deed awake and jackass Jackson was mortified and Peter kept staring and Derek looked like he wanted to punch everyone for staring at his half naked mate.

"Stiles I think you want to sit for this." Derek said remembering why he called Stiles downstairs in the first place.

The look on his mate's face match the now concerned look on Isaac's and Stiles mentally prepared himself for whatever was going to come next as the led his to the couch.

"Seriously you guys if looks could kill…what's wrong? Is it the pack?"

Derek and Isaac took turns having a conversation with their eyebrows.

"Words you two…use your words." Stiles huffed out and Jackson giggled from the corner.

"Stiles you have to understand we did everything we could…" Isaac said looking at Derek worried.

Stiles was trying not to freak out but he knew his heart was giving it away.

"It's my dad isn't it?" Stiles choked out.

Isaac just nodded.

"W..wha…what happened?"

Derek took a sigh before speaking. "Jackson and Isaac were attacked heading back to Jackson's house by a gang of guys. Isaac was stabbed twice and Jackson was fighting off three of them trying not to shift finally he had curl into a ball in order to calm himself down."

Derek took another sigh.

"One of the neighbors called the cops and your father was one of the first ones to show up, as his deputies were arresting people Isaac tried to warn your father to leave the scene of the accident but he wouldn't do it until he made sure the ambulance had arrived but by then Isaac was healing and a gun shot was fired."

Derek had to stop talking to look at Stiles who was showing no emotion.

"Stiles I'm so sorry I'm not sure where the shot came from and I was trying to jump in front of him but he pushed me out the way." Isaac said nearing tears.

"I'm sorry too Stiles if I hadn't said Mr. Stilinksi maybe they wouldn't have known it was your dad and he wouldn't be in the hospital." Jackson said holding his head down afraid to look at anyone.

Stiles was still silent just processing all the new information that was swirling around in his head, his father was dying in the hospital all because some punk ass alphas wanted him to fight back. Stiles wanted to cry, he felt like he should be crying , but no tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Stiles look at me…he's in ICU and I can take you to the hospital." Derek said holding his mate in his arms trying to ease the pain a little but what he didn't know was that there was no pain to ease.

"I'm fine…he's in ICU he's not dead right?" Stiles looked around and everyone nodded.

"Then I'm fine and I'll go see my dad by myself it's something I feel like I should do you know. I don't want anyone else to know because they'll just do something stupid especially Scott. I also don't want anyone going after anyone…please." Stiles exhaled not even realizing he's been holding his breath.

Everyone just stood where they were, mostly in shock at how calm Stiles was being but Derek knew Stiles was further gone than anyone could have imagined. He wanted to be there for his mate but he knew Stiles didn't want any pity right now so he had to give him space.

"Everyone out so Stiles can put some clothes on, Jackson you and Isaac stay here with Peter while I go to the crime scene and see if I can pick up a scent it might be human if so they will go to jail and if not then we'll deal with that later. And Stiles call me if you need anything okay?"

It broke Derek to not be able to do anything more for Stiles and that he had to go through this alone. And Stiles picked up on that emotion and went to embrace Derek in a hug and the alpha didn't care who was watching he took cuffed his hands on the teens face and gave him a gentle yet passion filled kiss. And for the first time since he heard about the news a tear strolled down the young man's face overwhelmed with the love his mate was feeding off of him.

Isaac and Jackson's eyes grew wide and you could hear a pin drop it was silent and as much as they wanted to say something they both knew it wasn't the time to question the alpha's mating preference.

"Hey where did Peter go?" Isaac asked looking around trying to un-focus his attention on Derek and Stiles.

"Probably to do something sneaky, creepy, illegal or all the above." Jackson said while shrugging which made Isaac like and Derek just sighed.

When Stiles got in his truck he noticed the door was opened a little and he was about to freak out before he saw his ax sitting in the front seat with a note from Peter.

_I know what you want to do and what Derek wants you to do but the choice is always yours and we will support it 100%. You can find mountain ash and wolfsbane under your bed it was placed there a little while ago in a safe box. _

_ -Peter._

Stiles kept the note, folded it up, put it in his pocket and cried. Not a lot of tears but enough to remind himself he still had some humanity left because he knew after what he was about to do his humanity would all be gone because that will be the only way he'll be able to cope.

Derek's heart ached as he heard his lover cry silent tears unable to do anything more than be there for him for whenever he returned. And like a cheesy cliché he stared out the window and watched as Stiles drove away.

By the time Stiles reached the hospital Mrs. McCall was waiting for him anxiously she was pacing back and forth and stopped when saw the jeep pull up and Stiles run out.

"He just got into surgery the bullet pierced some vital organs so until now we just have to sit and wait. Isaac and Jackson were very adamant I didn't tell Scott are you sure you want to be up here alone?"

Smiles admired her worry look of concern but yes he was sure this was something he had to do alone. "Yes." Is all Stiles managed to get out before heading inside and taking a seat in the waiting room.

Stiles was trying to make his leg stopped shaking but it wouldn't it just kept going up and down picking up speed as time went on and after an hour or so Stiles concluded his leg now had a mind of its own and he no longer could control it.

He even found himself biting his nails and the end strings of his jacket just waiting to hear something, how long could surgery take Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles was trying to ignore the buzzing in his pants but he couldn't anymore and read several texts sent by Derek.

_From Derek: Oh my god stiles stop shaking your leg. _

Stiles stopped and started starring around about to yell at Derek for coming.

_From Derek: Stiles stop looking around like an idiot…and stop pouting, unfold your arms._

Stiles was now standing about to lay into him for stalking something he obviously learned from Peter.

_From Derek: Stiles sit down no I'm not at the hospital I just know my baby._

Derek called Stiles baby…he said his baby and now everything went blank inside of Stiles and baby just kept replaying over and over again and the dopiest grin crossed his face.

_From Derek: Stop smiling you're creeping the old lady out. _

Stiles turned to his left and there was in deed an old lady starring at him…okay Derek was good.

_From Stiles: Stop stalking me and stop making your betas clean the house for you and tell Peter to put some pants on._

See Stiles could play this game too.

_From Derek: Peter says he's making no promises. And I love you Stiles_

_From Stiles: See this is why he's the creepy uncle a house full of teenaged boys and he's walking around naked and don't think I didn't see him buy some candy yesterday. But I love you too, Baby…ha sourwolf._

Stiles held his phone in his held and smiled picturing Derek hugging him…it felt good that was until Mrs. McCall ran into the waiting area and said his dad was awake now.

Stiles entered the white room and the smell of hospital and sickness just creeped into his nose filling his body reminding him of times when he had to visit his mom in this same hospital lying in a bed just like that.

"Hey, son" Mr. Stilinksi coughed out, voice very faint.

"Hey dad" Stiles said voice choaking up a little bit as he sat beside his father holding his limp hand.

"You must be Stiles, I'm Dr. Morgan and just want you to know we had to do surgery to get the bullet out but also to put together some of the tissue that was damaged. His insides were rearranged a little bit as the bullet seems to have bounced around inside of him but he's stable now. As you can see he can talk but we're still monitoring him so he won't slip into a coma." The Doctor said smiling waiting for any questions but Stiles didn't have any so he left.

"Dad…I.." Stiles didn't have the words he wanted to say sorry but that just seemed not enough.

"Shh…it's hard to kill a Stilinksi right?" His father said giving his son a weak smile and Stiles knew he was trying but it still hurt. He held onto his father's hand a little bit tighter as his father spoke again.

"I love you son but I'm going to go to sleep now…okay?" Stiles didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.

"No dad stay awake I need you. Dad…wake up…dad." Stiles shook his dad again not even caring if he broke the stiches he wanted his dad to wake up.

"Doctor….please…nurse…somebody help!" Stiles screamed from the room not letting go of his father's hand, the doctor's all pushed Stiles out of the room and he ran to find Mrs. McCall so she could tell what was going on.

Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't even care, he didn't wipe them away he wanted to cry he needed to cry, he couldn't lose his father…not like this. Not in the same place he lost his mother it wasn't fair.

"Stiles.." Mrs. McCall said very soft breaking him from his fear.

"He slipped into a coma…we were afraid that would happen but we are going to monitor him okay and in the mean time you can stay with me and I know you aren't going to leave the hospital so would you like me to get you some clothes."

Stiles was silent he heard everything she said but he couldn't speak, not just yet. All he could think about was Aiden's smirk as he left the diner then again as he was getting beat up by the Granger brother's. Everything started back to Aiden and Stiles was done. If Aiden and the alphas wanted a war then they were getting a war and the pack just be ready dammit because Stiles was about to start shit.

He never did answer Mrs. McCall he simply turned around and walked out the doors headed for his jeep and as he got in he read Peter's not over and over again and before he knew it he was at home walking up the stairs to his room to pull out a small box. It was brown and had ancient carvings on it and as he opened it found mountain ash and wolfsbane.

An eerie smile crossed Stiles' face as he dumped the contents onto his desk and began smashing them to little pieces with his fist. The smashing alone was like a secret therapy to him and he kept breaking everything down going faster and faster and harder and harder until his knuckles hurt and started getting dizzy.

He had to take a seat for a second in his chair before blinding the two items together then smearing them all over the ax. Not sure how or why but they stayed like super glue and who was Stiles to question anything anymore.

Then Stiles put the remaining pieces all over himself before heading down the stairs and calling out "dad I'll be…" Stiles stopped himself and like a deer in headlights felt like he got hit by a truck as the pain resurfaced and was reminded his dad was in the hospital in a coma.

A mixture between pain and anger built up inside of him and he closed his eyes to blink them away only to see the monster reappear and this bastard was going to die. Stiles opened his eyes again and walked around to his back yard and began to call out for Aiden.

"Aiden, come out and play…come out, come out wherever you are." Stiles taunted knowing the sick bastard wasn't far away.

Stiles figured something out about Aiden, he must be alone waiting for someone to harm him in order for him to run back to his pack and let them know because there have been no other signs of his members…and he's been really careful to be seen.

But unfortunately for him he messed with the wrong member of the pack…the pissed off human. "Awe come Aiden I know you're around here somewhere." Stiles teased again and then heard a snicker come from behind a tree.

"I heard about your father…it's a shame somebody shot the sheriff but surprisingly they didn't shoot the deputee."

Stiles face palmed did Aiden make a song reference joke about his comatose father? Angry wasn't even beginning to establish how Stiles felt at the moment.

"I thought you liked jokes Stiles why aren't you laughing?" Aiden said walking closer.

"Oh mountain ash huh? You think a little mountain ash and wolfsbane is going to stop me? I've been around longer than your little pups you call a pack and my blood line is a lot stronger." Aiden said allowing his eyes to turn red.

Stiles was waiting for Aiden to take one more step closer, he closed his eyes still hiding the ax behind his back and tried to breathe. He could hear Aiden laughing about his father, laughing about killing his pack one by one saving the alpha for last to torture.

And the monster now how Stiles in a corner again, laughing at him unable to save his friends, unable to save his father, unable to save his self. So Stiles swung and the laughing stopped. Tears were dropping to the ground from his face and as he opened his eyes Aiden's head was lying at his feet still having a smile on his face while the rest of his body was standing up.

Stiles was shaking from head to toe and a little freaked out, okay a lot freaked out. His arms wouldn't stop shaking and the body wouldn't stop NOT just standing there headless. So stiles pushed the body and it landed backwards making a loud thud noise.

The ax was still in his hand bloody and more blood was gushing out of the head and Stiles well okay he threw up. But it was a very manly throw up and highly acceptable given his current situation. Yet he didn't have time to freak out any longer he officially started a war and he needed to be with his father.

So he picked up the head, not even wrapping it in something because let's be honest as this point in his life he just doesn't care anymore. He places the head on his seat and drives to Derek's apartment only to have him, Isaac, Peter, and Jackson to run outside rambling a thousand questions.

Stiles doesn't get out the car but instead yells "Stop.! I know you can hear me everyone back in the house I'm covered in wolfsbane and mountain ash and can hurt you."

He heard whimpers and figured it was from Isaac but the look on his mate's face suggests the whimpers were indeed coming from the big bad alpha and well that was just adorable. No time to think about that now Stiles said to himself he got out the car and whispered "keep the door open."

They did as was told and Stiles stood in front the door and presented Aiden's head that he was keeping behind his back. He rolled the head into the house and simply said "he wanted a war, so I started one." And turned to walk away getting in his jeep and heading for the hospital.

All four wolves eyes were bigger than they had ever been before, Jackson being well Jackson went to poke it and Derek smacked his hand like a toddler.

"Stilinksi is bad ass. He chopped off a werewolves head." Jackson said like that wasn't the obvious!

Nobody else said anything though, nobody knew what to say or what to do but all the knew was this meant there was going to be some pretty pissed off Alphas coming sooner than they'd hoped.

Stiles was back at the hospital covered in blood (Aiden's), dirt, (mountain ash) and yet smelled oddly like flowers (wolfsbane.) He was getting some pretty crazy looks especially by Mrs. McCall who just stared at him for a moment.

"Stiles..I.." she was trying to say but Stiles cut her off.

"Not my blood, I'm okay, long story, no don't tell Scott, is he awake?"

She had a thousand questions but knew by the crazed/tired look on the kids face she better not press too hard.

"Not yet you can go in his room though" and Stiles nodded as a way to say thank you.

He got to the room and took his dad by the hand again, telling him the same story he told his mom when he was here for her about Little Red Riding Hood. Stiles had memorized that story by heart because he would come in every day and read it to his mom as she layed on the bed awaiting her death.

A stream of tears came down his face again as he recited the story out loud and couldn't help but thinking if he got to the end then maybe his dad would wake up, maybe his dad would survive and was just waiting for the end of the story. He had to hope, so he kept reciting faster and faster until the last word came out.

He placed his right hand to his father's chest and whispered "I'm here dad, it's okay now you can wake up. I'm here now dad." No response. Stiles felt defeated until he saw a pair of sad green eyes that look like they had been crying appear in the doorway.

"I told you not to come." Stiles said glad Derek came anyways.

"Don't care." Derek simply said wrapping his arms around Stiles trying to ease the pain.

Stiles needed this, god how he needed this but oh fuck…

"The mountain ash and wolfsbane it'll hurt you." Stiles cried trying to push Derek away but Derek tightened his grip.

"Don't care." Derek said again, even though he was burning and his eyes felt like they were on fire but Stiles needed him and Stiles needed this so that's all that mattered.


	5. Breaking Point

"I need you to close your eyes Stiles and focus on my voice."

Stiles closed his eyes still panting and holding onto the ax. He tried to follow the voice and swing with full force but like a five year old trying to hit a piñata he missed completely.

"You're not focusing enough Stiles, stop thinking and just trust your body and your instincts."

Yeah that all sounded easy enough right? But when you've been swinging at nothing for over two hours and your body aches from head to toe and everywhere in between its kind of hard to freaking focus Stiles thought.

Stiles, Peter and Derek have been outside in the woods for almost three hours both of the wolves trying to get Stiles to use his other senses other than sight. Because let's be honest if the kid thinks he can catch a werewolf of guard he'll have to be able to rely more on instinct than anything else.

So far Stiles has managed to kill two flies and a bunch of ants when he landed on the ant hill after falling down, repetitively. All Derek wanted to do was run over and hold his mate try and ease the hurt and pain a bit but Peter insisted this was something the kid had to do on his own. He had to learn how to keep going even through the pain and reach his targeted goal.

Derek understood this but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt him to see his mate suffer so much even if it was what he wanted. So that's why Stiles was still swinging trying to aim for the target Peter set up for him and he keeps missing.

"Ugh, why is this so hard? I'm giving up that's it Alpha Pack: 01 Stiles: 0." Stiles said as he dropped the ax and joined it on the ground still panting.

"Derek can you leave us?" Peter asked calmly.

Derek responded in a growl.

"Yea Peter…like Derek said grrrr, why does Derek have to leave?" Stiles pouted still not getting up.

"Stiles are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy? Content?" Peter asked again

"I hurt in places I've never touched myself but I guess I'm content." Stiles said smiling looking at Derek who was smiling in return.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "This is what I mean, you are not angry enough to concentrate properly all you can do is think about Derek."

Derek took a step back and realized Peter was right, if Stiles was going to do this he was going to have to do it 100% and get in the right frame of mind to be able to hack somebody up. So Derek turned around and ran and Stiles let out a long sigh and groan missing the alpha already.

"Come on Stiles stop pouting…I want you to do something for me and imagine something, anything that will get you mad."

Stiles huffed some, closed his eyes, and thought about his nightmares. He tapped into the monster that has been chasing and haunting him for months. He pictured said monster closing in on him and cornering him to the breaking point and as he is shivering like a little boy on the inside, tears pouring down from his eyes he hears Peter scream.

He opens his eyes and sees a gash in Peter's neck that's trying to heal. "Well good news Stiles whatever you thought about it clearly worked and you're clearly fast enough to catch a werewolf of guard. Bad news is you have horrible aim and somehow your subconscious tried to kill me instead the target practice."

Peter let out another nervous laugh all the while all Stiles could do was stare down at his trembling hand seeing the blood drip off the tip of the ax. He closed his eyes again to erase the last bit of tears and the monster was gone.

"I want to try that again." Stiles says shaking himself back into reality.

"I rather live to see another day…stick to target practice on the practice objects WITH your eyes open." Peter said getting up to head back to the apartments.

Derek just smiled stepping into view and Stiles immediately ran up to him arms open reacting like a five year does to mickey mouse.

"I'm proud of you." Derek whispered into his lovers neck before embracing him with a gentle kiss.

"It was like a rush, I want to try again…can you tell if Peter's hurt or not?" Stiles instantly felt bad for the older wolf.

"He'll be okay, it's not like the ax was coated with mountain ash and wolfsbane so he shall heal just fine. His pride is hurt more than anything." Derek said laughing gesturing Stiles towards the apartment as well.

"Since I hit a target…granted not my intended target but a target I feel like I should get sex." A smile crossed the young man's lips as he said the words.

Derek didn't respond with words instead he picked Stiles up, threw him over his shoulder and rushed into the house jumping nearly all the stairs so he could reach his room.

"Fuck" Derek let out as he threw Stiles on the bed and headed towards the door.

"I thought we were fucking which is over here on the bed where are you going?" Stiles shouted in confusion as Derek left the room.

"Why is he here?" Stiles heard Derek say going down the stairs so naturally Stiles gets up and follows only to see none other than Scott standing in the living room.

"Jesus Scott you have the worst timing." Stiles groans sitting on the steps.

"I haven't seen you or heard from you. You've been blowing me off, only talking to Derek and Peter…I mean you were attacked. Why wouldn't you tell me that? Since when do you trust Derek and Peter more than me?" Scott asked stepping closer to Stiles.

"I don't know Scott maybe since you became this werewolf who got himself a hunter girlfriend and then allowed said girlfriend to have her and her crazy family members to hurt/ kill other werewolves and supposed best friend. Not to mention the fact literally everybody who knows you said to leave said girl alone and yet you refused to because you were 'in love.' Derek and Peter may be a lot of things but at least they've never lied to me." Stiles said taking a step back up the stairs.

"Allison? This is all about Allison still? You can't keep blaming her for what her grandfather did Stiles. Maybe one day when you're in love you'll understand better but as of now you don't understand anything." Scott said folding his arms.

"I understand what it means to be an actual friend and honestly I don't want to talk about it anymore. Shouldn't you be getting your leg humped or something whatever it is you do now a days?" Stiles said crossing his arms in return.

"Stiles you still belong with me I'm your best friend and I don't want to fight. I'm worried about you." Scott pleaded but Stiles wasn't having any of it.

"I belong to Derek Scott….not you." Stiles said looking at Derek with a half smile.

Scott began to huff and Stiles just rolled his eyes getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Scott I think it would be wise for you to leave before Stiles being angry with you will be the least of your problems." Peter said pointing towards a red eyed Derek.

Stiles walked down the steps, took Derek by the arm and just pulled him going towards the bedroom. Stiles wasn't sure when exactly but a few moments later Derek confirmed Scott was gone and yet Stiles was oddly very okay with it. He had his father and he had Derek and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Stiles was banned from seeing any of the pack members for two days and also was banned from sex until he was able to pass the training exercises Derek and Peter had set up for him. The exercises were intense making Stiles run far distance at a fast pace, making him slash different objects along the way with his ax going for the kill shot each time, making him have to avoid random flying shit coming at his head.

It was enough to make Stiles want to give up and just pass out but at the end of each day after he accomplished more and more Stiles felt good about himself. He felt more dangerous as the days went on feeling as if he could hold the ax and make it feel like a feather under his fingers which made him feel powerful.

So needless to say after the two days were up Derek came home to find a naked Stiles laying out on the bed. Derek wasted no time and was naked before he could reach the bed, eyes fixated on the beautiful man that laid before him.

Just as Derek was climbing on top of his mate the door opened and an unsurprised Peter was standing there smiling.

"Can we help you?" Stiles said very un amused.

"You two have visitor's" Peter said smiling turning away.

Derek was the first to get up eyes flashing red out of anger, he headed downstairs and stopped when he heard what Peter must have heard which were two rapid heartbeats running towards the apartment.

Derek opened the door with less anger and saw Jackson and Isaac panting before him both smelling of fear.

While Derek was still downstairs, Stiles was upstairs on the bed stripping down preparing for his lover when all of a sudden he heard Derek yelling at two faint voices then he heard silence. Like eerie silence right up until the alpha's soft voice called his name.

Stiles didn't want to go he had no idea what was going on and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot the fact he was naked until a VERY shocked Jackson gasped and covered his eyes.

"Jesus Stilinksi what the hell?" Jackson yelled out walking to sit in a corner facing the wall.

"I'm impressed" Isaac said tilting his head to the side and yup Stiles could not be even more embarrassed.

Oh wait there's Peter, well Stiles stands corrected he could feel more embarrassed and before he knew what was going on Derek took his shirt off and put it on Stiles himself.

"Stop staring at him." Derek growled and Stiles was having mixed feelings battling between joy and embarrassment and then the nervousness crept back. Needless to say the boy's cheeks were bright pink.

"Shit sorry I forgot I was naked and I heard you call my name and what happened?" Stiles managed to squeeze out.

Isaac tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as if he was going to say something but then decided not to at the last second. And Jackson was still staring at the wall in the corner rocking himself back and forth and well now that was just rude.

Stiles was quickly thinking he must have fallen asleep and this was just one of those typical 'I'm naked in my dream' type of dreams but the more Isaac kept grinning the more Stiles realized he was in deed awake and jackass Jackson was mortified and Peter kept staring and Derek looked like he wanted to punch everyone for staring at his half naked mate.

"Stiles I think you want to sit for this." Derek said remembering why he called Stiles downstairs in the first place.

The look on his mate's face match the now concerned look on Isaac's and Stiles mentally prepared himself for whatever was going to come next as the led his to the couch.

"Seriously you guys if looks could kill…what's wrong? Is it the pack?"

Derek and Isaac took turns having a conversation with their eyebrows.

"Words you two…use your words." Stiles huffed out and Jackson giggled from the corner.

"Stiles you have to understand we did everything we could…" Isaac said looking at Derek worried.

Stiles was trying not to freak out but he knew his heart was giving it away.

"It's my dad isn't it?" Stiles choked out.

Isaac just nodded.

"W..wha…what happened?"

Derek took a sigh before speaking. "Jackson and Isaac were attacked heading back to Jackson's house by a gang of guys. Isaac was stabbed twice and Jackson was fighting off three of them trying not to shift finally he had curl into a ball in order to calm himself down."

Derek took another sigh.

"One of the neighbors called the cops and your father was one of the first ones to show up, as his deputies were arresting people Isaac tried to warn your father to leave the scene of the accident but he wouldn't do it until he made sure the ambulance had arrived but by then Isaac was healing and a gun shot was fired."

Derek had to stop talking to look at Stiles who was showing no emotion.

"Stiles I'm so sorry I'm not sure where the shot came from and I was trying to jump in front of him but he pushed me out the way." Isaac said nearing tears.

"I'm sorry too Stiles if I hadn't said Mr. Stilinksi maybe they wouldn't have known it was your dad and he wouldn't be in the hospital." Jackson said holding his head down afraid to look at anyone.

Stiles was still silent just processing all the new information that was swirling around in his head, his father was dying in the hospital all because some punk ass alphas wanted him to fight back. Stiles wanted to cry, he felt like he should be crying , but no tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Stiles look at me…he's in ICU and I can take you to the hospital." Derek said holding his mate in his arms trying to ease the pain a little but what he didn't know was that there was no pain to ease.

"I'm fine…he's in ICU he's not dead right?" Stiles looked around and everyone nodded.

"Then I'm fine and I'll go see my dad by myself it's something I feel like I should do you know. I don't want anyone else to know because they'll just do something stupid especially Scott. I also don't want anyone going after anyone…please." Stiles exhaled not even realizing he's been holding his breath.

Everyone just stood where they were, mostly in shock at how calm Stiles was being but Derek knew Stiles was further gone than anyone could have imagined. He wanted to be there for his mate but he knew Stiles didn't want any pity right now so he had to give him space.

"Everyone out so Stiles can put some clothes on, Jackson you and Isaac stay here with Peter while I go to the crime scene and see if I can pick up a scent it might be human if so they will go to jail and if not then we'll deal with that later. And Stiles call me if you need anything okay?"

It broke Derek to not be able to do anything more for Stiles and that he had to go through this alone. And Stiles picked up on that emotion and went to embrace Derek in a hug and the alpha didn't care who was watching he took cuffed his hands on the teens face and gave him a gentle yet passion filled kiss. And for the first time since he heard about the news a tear strolled down the young man's face overwhelmed with the love his mate was feeding off of him.

Isaac and Jackson's eyes grew wide and you could hear a pin drop it was silent and as much as they wanted to say something they both knew it wasn't the time to question the alpha's mating preference.

"Hey where did Peter go?" Isaac asked looking around trying to un-focus his attention on Derek and Stiles.

"Probably to do something sneaky, creepy, illegal or all the above." Jackson said while shrugging which made Isaac like and Derek just sighed.

When Stiles got in his truck he noticed the door was opened a little and he was about to freak out before he saw his ax sitting in the front seat with a note from Peter.

_I know what you want to do and what Derek wants you to do but the choice is always yours and we will support it 100%. You can find mountain ash and wolfsbane under your bed it was placed there a little while ago in a safe box. _

_ -Peter._

Stiles kept the note, folded it up, put it in his pocket and cried. Not a lot of tears but enough to remind himself he still had some humanity left because he knew after what he was about to do his humanity would all be gone because that will be the only way he'll be able to cope.

Derek's heart ached as he heard his lover cry silent tears unable to do anything more than be there for him for whenever he returned. And like a cheesy cliché he stared out the window and watched as Stiles drove away.

By the time Stiles reached the hospital Mrs. McCall was waiting for him anxiously she was pacing back and forth and stopped when saw the jeep pull up and Stiles run out.

"He just got into surgery the bullet pierced some vital organs so until now we just have to sit and wait. Isaac and Jackson were very adamant I didn't tell Scott are you sure you want to be up here alone?"

Smiles admired her worry look of concern but yes he was sure this was something he had to do alone. "Yes." Is all Stiles managed to get out before heading inside and taking a seat in the waiting room.

Stiles was trying to make his leg stopped shaking but it wouldn't it just kept going up and down picking up speed as time went on and after an hour or so Stiles concluded his leg now had a mind of its own and he no longer could control it.

He even found himself biting his nails and the end strings of his jacket just waiting to hear something, how long could surgery take Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles was trying to ignore the buzzing in his pants but he couldn't anymore and read several texts sent by Derek.

_From Derek: Oh my god stiles stop shaking your leg. _

Stiles stopped and started starring around about to yell at Derek for coming.

_From Derek: Stiles stop looking around like an idiot…and stop pouting, unfold your arms._

Stiles was now standing about to lay into him for stalking something he obviously learned from Peter.

_From Derek: Stiles sit down no I'm not at the hospital I just know my baby._

Derek called Stiles baby…he said his baby and now everything went blank inside of Stiles and baby just kept replaying over and over again and the dopiest grin crossed his face.

_From Derek: Stop smiling you're creeping the old lady out. _

Stiles turned to his left and there was in deed an old lady starring at him…okay Derek was good.

_From Stiles: Stop stalking me and stop making your betas clean the house for you and tell Peter to put some pants on._

See Stiles could play this game too.

_From Derek: Peter says he's making no promises. And I love you Stiles_

_From Stiles: See this is why he's the creepy uncle a house full of teenaged boys and he's walking around naked and don't think I didn't see him buy some candy yesterday. But I love you too, Baby…ha sourwolf._

Stiles held his phone in his held and smiled picturing Derek hugging him…it felt good that was until Mrs. McCall ran into the waiting area and said his dad was awake now.

Stiles entered the white room and the smell of hospital and sickness just creeped into his nose filling his body reminding him of times when he had to visit his mom in this same hospital lying in a bed just like that.

"Hey, son" Mr. Stilinksi coughed out, voice very faint.

"Hey dad" Stiles said voice choaking up a little bit as he sat beside his father holding his limp hand.

"You must be Stiles, I'm Dr. Morgan and just want you to know we had to do surgery to get the bullet out but also to put together some of the tissue that was damaged. His insides were rearranged a little bit as the bullet seems to have bounced around inside of him but he's stable now. As you can see he can talk but we're still monitoring him so he won't slip into a coma." The Doctor said smiling waiting for any questions but Stiles didn't have any so he left.

"Dad…I.." Stiles didn't have the words he wanted to say sorry but that just seemed not enough.

"Shh…it's hard to kill a Stilinksi right?" His father said giving his son a weak smile and Stiles knew he was trying but it still hurt. He held onto his father's hand a little bit tighter as his father spoke again.

"I love you son but I'm going to go to sleep now…okay?" Stiles didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.

"No dad stay awake I need you. Dad…wake up…dad." Stiles shook his dad again not even caring if he broke the stiches he wanted his dad to wake up.

"Doctor….please…nurse…somebody help!" Stiles screamed from the room not letting go of his father's hand, the doctor's all pushed Stiles out of the room and he ran to find Mrs. McCall so she could tell what was going on.

Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't even care, he didn't wipe them away he wanted to cry he needed to cry, he couldn't lose his father…not like this. Not in the same place he lost his mother it wasn't fair.

"Stiles.." Mrs. McCall said very soft breaking him from his fear.

"He slipped into a coma…we were afraid that would happen but we are going to monitor him okay and in the mean time you can stay with me and I know you aren't going to leave the hospital so would you like me to get you some clothes."

Stiles was silent he heard everything she said but he couldn't speak, not just yet. All he could think about was Aiden's smirk as he left the diner then again as he was getting beat up by the Granger brother's. Everything started back to Aiden and Stiles was done. If Aiden and the alphas wanted a war then they were getting a war and the pack just be ready dammit because Stiles was about to start shit.

He never did answer Mrs. McCall he simply turned around and walked out the doors headed for his jeep and as he got in he read Peter's not over and over again and before he knew it he was at home walking up the stairs to his room to pull out a small box. It was brown and had ancient carvings on it and as he opened it found mountain ash and wolfsbane.

An eerie smile crossed Stiles' face as he dumped the contents onto his desk and began smashing them to little pieces with his fist. The smashing alone was like a secret therapy to him and he kept breaking everything down going faster and faster and harder and harder until his knuckles hurt and started getting dizzy.

He had to take a seat for a second in his chair before blinding the two items together then smearing them all over the ax. Not sure how or why but they stayed like super glue and who was Stiles to question anything anymore.

Then Stiles put the remaining pieces all over himself before heading down the stairs and calling out "dad I'll be…" Stiles stopped himself and like a deer in headlights felt like he got hit by a truck as the pain resurfaced and was reminded his dad was in the hospital in a coma.

A mixture between pain and anger built up inside of him and he closed his eyes to blink them away only to see the monster reappear and this bastard was going to die. Stiles opened his eyes again and walked around to his back yard and began to call out for Aiden.

"Aiden, come out and play…come out, come out wherever you are." Stiles taunted knowing the sick bastard wasn't far away.

Stiles figured something out about Aiden, he must be alone waiting for someone to harm him in order for him to run back to his pack and let them know because there have been no other signs of his members…and he's been really careful to be seen.

But unfortunately for him he messed with the wrong member of the pack…the pissed off human. "Awe come Aiden I know you're around here somewhere." Stiles teased again and then heard a snicker come from behind a tree.

"I heard about your father…it's a shame somebody shot the sheriff but surprisingly they didn't shoot the deputee."

Stiles face palmed did Aiden make a song reference joke about his comatose father? Angry wasn't even beginning to establish how Stiles felt at the moment.

"I thought you liked jokes Stiles why aren't you laughing?" Aiden said walking closer.

"Oh mountain ash huh? You think a little mountain ash and wolfsbane is going to stop me? I've been around longer than your little pups you call a pack and my blood line is a lot stronger." Aiden said allowing his eyes to turn red.

Stiles was waiting for Aiden to take one more step closer, he closed his eyes still hiding the ax behind his back and tried to breathe. He could hear Aiden laughing about his father, laughing about killing his pack one by one saving the alpha for last to torture.

And the monster now how Stiles in a corner again, laughing at him unable to save his friends, unable to save his father, unable to save his self. So Stiles swung and the laughing stopped. Tears were dropping to the ground from his face and as he opened his eyes Aiden's head was lying at his feet still having a smile on his face while the rest of his body was standing up.

Stiles was shaking from head to toe and a little freaked out, okay a lot freaked out. His arms wouldn't stop shaking and the body wouldn't stop NOT just standing there headless. So stiles pushed the body and it landed backwards making a loud thud noise.

The ax was still in his hand bloody and more blood was gushing out of the head and Stiles well okay he threw up. But it was a very manly throw up and highly acceptable given his current situation. Yet he didn't have time to freak out any longer he officially started a war and he needed to be with his father.

So he picked up the head, not even wrapping it in something because let's be honest as this point in his life he just doesn't care anymore. He places the head on his seat and drives to Derek's apartment only to have him, Isaac, Peter, and Jackson to run outside rambling a thousand questions.

Stiles doesn't get out the car but instead yells "Stop.! I know you can hear me everyone back in the house I'm covered in wolfsbane and mountain ash and can hurt you."

He heard whimpers and figured it was from Isaac but the look on his mate's face suggests the whimpers were indeed coming from the big bad alpha and well that was just adorable. No time to think about that now Stiles said to himself he got out the car and whispered "keep the door open."

They did as was told and Stiles stood in front the door and presented Aiden's head that he was keeping behind his back. He rolled the head into the house and simply said "he wanted a war, so I started one." And turned to walk away getting in his jeep and heading for the hospital.

All four wolves eyes were bigger than they had ever been before, Jackson being well Jackson went to poke it and Derek smacked his hand like a toddler.

"Stilinksi is bad ass. He chopped off a werewolves head." Jackson said like that wasn't the obvious!

Nobody else said anything though, nobody knew what to say or what to do but all the knew was this meant there was going to be some pretty pissed off Alphas coming sooner than they'd hoped.

Stiles was back at the hospital covered in blood (Aiden's), dirt, (mountain ash) and yet smelled oddly like flowers (wolfsbane.) He was getting some pretty crazy looks especially by Mrs. McCall who just stared at him for a moment.

"Stiles..I.." she was trying to say but Stiles cut her off.

"Not my blood, I'm okay, long story, no don't tell Scott, is he awake?"

She had a thousand questions but knew by the crazed/tired look on the kids face she better not press too hard.

"Not yet you can go in his room though" and Stiles nodded as a way to say thank you.

He got to the room and took his dad by the hand again, telling him the same story he told his mom when he was here for her about Little Red Riding Hood. Stiles had memorized that story by heart because he would come in every day and read it to his mom as she layed on the bed awaiting her death.

A stream of tears came down his face again as he recited the story out loud and couldn't help but thinking if he got to the end then maybe his dad would wake up, maybe his dad would survive and was just waiting for the end of the story. He had to hope, so he kept reciting faster and faster until the last word came out.

He placed his right hand to his father's chest and whispered "I'm here dad, it's okay now you can wake up. I'm here now dad." No response. Stiles felt defeated until he saw a pair of sad green eyes that look like they had been crying appear in the doorway.

"I told you not to come." Stiles said glad Derek came anyways.

"Don't care." Derek simply said wrapping his arms around Stiles trying to ease the pain.

Stiles needed this, god how he needed this but oh fuck…

"The mountain ash and wolfsbane it'll hurt you." Stiles cried trying to push Derek away but Derek tightened his grip.

"Don't care." Derek said again, even though he was burning and his eyes felt like they were on fire but Stiles needed him and Stiles needed this so that's all that mattered.


	6. I'll Get Better

"So now that everybody is here short version is Aiden was responsible for Stiles' father being in the hospital he's in a coma so Stiles cut Aiden's head off. Which means we will have one hell of an angry alpha pack sooner than expected…k? Great!"

Peter said hoping nobody would have any questions because honestly at the moment all he wanted to do lay down with a bottle of vodka and just mentally prepare himself for the shit storm coming.

"Great! Stiles finally grew some balls and became a badass." Jackson said actually amused.

"Can we go see Stiles why didn't he tell us?" Scott asked concerned.

"How's Derek doing I feel a little annoyed/disgusted and I'm not sure if it's because you have no pants on or because I'm vibing off Derek's mood." Erica said smiling. Smartass.

"How are we going to start training for the alphas? We need a strategic plan on how to kill them." Isaac said.

"Seems like axes work just fine." Jackson said snorting and well that was kind of true.

Peter just kept sighing to let them finish with the questions.

"Anything else someone would like to ask before the night's over?" Peter finally said.

"Yeah why don't you have any pants on? I mean at first we were just like 'oh that's Peter he's prideful' but now I don't know man it's just a little disturbing. You do know we call you creepy Uncle right? Walking around without pants and buying us all candy is kind of the definition of creepy." Danny finally said because let's be honest it had to be said.

"Yeah he makes a good point." Scott nodded in agreeance.

"Hmm actually I don't mind it." Erica said tilting her head to the side which made Peter smile and okay she was changing her mind.

"Does anyone have anything relevant to say?"

The room went silent and good because Peter was only saying this once .

"Stiles doesn't want to see anyone right now, he doesn't want anyone to contact him, he's with Derek and Derek is more than capable of taking care of him. Defense strategy is no one goes anywhere alone…girls you will be have slumber parties. Boys you will be staying over with each other as well and hell if you want you all have little puppy orgy parties I don't care. "

Peter stopped talking so everyone could get there little giggles in before he continued. Damn teenagers.

"Allison is a whiz at the bow and arrow and so please take the pack tonight and start teaching them how to use it. I understand we are wolves but if we are injured it'll be easier to shoot another wolf and slow it down with an arrow. We also to talk to Deaton and see if the humans could use any weapons he may know of that could stop werewolves. Knives will be given out and they have already been coated with wolfsbane so werewolves if you choose this weapon of choice be careful in handling it. That's it for tonight and please be aware these wolves are angry, dangerous, and alphas so once they hit you it's going to be a while before you heal. And again please respect Stiles' wishes and don't go to see him."

The pack all nodded and started to leave but then a creepy smile crossed Erica's lips. "Why is Derek the only one with Stiles?"

Isaac and Jackson's eyes grew wide remembering bad times and made a bee line for the front door and and Erica threw her head back and yelled "I knew it!"

The other's were confused at first but then Scott put his head in his heads and just shook "that's so weird….i can't believe the two of them are together and we never knew. How could we not have known? Why are they together? Ugh. It's Stiles…and Derek."

Scott looked like he was pleading but he wasn't sure who he was pleading to.

"Eh I think it's cute…beside I've seen weirder things like lizards being controlled by psycho paths and hunters wanting the bite…Derek and Stiles being together not that strange…now Peter still not putting on pants…that my darling is a problem." Lydia said eyeing Peter intently.

"Yeah dude come on we can see your ball sack swinging and that's just not right." Scott said realizing he feels awkward because he can't stop staring.

Peter didn't respond he just pointed towards the door as a signal from them to leave.

"Jesus he's worse than Derek…." They mumbled as they left the house only to find Jackson gone.

"Where's Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"He said he had something he had to take care of first and for us to just start working on the bows." Allison responded.

Everyone shrugged but continued.

As Jackson walked into the waiting room he was greeted by a low growl and folded arms.

"Calm down Derek I'm not here to harm your mate I know you're vulnerable right now I just need to talk with him." Jackson said trying to get around the alpha.

"He needs to be alone, besides he's covered with mountain ash and wolfsbane it can and will hurt you." Derek said showing his hands as proof.

"I don't care…he needs to hear what I have to say. If I get burned I'll heal right?" Derek took a moment and realized this wasn't like Jackson at all and whatever he has to say must be important so he stepped aside.

Jackson went into the room that Stiles was in and at first Stiles was startled then he was just utterly confused.

"what are you doing here?" Because let's be honest Stiles figured one of the wolves would disobey his orders but he figured it'd be Scott or Isaac not Jackson. Least of all Jackson. Why is Jackson here?

"Stiles Derek warned me about getting to close so I'll stay here but I want you to know something okay?" And took a breath and looked over at the Sheriff who was in a coma then back at Stiles.

"I know you're feeling guilty right now about what happened to your dad…I know you're torturing yourself internally because you think if you weren't involved in this…if it wasn't for you then he would be okay right now….but it's not your fault."

Stiles sighed and said "Jackson…"

But Jackson cut him off so he could finish.

"Let me finish….it's not your fault because I know about feeling guilty for killing a parent. When I was old enough and told I was adopted I began to hear stories about my parent's death. People would say my dad got distracted by my crying and crashed the car…other people said I was never in the car but they were on the way to get me…I've heard stories about how I was in the car and my mother died saving me. And this was all in day care when I was like 4 or 5.

Do you know how traumatic that is for a little kid to think he was responsible for killing his parents…to think that by just existing you killed the only two people in your life that mattered. And while I have a good home and they give me whatever I want it's not the same as having a biological mother and father…two people who conceived you out of love.

I've never had that, and guess what? I never will but that doesn't stop me from thinking what it would have been like to live with my parents…wondering if my mom would have read me bed time stories, or if my father would have showed me his car collection if he had one. Guessing who I look like now whether it's my mother or my father.

Wondering if I would be a different person or who I took after…what they would smell like so many different things go on in my head constantly and all I have to go on is what other people say. 'oh you look just like her' or 'oh you act just like him' but I'll never know and all I can have are regrets and what if's. But regretting and asking what if aren't going to change anything nor are they going to help.

Your dad is still here and he's still alive and if push comes to shove we'll make Derek give him the bite and he will live, he will NOT die as long as we are here to protect him and protect you because we're pack right? Family? Bonded together in some sick way but you can't beat yourself up about what happened. I won't let you."

Jackson took a step back trying to gasp for air and push the tears back into his eyes while Stiles was over there letting the tears stream down his face not caring to show emotion.

"I…I…so many thoughts are going on in my head but the only thing that seems reasonable right now is to say thank you….and I really want to hug you right now but I don't want to hurt you." Stiles said still shocked that this conversation actually happened.

"I'll do it for you." A teary eyed Derek said coming into the room because oh right privacy is too much to ask for.

Derek reached over to Jackson and hugged him like it was the end of the world and to his surprise Jackson actually hugged back letting a small tear fall onto the alphas jacket a moment that needed to be had. Derek was so overwhelmed with emotion just glad that Jackson was able to reach his mate, was able to make his mate feel better and Jackson was feeding off the emotions as well.

Jackson was the first to break the hug then straightened his jacket up and rubbed the fallen tears off his face. "If either you two say anything about this I will lie, deny, and seek vengeance."

Stiles started laughing because he really wanted to make a lizard seeking vengeance joke he really did and Jackson and Derek knew because Derek was giggling as well. "Oh fuck you Stilinksi!" Jackson said huffing and walking off. Stiles burst into laughter at that moment and then let the words Jackson said sink in.

"He was right you know…Derek I can't believe it but Jackson was right about everything and I can't allow myself to feel guilty but what has happened is done. It's time to strategize and kill them so we can go back to normal. And if it comes down to it will you?"

Derek knew what his mate was asking. "Would he want it?" Derek knew Stiles would kill himself if his dad was a werewolf and hated it.

"My dad would want to live and wouldn't want to leave his only son alone…he would adjust and soon understand even if he hated me at first. I can take hate over death." Stiles said and Derek understood.

"Then if it comes down to it I'll give him the bite but only when you tell me to." And Stiles shook his head again.

"Can we go home…please? So I can change and shower so I can properly thank you." Stiles said winking and okay his father is dying and he's horny. How is that okay?

"Let's go lover boy." Derek said reaching out for Stiles.

Derek and Stiles got back to Stiles' house and while Derek was lying on the bed waiting for Stiles to shower he had managed to fall asleep before the younger man could get out.

Looking at his lover all peaceful sprawled out on the bed Stiles couldn't help but jump down right beside him making sure he gave him a hard smack on the butt upon doing so.

"Mmmm" Derek murmured into the pillow reaching over to pull Stiles into his chest.

"People think you're this big bad alpha…you're really just a softy." Stiles whispered into his ear getting a laugh as a response.

Stiles snuggled into his lovers chest thinking about everything that Jackson had said and also feeling guilty for putting his alpha and the pack into the situation there in.

"What's wrong? You're heart's beating faster?" Derek said now fully awake.

"Derek if anything happens to you or the pack it'll be my fault. I was angry because of what happened with my dad and I wasn't thinking and now the pack is going to be attacked like the alpha's planned all because of me. I'm such a screw up."

Stiles hit his head with the palm of his hand and Derek grabbed his hands and started kissing them softly.

"Stiles you're not a screw up…well sometimes you are but not in this…this world that you were forced into isn't fair and it's not fair that your father got hurt because they were trying to get to me through you. If anything it's my fault for not being a better alpha but what is done is done and the pack will survive.

We have the advantage over those alphas…they may be strong but Peter and you are the brains of the group. Allison knows how to kill werewolves in her sleep. Boyd is the strongest of the group along with Erica who is fearless. Then you have Isaac who's sweet but deadly and Scott who is good at planning at attacks.

Let's not forget about Jackson who maybe a dick but is also super-fast, viscous, and cocky…and together we make up this weird pack but we work. And you are part of me and part of this pack and an attack on one is an attack on all."

Derek said looking at Stiles right in the eyes hoping he understands.

"I know Derek but I still hate myself right now because when I went after Aiden I honestly didn't care what happened to the pack besides you and Peter because you two were the only ones and still are the only one's who realized something was wrong. I was angry that I felt so alone and didn't care about the repercussions and now I can't help but shake the feeling someone just might die."

Derek didn't know what to say so he settled for holding his mate, rocking him back and forth until they were both able to fall asleep.

The next morning Stiles received a call saying his father was awake again before he knew it he and Derek were at the hospital.

"Hey dad" Stiles said leaning over his father holding his hand.

"Hey son, hey Derek." Mr. Stilinksi said giving a weak smile.

"Hey Mr. Stilinksi." Derek said taking a seat beside Stiles.

"So can someone explain to me why I'm here and from the beginning." He asked.

"Basically Mr. Stilinksi another alpha from a pack of alphas named Aiden targeted your son a little while ago and he has been doing any and everything he can to get one of us to attack him first so that his pack has legal rights to attack. We have no idea what they want or why but finally Aiden went too far and shot you. But now that Aiden is dead well the pack has free range to attack." Derek said avoiding how Aiden died.

"How did Aiden die?" Crap.

"I cut his head off with the ax." Stiles said sounding so confident and Derek was a little nervous about that.

"That's my boy." Mr. Stilinksi said smiling and it wasn't a lie and okay now Derek was very nervous.

"After I get out of here I'll help you fight okay?" He continued but Stiles jumped up and said:

"No way…you already got hurt once because I pulled you into this mess…not again." Stiles was getting angry.

"Derek do you love my son?"

"Yes"

"Stiles do you love Derek."

"Yes but…."

"Derek do you plan are being with my son forever even when he's annoying or eats too much or flails his arms and hits you by accident or…"

"dad…"

"Yes Mr. Stilinksi. Yes to all and more…werewolves mate for life." Derek said smiling at Stiles.

"Then this is my life now too son and as long as you're in it well damn I'm happy and if you can be badass with an ax then hell papa Stilinksi can break out some moves as well." Mr. Stilinksi said with a smile.

"Dad…gawd I love you" Stiles said smiling and hugging his father.

"Also Derek…I'm not sure how to ask this but…" he paused.

"Yes Mr. Stilinksi I will give you the bite if you ever wanted me to…all you have to do is ask."

A smile crossed his face as he stared at Derek and Stiles then he spoke again. "When is the pack coming?"

"Not sure…word has to get out Aiden is dead then they'll be here." Derek said sounding confused as to where this was going.

"How long before I can control myself if I'm a werewolf?"

"Dad…" Stiles began.

"I can teach you and so can Peter…full moon isn't until two weeks." Derek said taking Stiles' hand.

"Stiles would you be mad at me if?"

"No…of course not! You have to do whatever makes you happy." Stiles said tears forming. Damn tears.

"If you get word the alphas are coming and I'm still weak Derek I want you to bite me. I refuse to be vulnerable ever again, it's time the Stilinksi's fight back." Mr. Stilinksi said this time trying to sit up a little in the bed.

"The doctor is coming I can hear him but I promise John….if I hear word there is trouble and you're still in here I'll give you the bite." Derek said sounding hopeful and took Stiles' hand to lead them out.

"I love you dad." Stiles shouted.

"I love you too son, give em hell." Mr. Stilinksi shouted right back.

Derek led Stiles back to the car while the whole time thinking 'if one badass Stilinksi can kill an alpha, imagine what two can do? Especially if one of those is a werewolf? They'll never see it coming.' And an eerie smile crossed his face as they drove off back to the alpha's house.


	7. Don't Eat the Eggs

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles get down here right now!" Yelled a very loud and very angry Scott who busted in the Stilinksi door thus waking Stiles up from his slumber and safety of Derek's arms.

Stiles grumbled in Derek's arms and rolled out of bed knowing exactly what Scott wanted to talk about because just yesterday Derek and Stiles held a pack meeting. Scott was away with Allison and was unable to make the meeting but that didn't stop Derek and Stiles from addressing the pack with new information.

They formally introduced themselves as a couple and also introduced the newest pack member, Mr. Stilinksi and boy did that get a rise out of people. At first nobody knew what to say and Mr. Stilinksi had shifted from foot to foot looking very uncomfortable and the pack didn't know how to respond.

"This is a lot to take for one pack meeting I must admit but hell I'm happy welcome to the family." Erica said and was the first one to respond. The others soon followed suit and Jackson received a nice slap in the back of the head from Lydia because she suspected he knew about Stiles and Derek well before anyone else. Jackson just shrugged and looked to Isaac for safety.

Everyone was even more shocked to find out the Sheriff was basically a natural at the whole being a werewolf thing he had mastered shifting, controlling, and even senses within the matter of a few days. Not to mention he was a lot stronger than the other betas maybe because of his age, Derek isn't really sure but he's just glad to have a wild card. Not only is Mr. Stilinksi a strong werewolf the Alpha pack knows nothing about but he's also a Sheriff and can help protect the pack legally.

Peter took it upon himself to continue to train Stiles while Derek and other wolves held a special tracking/training session to get Mr. Stilinksi up to speed on everything. Stiles was becoming more of a natural with the ax and has also become closer to Peter who has been kind of a mentor in the whole process and part of that is because Peter acknowledges Stiles' pain of being vulnerable and wanting to take back control.

So yes, now that Scott is back in town and has heard the news Stiles knew his best friend would have a mouthful to say and well frankly Derek nor Stiles cared what anyone had to say because the damage was done.

"Yes your royal highness? You rang?" Stiles sarcastically said as he walked down the stairs to see a pacing Scott.

"You let Derek bit him? You let Derek turn your father into a werewolf? How could let him ruin his life like that?" Scott shouted.

Okay and Stiles was a little angry because let's be honest his father wanted the bite and his father was in the hospital because he was vulnerable…this way he's not.

"Scott my dad was shot because of Aiden, my father could have died because of all this supernatural stuff and if he wants to be a part of it then I want him to be safe. Now he can heal, and he's stronger and faster, and healthier and I don't have to worry about him dying and leaving me all alone." Stiles shouted back taking a seat on the stairs.

"Jesus Stiles…I know your dad scared the hell out of you and you were scared for his safety as I was as well but being a werewolf is a curse he can't get rid of. He'll have to shift and be constantly pulled by forces uncontrollable like the freaking moon and have urges and could possibly hurt you if not controlled. At least as human you two could get away eventually and be free from all of this." Scott said pleading.

"My dad is happy and so am I. And frankly Scott I'm getting tired of this 'woe is me I'm a werewolf' act as if it's the worst thing that has happened to you. You're stronger, faster, the happiest you've ever been in your life and yeah things come after you like hunters and kanimas and alpha packs but you know what really sucks Scott?

The fact that I, me human here, has to go through everything you go through but I can't heal. I don't have super strength or speed or hearing or smelling, all I have is my sarcasm because it's my only defense. You forget who is standing beside you every step of the way and to get your ass kicked by some 80 year old who is holding your friends hostage and torturing them and you and being able to do literally nothing about it….yeah well that sucks ass Scott and if I had been stronger, I could have freed them, I could have beat him but instead I was defeated and it's haunted me till this day.

So yeah if my dad wants to be a werewolf and if I want to chop off some werewolves heads then it's none of your business because I have Derek now and he and my dad are all I need. So either deal with it or leave." Stiles said pointing towards the door.

Scott just stood there unable to move or think for a minute but finally he walked over to the couch and just sat down looking defeated or like someone just kicked his puppy saying "what's for breakfast?"

Stiles just laughed, unfolded his arms, stood up and headed towards the kitchen "I'll make pancakes…I would make eggs as well but a certain alpha has an egg fetish but refuses to buy more."

Scott was going to comment but he heard a very loud growl come from upstairs and then a voice say "Shut up Scott." Before he could even get it out so he settled for laughing instead.

A few minutes later Derek shuffled downstairs ready for pancakes and greeted Scott.

"Derek I want to say thank you for taking care of Stiles and seeing he was hurting even when I couldn't. I got so wrapped up in myself and hating all of this that I couldn't see I was pushing my best friend away but you noticed him and so yeah thank you." Scott murmured and Derek just nodded giving a smug smile to Stiles who just smiled in return.

"I think they're fucking with us…I mean it's been three weeks and yet nothing has happened yet I feel like a damn sitting duck waiting for these fuckers to attack." Erica spat out huffing.

"Maybe they were afraid of Stilinksi chopping their heads off." Jackson said smiling giving Stiles a high five at the memory of it.

"We're not sure of anything right now or even how many there are or how many were even in town with Aiden if any at all. We don't know if they have humans in their pack like we do or what but it's spring break and Derek and I have a surprise for everyone." Peter said smiling.

"Oh gawd I'm not sure what to expect." Lydia said covering her eyes while peeping through her fingers.

"Yeah last week Peter 'surprised' all of us and I'm still in therapy…that was wrong by the way just really wrong and fucked up." Danny said reaching out for Jackson to hold him.

"Jesus Peter what did you do?" Derek asked and Stiles just started laughing.

"Please don't ask Derek I don't think you want to be that personal with your uncle" Stiles said in between laughter.

"Yeah Derek I almost shot him for what he did." Mr. Stilinksi said shaking his head at the thought.

"You should have shot him…it's not too late you know you can still shoot him we'll back you up." Isaac said and Stiles just laughed harder and was joined by Scott.

"Should I be concerned?" Derek said folding his arms, angry and jealous that he doesn't know what happened.

"YES!" The whole room yelled at once and Stiles was now on the ground laughing harder holding his sides.

"Come on leave Peter alone…go ahead Peter tell us about Spring Break." Stiles finally said through the laughter.

"Suck up." Erica said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Stiles…anyways like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…the surprise is we're all going to the beach specifically Laguna Beach where we have a beach house that includes 7 bedrooms and it's all expense paid. The alpha pack will attack whether we are waiting for them or not so why not have some fun we are all going together taking two separate cars." Peter said.

There were gasps and cheers and whispers filling the room everyone more excited the more they thought about it and couldn't wait for a much needed adventure. Stiles grew sad though at the thought of having to try and hide sex noises with a house filled with werewolves. Derek must have sensed it because he grabbed Stiles pulling him into his lap and just laughed saying "we'll make it work."

The morning after the meeting and two days before the pack was scheduled to leave Mr. Stilinksi had to go to work to catch up on some stuff before taking a week off to enjoy himself at the beach and Derek had just woke up to the smell of eggs.

"Mmmm you finally caved in and bought some eggs" Derek said smiling smugly as he watched Stiles shove a mouthful of eggs in his mouth even though Stiles swore he was not going to buy eggs unless Derek bought some first.

"I didn't buy these eggs they were here this morning I thought you did." Stiles said sounding nervous spitting the eggs out onto the plate.

Derek's mood changed completely and immediately ran over to the phone and dialed the Sheriff who picked up after the first ring.

*Sheriff did you buy any eggs? I know it sounds crazy but this is serious* Derek said in the phone.

*No haven't had a chance to go to the store what's wrong?* Sheriff responded back sounding concerned but Derek didn't have time to respond instead he threw the phone on the counter and ran over to Stiles.

"How many eggs did you eat Stiles?" Derek said wiping Stiles' mouth out as if that will help.

"I don't know maybe two or so I was real hungry and just glad you bought some eggs." Stiles said sounding nervous because he and Derek both knew something was wrong.

"Don't move." Derek said and ran upstairs to put his clothes on while texting Peter.

*Something's wrong. Not sure yet as to what. It involves Stiles. Meet us at the hostipal.*

As soon as Derek got downstairs Stiles was holding his stomach walking towards Derek looking much more pale than a minute ago.

"Stiles?" Derek said sounding faint while holding Stiles up.

"Derek I don't feel so good." Stiles said and the last thing he saw was fear strike Derek's face before he blacked out collapsing in the wolf's arms.

"I can't believe I'm back here." Derek said pacing with Peter by his side.

"How did they know about the eggs?" Mr. Stilinksi said pacing along with Derek trying to not to shift.

"I have no idea…like two days ago we were arguing about buying eggs in front of Scott then today I saw Stiles eating eggs and I just figured he caved and bought some but I didn't smell any other wolf or human for that matter. I don't know how they got into the house undetected." Derek said having to take a seat to calm himself down.

"They must be masking their scent I'll see if Deaton can tell us anything about that." Mr. Stilinksi said about to leave.

"Let me go it's the least I can do." Peter said offering.

"No it's okay I need to keep moving right now or else I'm afraid I'll shift right here in this hospital." Mr. Stilinksi said and both wolves understood completely so they just nodded and let him leave.

Derek was beyond angry, the doctor's weren't talking to him and couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Peter sent the eggs to the sheriff station so they could get tested but now they were just waiting for the results and in the meantime Stiles was breathing through a tube unable to do it on his own.

Derek wants nothing more than to just bite Stiles but he can't risk losing his mate if the bite doesn't take or if something goes wrong. He can't have that on this conscious but he can't stand seeing him like this either and Peter's heart is aching watching his nephew go through this all over again.

"Let's just wait till morning Derek and see what happens." Peter said taking a seat beside him.

"This can't be happening Peter…we were happy, all of us. The pack was preparing to go on a beach spring break trip and we were happy and we were all getting along and now Stiles is barely alive and how did this happen? Why did this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen? And I don't know what to do…there's a strong possibility he could die either way and I can't…" Derek stopped talking and just stared at Peter looking utterly defeated.

"Stiles held you up in a pool for two hours, he helped kill me, he made mountain ash appear out of thin air literally and not to mention he chopped off a werewolf's head with an ax. No matter what comes his way he manages to adapt and survive and he will pull through this, we will find out who did it, and they will die. Stiles will be fighting with you every step of the way."

Peter smiled and Derek returned the smile really wanting to give him a hug but at that moment the doctor walked into the waiting area and said:

"I hate to say this but…."


	8. Hospital

Derek held his breath as the doctor took an annoyingly long dramatic pause before finishing his sentence and he didn't exhale until he was brought out of his fear induced trance by Peter's hand on his shoulder.

"We have no idea what is wrong with him or how to help him. He is stable and the best thing we can do right now is wait for him to wake up, or for the toxin report to come back." The doctor said giving a faint smile and turned away.

Derek sat back down and placed his head between his hands and tried to calm his breathing down because he couldn't believe any of this was actually happening or that any of this was real. But he needed to see Stiles.

His wolf needed to hold him, to hear him breathe, to feel his pulse, to smell him, hell anything that gave a sign that he was going to be okay.

"Come on let's go to the room I'm sure Scott's on his way." Peter said leading Derek to see Stiles who was hooked up to a machine.

The walls were white, the curtain around his bed was white, and everything seemed so dull all at the same time almost as if he was witnessing the whole thing on a black and white 60's television show.

"Stiles" Derek barely breathed out holding his mate's hand rubbing gentle circles on the top of it to let him know he was there for him.

Derek then bent his head over and inhaled Stiles' scent and felt a wave of calm rush over him which is what he needed in order to think clearly on how to handle this situation.

"Derek! I'm so sorry!" A voice was saying in between tears and Peter and Derek lifted their heads up to see a very distraught Scott busting pass nurses to get into the room.

"Sorry for what?" Derek said faintly not looking away from Stiles.

"The eggs…Mr. Stilinksi told me what happened I'm the one who bought the eggs!" Scott screamed and the room literally came to a halt.

"What!?" Derek and Peter managed to say at the same time and honestly Scott couldn't tell you who the angrier of the two relatives were.

"Explain…NOW!" Derek growled trying to contain his wolf from attacking the beta in front of him that had hurt his mate.

"I was at the market downtown with Allison and this man in a hoodie was selling these rare eggs and I had heard you two complaining about eggs so I said why not. But then after I heard what happened I tried to go back to the market just now but nobody has seen the guy and in fact the other vendors said they had never seen him before. I'm so sorry!" Scott cried out falling to the ground.

"God Scott have you never watched Harry Potter…when the supernatural is involved NEVER trust the guy in a hoodie." Peter said rolling his eyes and Derek wanted to make a comment but he kind of agreed with his uncle.

"If Stiles dies it'll be your fault." Derek said low, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"Now, now nephew Scott maybe an idiot but he did not hurt Stiles on purpose so don't make the boy feel worse than he already has." Peter said walking over to Scott to help him stand.

"Scott I need you to focus for me, did you pay the guy in cash?" Peter asked and Derek and Scott both were confused at the question.

Scott just nodded yes.

"Good, now did you pay in exact cash or did you get change back?" Peter asked and now Derek was starting to get where his uncle was headed.

"Umm he gave me five dollars back I still have it." Scott said reaching in his wallet to hand it to Peter.

"Thank you Scott this is all we need, hopefully I can get a good scent off of this and track the guy down in the meantime Scott will go find the sheriff and tell him what happened maybe the new information will help." Peter said walking away and Scott turned heel and followed.

"Stiles if you can hear me its official, your best friend is an idiot and you would have laughed so hard at the Harry Potter reference Peter made. You'll be okay I know you will and I love you so much." Derek said giving Stiles a kiss on his temple before turning to leave as well.

A few hours later Peter returned to the hospital with Scott, Mr. Stilinksi, Allison and Derek and they were all in Stiles' private room watching him sleep while quietly discussing the new news they each received.

"Well Derek I think you would be happy to know we found the guy who was selling the eggs, thanks to Allison's smart thinking she took a picture of the guy while Scott was buying the eggs because she thought he looked suspicious." Peter said turning to eye Scott who just looked at his feet.

"Yes and from the picture I was able to run it through the database and find out he had a criminal record so his information was on public file. I arrested him personally an hour ago." Mr. Stilinksi said smiling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not only that my dad is on his way here after having a little conversation with him to see who put him up to it. The guy is 100% human." Allison said taking Scott's hand.

Derek just stared at them and smiled so thankful to have everyone in his life who cared so much about him and Stiles. Derek wanted nothing more than to just be able to end this whole situation but he knew that this was a fight Stiles wanted and needed to be a part of.

"Goddammit there you are Peter I just ran into Erica and Jackson on the way here who told me what you did to them. I swear to god Peter if you ever show your ass to my daughter again claiming it's a 'tattoo' I will cut your werewolf ass in half then put you back together just so I can cut you in half again." Chris Argent said busting in the room totally forgetting about Stiles and why he came to the hospital in the first place.

Scott wanted to laugh so hard as did Peter but Allison and Derek both gave them 'don't even do it looks' before Derek began to say:

"You showed a bunch of teenagers your ass?"

"They wanted to know if werewolves could get tattoos and I told them about that one time in Cabo…"

Horror was painted on every face in the room but then the mood and atmosphere changed drastically when a slight laughter coming from Stiles was heard.

Stiles let out a weak laugh because that's all he could manage at the time not even able to open his eyes yet.

"Stiles…Stiles…you're awake." The room chanted softly at once, all rushing over to the bed to pet him and touch him like he was part of an exhibit at a zoo.

"It….water…" Stiles faintly said opening his eyes to see a worried/relieved/angry Derek who rushed over to the stand to pour him a glass.

Mr. Stilinksi took the cup from Derek's hand and fed Stiles the water himself, having Stiles tilt his head forward a little bit so he could drink it all and once that was done Stiles collapsed back on the bed.

"L…leav…Pe…ter…lone." Stiles pushed out and Derek, Peter and John let out long laughs.

"You almost died and you still defend my honour…guess I'm not the bad guy anymore after all huh?" Peter said genuinely happy.

"No…now...we're family." Stiles smiled looking at Derek taking his hand.

"Yeah well this isn't over Peter I swear to god one more time…moon my daughter one more time I'll have a surprise for you right back." Chris said about to leave.

"Wait dad! What did you find out?" Allison asked grabbing Chris' arm who turned back around.

"Shit sorry everyone I forgot…well I talked with the guy and he said a group of five came up to him one night, gave him the eggs and said 'sell these to a dopey looking kid with a hot chick on his arm.' The guy noticed Scott who came right up to him and well there you have it." Chris said looking apologetic to a very offended Scott.

"I'm not dopey" Scott said almost as if kicking a rock.

"You kind of are…but I love you." Stiles said getting strength in his voice back.

"Oh good everyone is here and wow Stiles you are awake I'm actually quite shocked." The doctor said as he entered the room and everyone stared for him to continue.

"Right I shall continue, it looks like there was some type of poison in his system that comes from the pufferfish and makes the body appear to be dead. This poison mixed with something else made it practically undetectable and is commonly used in voodoo magic to create zombies. Without an antidote many have died so Stiles I would like to run some tests." The doctor said before turning to leave.

The room was silent again and for once nobody had anything to say, they were just glad that Stiles was alive and okay but this pack was out for blood; Stiles' blood and they were playing more than hardball to get it.

"How do we find these guys?" John was the first to say to break the silence.

"His father…" Stiles tried to speak but needed more water and made grabby hands at Derek who just smiled and pour him some.

"Aiden said his father had business here, if it was even a half-truth then maybe whoever is new is in town is his family." Stiles said feeling exhausted and mildly horny which could be a problem on the count of everyone is in his FREAKING ROOM!

"Can I be alone with Derek and Peter?" Stiles asked and once again the kicked puppy look returned to Scott's face as he slowly began to feel replaced. At least now he knew what it felt like to be Stiles for a day.

Everyone left the room while Stiles talked with the two Hales' while Scott and Allison thought it would be best to update the rest of the pack on what was going on.

"I still say this is a bad idea that we are leaving the territory unprotected." Scott said as he finished loading the last suitcase (Lydia's) into the minivan and shut the trunk.

"Like we said, Chris and some hunters have the area scoped out and with us gone the alphas are more likely to show their faces and Chris can handle it from there. And if he needs us he will call and it'll be fine." Derek said rolling his eyes and Peter joined him.

"And what about Stiles? He shouldn't be going to Laguna Beach he should be resting in the hospital." Scott huffed some more only to be pulled away by a giggling Allison before the two wolves attacked him.

"Hey Scotti…you keep those concerns to yourself, I'm perfectly back to the way I was before the doctor even said so." Stiles said climbing in the back seat snuggling up to Derek as his father and Peter took the driver and passenger seats

Everyone was seated in their appropriate cars and both vans pulled away getting ready for a spring break they'll never forget. About fifteen minutes during the car ride Allison pulls out her phone and sees a text from her father.

**_From Dad: Remb wat I told you?_**

**_From Allison: Yup. If he starts showing any signs I shoot him. _**


	9. Jealousy

"Oh no you don't I told you before you are not putting a dog collar around my neck and what is this it's so small?" Derek complained rummaging through Stiles' bags after Stiles had come back from father/son bonding time.

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed "It's not for you Derek although that does give me some kinky ideas but that's far too bestiality for even me. This is for the puppy we are getting." Stiles said smiling smug.

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest "And who exactly is getting this puppy?"

"Me, you and Peter of course and my dad will help when he stops by and it's not like he'll be hard to train because you could like talk to him via growl it'll be perfect." Stiles said smiling walking over to hug Derek who he knew would give in.

"No! There are so many things wrong with what you just said…one of them being via growl. I'm not a dog whisperer Stiles it doesn't just work like that and plus I know nothing about taking care of a dog not to mention I hate to know what Peter would do to it if he were alone with for too long." Derek said pushing Stiles back because he refused to give in.

Stiles put his fingers to his chin and thought about it for a second then decided he had to pull out the big guns.

"Derek I thought you loved me, I could have died Derek! Died! Meaning no longer living or breathing, forever non existing and I don't want to die before I can have a dog. I've always wanted a dog, and a baby but we can settle on the dog for now." Stiles pleaded

"Dammit!" Derek said walking over to Stiles and placing his arms around his lover's waist while the teenager placed his arms around the alpha's neck.

"But if I agree to this then the dog will be a husky or a shepherd since those two are closest to the wolf family." Derek said and Stiles grinned the cheesiest grin ever. "And we'll have to ask Peter." Derek continued.

"Already told the boy yes nephew, he pulled the same 'I could have died' card on me and I caved like a fat kid getting a cheeseburger at fat kid's camp." Peter said walking past the room as if he had been standing there the entire time or something. Creep.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended at that analogy or not but Stiles you are going to be responsible for this dog I swear I am not and we will get said dog from Deaton only. And you will walk it and pick up it's poop and train it." Derek started to say but was cut off

"He sure will help take care of the dog we've already discussed living arrangements from now on Stiles will be with me Mon-Thurs and he stays with you Fri-Sun I know not the best parenting ever but hey too much idol time and the boy gets in trouble. This way he has a distraction." Mr. Stilinksi said also walking by the room and come on do werewolves NOT understand the meaning of privacy.

"So I'm literally the last person to know about this dog?" Derek said a little offended and Stiles felt bad immediately so he deflected.

"No, the pack doesn't know about it either. I just knew I could convince you, is all." Stiles said looking up at Derek with begging eyes, batting his eye lashes just ever so slightly to make him look innocent.

And Derek caved. "God dammit Stiles, fine!"

Stiles laughed in his alpha's collarbone before embracing the man with a long, hard kiss allowing their tongues battle for dominance in the other's mouth. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' hair and began to lean his head back to get full exposure of his neck and started to bite. Allowing pain and pleasure erupt through Stiles' whole body making his knees grow weak.

"Derek" Stiles panted as Derek began to lick and nibble every unmarked area of Stiles' neck and in return the teen nibble and licked Derek's for scenting purposes alone and not because he was determined to give the wolf a damn hickey.

"You so owe me for this." Derek said releasing Stiles and taking a step back.

Stiles was so flushed and weak at this point that he barely had words "why did you stop?" He said as he hand began to reach his hard cock that was aching in his tight jeans.

"Payback." Derek said oh so smug as he turned to walk out the room.

"Oh you fucking tease." Stiles shouted not giving a fuck that he's staying with werewolves who can hear him because shit now he was rocking the world's most painful hard on ever!

"Come on lover boy!" Peter said peeking through the door way smiling just as smugly as his damn nephew and that's it the Hale's are officially assholes.

"No I refuse to go anywhere near that smug bastard until his apologizes to jimmy." Stiles said pointing towards his hard on and Peter laughed a very seductive yet teasing laugh.

"Why am I not surprised you named him Jimmy….but come on Stiles it's just you, me, Derek and your father we're going to go to dinner then hit the beach tonight for a little bon fire."

And okay who could deny food and bonfire that all sounded too perfect and Stiles couldn't wait to enjoy himself even if it started to feel like everyone was divided. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson had gone their separate ways together as soon as everyone arrived.

Isaac wanted to hang with Scott but went with Boyd and Erica instead to do whatever it was they did, and that left Stiles, his father, Derek and Peter and Stiles was more than okay with that.

"I swear to god Derek if that waitress touches you one more time I am making a scene in this damn restaurant." Stiles said refusing to eat his food which was really good food but he had to make a point.

From the moment they were seated the waitress that was serving them had been flirting with Derek and really bad flirting. Like flipping her brunette hair, making comments about her hazel eyes and laughing with touches to the shoulder type flirting.

They were seated at a table and yet she only addressed Derek no matter what. When they ordered drinks she was looking at Derek, when they ordered food she was staring at Derek. When everyone was out of drinks and needed a refill she forgot about everyone else EXCEPT for Derek and what is this asshole doing? He's fucking smiling like the smug bastard he was.

"I'll be back with some refill boys, you had water right cutie? And I just wanted to say that I think it's sweet that you're taking your special cousin out for dinner. " She said winking at Derek.

And okay that was it not only did she touch Stiles' man yet again but she winked at said man and called managed to insult him all at the same time.

And okay Stiles may or may not have held his mouth open longer than necessary so he could see where she would assume special but goddammit not the point.

"Hi my name is L-i-n-d-a." She said turning to Stiles who was turning red in the face and was ready to leave like NOW.

"Listen bitch I'm not special and even if I was that would be offensive. Second that man you're pathetically flirting with is with me as in we are basically gay married for life. You look really desperate right now and I suggest you stop." Stiles said folding his arms over and over again for emphasis.

"Huh. Call when your gay phase is over." Linda said placing a napkin in Derek's lap that had her number written on it and walking away making sure she switched her small frame and Stiles was done.

Stiles knocked all his food over on the floor including his glass, stood up and folded his arms again not giving one single fuck that the entire restaurant was now quiet and staring at him.

"You three are assholes for finding this so funny right now and laughing. Pay for the dinner and I swear to god Derek if you leave a tip you're sleeping on the porch and I will tie you up like a damn dog." Stiles said walking away headed for the car.

Peter tried not to laugh as well his father but as soon as they walked out the restaurant doors and spotted Stiles tears of laughter strolled down their faces and poor Peter had to hold his sides from laughter pains.

Derek on the older hand was walking out the door really slowly looking like a puppy who just got in trouble and had his tail behind his legs so to speak. Stiles glared at him harder tapping his foot to show his patience was warring thin and okay he may or may not look like a women scorned right now but who gives a fuck.

"Did you enjoy that?" Stiles said as Derek finally got to the van and Derek couldn't look Stiles in the eyes he knew he enjoyed the attention.

"Sorry." Derek simply said and looked up at Stiles giving him the saddest look that would put a kicked puppy to shame. And for fucks sake that's not fair.

"Fucks sake Derek stop looking at me like that I can't stay mad at you. Asshole. All three of you are assholes." Stiles said getting into the back of the van so he could sit by himself and pout.

"And as for you, you're supposed to be my father. Why is this so fucking funny? You traitor." Stiles pointed a finger at Mr. Stilinksi who just busted out laughing again.

"I'm sorry son but you should see your face you look so much like your mother." Mr. Stilinksi said and dammit that wasn't fair either. You can't pull the dead mother card.

"Come on you can't pull the mom card. I'm done with all three of you and Derek stop by a fast food place I'm starving." Stiles said huffing as they drove away.

"Yes dear." Derek said smiling again glad Stiles isn't too angry because honestly he wants to laugh his ass off like Peter and John but they don't have to sleep with him.

"So I guess it's safe to assume we are no longer welcomed back there." Peter said because well he's Peter and he had to say something.

"We're playing the quiet game. No laughing, no talking, until we get to the bonfire. Then I'm getting really drunk and hope some college frat boy flirts all over me. Awe come on Peter now that wasn't supposed to be funny." Stiles pouted leaning back in the seat.

Everyone was oddly surprised that Stiles remained quiet the entire time, refusing to look at anyone but merely stared out the window growing angry at the audacity of that lady back at the restaurant.

Stiles knows he's not the greatest looking guy in the world but he could pull Derek, he did pull Derek and for her to assume he was special and in front of Derek that was just rude.

Derek did manage to order Stiles some food and handed it to him and Stiles took it without saying a word and by the time they arrived at the bonfire at the end of the beach that was crowded with people Peter, Derek and John were all very nervous at the fact Stiles had gone that long without speaking.

Stiles never managed to go more than 30 minutes without saying something and that was even including him asleep. So an hour of the silent treatment and everyone was on edge.

"You look like you could use a few beers." A young guy who looked about 20 or 21 with the brightest blue eyes and short curly brown hair said handing him a red solo cup after they arrived to the area of the beach where the bonfire was held.

"You know I could use a beer right now." Stiles said smiling letting his fingers touch the strangers slightly as he took the cup turning his head to smile at a very unpleased Derek.

Oh yeah revenge was going to be bitter sweet and filled with lots of hot, angry, scenting make – up sex.

The beach was more crowded than any of them had expected and filled with nothing but a bunch of young college students all probably on their spring breaks as well. Peter was starting to stare and not in a good way as a group of giggly, half naked college girls started flirting with him so Mr. Stilinksi had to pull him away and get him inside before he did something well let's just say regrettable.

The college guy who handed Stiles the red solo cup was flirting shamelessly by touching his shoulder or hand, brushing his side against Stiles' side, talking non- stop trying to make conversation and Stiles was eating it up while Derek was standing off the side, arms folded scowling.

And even with the scowl on his face girls were still circling around him like a damn moth to a bug zapper and really? That's just not even fair.

"Stiles let's go somewhere else." Derek said pulling Stiles up from the guy.

The guy looked confused because not only did Stiles not say anything the entire time but he just figured Stiles was single so out of reflex he pulled on Stiles' arm.

"You can't control him dude. If the man wants to stay he'll stay." The guy said unknowingly challenging an alpha and Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Hey man it's cool you really shouldn't say stuff like that to him it's not going to end well for you. This is my boyfriend." Stiles pointed to Derek but the guy didn't care he was drunk and horny.

"I don't care if he's your boyfriend I can fight for your honor….you're nice Stiles and he looks aggressive. Does he abuse you? You don't have to tolerate that you know he doesn't own you." The guy said grabbing Stiles again and Derek almost snapped.

Actually Stiles was pretty impressed at how Derek was handling the situation because if that guy had been another werewolf he would be dead right now challenging an Alpha over his mate is not something you do.

"Actually he does own him and if you're wise you will back off." A voice said

"Like now." Another one said and Stiles turned to see the whole pack standing behind Derek, arms folded all scowling like their fearless leader.

"You guys are freaks." The guy said and stumbled away probably going to wake up and think he imagined the whole scenario.

Stiles was smiling watching everyone back Derek up but then the mood shifted and judging eyes were placed on him. Mainly by Scott.

"Jesus Stiles what was that? You could have gotten that guy killed allowing him to just challenge Derek like that? And why were you even with him?" Scott said first.

"Yeah Stiles not cool man it's just not like you." Isaac said and of course Isaac was agreeing with Scott so Stiles may or may not have rolled his eyes very impatiently.

"They both make good points Stiles we're supposed to be having fun not watching you live out some fantasy. It's disrespectful to Derek." Lydia chimed in and really Lydia out of all people.

Stiles was kind of happy to see the pack defending Derek his their alpha it only makes sense and he's kind of proud but then anger takes over and well Stiles can't help it he's been emotional these past few days.

"If you guys are done judging me I would like to say this and listen carefully. You all can shut the fuck up and go to hell because you know absolutely nothing about Derek and mines relationship or why I did why I did. Derek knows why, Peter knows why, and my father knows why and that's all that matters. While I appreciate you defending your alpha like you should do, I would like it if you guys just stay the fuck out of what's none of your business." Stiles said dragging Derek away pushing past shocked faces.

"You could have been nicer you know." Derek said after they walked about a mile down the other side of the beach watching the angry waves clash against rocks in the gorgeous night sky.

"I can't help it Derek I've been emotional lately and among those emotions has been this pint up anger like everything makes me mad even when I want to just laugh it off." Stiles said leaning on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." A voice said startling the two out of their embrace.

"Yeah me two." Another voice said.

"Me three." And Stiles turned around to the see a very sad pack looking up with eyes that said 'please forgive me.'

Stiles laid back in the sand, pushing Derek to lay back as well then said "puppy pile." With a huge grin on his face and everyone immediately jumped on the two of them, even Peter and his father ran out of their room to join in on the puppy pile and in that moment everything just made since.

_The monster had returned but this time I was ready for him and the closer he got the more impatient I became because I was ready to kill him. I was ready to end his life for making me suffer for as long as I have and the closer he came the more I realized he wasn't a he at all. _

_In fact it was Allison standing there with a mischievous grin upon her face holding a bow and arrow in her hands while holstering a gun on her hip. Then came down the stairs Chris Argent placing a hand on her shoulder whispering something in her ear an equal devilish smile crossing his face. _

_I was backed into a corner and normally would gone into the feeble position but not tonight, tonight was different because I wasn't scared anymore in fact a part of me was waiting for this for a very long time. A part of me was waiting for the opportunity to seek revenge and now the opportunity was here because the last remaining Argents would be for the afterlife. _

_And now it was my turn to smile a devilish grin as he charged for Allison landing her with one swift swing of his bat. Before Chris could draw his gun I went for the head and sent Chris smashing into the wall; and normally that would be enough of a lesson but not tonight. _

_Tonight I kept swinging and bashing and hitting until there was seemingly nothing left of the two and instead of being sick I sat on the ground in the corner I used to hide in and just smiled. My corner of fear was now a corner of pride because I killed Allison and Chris Argent. _

"What the holy fuck?" Stiles said waking up in the sand watching his pack play in the sand and the water and then he saw Allison. Allison caught his gaze and as time stopped in that moment Allison grinned and Stiles swallowed hard looking at a very confused Derek.


	10. Explanation

_The monster had returned but this time I was ready for him and the closer he got the more impatient I became because I was ready to kill him. I was ready to end his life for making me suffer for as long as I have and the closer he came the more I realized he wasn't a he at all. _

_In fact it was Allison standing there with a mischievous grin upon her face holding a bow and arrow in her hands while holstering a gun on her hip. Then came down the stairs Chris Argent placing a hand on her shoulder whispering something in her ear an equal devilish smile crossing his face. _

_I was backed into a corner and normally would gone into the feeble position but not tonight, tonight was different because I wasn't scared anymore in fact a part of me was waiting for this for a very long time. A part of me was waiting for the opportunity to seek revenge and now the opportunity was here because the last remaining Argents would be for the afterlife. _

_And now it was my turn to smile a devilish grin as he charged for Allison landing her with one swift swing of his bat. Before Chris could draw his gun I went for the head and sent Chris smashing into the wall; and normally that would be enough of a lesson but not tonight. _

_Tonight I kept swinging and bashing and hitting until there was seemingly nothing left of the two and instead of being sick I sat on the ground in the corner I used to hide in and just smiled. My corner of fear was now a corner of pride because I killed Allison and Chris Argent. _

"Seriously again?" Stiles complained as he woke up the next morning and looked over at Derek highly frustrated.

"Allison?" Derek whispered as quietly as possible and Stiles just nodded his head and fell back onto the pillows.

"What am I going to do Derek? It's not like I feel that way or at least I don't think so." Stiles said shifting to his side to face Derek propping his head up with his hand while his elbow rested on the pillow.

"Well why don't you, me, Peter, and your dad go somewhere alone today so we can talk about this in private." Derek said rubbing Stiles' arm hoping that would help.

Stiles smiled a hopeful smile and got out of bed to take a shower and of course Derek smiles, gets up and joins Stiles saying 'we never did have that make-up sex.'

Stiles smacked Derek on the ass because well Derek has a nice and ass and because well he can; then he ran into the bathroom already stripping naked waiting for his lover to join him.

"The water's nice Derek what are you waiting for?" Stiles whispered seemingly to himself but it brought the alpha out of his daze as he was just staring at a soapy Stiles.

"Just admiring the view." Derek said smiling stripping his clothes off as well as he stepped in the shower wrapping warm arms around the teens slim, soap covered body.

"Mmmm" Stiles groaned out relaxing into the touch and turning around so he could wrap his arms around Derek's neck embracing in a kiss. The kiss was warm, warmer than usual and the deeper it got the more enticed the two felt more than ever before.

Stiles and Derek's tongues were both fighting each other for dominance but Derek's won out as he bit and nibbled on the teens bottom lip dragging it out as he pulled back from the embrace to catch his breath only to have Stiles attack his mouth once again.

The kissing didn't stop until Derek was now slammed against the back of the shower with no place to go and in desperate need of some oxygen but Stiles was hell bent on getting his feel of his lover's mouth and who was Derek to complain.

Breathing heavily Stiles switched from Derek's mouth to his neck, nosing the alpha's head to the side so he could begin licking and nibbling on every exposed section he could find using his hands to rub Derek's nibbles and explore his body.

Derek was taken aback for a few moments as Stiles has never been this dominate before but he liked the needy ness of his lover so he used his own hands to reach down and touch a dripping wet cock that twitched at his touch.

Stiles had to stop for a second as the touch sent an unusual amount of pleasure throughout his whole body almost like a bolt of orgasmic energy and he had to get more.

"Fuck me" Stiles pleaded out turning around to place his hands at the front of the shower wall and bending his ass over slightly.

Derek's eyes grew wide with desire and a flash of the alpha began to take over as the wolf in him needed to claim his mate all over again, needed to feel his mate wrapped around his own cock giving him pleasure. Derek needed this more than he's never needed it before and in the heat of the moment forgot to prep Stiles and just thrusted in him full force.

"Shit Stiles I'm sorry." Derek moaned out about to pull out but Stiles grabbed his wrist and said

"S' k. I need it Derek…fuck…just…please." Stiles couldn't focus on words right now because his body was currently undergoing a massive wave of heat, desire, and pleasure all wrapped up into one and he needed for Derek to mark him again and again.

In tune with his mate's request Derek thrusted inside of Stiles, wiggling his own hips in small circles until he found the pleasure point of the boy's that made him shudder and shake under his touch. This drove the wolf crazy wanting to do that again.

"Oh fuck Derek….yes…right there." Stiles moaned out holding onto the wall for dear life as Derek smashed into him harder and harder and more accurate than ever before like on a mission.

"Fuck…" Derek grunted out feeling the uncontrollable amount of warmth feel through him from head to toe and started licking, kissing, and biting parts of Stiles' back leaving love marks everywhere he touched.

"I'm gonna come." Stiles panted out after hearing Derek grunt and groan in his ear so he grabbed his cock and began to rub harder and faster the water pouring down on him as he shook from the wave of orgasm that filled his body leaving him weak in the knees and come washing down the drain.

"Fuck…Stiles…Stiles.." Derek grunted out animalistic and began to swell inside Stiles until hot spurts of cum busted out, filling the tight hole and upon pulling out some trickled down the younger man's leg as he stood up to face his mate.

"That was different. It was hot but it was different." Stiles panted out in the neck of Derek who just wrapped his arms around his waist and nodded unable to speak.

Thirty minutes later they finally finished showering, got dressed and headed downstairs so they could convince Peter and John to meet with them privately somewhere.

As they get downstairs the whole pack is waiting for them, the biggest grins upon their faces and Jackson having a very judging look as he scrunched his nose up sniffing the air.

"Oh for fucks sake Lydia!" Jackson said and the room went confused.

"What?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"You said we couldn't have sex because of werewolves but god dammit Derek and Stiles were loud enough people outside heard them. So again I say not fair." Jackson said huffing in anger.

"Yeah that's not fair." Scott said turning to Allison with puppy dog eyes and in return Allison turned very red in the face embarrassed like her friend Lydia was now doing.

"Jackson! Scott!" The two chimed at the same time and the rest of the room laughed

"Guess all bets are off now I wonder who's a screamer?" Erica said smiling very devilish

"Oh god not in front of Peter" Isaac said folding his arms and 'hey' that's not fair.

"Awe come on guys Peter isn't really all that bad and besides today is supposed to be fun let's worry about tonight later. And on that note Derek and I are going to check out some museums with Peter and my dad. You guys can do whatever until lunch in which we were thinking the girls could plan where we ate and what we did after wards." Stiles said clinging onto Derek extra tight.

"Awe man" and other groans were let out by every male wolf in the room.

"Hey don't make those faces at me that's what you get for embarrassing Lydia and Allison now they and Erica get to plan our day." Stiles said putting his foot down.

Jackson gave him a very intense look then huffed off probably to throw a temper tantrum in his room somewhere about feminism and injustice and Danny followed suit.

"Well I really don't care I get dragged around by Erica everyday anyways so…" Boyd said before taking a seat.

"Can I come to the museum with you guys?" Allison looked up and crap instant flashes of the nightmare came rushing to Stiles at once.

And what was he to say 'sorry Allison that's not a good idea because my subconscious wants to kill you?' Yeah that won't go over so well.

"Umm actually I was kind of hoping for some alone time." Stiles said and okay it was the half truth but that still didn't stop Scott from giving him the evil eye.

"Come on dude you've been mean to Allison lately and that's not fair what did she ever do?" Scott protested still not getting up though.

Stiles wanted to shout 'I DO FUCKING KNOW' because in all honestly he had no fucking idea what the holy fuck was going on all he knew was that until his dark thoughts went away Allison and he needed to be a part.

"It's nothing to do with Allison Scott I asked Derek and Stiles last night if we could do something together again as kind of a bonding thing since Stiles and Derek are together I might as well get to know his family…Peter included." John said and thank the gods that he's a good liar.

"Shit sorry Stiles" Scott said and score one for dad but awe shit now Scott looks sad and fuck

"No worries…bro time tomorrow just you and me." Stiles said hopeful and that brought a smile to his best friend's face.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked Stiles grabbing his waist a little bit tighter.

"Yeah" Stiles nodded and then head out the door with the other two and as soon as he did Allison pulled out her phone.

**_To Dad: He's acting weird. _**

**_From Dad: Just wait I'm coming. _**


	11. Not my Son

"Like hell you did!" A voice from the back said and John was the one who emerged which shocked everyone even Chris Argent.

"John this isn't about you, you shouldn't even be involved in any of this. I do not want to hurt you." Chris all but pleaded and John responded by pushing Stiles behind him.

"You come to where we are staying and threaten my son and you think it doesn't involve me? Like I'm just going to roll over and play dead while you do whatever the hell you want? You've caused enough pain and suffering for a life time now you should go." John said and his tone replicated that of an alpha.

"You have no idea what your son is or the danger he could possibly possess, you let us take him with us and we can help him." Chris said taking a step closer which was really pushing his luck.

"Stiles is human. That is all that he is now Chris you need to leave." Derek said taking a stand beside Peter, arms folded, puffing his chest out.

"Derek there are things you don't know, from what he was poisoned with and then miraculously coming back like that if that alpha group wanted him to live it was for a reason. Now he is changing and into what we don't know but we can't take a chance." Chris said.

Stiles, Peter, Derek, and John laughed and that drew confused looks from everyone hunters and werewolves included.

"The alpha pack? Really? Chris you are truly clueless…the alpha pack and me getting poisoned is not one of the same and half Peter's fault." Stiles said laughing and the group turned to Peter from an explanation.

"Oh and how so?" Chris said reaching for his gun.

"I don't answer to you Chris, nor do I explain myself to you. You are not pack nor are involved in anything that we do not anymore. Stiles, John, Derek and I know what happened and will inform our pack on what happened but that is of no concern of yours." Peter said grabbing Stiles' arm.

"My daughter is part of your so called pack which makes me very much involved and we will leave here with Stiles one way or another." Chris affirmed.

"Wait! You said I'm changing, how could you have possibly known that? Unless…Erica take Allison's phone." Stiles said immediately turning from Chris to Erica.

Erica was standing right beside Allison when given the command and even with a hunter reflex she wasn't fast enough for Erica who reached in her pocket and pull it out yelling "I got it!"

She immediately started scrolling through text messages and her eyes got wide as well as her fangs began to grow out of anger.

"She's been texting her father about you Stiles, she sent him here!" Erica said holding her phone up so Stiles could see.

"Allison?" Scott said pleadingly as he looked at her almost as if to say 'please say they're lying.'

"It's not what you think Scott. My dad said Stiles could possibly be dangerous which means he could be a threat to not only himself but the pack I had to do what I thought was right." Allison reached out for his arm hoping he understood.

"Why didn't you just talk with him then? Or come to us addressing your concern? Why go behind all of our backs and send your father here with an army of hunters?" Isaac said which surprised everyone he was usually soft spoken.

"Because no one would believe me not even Stiles and he could endanger us all like when Jackson turned Kanima." Allison defended herself.

Stiles was letting this all sink in he really was he was trying to see things from Allison's point of view but all that coming to mind was his dream and ENEMY was screaming throughout his whole entire body and blame it on the bond but what he didn't regret what he said next.

"Allison you're out of the pack."

All eyes were on Stiles as he was staring at Allison no infliction in his voice or heart rate what so ever.

"Your family has done nothing but kill! You all are a bunch of psychotic psycho paths on a werewolf vendetta using them as a cause to commit murder. There is nothing wrong with me, supernaturally speaking, and for you to allow your father to just take me away is unacceptable.

I really didn't want you to be the bad guy I really didn't. I over looked the fact you almost killed Boyd and Erica. I over looked the fact it was 50% your fault that they were tortured in which I was there for by the way. I over looked the fact you tried to kill Derek even though he did what he did to protect Scott who was dying by your own mother's hands. I over looked the fact your family was crazy and made excuses for you but not this time." Stiles said and the pack was all staring at him and Allison even Derek who had gone hush.

"Stiles…." Scott pleaded out.

"No Scott, if I look at her any longer I will kill her." Stiles said and Derek grabbed his hand.

"Stiles I know you are angry as well as you should be and I won't let her or anyone take you away but at least let the pack decide if they want her out. This is her family now please just give me that?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded that it was okay.

"Whoever wants Allison to stay speak up now." Derek voiced in his best low, alpha voice which would have turned Stiles on but not right now because he has to focus.

"I do." Scott said looking like the saddest puppy on fucking earth but no one else said anything. In fact everyone had taken a step back looking guilty, sad, confused, and all looking at the ground unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"Lydia?" Allison pleaded out not really understanding why they were doing this because in all honesty she thought she was helping. She remembered how the Jackson thing turned out and with everyone so close to Stiles if he was dangerous it could end in a much more disastrous way.

"You lied to all of us Allison. I'm sorry." Lydia said hanging onto Jackson trying not to let her tear filled eyes show.

Allison looked around at everyone and the whole moment seem to have gone in slow motion as her eyes began to fill with tears as well and she reached out for Scott's hand he just looked at it then back at Stiles with conflicting emotions.

"I'm sorry Allison the pack has spoken." Derek said and it sounded sincere but Stiles wasn't sorry, not one bit.

"Derek is it okay if Scott still dates Allison? I may not trust her but I can't have my best friend lose his mate either at least not because of me." Stiles said looking at Scott who looked at Derek with hopeful eyes.

"As long as he doesn't tell her pack business and it doesn't interfere with our lives then I see no harm. Of course she won't be allowed around the pack outside of school or something but yeah I guess." Derek said and Scott nearly tackled him with joy as he went for a hug.

"Allison get your things you are leaving as well as you are Stiles for your own protection. We can watch you, and find out what's going on with your body." Chris said taking another step forward as Allison went into the house to start packing.

"Chris as you may as well know I am the Sheriff of Beacon Hills where you reside. If you don't stop this endless vendetta you have, I will make one phone call and label you and your whole crew there as the most wanted men in the fucking country. I will charge you with any and everything under the sun personally put you in a prison where you all will be gang raped till suicide is the only option." John said and Stiles had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at Chris' face.

"John like I said before this isn't your fight."

"You aren't listening Chris. You have three options. Leave peacefully now. We all fight and we wind up killing you. Or I have you all arrested for attempt kidnapping, stalking, and battery." John said not letting up.

"If you all go this option and we leave without Stiles, our truths between your pack and hunters will be null and void." Chris said.

"You come near my son and I will personal kill you as slowly and painfully as possible and enjoy every last minute of it while your family and your crew of hunters watch helplessly. How's that for null and void." John said and well Stiles was proud to have him as his father, that was badass.

"You all feel this way?" Chris said and the whole pack came up to Stiles placing their hands on him which spoke more than volumes and okay Stiles wanted to cry. Manly tears! Damn bond and emotions.

"It's time for you to go." Derek spoke again and he and Chris played a game of stare off for a few seconds before nodding for his crew to leave in their rental cars Allison in tow.

Scott gave her one last pleading look of 'I'm so sorry this happened' and she returned the look and got in the car and no one spoke till the cars were out of sight.

Stiles exhaled a breath he didn't even know he had and tried to stop shaking but failed until he was wrapped in large arms by Derek. Then Peter, then John, then Erica, then Boyd, then Isaac, then Jackson, then Lydia and lastly Scott.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Stiles squealed out trying to contain a sob.

"Let's go inside." Jackson suggested and they did just that.

Thirty minutes after the incident the whole pack was sitting in the living room in complete silence no one daring to say a word as everyone was trying to cope with what just happened, how and why.

"It's not your fault you know." Isaac was the first one to break the silence and all eyes were on him.

"Outside you had said you were sorry this happened but it's not your fault you should never have apologized it was Allison and her father who made those choices and forced our arm." Isaac continued and Stiles got up from Derek's lap to hug him. He needed to hear those words from someone in the pack.

"Stiles what did you mean when you said it was half Peter's fault you got poisoned?" Lydia asked next.

"Awe I guess it's as good as a time as any to tell you what happened. We didn't want to make this trip about me or my issues so we wanted to wait till we returned and had more solid proof but basically over the summer when Peter and I were doing research about poisons we found this witch website.

We figured it was run by some nerds who sat in a basement somewhere so when we had chatted with them for advice on a certain spell he asked us if we were witches or warlocks and Peter being Peter indulged them saying yes.

They had like weeks' worth of conversations and it was hilarious all up until I got poisoned because apparently they were nerds who watched too much Charmed and wanted to declare themselves as witch hunters. It was five of them and they tracked my screen name to find out my IPS address as well as my name and had been following me around for like a few weeks before they saw me with Scott.

They placed a bug in his back pack which is how they heard about the eggs. It was meant to knock me out so they could stop me but Derek was there and they used too much and it put me in a coma instead. Like two days ago one of the guys who found out I was in the hospital came and confessed everything." Stiles said and the room was in awe.

"What about the Granger brothers?" Scott asked.

"Humans of course. They were being honest when they saw my jeep at the diner and punctured it so they could teach me a lesson as payback for my dad arresting the psycho paths." Stiles affirmed.

"The gang?" Jackson asked this time.

"No idea, something about a bad drug deal." John answered this time.

"And Aiden who you killed? I thought he was behind all this?" Erica said.

"Aiden was a werewolf yes! He moved here with his uncle who is 75 and works as at art professor at the local college. Aiden's family was indeed killed by hunters and was probably trying to use me as leverage to get to Derek. Take out the mate, weaken the alpha then kill the alpha and take control over alpha's pack to get revenge on hunters. My dad traced the texts Aiden was making back to Australia to a guy named Damon who we suspect was another werewolf trying to aid Aiden. Aiden had his room filled with pictures of me and my where abouts and it was creepy." Stiles affirmed again.

"So Allison and her dad thought you were changing into something when in reality the universe is out to get you and random horrible shit just keeps happening." Scott said and awe bless Scott's heart.

"Yes Scott thank you for reminding me my life sucks." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"So why didn't you tell Chris that?" Lydia asked moving to sit on Jackson's lap.

"Wasn't his place to know. As an alpha especially I can't have a hunter come on my turf, threaten my pack then demand answers. It's disrespectful and truthfully I had every right to kill him." Derek said and Peter nodded as well as Lydia did to say she understood.

"So when we get back is it going to be like before with non-stop hunters on our asses?" Isaac asked concerned.

"I'm still Sheriff of the town and will make a call to alert the station Chris and his hunter friends are to stay away from all of you. If they violate this in any way I call for reinforcement officers and make them leave town if they refuse not to I will deem them child molesters who keep harassing a bunch of teenagers. If y'all think Peter's creepy just wait until an ass load of child pornography gets found in their homes. I will protect you guys anyway I can." John said and Isaac smiled.

"I'm glad pack grandpa is a Sheriff this makes our lives so much easier." Erica said running up to hug John.

"Grandpa?" John asked bewildered as he embraced the hug.

"Yup." Erica said hugging tighter.

"Stiles is mom, Derek is dad, and Peter is creepy uncle which makes you grandpa." Boyd affirmed then pulled his girlfriend off of John.

The whole room smiled then John opened his arms, titled his head with a smile and simply said "Puppy pile." And the whole room joined in even Derek jumping on him, rolling around, and simply being happy.

"Dad you were real badass today." Stiles said as he changed into his black skinny jeans getting ready for the club Lydia insisted everyone went to in order to 'let loose and make regrets.'

"I was wasn't I?" John said smiling smug just happy to know his son is well taken care of and happy.

"Hell yeah you were, I thought Chris was going to shit himself." Stiles said laughing thinking about the terrified look on his face.

"He should have because I had to stop myself from killing him right then. No one threatens my son unless it's me. Or Derek and hell even Peter and Jackson maybe Lydia because she scares me and Erica and…"

"Jesus dad have you no shame?" Stiles gasped playfully

"Just know that I love you and I hope you guys have a great time tonight." John said nudging Stiles before heading back to his room where Peter was. Apparently the two were going to have a guy's night with pizza, booze, movies, and card games which sounded more like a date but Stiles wasn't going to judge.

"You ready yet babe?" Derek called from the bathroom after putting the finishing touches on getting his hair to spike up.

"Yeah." Stiles answered back pulling on his dark blue, form fitting v-neck shirt Lydia insisted on him buying because it gave the illusion he had 'abs'.

Derek stepped from the bathroom and closed his mouth immediately trying not to throw Stiles on the bed right then and there and have his way with him. Stiles looked incredible like that and his ass was perfect so naturally Derek reached out and grabbed it.

Stiles didn't so much as flinch but merely leaned into the touch liking how he was able to turn his man on because tonight Stiles' secret mission was to make him jealous. He'll be damned if he's the only emotional one he already told Lydia to record it for when it happened to show Peter and his father so they can laugh and tease like they do him.

Lydia more than happily agreed and grew a devilish smile as if she was already forming a wicked plan in her mind and knowing Lydia she probably was.

"Come on Derek and Stiles before we're late." Lydia shouted from the front door and it's not like they had reservations or anything but the two men complied anyways.

"So where are we going to anyways?" Stiles finally asked from inside the car.

"To a club you will appreciate Stiles." Lydia said smirking.

"God dammit we're going to a gay club aren't we?" Jackson pouted from the back seat.

"It's not like you're a gay magnet no worries Jackson." Erica said patting his leg

"I'm everyone's type Erica." Jackson said smugly which just made the whole van laugh.

The laughter soon stopped and silence filled the van until they arrived at the club, Derek parked and apparently they did have reservations because Lydia was able to get them right in without waiting in line and why was Stiles not surprised by this?

The club was massive, dark, with different colored lighted circles flashing around the room making Stiles dizzy instantly. There were people crowded everywhere, skin to skin contact, and Derek busted past everyone like the rude alpha he was pulling his mate with him so they could move downstairs where the bar was.

The bar was very long and the room was not as crowded as above but still a good amount of people all half naked, shooting stuff up their noses and making out on the couches that were lined up.

Stiles gave Derek a hopeful look as he sat on the couch and Derek caved going up to the bar to order a drink while a guy approached Stiles.

"You look thirsty." A cute guy with brown hair, green eyes, and dimples said he extended his arm handing Stiles a blue drink.

"Sorry my father always told me not to take drinks from strangers." Stiles said smirking hoping Derek heard all of this and Lydia was by his side in an instant ready to watch things unravel.

"It's probably for the best, I told the bartender to surprise me and well surprise I have no idea what it is. I was hoping you would try it first and if it didn't kill you I could always go and get another way." The guy said jokingly while shrugging and oh he was good. Heh. Derek.

"Awe what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right? But I don't think I'll take those chances thanks anyways though glad to know I'm just a guinea pig." Stiles said pushing the drink back and then Derek finally turned around. Bout time.

"Awe well I just so happen to find guinea pigs adorable. I'm markus by the way." The guy said stepping closer so his knee was touching Stiles' knee.

"I'm Stiles and now I've gone from test subject to guinea pig to adorable. Hmmm I keep ranking up don't i?" Stiles said as Derek stood directly behind Markus scowling at the back of his head.

"Yea well maybe you're my weakness or I could be just that easy." Markus said practically standing in between Stiles' legs.

Derek dropped one of the drinks nope he crushed one of the drinks and Markus was so focused on Stiles he didn't even hear it nor feel it. And well Stiles was trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

"Or you are a horrible flirter. But no worries so am I." Stiles said smiling directly at Derek who was now flashing red eyes and broke the other glass making the people around him squirm away all except for Markus who was in a trance. And Lydia who was laughing hysterically was not helping the situation.

"Well good, so how about we go someplace a little more quiet." Markus said rubbing Stiles' arm.

"Oh yeah and do what?" Stiles said removing his arm because let's be honest he doesn't want to get Markus murdered.

"I don't know maybe talk or I can bend you over and please your entire body starting by licking…."

He never got to finish because Derek yanked him and punched him then grabbed Stiles and left to go upstairs and Lydia, the goddess that she was, captured the entire damn thing. Poor Markus Stiles thought for only like half a second though.

"Where were you guys? And why are Derek's eyes red?" Scott and Isaac asked from the dance floor.

"We're taking a taxi and going home to fuck. Don't text us or call us if you need anything call Peter." Derek said pulling Stiles outside and honestly who was Stiles to argue with demands like that.

"You could have gotten that guy killed Stiles never do that again." Derek said going immediately for Stiles' neck as they waited for the taxi.

"Not until you admit you were jealous and got emotional." Stiles said going weak at the touch.

"I got emotional. Fuck Stiles I need to fuck and mark you." Derek said trying not to flash his eyes again.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and said "then claim what's yours."

Derek let out a very seductive growl in the middle of the fucking sidewalk and started sucking and nibbling on Stiles' neck and shoulder while caressing every inch of his body his hands would go.

"Mine." Derek growled out making Stiles hot all over and fuck this was going to end in them getting arrested.

"Yours." Stiles said panting and limp and thank god for the taxi.


	12. No morning sex

Stiles woke up to the sound of "Bad Touch" being played in the background and he smiled after remembering what happened last night after he and Derek got home he couldn't help but laugh.

"Your uncle has a weird sense of humor." Stiles laughed nudging Derek with elbow.

"Grumph." Derek grunted while on his side refusing to wake up and I guess so when you go all Alpha on your mate during sex and let the knot take over for the first time and without warning it could tire a guy out.

Actually Stiles could still feel the two hour long knot inside him and he leaned back on the bed remembering what happened just hours ago.

_They got home from the cub literally attached to each other at the lips and the hips, which was good for the driver because Stiles vaguely remembers Derek giving him $100._

_No matter though because as soon as they got into the house Stiles was off and Derek was ripping his jeans off as they struggled getting into their bed. This need that the two of them shared was more hot, determined, and desperate then anything they've felt before. Stiles was 100% sure if Derek was not inside of him and soon that he was going to die, it was he was consumed with a massive heat wave of pleasure and he needed his mate to give him release; the same goes for Derek. _

_Neither of the two questioned what they felt, blame it on the bond who knows but all Stiles knows sex that night was intense and when he says intense that's pretty much an understatement. _

_None of the men wanted prep, they were animals in heat and needed no longed for the other's touch so as soon as they reached the bed both in full throttle naked Stiles being pushed on his back while Derek straddled his hips kissing with such need and force they must have drawn blood for sucking on each other's bottom lips. _

_Two fingers were inserted inside Stiles as Derek bit down on the groove between his neck and shoulder, harder than ever before and Stiles leaned up and bit the same groove on Derek's body releasing something inside the wolf that howled 'mine forever.' _

_With eyes flashing red Derek lifted Stiles' legs so that they were resting on his shoulders as he inserted the teen going all the way in till his balls slapped the bottom of the boys ass. Then grabbing Stiles' hips he began to thrust back and forth hard and fast non-stop smacking the prostate with such accuracy it was like he had been practicing. _

_The only thing Stiles could do was close his eyes, bit his bottom lip, and grip the sheet out of shire pleasure and desire, bucking his hips up and rolling them in a circular motion to meet Derek and get as much of him as possible._

_"Fuck…yes Derek." Stiles remembers screaming out as Derek pounded into him like a man with a driving his head to hit the back board of the bed frame. The way Derek was grunted and staring at him with the wolf in full bloom made it look like Derek was a man possessed especially when Derek flipped Stiles over to all fours, grabbed his neck and started slapping his ass as he continued to fuck him. _

_Stiles wasn't complaining but he was aching, watching pre-cum slowly leak from his dick. "Come for me." Derek grunted out and who could argue with that? So Stiles grabbed his dick and with only two stroke his body was shaking with the hottest orgasm he ever had in his life or at least thus far._

_Because Derek began to pick up speed, if that was possible, screaming in his ear "fuck, fuck, fuck, mine, I love you, shit." Then he swelled to enourmous heights like Stiles never whitnessed before._

_"What is that?" Stiles screamed out in horror but before Derek could answer he flipped them so that he was on his back and Stiles was straddling his legs still noticing that Derek was swelling like a damn baseball inside of his ass. "Derek?" Stiles asked again. _

_Derek looked like a mixture of sexually relieved, content, horrified, and confused all at once it was a cute look but Stiles was still shocked. "My…my knot." Derek muttered out like he had no idea he had one. _

_Stiles was going to question him he really was but then Derek thrusted upwards and well he couldn't talk anymore, because he was coming for the second time without having to touch himself and white spurts of come shooting out of him and onto Derek's chest. "Shit." Stiles panted out. _

_They stayed in that position for about two hours, neither mined, and after the knot started to come down Derek thrusted harder and harder till spurts of come filled Stiles' hole to the max degree, some leaking out as Derek pulled out. _

Stiles was startled out of his thoughts as two red, hungry eyes were staring at him like he was the most delisicous thing in the world.

"Oh no you don't buddy, not morning sex for you." Stiles protested instantly, knowing that look.

"But you're so aroused I can't do anything but smell how desperately you want me fuck you." Derek pleaded and normally he would be right but not after last night.

"Derek I'm human, my ass hurts after last night." Stiles defended his reasoning.

"I'll lick it till it feels better, come on you've never turned down sex especially not when your body clearly wants it." Derek said nibbling on Stiles' neck.

"Yeah well my body is giving out mixed signals. You try shoving a baseball up your ass and see how much sex you want. Which reminds me are we going to talk about this?" Stiles looked while Derek stopped nibbling.

"I don't know what to say, it just happened I didn't even know a knot could happen with two guys but it did which was weird and I couldn't control it. I'm sorry for hurting you."

And dammit Derek looked like a kicked puppy, so sad and defeated and Stiles didn't mean to make him feel bad but it did hurt like hell.

"Hey look at me, it's okay Derek you didn't know but that shit does hurt I don't think I was prepped enough for it. We'll make adjustments in case it happens again." That made Derek just a little anyways.

After the two were showered and downstairs eating breakfast that Peter had cooked Stiles noticed the house was eerie silent.

"Peter where is everyone?" Stiles asked.

"Outside out of hearing range, they slept on the beach last night since a certain werecouple couldn't stop going at it all night long. I thought you two would have been tired but I was wrong but the screaming began after like a 5 minute break and honestly nephew I'm impressed." Peter said giving that creep smile again.

"And I'm mortified, why didn't you go to the beach with them?" Derek asked, eyes wide.

"Since a certain alpha's mate has banned me from having sex with college girls I have to live out my fantasies somehow." Peter said shrugging like that was normal.

"You overshare you do realize that, I thought we talked about this late night Peter." A voice said from around the corner and it turned out to be John.

"Jesus dad you stayed too." Stiles asked and now he was mortified.

"Why not? I've watched porn before It's nothing new but I do agree with Peter you too just wouldn't stop it was quite impressive."

Stiles groaned out of shire embarrassment and hid his face in Derek's shoulder.

"Are they done yet?" A voice was hesitant as they entered the house.

"Yes Jackson we're done." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Thank god, you two just wouldn't stop."

"So we've been told." Stiles and Derek said together.

The others quickly arrived right behind Jackson all having something smart to say and Stiles and Derek just sat there taking the jokes.

"Did you like my tribute song to the two of you this morning?" Peter asked smiling.

"I tried to stop him." John insisted.

"Stop being an asshole Peter, nobody likes assholes." Derek said but Stiles just laughed because the song was funny.

"Says the gay werewolf." Jackson mumbled which just made the whole room laugh especially when Derek growled.

"I'm back!" A voice said that startled everyone.

"Danny! How was it?" Every voice said at the same time.

There was some convention going on in town dealing with hackers or 'computer experts' as they like to be called. So Derek bought him some tickets to go and a hotel and now he's back and everyone is glad.

Which automatically means they have to filled him in on what's going on.

"Come on Danny let's go out and get something to eat and talk." Jackson said and Danny happily agreed allowing himself to exit.

The day went by highly uneventful it was only noon but the pack spent the morning lounging around on the beach, eating everything, and just enjoying the sun and the waves.

That was until every werewolf went stiff all at once and Derek was the first to grab Stiles pushing him behind him and okay Stiles would like to know what the holy fuck especially when Peter and John join him at his side.

"What's going on?" Stiles spoke first.

"The Argents are back." Derek said voice low and monotone.

Stiles didn't pressure for information because he could see Chris and Allison walking up to where they were and John stepped in front first.

"We thought you left." John said not as a question.

"Put our differences aside, I've come to warn you to delay coming back to Beacon Hills. A few of my men got word Deacon was in town." Chris said and Peter tensed.

If something or someone scared Peter it scared the whole pack.

"Care to share with the class." Lydia asked and awe bless her heart.

"Deacon is a werewolf hunter." Peter said still tensed at the words.

"Like he hunts only were wolves?" Scott asked.

"More like he is a werewolf who hunts other werewolves." Chris said and the pack went silent.

"Why?" Stiles asked this time.

"Rumor has it when Deacon was a small child like 5 or 6 he was attacked by a rogue Alpha on his way back home from school. The alpha was shot done by hunters but they didn't want to kill a child especially if they weren't sure the child was affected or not so they let him live.

The child had a normal life until the wolf took affect after he turned 13, he couldn't control the shift and winded up killing his parents thus making him an orphan. He was in and out of foster care for about two years constantly worrying about killing someone before he caught wind of a hunter.

He blamed the hunter for not killing him when he had a chance even though this hunter had nothing to do with it but it didn't matter. After making the kill Deacon decided it was his life's mission to kill as many werewolves and hunters as possible making sure they all pay for his harsh life." Peter said looking at Chris.

"By why does it make you scared of him Peter?" Stiles asked again.

"Deacon is stronger than any alpha we've met and with his animal instincts it makes him a damn good hunter it's like Chris and Derek teeming up as one by times that by 5. Deacon is dangerous and his name has rippled the ears of werewolves and hunters for a while now but why he's here in Beacon Hills I don't know." Peter replied and the group went silent again.

"I want to apologize." Stiles spoke out and the group eyed him. "I was harsh with you and Allison and some of the things I said weren't fair. After everything you two still came back to warn us and you didn't have to so again thank you and I'm sorry." Stiles said owning up to his mistake.

"No I'm sorry, I came uninvited and threatned to take you away, you, Derek, your father and everyone else had every right to be angry. If you did that to Allison I would try to kill you myself so I understand now especially since Scott told Allison everything that happened." Chris said giving Scott an apologetic look and Scott refused to look at anyone else.

"You did what?" Derek growled but Stiles stopped him.

"It's okay Derek I figured he would have, Scott can't keep a secret especially not from Allison I knew he was going to tell them." Scott shot Stiles an apologetic look.

"I need a drink." John said walking away towards the house, Peter following him.

"Oh and Chris, don't think you and I aren't going to hash this out. You did threatened my son after all." John said flashing Chris a smile who returned the smile.

"I look forward to it Sheriff." Chris said grinning ever so wide and Peter, eh not so much.

"I say let's get pizza, and watch movies all day." Erica offered and everyone agreed walking arm in arm with each other just trying to enjoy the little bit of freedom they have before the shit storm hits back in Beacon Hills.


	13. Surprise

"Derek you, Peter, and my dad have been huddled up in secret for the past two days and we were supposed to be back today. You can't seriously be taking what Chris said seriously can you?" Stiles asked while Derek was fixing breakfast.

"Stiles we talked about this, Deaton said he will look into this Deacon guy and see if what Chris is saying is actually true. Meanwhile your father has put out an alert on the guy to be brought in for questioning if he's spotted. I just want to give it a few days. And it's not like you have to worry about school or anything because excuses for you guys' absence have already being taken care of." Derek said flipping a pancake.

"You can't do that it's impossible." Peter screamed from the living room thus startling Stiles.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked Derek.

"They've been like that all morning, apparently the two of them have discovered Pokemon and while your dad believes he can indeed and I quote 'catch them all' Peter thinks it's impossible." Derek said not even trying to contain his laughter.

Stiles was torn between thinking it's really adorable how the two of them were acting or really pathetic he's still unsure.

"I'm worried about them Derek, I really am." Stiles said while grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"How's your stomach?" Derek asked looking over his shoulder.

For the past two days Stiles' stomach has been fighting with him left and right refusing to keep any food down for a certain amount of time. Scott thinks it's some bad sushi but Derek isn't convinced that's the reason so he hasn't left Stiles' side and has been providing his lover with nausea medicine to help keep down the food.

Stiles feels fine this morning however so he hopes he'll be able to eat some real food and won't be babysat all damn day by Derek, Peter and his father while the other's go out and have fun.

"I feel fine…actually I feel more than fine I haven't even felt fatigued all morning." Stiles proclaimed and Derek listened carefully to see if there were any signs of a lie; he was content when he found out there wasn't.

"Come closer." Derek said all of a sudden straining himself to listen more careful.

"Wuh…" Stiles was cut off by Derek dropping down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, and then placing an ear to Stiles' stomach.

"Wuh are…" Stiles tried again but was stopped.

"Shhh Stiles…hold your breath." Stiles wanted to object but he was too startled to do anything but obey so he held his breath and waited for Derek to explain what the fuck was going on.

"Derek?" Stiles finally said after Derek stood up looking scared, an expression Stiles has not seen since the first time he and Derek saw the Kanima together.

"Peter, John get in here now!" Derek commanded and the two raced into the kitchen without missing a beat instantly worried.

"What's going on?" Peter and John chimed at the same time.

"Come listen…Stiles hold your breath again." Stiles was worried now, like secretly freaking out on the inside like a two year old at a haunted house type freaking out.

"What is that Derek?" John was the first to ask and Derek immediately looked over to Peter, eyebrows basically connecting with his hairline and eyes very wide before a slow grin crossed his face.

"Can someone tell the human what's going on?" Stiles demanded crossing his arms.

"Stiles how do you feel?" Peter asked standing directly in front of Stiles.

"Fine. I was nauseous earlier this morning like I've been for the past two days but I'm fine now. The fatigue hasn't hit yet so that's good you know. What does this have to do with my stomach?"

"Well I was informed three nights ago Derek knotted you for the first time." Peter kept going.

"Well that's not invasion of privacy at all but yes and it's the last time he's doing it that shit hurt. But again what does this have to do with me? Did his knot fuck something up in there? Did it reach too far and is making me throw everything up? Dammit Derek I told you it was too big but nooo somebody just had to…"

"Stiles!" Derek said and thank god because Stiles was on a tangent and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop himself from going on and on.

"Why is everyone looking at me." Stiles all but screamed out just glad the rest of the group went out for breakfast.

"Stiles son, you know I love you no matter what right?" John started to say and okay no the panic was officially back and with a damn vengeance. What was going on? Was he dying or something and no one had the guts to tell him? Was it because of the knot? Stiles could see it now 'Teen dies by freak bestiality knotting sex.'

"Stiles I know you aren't going to believe us but we here a second heart beat." Derek says taking Stiles' arms and okay now Stiles knows these guys are just fucking with him. Peter he gets, maybe even his dad but Derek? How could Derek go along with this.

"Ha…ha. Funny you guys, I'd expect this from Peter maybe even my dad but you Derek?" Stiles says he goes to sit down at the table feeling a little dizzy.

That's when Stiles notices that no one else is laughing even though he keeps on laughing and now it's more of a hysterical laughing then anything else.

"Whu…why do you hear another heart beat? Am I broken? Derek did your knot break me?" Stiles said smacking Derek on the arm and Derek just allowed the punches to keep on coming.

"We can't be for sure until you take a test but we're 90% sure you're pregnant." Peter just comes out and says.

Stiles just sits there with a thousand things going on in his mind all at once and a thousand questions and concerns and he's a guy this isn't allowed to happen. The beauty about being a guy was no menstrual cycles, no wearing heels, and not getting pregnant, how was this his life right now? He couldn't do anything but let out a nervous laugh again, a really loud and long nervous laugh.

"Buh…buh…buh…buh…but…but…but…" Stiles managed to muster out.

"I know, I've heard of a male pregnant before being an alpha's mate but they were a werewolf I've never seen it with a human as a mate before I had no idea it was even possible. I mean I know a lot of things but I've never seen this before and we're going to have to talk to Deaton as soon as possible." Peter started to say.

Stiles automatically turned to Derek and gave him a long, hard scowl thinking this was all Derek's fault and it was his evil, twisted plan to make him his 'baby mama' and Stiles was nobody's 'baby mama'.

"Did you know you could do this? Did you know your knot could knock me up? Do I need to get on birth control from now on?" Stiles pointed Derek in his chest and asked.

Derek looked absolutely terrified at how his mate would take this news. "I had no idea…I mean I wasn't even sure I could knot another male." Derek defended himself and awe okay Stiles believed him.

"It's true Stiles, you have to remember Derek wasn't having tons of sex when our family was murdered so he never got to hear some of the stories of what being an alpha means." Peter explained and awe shit now Stiles feels even more bad. Touche Peter for pulling out the dead family card.

"How are handling this?" Derek asked again.

Stiles wanted to say 'how am I handling this? You're lucky I'm not hysterical crying right about now asshole.' But instead Stiles said "gender equality?"

And all three laughed and you could see the tension ease off of them especially Derek who's face just grew wider than his face could handle.

"I'm going to be a grandpa." John said first placing a hand on Stiles' stomach.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Derek said getting emotional at the thought of having a family of his own again and a child of his own to raise with his mate. Things he never thought would be possible and shit now that Derek is emotional Stiles is getting emotional.

"If I really am pregnant then Peter I want you to be the godfather. Ha so many jokes I could make right about now." Stiles leans on Derek's arms while Peter just stares at him getting emotional as well and awe damn four badass guys huddled around each other crying Stiles was just glad Jackson wasn't around to see.

"I would be honored." Peter finally said.

"Peter can you explain how this is possible like even remotely." Stiles asked concerned

"All I know from stories is that werewolves are a product of adaptation. Our bodies transform to be able to provide us with whatever it is that we need so we can best survive and stories say that with that being said it includes Alpha's being able to produce with their mates even if a mate if a male. The werewolves over time have adapted and adjusted to make sure alpha's can make a pack no matter what but like I said before you're human and this is kind of new for me."

Stiles was content with that answer just as long as he wasn't going to grow a vagina or have to shoot this baby out of his ass or anything like that because that would be just no!

"Oh God what if they come out werewolves…what if it is a they? Where are they coming out?"

Stiles was officially freaking out again.

"Calm down Stiles, they will be born human even if they are werewolves, it's just the way things work out and I'm sure if it is more than one then you and I will be able to handle it and I'm sure you'll get a C section." Derek said rubbing his mate's arm trying to soothe him.

Then John started laughing and all eyes were on him because honestly Stiles didn't see anything fucking funny.

Traitor.

"I'm sorry guys but can you imagine a bunch of little Stiles' running around with ADHD. Or worse werewolf mini Stiles' with ADHD they would have to be homeschooled till college." John said laughing harder and Peter joined him.

Stiles immediately looked at Derek and gave him a very intense 'you won't ever have sex again if you laugh' look and Derek stared at his feet trying to hold a smirk.

"I thought you were my father." Stiles said acting offended.

"Which is why I'm laughing. Now you will understand why I have so many grey hairs." John said laughing harder and walking away back to the living room and Peter followed leaving just Derek and Stiles.

"So we're having a baby!" Derek said rubbing Stiles' stomach and Stiles just smiled at a very happy Derek and said "Yeah I guess we are."

The rest of the group finally got back from breakfast and Jackson was very frustrated and angry constantly pacing back and forth and it worried Derek.

"What happened?" Derek said as it took Danny, Scott and Boyd to contain Jackson from leaving out that front door.

"We were at this diner eating and some college guys kept trying to flirt with Lydia but Lydia wasn't having it and shut them down. So then as we were leaving the guys got bold or were embarrassed or both and grabbed at Lydia calling her 'a fucking cum slut tease.' Lydia just laugh in their faces, flipped her hair and turned around with Jackson holding onto her with dear life and I guess one of the guys was furious because he spat on her and Jackson lost it." Scott says eyes wide.

"Yeah he did Derek you should have seen it, with one punch he broke the guys' face and I mean literally his whole face was like mushed in." Isaac said which made Stiles laugh at the thought but apparently he was the only one who thought it was funny. Blame the hormones.

"Then after we started leaving they began to threaten Lydia and Jackson and well now Jackson hasn't calmed down yet. He wants to punch those guys so more because he can still smell the spit on Lydia's bag even though she wiped it off." Danny added.

"Lydia how are you?" Derek asked first trying to absorb all of this information.

"I'm okay." Lydia responded looking very poised.

"Good. So Lydia you go shower and change then Jackson you go scent Lydia so everyone can calm down." Derek said hoping that will fix the problem.

"That's fine and everything but when are we going home? If I have to see anymore college spring break assholes I'm wolfing out and it won't be pretty." Jackson proclaimed.

"We won't be able to leave for a few days." Derek responded and received groans from the group.

"This trip is fun and all but we have to return to regular day life and privacy at some point. This isn't about that Deacon guy is it?" Erica asked and Derek went silent.

"It is isn't it. What are you so afraid of? Deacon can't take out all of the hunters plus our whole pack and Stiles has proven he can handle himself." Boyd added in.

"Yeah I mean he took out an alpha all by himself. We have the head to prove it…Stiles is totally badass." Jackson nodded and Stiles smiled smugly because damn right he's badass.

"We're worried about going back because we can't risk anyone getting hurt." Peter said automatically drifting closer to Stiles.

"By anyone you mean Stiles don't you. Come on guys we will protect the humans in the pack like we always do and they can protect themselves. We can't just hide." Scott was speaking up.

"It's not hiding it's called being smart. We can't risk anyone getting hurt especially not since Stiles is pregnant." Derek screamed and wait…what?

Needless to say the room went silent, eyes grew wide and turned to look at Stiles with blank expressions.

"Buh…buh…buh…buh…but…but…" Scott started to say.

"Dude! This is why you're my best bro that was totally my first reaction too." Stiles screamed.

"How is that possible?" Isaac asked looking horrified.

"Long story short…werewolves adapt. Apparently. Should have listened during that safe sex talk." Stiles said rolling his eyes at Derek but still happy as ever.

Erica was the first to shriek out of happiness after the initial shock wore off and ran up to hug Stiles tightly and rubbed his stomach. Next was Boyd then Isaac, and Danny, Jackson, Lydia were all soon after cooing and discussing baby names. Then finally Scott came back to reality and gave Stiles a wide smile and hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy for you." Scott whispered in Stiles' ear and yeah Stiles was happy too especially looking at a very happy Derek.

Which could only mean things would soon go to shit.


	14. Laser Tag

"Derek is Peter and my dad singing I Will Survive on karoke in the living room in just their underwear?" Stiles asked drawing out every word like it pained him to say it.

"Can we not talk about it?" Derek asked just as mortified as Stiles was.

"I…I honestly have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now so the best option is just leave and pretend like we saw nothing." Stiles says slowly walking back out of the door.

They had been out all morning and Stiles was honestly tired but he wasn't too tired to have to endure that all afternoon.

"Should we call the others and meet up with them? We can find a lounge or arcade or something and just have some fun." Stiles asked giving Derek the puppy eyes.

"You should rest but fine let's go." Derek said while Stiles fist pumped the air.

"Derek how come every time we find the pack they're eating?" Stiles asked as they pulled into the parking lot of a local diner.

As soon as Derek and Stiles walked in Derek tensed and grabbed Stiles by the arm as a young male, brown hair, and green eyes sat with his pack laughing and joking.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked ignoring the waitress trying to seat them because they were still standing in front of the door.

"Think about where we saw him from." Derek said pushing Stiles behind him.

"No way." Stiles said suddenly realizing it's the guy from the club, Marcus, who tried to get him to go home with him.

"Stiles why are you and Derek over there?" Oblivious Scott yelled from across the diner waving them over and after taking heavy sighs they went to take their seats.

"Dude this is Marcus he's a total tourist he said his friends ditched him last night for some girls." Scott snorted thinking about it.

"Yeah I have it on high authority he's not really into girls." Stiles said crossing his arms with his 'I'm not amused look on his face.'

"Dude." Scott whined at Stiles for being rude.

"Yeah man who cares." Isaac added in.

"I don't trust him and I say let's go." Stiles said standing up Derek following suit.

"Yo Stilinksi what the fuck man?" Jackson said this time.

Erica was being oddly quiet, observing the relationship between Stiles/Derek and this Marcus guy and if he creeped her alpha out then it was enough for her.

"Jackson you heard Stiles and Derek let's go. Boyd can you go to the counter and pay?" Erica had on her bitch face and the table went silent as everyone stood up giving apologizing and confused looks to each other and Marcus.

"Have I offended you in any way Stiles?" Marcus asked and at first it sounded genuine but that smirk wasn't and it reminded him of Aiden and well we all know what happened to Aiden.

Stiles didn't respond, he just turned around, Derek grabbing his waist and started for the exited with his pack in tow.

"I guess I'll see you soon then?" Marcus yelled as they pushed the door opened to step in the parking lot.

"Okay I'll bite. What the fuck?" Lydia was the first to ask.

"Remember the guy who tried to get me to go home with him at the club a few nights ago, that was the same guy. This guy was so ridiculously persistent I thought Lydia paid him but she didn't…then a few days later he just so happens to show up all alone at the same diner a pack of werewolves are eating and wind up sitting with them. At the same time a known werewolf hunter Deacon is on the map. We should all be on high alert right now because if one's a coincidence and twice is a pattern then what is three and four?" Stiles said and the group went somber.

"Shit." Jackson said starting and began to pace back and forth like he always does to keep calm.

"Are you alright?" Boyd asked placing a hand on Stiles' stomach which tickled so Stiles giggled.

"Yes I am." Stiles laughed and said.

"How do we know Marcus is a bad guy?" Isaac asked…forever the optimist.

"We know nothing but rumors about Deacon. He could have a thousand kids out there all hunters some humans even and we would never know. We have no idea why he's in Beacon Hills or why he decides to invade Beacon Hills the same weekend the only werewolf pack in town leaves. None of this adds up." Derek said

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We go to the hookah lounge, or an arcade and enjoy ourselves and if Marcus or Deacon or anyone threatens us then we kill them. No more running." Stiles said taking Derek's hand.

"No more running." Derek whispered in agreence.

It took some convincing, threatening of no sex, and a lot of whining and pouting but Derek finally caved and allowed Stiles to join the rest of the group in laser tag. Derek has refused to leave Stiles' side which includes going to the bathroom, taking a shower, getting something to eat, it's like Derek is permanently attached to his hip and while Stiles should be aggravated he loves the extra attention.

Because in all honesty being without Derek pains him, not psychically but something on the inside of him aches whenever Derek is apart from him for a certain amount of time which is probably the bond and pregnancy thing kicking in but yet again Stiles doesn't mind at all. Especially since this means he gets Derek on his team for laser tag.

The teams are highly not fair meaning it's everyone against Stiles and Derek and Jackson justified it as being Derek is the alpha and has special powers and it's not an even fight. Stiles agreed it wasn't even because his pack pulled a con that resulted in a damn handicap type of match.

But Stiles accepted the challenge with a grin and as soon as the round started Stiles took off for the targets while Derek was shooting the pack. It was really dark in the place and Stiles was kicking himself for not having stupid werewolf night vision so he could see better but even he could see a big ass target right in front of him so he got it.

Running down a few random passage ways he found another and stopped after hearing a growl that sounded like Boyd on his tail. No way was he going to allow Boyd to take him out when he was so close so he pulled the 'I'm pregnant' card by letting out a soft scream hoping Derek didn't hear. Boyd went still with terror as Stiles dropped to the ground holding his stomach.

"Oh my god Stiles what's wrong?" Boyd said rushing over to help and that's when Stiles grabbed his laser gun and shot.

"Sorry man, dog eat dog kind of world." Stiles said starting to run only after Boyd gave him a 'that was a good one' kind of smile. And then bam third target was taken out and now all he had to do was take the right at the corner, push some kids out of the way, until he was at his destination. Which was cut short when a familiar figure was standing in front of him smiling.

"Why are you here?" Stiles said tensing up not sure whether he wanted to find something to kill Marcus with or just scream for Derek and let Derek kill the fucker.

"Some of my friends brought their dates here from last night and texted me while I was at the diner if I wanted to come. I think I saw you with one of your friends a little while ago so I was waiting so I could say hi. Look I'm sorry if I scare you or something, it's not my intentions I like you Stiles I really do." Marcus said and now Stiles was utterly confused because what the hell was his end game?

"I don't believe in conidences." Stiles replied back and then took a deep breath before yelling "Derek, HELP!" In such a desperate tone that he heard not one but three low howls being released for throughout the building. A little kid even cried.

"I'm not here to hurt you Stiles what is your problem?" Marcus said backing away, turning to leave after seeing a very unpleased Derek run around the corner and yes he may or may not have pushed a kid into the wall.

"Are you hurt?" Derek asked grabbing a hold of Stiles by his waist and touching every inch of him just to make sure everything is in order. Then Derek cupped his cheeks and gave a gentle kiss, resting his their foreheads together as they breathed each other in.

"Want us to find him?" Scott asked

"No but it's time we headed back to Beacon Hills." Derek responded grabbing Stiles' hand and that's when Lydia shot Stiles smiling the whole damn time.

"Hey?" Stiles said appalled.

"That was for Boyd." She said placing her hands on her hips and Stiles could do nothing but smile at that giving the 'I'm sorry again' look to Boyd.

"Hey?" Lydia then shouted as Derek shot her and turns out she was the last person on their team to have been hit; which means the dynamic duo did in deed win.

"That was for Stiles." Derek simply said giving that half grin that drove Stiles crazy with desire but this is neither the time nor the place.

"Shit I need some ice cream with oreos, whipped cream, warm chocolate sauce, cheesecake bites, gummy bears, and a cookie on the side." Stiles said as he dragged his suitcase down the stairs.

"Ahh the cravings finally begin!" John says patting Derek on the back.

"Yes this means Derek you'll be making random three in the morning trips to the store because Stiles wants pickles and chips or something equally disgusting." Peter added in not being helpful at all.

"Well that's just great, this means I have about 3 or so months of Derek being my slave. I shouldn't gotten pregnant much sooner." Stiles said grinning an evil grin as he dropped his suitcases on the floor.

"No you shouldn't have." John said pulling the 'I'm your father' voice.

"Yeah I agree with your dad and plus I'm practically your slave now nothing will change." Derek said kissing Stiles on the lips before picking up both of their suitcases and carrying them to the car.

"Damn right." Stiles said crossing his arms and taking a seat on the stairs while watching everybody hull their items to the vans.

Lydia wasn't allowed to pack her items because Jackson claims she was going too slow so Jackson, Boyd and Isaac had to do her packing as well as Erica's packing then their own packing and take all of their suitcases out to the vans. Lydia smiled but Erica looked aggravated at the fact the men were doing all the work which Stiles snorted at because if Erica was anything a feminist is not one.

But all the packing was done, what food could be taken was packed away as well and put in a cooler and they had to stop at a gas station for snack foods but everything was pretty much set and that's when Stiles got a text message from Deaton.

**_Found out some interesting information. Get to Beacon Hills as soon as you can. _**


	15. Gemini

"Ouch! Why are you hitting me?" Derek asked flinching as Stiles kept hitting him with a bat which reminded him to kill his uncle later for getting Stiles a bat.

"How did you get this meat? Did you kill bambi or some random cute forest animal?" Stiles asked pointing at Derek in his chest.

"Yes Stiles I wolfed out, ran into the woods, then killed Bambi and Bugs Bunny because that's apparently what I do." Derek said flinching as Stiles swung again.

"What the hell is wrong with you Derek? How could you?" Stiles said hitting Derek one last time before dropping the bat to cry.

Derek didn't know what the fuck was going on. One moment it's 2:45 in the morning and he's being woken up by a screaming Stiles to get him raw meat then the next thing he knows he's getting beat with a bat.

"It was sarcasm Stiles…no I didn't kill any animals I went to the grocery store where they killed some animals." Derek said backing up just in case Stiles swung again, that shit really hurt.

"Promise?" Stiles said rubbing his eyes finally calming down. If this is what pregnant Stiles was like he was going to be in for a rough few months.

"Yes Stiles I promise…now let me cook this steak some so you can eat it okay?"

"No! I want raw meat!" Stiles said trying to snatch the steak from Derek.

"Your baby wants raw meat, you being human will get sick and could die. I'll only cook it for like three minutes at least." Derek pleaded but received a nice slap in the face instead.

"God damn it Stiles if you hit me one more time I am locking you in a damn basement until whatever is in is no longer in you. Pregnant or not I swear to god I'll do it." Derek sat taking the bat and snapping in two.

"Will you handcuff me in the basement? Spank me because I've been a bad boy? Promise?" Stiles said reaching for Derek's cock.

"You want raw meat, then you try to kill me for getting the raw meat, then you start crying for how you thought I got the raw meat and now you're horny?" Derek asked totally and utterly confused. He was out of his element with this one.

"What you don't want to have sex with me is that it? You want to lock me away after you knock me up so you can have Jackson all to yourself is that what you want?" Stiles began to cry again.

Derek opened his mouth to respond but then decided to close it again. Stiles was going crazy and it was driving him crazy and this baby was making his mate go through a roller coaster amount of emotions all at once.

"Stiles I love you not Jackson." Derek said taking the steak off the stove and sliding it over to Stiles trying not to get too close out of fear of being hit or stabbed or spat on.

"What is Jackson not good enough for you? Just because you look like some damn male model doesn't mean everyone else has to. Is that why you don't love me anymore?" Stiles went from mad, to sad, to serious in about one second which was highly impressive but still scary none the less.

Derek's eyebrows were doing all sorts of funny expressions as he had no idea what to say, think, or do. He couldn't wait for the morning so he could go to Deaton and fix Stiles.

"I only want you Stiles Stilinksi and our baby or babies." Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles while the young man ate.

"Promise? Even if I get fat and start developing body image issues?" Stiles said sniffling.

"Yes Stiles even if you get fat and start developing body image issues I could totally develop a chubby kink." Derek said just glad Stiles was finally calm again.

"This meat is too cooked. I need something more fresh…I can't even taste that much blood." Stiles said eating his undercooked steak.

"Stiles you're not a vampire nor or you a cannibal. You don't need blood and raw meat, you will kill yourself." Derek tried to explain.

"Tell that to this damn baby. Speaking of baby can you carry me to our room I'm sleepy." Stiles said yawning and Derek obliged.

After they were in the bed Stiles snuggled up to Derek under the duvet and started snoring instantly like none of this just happened. Derek looked at Stiles and just let out a long sigh. A large part of him couldn't wait till this was nothing more than a funny memory to tell his children and grandchildren.

"Derek? Derek? Derek? Stiles started screaming in panic when he woke up to an empty bed."

"I'm right here." Derek said coming from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and grey sweatpants on having just come out of the shower.

"You can't leave me Derek. You can't ever leave my side not even for a second." Stiles explained grabbing onto Derek's arms pulling him to the bed.

"I promise I won't." Derek said soothing his mate while thinking 'great clingy Stiles will do nothing but draw out my possessive wolf.' Who was already beginning to scream 'MINE' with every moment that passed.

"Come on let's get ready to go to Deaton's where we're meeting the pack." Derek said helping Stiles get up and out of the bed.

After arriving at Deaton's Stiles was anxious to find out about the babies as well as information about Deacon; but as Stiles and Derek entered the vet's office the rest of the pack was already tense.

"I'm glad you two could join me I was just informing the others of some unpleasant news…Chris Argent as gone missing. He was looking for two of his hunters who failed to report in with news on Deacon and now he hasn't been heard from in 24 hours." Deaton said very monotone but at least it wasn't vague.

"Hate to sound rude but what does this have to do with us? Do you think Chris is working with Deacon or something?" Stiles asked taking a seat on Derek's lap.

"No, he's just missing as in maybe Deacon has him to torture him or he's already dead. Either way I think it's wise if you guys find him." Deaton explained calmly to Stiles.

"Well then again like I said not our problem. For once this has nothing to do with us, for once and you want us to go marching into the lion's den in which the lion's den is filled with hunter's who would rather have us dead. No thank you." Stiles said and to him this conversation was over but Scott's mouth was wide opened not even believing what he's hearing.

"Stiles how can you say that? It's Allison's father. He's possibly being tortured or worse right now and if we can stop it then we should. It's what we do." Scott said standing up.

"No going to high school is what we do. Play lacrosse is what we do. Order pizza, play video games, have sleep overs and go to the mall is what we do. I'm not some martyr nor do I have a death wish and under my current circumstance I refuse to risk my life for a man who tried to kill me. For a man who's grandfather tortured me, who's sister killed my mate's family. Who's wife tried to killed my bestfriend until she killed herself. Who's daughter almost killed two of our pack members not to mention was responsible for having them tortured as well. So sorry Scott if I'm not skipping down the yellow brick road to find Chris Argent." Stiles said snorting like he can't believe Scott doesn't realize why he's mad.

"This isn't you Stiles." Scott pleaded.

"You're right Scott it's not me, because Stiles Stilinksi has never been the same since I've seen a guy get murmured by my jeep right in front of me, I've seen my father lose his job over all this, I've seen monsters in my dreams every night for the whole summer and now I'm finally taking control of my life and over the situations I get myself into. This new me, no longer gives a shit about hunter's like Chris Argent."

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing neither could the rest of the pack but Peter understood exactly where Stiles was coming from which is why he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight pat.

"Deaton do you know Deacon came now out of all times and at the same time the only werewolf pack in Beacon Hills was out of town?" Lydia asked trying desperately to change topics.

"I believe he was tipped off. I think he doesn't work alone or someone warned him." Deaton said noticing the change in topic and kind of happy for it.

"That guy Aiden was calling, I probably bet it was him dad. Remember when we pulled their phone records, maybe we can trace the number and get some background information on him." Stiles said speaking to his dad but really just thinking out loud.

"That's a really good idea Stiles." John said shifting in his chair.

"We should also see if we can find a photo of this guy, I bet it's the same guy we met at Laguana Beach…Marcus." Derek said speaking to everyone.

"That would make a lot of sense actually, sending Deacon to take out the wolf pack as revenge of his friend. Probably has been spying on us the way Aiden was." Danny added in moving closer to Jackson just out of instinct.

"So I'll go down to the station with Peter and see what we can find out about this guy and as far as Chris goes, if we can assist in any way without getting psychically involved let us know Deaton." John said standing about to leave.

"Wait Deaton you said that you had news when you texted me, what news?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yes about your baby situation, it seems as if what Peter told you was all true and starting next week I can do a sonogram so you can see the baby. I will be able to deliver it if you would want me to with the help of Mrs. McCall of course." Deaton said smiling which brought a much needed smile to Stiles' face.

"Thank you much Deaton…oh my god I'm hungry." Stiles screamed holding onto this stomach as it began to rumble.

"I'm hungry too…we should go somewhere." Isaac offered and the group nodded in agreeance quickly.

"Derek if you love me you'll take me to a Brazilian Buffett restaurant where all they serve is meat….please please please." Stiles begged.

"Stiles that place is $50 per person." Derek pleaded right back.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, stood up, and kicked the shit out of Derek's shin.

"You bastard I'm worth more than $50. I bet if it was Jackson you would pay that much to go, why don't you take Jackson I don't care. It's because I'll get fat right? And Jackson's not fat is that it?" Stiles was getting emotional again and Derek knew it was only a matter of time before angry Stiles returned.

Jackson's eyes were very wide like he wanted to disappear in that moment because he had no idea what was going on or why he was being referenced in this argument.

"Dammit Stiles we discussed this this morning, no I am sexually attracted to Jackson. I only suggested the pricing because I assumed we would be going as a pack." Derek pointed to the group.

"Oh, oh okay. Sorry Jackson." Stiles said slumping down and Peter caved first he hated seeing Stiles like this so he wrapped his arms around the teenager and nuzzled his neck a little bit before letting him go.

"Hey no problem man…but we all don't have to go you and Derek should have like a date night you know." Jackson offered, anything to get him from off the angry Derek radar.

Stiles' eyes lit up and stared at Derek hopelessly and Derek caved next extending his arms for his mate to cuddle up.

"Has this been happening?" Deaton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just since we got back two days ago…the mood swings are like two different people Deaton. One is like a violent cannibal and the other is like an emotional needy thing." Derek explained with emphasis.

Peter began to laugh and John joined in and the pack was utterly confused especially Derek who thought none of this was funny.

"They're laughing because with the shortened time frame for werewolf pregnancies it seems like Stiles' baby maybe born in June around the time of the Gemini known for twin personality and or twins in itself." Deaton explained containing a laugh of his own.

Derek groaned in Stiles' neck there was no way he would be able to deal with twins IF he even survived their mood swings effects on his mate.

"Whelp that's my cue, let's go Peter." John said smiling giving his son a kiss on the forehead before making his escape. The rest of the pack made their escape as well and that's when Derek noticed Stiles was indeed sleep, snoring in his arms.


	16. I get knocked down

"Stiles I'm glad you let me talk with you in private." Jackson said sitting on the couch.

"No problem man and like I said before so sorry about the scene earlier today with Deaton." Stiles said sitting crossed leg with a bucket of chicken.

"It's totally okay but I heard you mention that you were having dreams about monsters and I want to say sorry." Jackson said looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Stiles stopped eating and was confused.

"I was the Kanima Stiles. I killed people, people who had children, who were mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and friends and family. I took lives of so many people, innocent people and one of those people you had to watch die right in front of you.

All I wanted was to be a werewolf because I had to be the best and Scott was becoming better than me so I had to outdo him Stiles I had to. I needed to feel power and being a werewolf would give me power or at least I thought but then I thought the bite didn't take.

I thought Lydia gave me her immunity and I hated her because I thought she took away the one thing that would make me be better than anyone else and because of my selfish heart and desires I became a snake like lizard. I wanted control and instead I was being controlled and you suffered because of it. People died because of it and I've never said sorry to anyone before so I'm sorry."

Jackson went quiet waiting for a response and Stiles' mind was racing he had no idea Jackson blamed himself for all of this. Yes at one point in time Stiles blamed Jackson and hated him but that was in the past and he blamed Matt for taking advantage of him more than anything else.

"Hey come here…let's hug it out. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to; maybe later you can pay Isaac a visit." Stiles said because okay he really had no words at the moment and he was just trying not to cry but damn Jackson because Jackson gave Stiles a hug and began crying in his shoulder.

And that's how Derek found Stiles and Jackson laying on top of each other on the couch both tired and smelling of grief and tears.

"Should I be jealous?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles who woke up first.

"Probably…we just had a heart to heart which means we're bonding." Stiles said jokingly while stroking Jackson's right arm which was draped across him, but apparently Derek's wolf wasn't in a joking mood because next thing Stiles knows Derek's growling and attempting to keep himself from shifting.

"Calm down I'm joking." Stiles says throwing his hands up and pushing Jackson to wake up.

"Derek what are you doing?" Jackson asked as Derek was picking him up and throwing him across the room yelling "MINE"

"Oh for fucks sake Derek yes I'm yours. Now apologize." Stiles said slapping Derek's arm which seemed to have done the trick because now Derek is bowing his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Jackson, with Stiles being extra clingy lately my wolf sees everyone as a threat apparently even pack. I'm so sorry." Derek said giving the cutest attempt of a puppy dog look ever and yeah it's not really working.

"It's okay I should go anyways, thanks for listening Stiles and bye Derek." Jackson said ignoring the gaping face Stiles is making at Derek while pulling himself up still trying to adjust to the shock.

"Ouch why did you hit me again?" Derek asked rubbing his arm.

"Because you can't blame that on me….you threw him across the room Derek, not cool man not cool. And I'm not clingy I just can't bare to be apart from you for more than five seconds at a time. It's the hormones man, the damn hormones. If I'm having twins and one of them is a girl she's going to be such a total daddy's girl." Stiles says rubbing his stomach.

And okay the asshole doesn't have to have that smug smile on his damn face right now which is why Stiles throws a pillow at his head.

"Stop smiling you cheeky bastard she might surprise you and make me, the guy who carried her, her total favorite parent." Stiles said crossing his arms convincing absolutely nobody, which is why Derek keeps smiling and Stiles is thus forced to throw another pillow at him.

Stiles then had to gasp in shock as a pillow was thrown right back at his face. "Hey you can't hit a pregnant chick, dude, a pregnant dude." Stiles emphasized but no use because another pillow was being thrown at him and okay now it's war.

And after about ten minutes of a living room pillow fight that ended in feathers everywhere like some cliché teen drama at a sleepover, Stiles was totally exhausted and laid out on Derek's stomach panting trying to catch his breath.

"You really gotta control you claws there buddy…no reason to tear apart five perfectly good pillows and I'm so not cleaning this up." Stiles pointed to the disaster known as their living room before snuggling back deep on to Derek's chest smiling as he heard the wolf purr in content.

"That's what betas are for." Derek said not even opening his eyes.

"Minus Jackson because the poor guy has been traumatized enough for one day." Stiles made a note of that and Derek just hummed which Stiles assumed meant okay.

"Stiles I was thinking." Derek began to say and Stiles was being eerie silent waiting for him to continue.

"After the baby or babies are born why don't you move in with me for good? Then after graduation we can like get a house together wherever school you decide to go to and I can stay home with the kids while you do your thing and then I don't know get married or whatever." Derek said the last part very quiet and Stiles had to practically strain his ears in order to hear.

Did Derek just propose? Or future propose? But still proposing none the less which meant Derek wanted to marry Stiles if not today for obvious reasons but eventually which would mean like forever. And why the hell not Derek was Stiles' first kiss, lost his virginity to Derek, is having a kid, literally, with Derek so marriage is the next step right?

"Fuck it yes I'll marry you." Stiles said rolling over to kiss Derek sloppy because he was too busy smiling.

"All you heard was the marriage part…really Stiles?" Derek said grabbing onto Stiles' ass pushing past his jeans and boxers to reach his sweet hole.

"Yes to the rest but mainly to the marriage part. Derek Hale Stilinksi….Derek Stilinksi Hale….Derek and Stiles Hale…All Hail the Hale's…hehe can't wait to call my dad." Stiles said getting up his ADD taking over completely. Derek just laid there in awe as Stiles ran up the stairs to get shoes on so he could tell his father.

"Derek I'm not wearing a dress, and Scott will be my best man and I'm guessing Peter will be yours. But wait does that mean my dad will have to give me away I am the one who got pregnant so I guess that makes me the girl. Whatever I'm okay with it…we should have a beach wedding and I want a diamond ring but a manly diamond ring and oh god our children could be like ring bearer's and it will be adorable and…." Stiles kept ranting as he raced out of the door leaving Derek on the floor blinking utterly confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek said to himself staring at the closed door unable to move.

"Derek you're getting married I'm so excited." Erica cooed as she busted in the door looking at Derek who was still in the same place as when Stiles had left fifteen minutes ago and okay how did she know so soon?

"Come on man Scott is going to flip shit when he finds out and what the hell happened in here?" Boyd asked looking around the feathery mess.

Derek just blinked.

"God is this why Jackson was so freaked out? He came to apologize to me, hugged me, and wouldn't let go like he was terrified. What did you do try to kill him via pillow fight?" Isaac asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh I want to help plan the wedding, come on Boyd we have to pick out wedding stuff before Lydia tries to do everything and then we have a bitch fight." Erica said pulling Boyd out of the room.

"Derek I forever hate you for this." Boyd groaned as he was being dragged away thus dragging Isaac away and Isaac just laughed and happily left.

Derek just blinked again. "Seriously, what the hell just happened?"

"Derek what the hell?" And that would be Scott and okay seriously does nobody knock?

"You can't get married yet Stiles is only 17 that's like illegal and shit. And plus he's in high school man, high school even if you did knock him up it's like morally wrong or something I won't allow it." Scott said crossing his arms looking stern.

"Believe me when I say I have no idea what the hell just happened. One moment we are on the ground talking about the future and college and next thing Stiles is bouncing out the door ready to tell his dad we're getting married." Derek said with pleading eyes and Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"Good…because I was prepared to fight you." Scott said smiling taking a seat then noticed the living room. "What happened in here?"

"Pillow fight." Derek said shrugging.

"Figured that big guy. Who is cleaning this up?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow at Derek.

"BE…" And before Derek could get out the rest of the words Scott was shaking his head no.

"BETAS" Derek finished anyways smiling.

"Not by myself I'm not." Scott said as he rushed out the door leaving Derek sitting on the floor still just scratching his head at the turn of events.

Scott wasn't by himself in cleaning up the living room he was able to catch up with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac and Boyd was more than happy to clean up the living room if it got him out of playing wedding planner with Erica. Isaac stayed with Erica more than happy to stand by and just nod his head agreeing to whatever it was she was saying.

To be honest he just tuned her out but still kept a smile on his face and she didn't seem to mind so neither did he. Lydia managed to find out where they were and demanded she be included in the wedding planning because apparently Erica has 'gaudy taste.' Isaac didn't stick around to see what happened after that, he did hear Erica smack Lydia across the face and he was sure some threats were made on both ends and some mention of a wolfsbane bomb being shoved up Erica's ass so yeah he left.

While all that was going on Stiles was rushing into his father's office so eager to tell him about Derek proposing and how everything was perfect when he opened the office door to find Peter's pants down, ass exposed, and his father touching something of Peter's. Both men turned around instantly looking as if ready to explain but Stiles wasn't sticking around to hear it. He knew they had gotten close over the past few weeks but some things he honestly just didn't want to think about and oh great now he's nauseous and needs Derek; which is why he goes back to Derek's house.

"Derek hold me" Stiles screamed and pouted out at the same time practically throwing himself in Derek's direction just trusting and knowing the wolf would catch him no matter what.

Of course Derek leapt off the couch like it was on fire and caught Stiles giving him the eyebrow as he guided the boy over to sit on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked and Boyd, Scott, and Isaac turned around at the same time waiting for an answer.

"I went to tell my dad about the wedding and I saw him touching Peter." Stiles cried into Derek's chest and okay Derek didn't understand the problem.

"And…what do you look so distraught about that?" Derek asked rubbing Stiles back in circles trying to get him to calm down.

"Peter's pants were down…I saw his ass Derek his ass. His ass that has a tattoo on it and surprisingly no hair to be a werewolf I mean I have more hair on my…"

"Stiles…"

"Yeah sorry tangent but yea Derek he was pant-less and my dad was like touching something that required his face to be non visible and I feel sick." Stiles moaned in pain in Derek's chest again as the three betas tried to contain their laughter but failed miserably.

Derek tried his best not to laugh at Stiles as well because he knew there was a perfectly good explanation but he couldn't help it, the laughter escaped his lips without his permission and Stiles gave him a very angry look.

"Stop laughing at my pain." Stiles said crossing his arms to pout.

"What if I made you a hamburger tonight with bacon and loaded fries." Derek suggested.

"Promise? And I want two cheeseburgers not just one." Stiles made sure he was clear.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers, loaded fries anything else?"

"Umm yeah some brownies like a box of brownies, and umm pork chops with gravy." Stiles said eyes wide thinking about the food.

"You want two bacon cheeseburgers, loaded fries, a box of brownies, and gravy pork chops?" Derek said raising an eyebrow and okay now Stiles was offended.

"Hey you said you would love me even if I got fat and developed body issues." Stiles said with a very stern voice.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd get fat like today…" Derek said dragging out today but there was no weight behind his words at all.

Stiles was still offended and was about to hit Derek with the remote when Boyd interrupted.

"I mean I'm not pregnant but that all sounds like really good."

Isaac and Scott looked at each other, shrugged then totally agreed that would eat all that.

"See, I'm not only eating for me I'm eating for one to possibly two werewolves here Der…give me some credit." And okay now the mood swings were starting again because Stiles was crying.

"Shit I'm sorry Stiles I was only kidding you can have whatever you want I won't judge." Derek said rocking Stiles in his arms.

"Liar you totally don't want me anymore." Stiles cried out snot dripping onto Derek's collar.

"Hey man we all love you no matter what you eat. You know me Stiles I eat that much food at one sitting like every day." Scott pleaded unsure what the hell to do.

"Yeah man and before I became a werewolf when I was high and got the munchies I would eat like twice that." Boyd added in.

"Really?" Stiles asked rubbing his eyes and okay he seriously hated hormones but it could be worse like Erica could be here right now.

"Yeah man totally." Boyd responded back handing the trash bag to Scott so he could give Stiles a hug and Stiles totally welcomed the hug and snuggled into Boyd's arms.

"You're warm." Stiles said completely content and apparently Derek's wolf didn't like that too much because Stiles heard a low rumbling growl come from beside him before Derek was standing up.

"Jesus not this again…bad alpha. Derek stop." Stiles said placing a hand on Derek's chest.

"Mine." Derek said looking at Boyd while nosing Stiles' neck and Boyd just threw his hands up in defense.

"Ahh that's what happened to Jackson." Isaac said smiling like he just had an epiphany.

And that's when Erica and Lydia came crashing into the room and really? They weren't graceful at all but they did have armfuls of wedding books, cook books, wedding planners, and okay Derek had the terrified look on his face again.

"I'm going to the store get groceries for dinner." Derek said immediately making eye contact to no one.

"I'm going with him to help carry stuff." Boyd said staring at all the magazines on the table and the giddy girls.

"I'm…I have no excuses I'm just leaving." Scott said giving Stiles an apologetic look.

"I don't mind." Isaac said joining the two girls at the table and Stiles just put his head in his arms and groaned.

"Dude why are you here? You don't have this class?" Stiles whispered over to Erica who was sitting right beside Stiles in chemistry class.

Stiles still couldn't believe he was being forced to go to school even though he wasn't in control over his emotions not to mention the fact he still refuses to talk to his father because he was a little scared and Derek, Peter, and his father were all gaining up on him forcing him to attend all of his classes.

And on top of all of that Deaton still wasn't ready to see what Stiles was having, girl or boy or twins or multiple he wanted to know dammit. He also wanted to know how the day was going to play out if he ran into Allison or not he could see it now "you're just going to let my father die?" Then Stiles will have to be the bad guy and say "yes" and just walk away then Scott will get mad and oh great now he's groaning out loud and Mr. Harris is staring at him.

"Ms. Reyes this is not your class, and Stiles stop talking or detention." Stiles groaned again and Erica just laughed.

"Sorry Mr. Harris the Sheriff told me wherever Stiles goes I go so all my classes have been switched. The principal knows about this." She said settling in her seat like this was the end of the conversation and even Mr. Harris could see there was no point in arguing.

"Well then my child I feel sorry for you for having to be put on babysitting duty for that one. It's a cruel fate I wish on no one." Mr. Harris said and okay mood swing was kicking in-crap.

"Asshole." Stiles blurted out covering his mouth as the class went eerie silent, all turning in his seat to stare at him. Erica especially, mouth opened and eyes wide.

"What did you just say to me Stilinksi?"

"I called you an ASSHOLE." Stiles drug asshole out for emphasis then just folded his arms trying to not clinch his fists.

"Well you'll be staring at this quote unquote asshole for detention for the whole week and all of next week. And as for right now you can get out of my classroom." Mr. Harris said pointing towards the door and okay Stiles wanted to deny it but he couldn't he growled.

"Come on Stiles let's go you're growling." Erica said suddenly getting worried trying to pull Stiles by his arm.

And Stiles had no idea where this anger was coming from because he wanted to punch his teacher in the face and actually he was walking up towards his teacher to punch him in the face and crap why isn't Erica stopping him from punching his teacher in the face and well now his teacher just got punched in the face.

"The name is Stiles to you, I will not have detention, I will talk to the principal at my own free will and you will get whatever stick you have up your ass about me out of it by the time I see you tomorrow. I don't care what my father did or said to you be a fucking man and take it out on him, don't take it out on me. I'm done with your shit." Stiles shouted and then before he could control him-Bam another punch and now the whole class was texting, video recording, gasping at the current scene.

Erica finally found fucking courage and dragged Stiles and his stuff out of the classroom and to the parking lot where Stiles let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Stiles shouted and flailed his arms.

"I couldn't stop you and call Derek at the same time, I know I'm awesome but I only have one fucking mouth Stiles and plus you growled like fucking growled and Mr. Harris deserves it he treats you like shit. I think you left a bruise." Erica said smiling not phased at all by the scene.

"God my dad is going to kill me. I need Derek." Stiles said about to cry because fuck of course he is.

"I told him it was an emergency knowing him he's probably breaking like every law this town has just so he can get to you. And I hope you're not crying because I don't handle crying I'm like seriously bad at it. Isaac on the other hand he's good with crying should I get Isaac?" Erica asked totally out of her element she was good with threats but crying not so much.

"Oh thank God it's Derek." Erica sighed out as she heard the black camero screeching down the road. "You'll be good from here text me when you need me I'll see you next class." Erica said giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek and pat on the shoulder before walking back into school and do damage control with the principal.

Stiles looked up and finally saw the camero and it was like a thousand Christmas gifts and all his favorite things all at the same time just knowing Derek was there.

"Derek." Stiles breathed out with joy as the man barely put the car in park before rushing out of it holding onto Stiles.

"What happened Erica said it was emergency. Is the baby or babies okay? Are you okay? Shit should I have said you first. Are you okay then the babies okay? Are what about same time are all of you okay? Shit I don't know what I'm doing." Derek said using his hands to touch every inch of Stiles and make sure he's not hurt.

Stiles giggled in Derek's chest. "Did you just have a panic ramble attack?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrow to mock Derek. "You totally rambled that's so cute." Stiles said again and Derek just huffed.

"Sorry I know it's no time to joke. We are all okay but I think one of the babies, the demon child who likes blood totally takes after you before he or she has a temper and made me growl. Like fucking GRRR growl loud enough to catch Erica off guard not only that but I punched my teacher in the face. TWICE. I mean I always kind of want to punch him in the face but I couldn't control it I was so damn angry." Stiles said clinching his fists just thinking about Mr. Harris.

Derek didn't know what to say he was torn between feeling proud his little cub could take care of themselves and took after him and feeling scared at the fact Stiles just punched his teacher in the face.

"Well shit…I'm sorry Stiles I'm the one who pushed you to going back to school even though I knew the mood swings weren't over with yet. I had no idea my little guy would have so much effect on you but at least we know he or she or they are werewolves and not just humans." Derek said smiling and him smiling made Stiles smile.

"Yeah I just wish Deaton could give us more info you know." Stiles said shrugging getting more comfortable in Derek's arms.

"Now that you're okay I'm going to go tell your dad what happened but you're going to have to go to your next class okay?" Derek said looking Stiles over again just to make sure all was good.

"Yeah okay I can manage that but now that the whole school knows about my outburst I'm going to have to deal with all the laughing and gossip and teenage bullshit; basically all the things I hate about high school." Stiles said looking at the group. Derek pulled out his cell phone and began to text.

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it." Derek said giving Stiles a long kiss before pushing him towards school. "Now go learn, have fun, get junior year over with." Derek said again smiling and Stiles smiled back waving at him and turning to go back to the dreadful place called high school.

As he entered the building Erica and Jackson were waiting for him by his locker.

"What are you two doing?" Stiles asked knowing first period wasn't even over with yet.

"Derek texted us." Jackson said wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist.

"Yeah we're going to help you handle shit. If anyone even looks at you longer than five seconds they're getting punched in the face." Erica said wrapping her arm on the other side of Stiles and Stiles felt content and pulled them both in for a hug.

"You're purring. Dude you're fucking purring." Jackson said freaking out.

"No I'm not!" Stiles said and yeah okay he totally was but you know what whatever.

"I don't mind." Erica said and all three laughed but stilled instantly when Allison appeared before them from turning the corner.

"We need to talk." Allison said and yeah that's not going to happen because Stiles turned the opposite way as fast as possible. "This isn't over." And Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to hear her say that but Stiles didn't trust himself enough to deal with her and her problems just yet.

"Sorry" Jackson said to Allison before catching back up with Stiles.

"That reminds me…Erica what exactly happened between you and Lydia?" Stiles asked and Erica just laughed hysterically as they walked down the hallway wrapped around each other.


	17. Making Sacrifices

"So you mean to tell me that you and my father stole Derek's leather jackets then started dancing around in them pretending you were both character's from the movie Grease. Then somehow dad you managed to rip one of the alleged leather jackets by accident, neither of you are sure how, and so you had to take it off in order to sow it up before Derek noticed.

Upon doing the repair you two ordered soda and pizza to your office so you could eat while sowing and somehow the alleged soda spilled over after you knocked it over trying to sow and it landed on Peter. So Peter had to change his pants and that's what he was doing when I saw him half naked when I came in to the office. The only reason you were bent over dad was because you were sowing. Did I get all of that information correct? Because that all sounds a little too misfortunate events and 'eh it could happen' for my taste. I'm calling bullshit." Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest.

After having to explain why he punched his teacher to his father he was made to go straight to Derek's house after school so the pack could have a meeting on how to deal with Stiles and Stiles may or may not have been offended by the fact he had to be 'dealt with'.

So that is why Stiles did what he does best and he deflected, ordering his father to explain his weird position that he was in with Peter.

"You can't call bullshit on something that's true son." Mr. Stilinksi said eyeing Stiles.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to call bullshit on that one, his pants were down and your face was all up in his personal space. Why didn't he leave to the bathroom to change, how did he get a change of pants anyways? Bullshit card, I'm pulling it out and waving it in the air. You two are on my watch list." Stiles said in confirmation.

"He got the pants from my drawer and I'm a guy, he's a guy, I've seen you play with yourself enough times I know what a dick looks like son it's nothing new. Plus girls dress in front of each other all the time why can't guys? Stop being a sexist son." Mr. Stilinksi said and Peter just laughed like the rest of the pack including Stiles' traitor of a boyfriend.

"I don't know why you're laughing, they ripped and stole two of your leather jackets…I've seen your wardrobe you thrive off of leather jackets." Stiles said, squinting his eyes to look mad at Derek.

Derek paused from laughing for a second then it dawned on him "Peter what the hell compelled you to steal my damn clothes? I want my jackets replaced today or so help me I'll tie you up to a damn tree like a neglected dog." Derek said while Stiles sat back smiling, highly satisfied with himself.

"Nephew you have spent far too much time with Stiles if you're making dog references and besides we aren't here to talk about my nudity, unless you want to, we are here to discuss the fact that Stiles almost got arrested today for assaulting his teacher." Peter said looking smug and Oh that asshole is good. Touché, Peter…Tou-fucking-ché.

"I almost forgot…exactly Stiles what the hell? You are lucky that you are a minor and your classmates all confirmed he has been giving you hell all year. You have to learn how to control yourself, your anger and mood swings." John said wagging his finger at Stiles like Stiles was reduced to an infant or something or even a dog that was getting in trouble.

"Easier said than done dad. It's not like the mood swings have an on or off switch, they just happen and I can't control it, it's like my body is betraying me or taking over without my consent I don't expect you to understand. Nobody in here has been pregnant before, it's harder than it looks especially when you are a guy and this isn't supposed to be possible women are so much more built for this then men. No offense Derek I love our children already." Stiles said and Derek smiled moving closer to Stiles on the couch.

"Son you're surrounded by werewolves who shift once a month because of the full moon and they have no control over it until they learn how. We know a little something about mood swings and your body doing things you don't want it to do which is why Peter is going to start teaching you how to control your mood swings." John said and his word sounded so final but that doesn't mean Stiles isn't going to complain.

"Peter? No way. No deal. Try again." Stiles whined and Peter pretended to be offended.

"Didn't believe that was a question Stiles." John said.

"What about Scott?" Stiles pleaded.

"No way man not unless I get to hit you with force." Scott said unapologetically and oh yeah Stiles was mad at him because of the whole Allison thing. Eh he'll get over it.

"Friendship is over Scott. What about Derek? The baby or babies listen to him they like him." Stiles pleaded again.

"Derek can't always be around to hold your hand, you're going to have to learn how not to use Derek as a crutch for when you're at school or out in public." John said affirming his choice.

"Besides Stiles I may love you but that bat really hurts and Peter is the one who bought it for you in the first place so he deserves to get hit and feel the pain I've been feeling." Derek said eyeing Peter still not over the jacket stealing.

"Fine. But I'm doing it for Derek and not because you told me to." Stiles said and John just rolled his eyes headed for the door.

"I need a drink, I vote for all the adults to go to a bar and drink until we think we should be drunk." John said and Peter started heading towards the door.

"I agree." Peter said and Stiles pushed at Derek when he started to rise from the couch.

"Not uh mister where do you think you're going?" Stiles demanded.

"Your dad said adults, I am, according to the law, an adult." Derek said jumping up to walk towards the door.

"Fine I'm coming too." Stiles said standing up and John was already shaking his head.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell kiddo. Derek's 24, you're not. It's not happening now go upstairs and start on your homework like a good little child while the adults play." John said smiling and Derek refused to make eye contact.

"I'm not letting Derek go to some bar where girls and guys are going to do nothing but hit on him the entire time. He is not leaving my sight, I need him." Stiles started off angry but was now going into pleading mode. Damn hormones.

Derek caved immediately, it was really sad at how fast he caved, giving Stiles the 'I'm so sorry for even thinking about leaving you face' and started walking back to Stiles when Peter stopped him.

"Not uh nephew this is just another mood Stiles is going through he needs to learn how to deal with it you can't cave every time. Now let's go." Peter said.

"But he needs me." Derek pleaded and the pack tried hard no to giggle. Some Alpha.

"Do what I do man, ignore him." Jackson said. Asshole.

"Yeah it's actually not that hard to do I do it all the time." Boyd added in and Isaac just nodded saying 'yeah.'

"Yeah I've learned to ignore him a long time ago also, just walk away man we'll be alright we can handle a needy Stiles." Scott said and traitors Stiles thought. They are all traitors.

"Speak for yourself I know what comes after the needy Stiles, and it's hungry Stiles and then violent Stiles then sad Stiles. It's like watching a soap opera in slow motion." Erica added in and okay Stiles is going to start shooting some werewolves.

"Fine go Derek I'll just be here like a good little pet while my master's away." Stiles said sitting back down looking sad and okay Derek caved again.

"Awe come here Stiles." Derek said and his arms were being held by Peter again.

"Nope. Stiles sit down, come on Derek. And Stiles don't leave the house." John said giving his son another look.

"Fine." Stiles said and okay LIE.

"LIE. Stiles if you even think about leaving the house I will put Erica and Lydia both on babysitting duty" John said.

And yeah that's not happening Erica and Lydia scare him by themselves but both of them together?

"FINE." Stiles screamed. "Asshole." He murmured right after.

"I heard that. Man parenting is so much easier as a werewolf should have done this years ago." John said laughing as the three men left the loft and okay Stiles was hungry.

"I need food." Stiles yelled at Isaac who was retreating to hide behind a giggling Erica.

"Oh my god we just fed you like five minutes ago, you ate like half the refrigerator we're going to have to restock tomorrow because of you." Erica shouted.

"God dammit that's not true I barely ate anything." Stiles said punching at a retreating Jackson who was now using Lydia as a shield.

"It's my turn to call bullshit. You had a pack of bacon, some weird casserole shit Isaac made, six cupcakes, a damn near raw steak, and that's not including the other shit you kept sneaking between meals." Erica said pointing around the kitchen after naming each thing.

"What you're trying to call me fat?" Stiles said wiping a tear from his eye. "Is that why Derek left me?"

"Oh for the love of god…Jesus someone else deal with this. Stiles you are not fat, you are totally skinny like oh my god I wish I was that skinny." Erica said while rolling her eyes like it pained her.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked hopeful.

After a moment of no responses the whole pack just said "Yeah…yeah totally." At the same time.

That's when the doorbell rung and all wolves were on alert after being caught off guard before they all eased after realizing it was just Deaton.

"Come in Deaton." Boyd yelled from the couch and the door opened.

"Hey guys, Stiles after being alerted you weren't allowed to leave the room I bought my equipment to you, if the guys wouldn't mind bringing it up for me the machine is in the red pick up truck outside." Deaton said smiling.

Isaac, Boyd, and Scott left immediately to get the machine while Jackson cleared off the table so Stiles could lay down on it and Erica texted Derek to let him know the ultrasound was about to be performed.

"Will we be able to know the sex?" Stiles asked after lying down on the table while Deaton hooked the machine up and started pressing buttons.

"Not sure, this is my first werewolf male pregnancy, I know it goes fast but I have no idea how fast."

Stiles just nodded and kept starring at the ceiling as his shirt was being lifted up and some cold gel was being placed on his stomach. Naughty thoughts were quickly being pushed out of his mind at the thought of gel on Derek's fingers entering him and OKAY change of thought.

"Stiles?" Deaton said and thank you Deaton for bringing him back to reality.

"Yes?" Stiles said looking ashamed as Stiles and Isaac gave him knowing looks.

"You want to see?" Deaton asked and Stiles turned his head to the screen.

"Those are mine?" Stiles said tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes they are and I can see something else." Deaton said in a calming voice.

"Oh my god you're having a girl and a boy twins! GAHHH I gotta go shopping." Erica squealed and Lydia, and shockingly even Jackson all joined in on the cooing as Stiles was staring at his babies on the screen.

Such tiny little creatures Stiles thought, and he's going to help them form and grow into strong werewolves and oh great Stiles really needs Derek.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked not caring he's crying.

"I'm right here." Derek says as he busts through the door knocking it off the hinges. "I'm right here…oh my god those are ours." Derek said breathless taking Stiles' hand while staring at the screen. "We made those." Derek added in kissing the back of Stiles' hand.

"Yeah like we guessed one is a girl the other is a boy and Derek no offense but our baby girl is going to have some major body image issues I'm just saying." Stiles said and Derek just huffed.

"I can't wait till their born, we have to baby proof the house, and umm start getting baby clothes and food and cribs and we only have like two and a half months before we're parents Stiles." Derek started off calm and excited but the last part was a little hint of panic.

"Yeah we are…oh god I'm a teen mom. I'm one of those people Derek." Stiles said closing his eyes to groan and Scott just laughed which led Stiles to stop groaning in order to give Scott a death stare with Scott returned because he just remembered he's supposed to be mad at Stiles.

"Come on guys let's leave the soon to be parent's alone." Peter said and everyone gave their 'I agree's."

"I'll drop by tomorrow and provide the ultrasound photos." Deaton said before unplugging the machines waiting for the boys to carry the stuff back out to the pickup truck.

"Thank you for this." Derek said and Deaton just gave a knowing smile.

Derek waited until the house was cleared out to look at his mate and smile.

"I like the position you're in right now, lying on your back with your legs open just ready for me." Derek said slipping in between Stiles' thighs and okay that's hot.

"Fuck me." Stiles panted out already breathless without even been touched first.

Derek's lips crashed against Stiles' heavy, sloppy, wet and the kiss was filled with raw desire and passion but Stiles had to break it instantly as he thought about his soon to be children.

"Derek…Derek wait." Stiles panted out thrusting his hips up involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked not stopping from nibbling on Stiles' neck and rubbing a soft hand across gently and so sensitive nipples which produced a moan out of Stiles.

"We have to stop Derek…we can't have sex while I'm pregnant at least not right after we just saw our babies, it's just weird." Stiles said biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Derek wanted to protest he had a headful of protest statements already in his mind but he wouldn't force Stiles to do any he was unready to do. So he leaned up off of Stiles and just settled for examining Stiles' naked body trying to keep his wolf contained after smelling the waves of arousal his mate was producing.

"Thank you." Stiles finally said glad Derek listened to him because any second longer and he was about to spread his legs wide and let the alpha do as he pleased.

"Umm you want to play a board game or something?" Derek asked all of a sudden feeling awkward not really sure what to do now.

"You could help me with my homework if you wanted." Stiles offered feeling just as awkward, the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to chock on but Stiles had to stand by his decision it was just too weird to be invaded after seeing two little bodies growing inside of you.

"Sure you know I was good at chemistry in high school so I could help." Derek responded with a smile and helped Stiles off the table and all was right with the world again.

Stiles wanted to protest going to school the next day but the pack demanded that he attended because he already missed enough exams during the extended spring break stay so eventually Stiles caved and left.

To help with his mood swings Derek allowed Stiles to wear one of his old leather jackets that he no longer could fit into and Erica and Jackson were still on Stiles duty which was convenient for Jackson because he was eligible of getting out of getting out of English which he hated in order to babysit Stiles during his free period. Erica didn't mind also because now she had a chemistry partner who would do all the work for her.

Stiles was okay for the first two periods and during his free period things were going okay until Allison decided to show up and Erica immediately went on defense drawing out a growl and placing Stiles behind her.

"It's okay Erica she just wants to talk." Stiles said secretly glad Erica had his back just in case things went to shit which knowing his life right now is highly plausible.

"Stiles I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for betraying yours and the packs trust by texting my dad all that information about you but I was only trying to help and Erica is here she can tell if I'm lying or not." Allison pleaded with brown sad eyes and Stiles looked to Erica for confirmation and she just nodded her head with a scowl.

"This isn't about the beach right now, this is about your dad isn't it?" Stiles asked just ready to get right to the point.

"Yes, he needs your help, he needs the packs help." Allison said trying to hold back tears. "He's going to die Stiles I just know it and I can't lose anyone else. Please."

Stiles shifted on the bench trying to find the appropriate words to describe exactly what he was thinking.

"Look Allison you are no longer pack, it wasn't my sole decision it was the pack's decision as a collective whole excluding Scott for obvious reasons because you broke our trust. Your father was ready to haul me away and I can't let that go no matter what the reason was. Your problem is your family does cruel things in the name of justice and doing what's right but half of the things you kill are more innocent then you all." Stiles explained.

"I know, I know what I did was wrong just like what I did with Boyd and Erica and I was being manipulated by my grandfather because of my ignorance. I blamed Derek for ruining my life when in reality he did nothing wrong and I see that now I didn't then though but I do now. I had to grow Stiles, I made mistakes and I'm sorry for those mistakes but my father is being tortured and dying and I can't save him all alone." Allison pleaded again shifting her eyes from Stiles to Erica.

"That's just the thing, you want the pack to help your father when you father has only helped the pack when it benefited him. He teamed up with Derek that night with the Kanima because of your crazy ass grandfather and again when it involved his crazy ass sister. Derek was innocent when he came back to Beacon Hills and every bad thing that has happened in his life has some ties to your family. He's my mate Allison and you have caused him more pain than words can express and saying you're sorry means nothing. If Derek was tied up your father would be just as hesitant to help as we are if he helped at all. For once in Derek's life everything is going good, no monsters, no disaster just happiness and you want me to convince Derek to risk all of that for you?" Stiles asked stifling a laugh.

"I don't want harm to come to Derek or any of the pack but there are more in numbers and this is my father. He is all I have left, my grandfather is gone, my mother is gone, my aunt is gone, my whole world go rocked and turned upside down seemingly overnight and I'm trying to handle it all the best I can. My family kills people for a living and I tried my best to handle that information and yes I allowed Gerard to influence me but I've tried to right my wrongs as well as my father and now he's dying." Allison let the tears fall from her face.

"The pack may forgive you Allison as Derek has but I just can't forgive that easily." Stiles admitted.

"You forgave Peter, the monster that killed Laura. Peter killed his own niece, Derek's sister, what would have been your sister in law. She's dead because of Peter and yet you've forgiven him." Allison said out of anger.

"That's different, Peter was being controlled by pure animal because of the damage your family caused. His family, his life was burning right in front of his eyes, he watched everyone he loved died so yeah excuse me for forgiving him for that." Stiles said anger clearly rising in his body he was looking around for a weapon and Erica had to stifle a laugh after noticing what Stiles was doing.

"That's the problem isn't it Stiles? Peter was being controlled by pure animal and his first instinct was to kill, no regard for family at all. While Gerard maybe just as bit of a monster you have to admit that that thing you live with and call family or pack is just as much as a monster as anyone in my family and Laura is gone because of him. Her life was cut short, she never got to see Derek again, her friends again, laugh again all because of Peter so please get off of your high horse you condesenting…"

Before she could finish her sentence Allison was falling to the ground holding her quickly swelling cheek in pain and shock. Her eyes were wide as she gathered herself enough to stand up and looked a very angry Stiles in the eyes his fist still balled up ready to hit her again and he would have if Erica didn't step in to block the two.

"Shit Allison Stiles is sorry." Erica pleaded shocked that Stiles actually punched her.

"No he's not." Allison all but screamed still holding her cheek eyes wide.

"No I'm not." Stiles said at the same time looking at Erica who was now rolling her eyes.

"Stiles we're going home. I'm texting everyone to come straight home for a pack meeting this has got to stop." Erica said pushing Stiles away and giving Allison one last apologetic look from over her shoulder.

Stiles just huffed but allowed his self to be dragged away before saying. "It wasn't the hormones just so you know."

"I don't care if you're pregnant, my bestfriend, or pack I will kill you Stiles." Scott said rushing towards Stiles as he burst through the door.

Scott didn't make it far at all, before he was able to take one step towards Stiles Derek was already transformed to his beta form placing a warning grip around Scott's neck. Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson soon followed suit standing guard of Stiles who sat on the couch, arms folded between his father and Peter.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Mr. Stilinksi asked debating whether or not to be confused or angry.

"Short version is, Allison came up to us today during free period asking if the pack would help find her father and when Stiles refused she kind of said some stuff that pushed the wrong button because next thing I know Allison is lying on the ground after Stiles punched her." Erica said shrugging.

The whole room gasped and all eyes were on Stiles mixture between 'what the fuck' and 'holy shit.' Even Peter was surprised by the news.

"She's a girl Stiles what the hell were you thinking I don't care if it's hormones or anger you don't do that. Not to mention she's pack and if you don't want to make yourself believe she's pack then she's the mate of someone who is pack and your bestfriend you should be ashamed of yourself." Lydia spoke and all eyes were on her.

Stiles knew he should feel bad, feel guilty even but he didn't not even the slightest and if he was being honest with his self he hadn't felt power rush like that since he chopped the werewolf's head off.

"I'm not apologizing to her or anyone else because I'm not sorry she was out of line and I would have kept going if Erica hadn't stepped in." Stiles said to the pack but was looking at Lydia.

Scott growled and the grip on his neck got even tighter. The pack was on edge right now and rightly so.

"Erica thank you for stopping him, Scott you need to calm down before you wind up challenging me by accident, and Stiles you need to explain what Allison said to prompt you to hitting her." Derek said and John gave a very fatherly, 'you better have a damn good reason' look to Stiles as well.

Scott changed back and exposed his neck in submission as Derek let go.

"Allison said I should forgive her and her family for all the hurt they put Derek through just because Peter…" Stiles shifted uneasily and by the looks on everyone's faces he didn't have to finish his sentence anyways.

"It's the way she said it though Derek, like she was genuinely disgusted at the fact Stiles could forgive Peter, she disrespected the entire pack trying to say her situation and his was the exact same. I don't blame Stiles at all." Erica said rubbing Stiles' shoulders as his father and Peter both took a hand rubbing it gently.

"That's why I'm not sorry Scott, I'm not sorry Derek, and I'm not sorry to the rest of the pack because she had no right to say what she said she doesn't understand anything and I just…I lost it for a second not the hormones or the bond it was all me." Stiles admitted finally looking up from his lap.

Peter leaned over to Stiles' neck and nosed at it a second because whispering "thank you."

"We have to help her father Derek, we have to. I love Allison and she would never hurt any of us if she could help it. Her father came all the way back to the beach to warn us about this Deacon guy and for us to just turn our backs…I can't sit back and do nothing. If this pack doesn't help find her dad then I will by myself." Scott said looking around the room and all eyes went to Derek.

"I'll help you." Lydia stood up and spoke looking at Jackson waiting for him to agree but he just kept his head bowed.

"I'll help you too Scott I can't let you be foolish all alone." Isaac said giving a weak smile but nobody else spoke up.

"This is stupid if you three go after this Deacon guy who managed to trap, torture and kill the world's greatest hunters how do you expect to survive?" Boyd said a little irritated.

"I have to try, I have this so called gift and if my gift can be used to save a life then I have to try." Scott explained.

"It's probably just a trap, Deacon is smart right? He knows the Argent's are well known hunters, so he waits till the werewolf pack is gone to get the hunter's alone and contain them. With Allison's dad out of the way he knows Scott will probably help her save him, and he knows an alpha won't endanger his pack so he knows the whole pack will have to show up on this little rescue mission and then we'll be on his turf. What is we under estimated Deacon and maybe he's getting weaker, or older or something happened to him and he can't face us head on. We could be going right into his trap then we'd all be dead at least this way our pack will be safe and he'll have to face us on our terms." Jackson spoke and the whole room turned to look at him with wide eyes; he actually had a valid point that made sense.

"Derek you're the alpha I'll follow your lead." Stiles finally caved and said and now all eyes were on Stiles.

"I just don't know, what Jackson said could very well be true and Scott you could be leading yourself and the pack to our deaths." Derek said looking at Scott for an answer.

"Derek…" Scott pleaded out clearly battling his inner demons with what to do.

"Stiles is pregnant, and he's my son, and you all have been through enough I don't see why you would put yourselves in danger. And I can't sit back and watch the thought be entertained that you would go in blind to fight something you don't know to save a man who has tried to kill most of the people in this room at least once." John said and felt a little bad for saying it.

"I'll go." All eyes looked up to see Lydia speak. "Allison is my friend and a lot of really shitty things have happened to her like the rest of us but I can't sit by and watch her be an orphan not when someone could have done something. I understand this being a trap and I agree it makes sense which is why someone who is human and immune to the supernatural world should help Allison. I have chemical knowledge that can bring down an alpha as demonstrated before-no offense Peter-and I will learn how to shoot a stupid bow or shoot a gun. I'm willing to do this not only for my pack, but for my friend." Lydia admitted and all went quiet again.

"Thank you." Scott spoke out and his eyes were filled with sorrow and joy.

"Lydia you could die." Jackson chocked out not recognizing his own voice.

"I've almost died before and I should've died but because of whatever is in my body is in my body I survived and if I can help out a friend then I say life well lived." Lydia said rubbing Jackson's cheek.

"Let her go. Peter and Derek can teach you have to take down an alpha the same way they thought me and we'll ask Deaton for any magical assistance possible." Stiles said.

"I'll go with her…I'm the least likely suspect to be involved in all of this I mean most of the time you guys forget I'm here, and I know computers and stuff so if he's using any form of technology I can hack into it. And I have perfect aim." Danny said and the whole pack looked at him with shocked expressions and Erica laughed because yes she forgot he was there.

"I can't let you do this Danny, no." Jackson said placing his hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny just laughed.

"Come on man you know I'll die to protect Lydia, we can't just let her go by herself. Team Humans, right Stiles?" Danny said.

"Right. Team Humans." Stiles said rubbing his stomach and feeling guilty that Lydia and Danny just might die because of him.

"Team Humans." Lydia said with a smile on her face but the tears in her eyes showed a different story.

The room went quiet and cold, tears filling the eyes of everyone except Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Peter as the pack mourned the possibility of a loss from two of their members.


	18. Heart to Heart

"What if it isn't an attack on the whole pack but just Stiles." Boyd said breaking the silence and confusion filled the room.

"This is where you elaborate." Peter said using hands gestures.

"Peter you said it yourself when you told us the story of Deacon that he was turned and killed and hated his self for the hunters not killing him. What if the fact that Stiles is human but chose to mate with an alpha is what brought Deacon here in the first place.

And if that Markus guy really did work for Deacon then maybe the reason he showed so much interest in Stiles was so he could confirm that indeed Stiles was mated to Derek. If Markus over heard that you were pregnant or found out about it somehow it could have led to Deacon changing tactics out of fear that a hybrid or whatever it is your babies are would be born into the world. What if this is all just one big distraction?" Boyd said and the room went cold again.

Stiles put his head in his hands and moaned.

"My life sucks, its official." Stiles said leaning back on the couch.

"Your life doesn't suck Stiles, it just get more and more complicated for no apparent reason at all." Mr. Stilinksi said placing a hand on Stiles' back.

The pack began to murmur to themselves all coming up with different suggestions and questions as to whether Boyd could be right or not.

"Hold on if Deacon wanted Stiles then why go after Argent?" Isaac asked crossing his arms in confusion.

"Because Deacon would have no way of knowing Allison was no longer pack, if he has been pursuing Stiles this detailed and or was relaying on Markus' info or even Aiden's info then to his knowledge Allison is pack which makes her father pack by default and with Scott being Stiles' bestfriend it just seemed like the easiest method to distract us." Jackson spoke up and the chatter began once more everyone speaking at the same time.

"QUIET!" Derek shouted in his most stern alpha voice, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up to let his red eyes shine throughout the room; every beta bowed their heads in silence and respect.

"These are all just guesses and accusations no solid proof what so ever. Hell we could all be wrong for all we know and I'm not risking Stiles' life until I know 100% sure what the hell is going on. There are too many questions and not enough answers and why is he keeping the hunters alive? There have been no suspicious activity reported, no bodies found, nothing out of the ordinary at all and I need to know why that is before I send any member of my pack out on some phantom man hunt to get slaughtered." Derek said and the room was still silent, everyone turning to Stiles for a response.

"I have nothing to say you guys, I don't know what is going on, everything is strange and nothing makes sense at all and I just want this to all be over but I agree with Derek I can't let anyone risk their lives for something that may or may not be happening." Stiles finally spoke out.

"Stiles you're pack, we would die to protect you and if somehow this Deacon guy has found interest in you then it's our responsibility to attack before he can even think about harming you in any way. I don't know anything about research but we need to do something and fast." Boyd responded first looking with pleading eyes.

"Yea Stiles you're my batman remember? I'd do anything for you, and Boyd is right we can't sit around waiting for some phantom attack and wind up getting caught with our pants down and tails in between our legs we need to be proactive in this, it's your life we're talking out and two newest pack member's lives." Erica added in pointing to Stiles' stomach.

"Son, I love you and you know I'm itching to kill someone, anyone, everyone so I agree with Erica and Boyd we do our research, I'll pull some strings and we find this bastard and rip his fucking head off. In that order." John said smiling, imagining inflicting pain on Deacon.

"I can't let you guys get hurt because of me and hell for all we know Deacon could just want my pups if he knew I was pregnant, could be why he hasn't made an attack yet and if that's true then he won't hurt me at least not until the twins are born which gives us time to plan, research, and train." Stiles said sounding and looking drained.

Stiles is just tired of all of this, of the supernatural shit storm that has become his life and what he would give just to be back to happier times without all the drama. Which is why he just leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes, rubbed his stomach and wished that maybe if he kept his eyes closed hard enough it would all just go away.

"Wait a minute? Allison's father could be dying and the only ones who were willing to do something about it is Lydia, Isaac, and Danny and yet this Deacon guy may or may not want Stiles and all of a sudden it's 'I'll die for you?' seriously?" Scott voiced thus dragging Stiles out of daydreaming.

"Once again we are brought back to Allison, why is everything about Allison?" Boyd asked and Stiles well Stiles was shocked because Boyd looked genuinely angry.

"Because she's my mate and I love her. If Erica was kidnapped or hurt or needed your help you would do the exact same thing. And no matter what Argent did in his life he is a human being who has saved our lives more than once and is in need of our help. He apologized for what his family did you, Allison apologized for what she did to you why won't you just forgive?" Scott yelled mixed between anger and pleading.

"Because it's not the fact that she did those things and feels guilty Scott it's the fact that she was capable of doing those things in the first place. She knew us, all of us before we were werewolves and yet as soon as we got that bite we became target practice to her; she was able to help torture us just because we were different and for that I can never forgive her. I wouldn't be capable of such cruelty to anything or anyone unless I'm backed into a corner but there's a darkness in her that is generational and you are too close to see it for yourself." Boyd said and simply walked away, Erica on his tail and shockingly Jackson as well.

"I'm sorry Scott but I agree with Boyd, she allowed herself to become corrupt because of her own ignorance and hatred for the unknown." Stiles responded cut off by Scott.

"You forgave Jackson and he killed a shit ton of people because he was so fucking selfish and arrogant he had to have the bite." Scott yelled, furious now.

Stiles had to contain himself from slapping Scott because he knew it would not end well at all.

"I really can't believe you right now! I can't believe you just said that especially since you don't know anything about Jackson or what it was like for him to be the Kanima and the guilt that he now has to carry around knowing he ended so many lives and that those families will never get justice. He has to live with that and it kills him more than you know and he is nothing like Allison.

She blamed Derek for turning her mother when all Derek did was save your life; your life Scott in case you forgot her mother was killing you. Not trying to kill you she was killing you and Derek risked his own life for yours and you never said thank you and you want to know why? Because Derek never asked you to, he never asked anything of you accept to trust him and join his pack so that he could help train your stupid werewolf ass and you never appreciated any of that.

You know what? You and Allison deserve each other, I can't sit around and have you constantly choosing her over this pack you are my best friend and I love you and at one point in time I would have gladly died for you a thousand times over but now? I'm not sure who you are anymore Scott, and I don't know why you can so easily overlook all of her faults, all of her family's faults but still hold a grudge to a member of this pack." Stiles said standing up to look Scott eye for eye.

"I guess I can say the same thing to you Stiles; everyone deserves forgiveness, everyone deserves a second chance and redemption. You forgave Jackson, you forgave Peter but not Allison?" Scott replied stepping closer and received a warning growl by Derek.

"Allison doesn't deserve forgiveness, not until she understands what it's like to have everything ripped from you, not until she lays awake crying because of the nightmares of her actions, not until her apologies or nothing more than empty words." Stiles replied, nose touching nose at this point.

"I don't even know what happened to you Stiles; I don't know who you are anymore but this heartless thing you are rocking doesn't suit you well at all. She lost her grandfather, mother, sister and possibly her father and you want her to suffer even more?" Scott asked tilting his head.

"Yes." Stiles simply said.

"I can't believe you said that and meant it." Scott said taking a step back.

"My innocence has been lost a long time ago Scott, this is the new me so learn to deal with it. Maybe if your head wasn't so far up Allison's ass or Isaac's ass this summer then you would have noticed a change in me." Stiles said starting to walk towards the door and Scott growled.

"It's funny how you once called the Argents the real monsters yet the only monster I see in this room is you." Scott said with a faint painful smirk on his face out of disbelief this is going on.

The roomie was eerie silent and filled with tension so thick you could chock on it or cut it with a knife; every wolf was on edge especially Derek.

"Sorry you feel that way Scott. Nobody follow me." Stiles said then slammed the door shut behind him.

Stiles went home, nowhere special just to his room to lie on his bed and inhale his own scent. He needed to be reminded that all of this is in fact real and that he hadn't had some horrible realistic nightmare.

"Shit" Stiles breathed out starring up at the ceiling trying to figure out how the turn of events ended up with him and Scott ending their friendship.

"Stiles?" A voice called from outside the window then there was a knock before it slid open.

"I locked that window." Stiles said covering his face with his sleeve not bothering to see which wolf disobeyed his request.

"I can pick a lock you know?" And ahh it was the infamous rebel Peter who disobeyed.

"So you and I are going to have a cheesy heart to heart, watch some cheesy horror films, eat some cheesy and greasy and meaty pizza and keep all werewolves out for the rest of the night." Peter said sitting in the desk chair spinning his self around in circles because apparently he's a fucking toddler.

"Do I have a say in any of this?" Stiles asked pepping at Peter from under his elbow with one eye.

"Nope."

"Fine." Stiles said getting off the bed and motioning for Peter to follow him downstairs.

"So I guess you lost rock, paper, scissors and had to check on me?" Stiles teased as he sat on the couch and watched Peter hook up to the television so they could watch Netflix.

"Actually I had to fight Derek and your father, it took a lot of promises and convincing to let them let me come." Peter said taking his seat beside Stiles.

"Well shall we get down to it then? You want to talk about Scott and this whole Allison thing right? Let me help you by saying I have no idea why I can't forgive her. I thought I forgave her, at one point in time I never even cared and or blamed her for all that happened but lately it's just; everything she says or does makes me so angry. "Stiles confessed.

"I don't know what to tell you except let's not worry about that today; Stiles you are a teenager you should be watching cheesy movies, having pillow fights, getting drunk or high or some tattoo you will later regret.

You should be gorging yourself in pizza, wings, and junk food and worrying about passing your exams and getting zits and trying not to wear the same underwear twice. You should be thinking about colleges and spring breaks and road trips with friends not worrying about being werewolf male impregnated. Not worrying about freaky hybrid Deacon's and not worrying about life or death or supernatural things or even the fact that now you can't masturbate because your werewolf father will smell it.

I came over here to say that I am so sorry that any of this has happened to you and that your life will never be the same again because it won't. Derek wants to protect you, he never wanted you to kill Aiden or get close to him because he never wanted you to have to see the reality of life; he never wanted you to have to grow up too quickly, lose your innocence and your teen youth which is supposed to be the highlight of one's life.

He never had all of those experiences because his family was stripped from him and he had to grow up far too quickly, he had to come back mourn the loss of his sister then had to kill his own uncle and last surviving family member on top of all that, and well he wanted more for you. I wanted you to see what the world really is for yourself because I know you can handle it or at least that's what I thought was the right thing to do.

I wanted you to be able to protect yourself, to be able to know that sometimes you have to do what seems to be wrong but for the right reasons like chopping Aiden's head off even though he was a person or werewolf, even though he had a heart beat and friends and someone to miss, you still did what was right for you with no regrets. You had to become societies bad guy in order to do what you knew would be right and I'm sorry for putting that on your shoulders before you were ready." Peter said and Stiles inhaled trying to absorb all that information in.

"I…I'm not sure what to say to that Peter. The moment I lost my mom and had to watch out for my dad was the moment I grew up way too fast I think, even before the supernatural was introduced into my life. You helped me realize I was more than the weak human and showed me a different side to myself and for that, never apologize. " Stiles said looking at his hands thinking about how normal they look but the danger they're capable of creating.

"I can't tell you what to do, I can't tell you how to react to Allison but what I can say is that being the bad guy or not being the bad guy goes both ways. You forgave me after we had a heart to heart, you forgave Jackson after you two got close but for some reason you are putting a wall up for Allison and whether that's because she took Scott from you, or something deeper but you have to ask yourself if hating her is worth it?"

"I'm sure anymore but when I was having those nightmares, when I was waking up screaming every single night afraid to go sleep, afraid to turn the lights out because of what maybe in the shadows. When I was that scared teenage boy terrified of his own nightmares, Allison was in them. Granted it was Gerard who was the monster but deep down I knew she was standing there somewhere laughing at the fact that I was helpless and every time I see her face it just reminds me of being weak." Stiles admitted taking a chance to look up at Peter.

"Well Stiles you aren't that scared teenage boy afraid to go to sleep anymore; you aren't weak but totally badass and can handle yourself. You have to let go of the hold that monster has on you and I know it's hard and I also know transferring that fear and anger into something or someone else helps but take it from someone who knows, all it does is wind up getting yourself or someone else killed."

Stiles took what Peter said to heart because if anyone knows about transferring fear and anger it's Peter and as a result a lot of people were killed and eventually Peter was killed himself for doing what he thought was right.

"You're right, I need to let the monster go but not until I kill Deacon myself." Stiles said and Peter graced him with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter said grabbing the remote to select the Exorcist.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it was you…you know who came over I'm glad it was you."

Peter wasn't sure what to say to that because thank you just seemed like not enough affection so he did what does best and gave Stiles a hug. An awkward hug but a hug none the less.

"I'm still not sure if I should be alarmed at the fact some 30 something year old is keeping me hostage in my own house; the term pedophile comes to mind." Stiles teased to ease back into their routine.

"At least I don't have candy and I'm not in my underwear, I think we'd call that progress." Peter smiled and said and Stiles could do nothing but laugh because yes that is progress indeed.

"Hey…I thought we were having pizza?" Stiles said thinking about his tummy.

"No worries Derek, your father and Boyd are bringing it over a long with chips, soda, chicken, pop tarts, brownies and Jackson and Erica are bringing the liquor. We are going to have fun, not talk about werewolves or the supernatural and puppy pile it out." Peter said.

Stiles didn't want to admit it but the fact that Scott, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac weren't coming over really hurt him especially Scott. Stiles never meant to divide the pack and he knows if they want to even stand a chance against Deacon they will have to be united and stronger than ever.

"He'll come around." Peter said squeezing Stiles' hand and Stiles never responded he just squeezed back and waited for his remaining pack to arrive.


	19. In Time

"We are not doing spin the bottle Erica you are the only girl in here." Boyd emphasized again.

"Oh come on what are you afraid of kissing another guy? Don't be homophobic Boyd." Erica teased.

"Yeah Boyd don't be homophobic." Stiles teased as well making kissy faces at him, Boyd gave Derek a 'help me please' look and Derek just laughed to his self.

"Besides Erica you should be afraid of Peter kissing you." Jackson added in.

"Hey?" Peter said sounding offended Jackson just shrugged.

This is how Stiles imagined his night going, this is how Stiles pictured everything turning out at the so called sleep over Peter informed him that he was having but of course like everything in Stiles' life it all went to shit.

It started the moment Peter left to go get ice and Stiles was all alone in the house for all of five seconds when he began to have the angriest stomach pains he had ever felt in his life. It was as if someone was stabbing him in the back extremely slowly with a very dull knife and he could barely breathe.

He reached for his phone to call Derek or Peter or his father or hell anyone but his phone was no longer on the couch which meant he either left it at Derek's place or somewhere in the car and he had no time to think about it; no time to beg for help like some damsel in distress so he crawled to the door, still holding his stomach with one arm, and grabbed his keys to drive to Deaton or Mrs. McCall.

"Get your shit together Stiles!" Stiles had to mentally yell at himself over and over again in order to convince himself that it was all going to be alright. He had no idea what was going on well that was until he stepped outside and noticed Markus lying down on the hood of his car.

"Fuck" Stiles murmured to his self, wishing he had some type of weapon on him that would slice and dice this fucker up real well and get him out of his life forever. Markus was wearing all black and had a scowl on his face to rival Derek's any day.

"I didn't know men in black were in town." Stiles mocked eyeing the cheesy black suit and black dress shirt Markus was wearing. "Or maybe a long lost Winchester brother." Stiles continued trying to talk his way through the aching pain in his stomach that seemed more like a warning of danger pain than an actually upset pain than anything else.

There was no response, maybe Markus was the decoy or maybe he was trying to pretend like he wasn't scared shitless, either way Stiles had had enough of the silence treatment for a stalker. "Well nice talk…" Stiles began to say he stepped back to head on inside only to find a hand on his shoulder and the other arm wrapping around his waist from behind.

An eerie voice was whispered into his ear "I wouldn't try to run if I were you." The voice said and Stiles could only assume it was none other than Deacon himself who rubbed his hand along Stiles' stomach and the pain increased to unbearable measures and Stiles was forced to his knees and let of a shrill of pain.

Deacon took a step back and Stiles could hear the muffle laughter coming from behind him and if he wasn't in so much pain he would be furious right now he truly would.

"Whu...what do you want?" Stiles rasped out trying to stand up but was drug by the neck instead, claws piercing the skin of his throat.

"Hmmm." Deacon murmured out allowing his claws to draw blood of the side of Stiles' neck. "I want to be free." He simply said and Stiles winced at the pain as he saw his own blood fall to the ground.

And okay Stiles was confused, what the hell does 'be free' mean?

"What do you mean be free?" Stiles' mouth asked without his brain's permission, the last thing he wanted to do was seemed interested in anything other than killing this guy and Markus who was no doubt putting a butt dent in Stiles' jeep. The fucker.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand Stiles, a lot of things nobody truly understands but that's why I'm here so that I can put things in perspective for everyone and even clear my name. I just want this to all be over and I can do that with your help." Deacon said in that creepy voice again and a hand left from drawing blood on his neck to rubbing his stomach and the pain was increasing again.

Stiles was confused, he was in pain, he was angry and ready to kill someone or anyone or hell everyone. He was also mixed between scared and intrigued at the fact he neck was beginning to heal up. He placed his hand there to only feel the drying of blood and healing of skin and looked to Deacon as if maybe he held the world's answers.

"I have no idea how you did that; your babies must be protecting you more than I thought." Deacon said with a smile; a smile that said he was happy and his task was accomplished and that smile did not make Stiles feel comfortable at all, even after Deacon began to walk away saying nothing more than "I'll see you again my pet."

"This may sound cliché but you should have killed me when you had the chance because you won't get another one." Stiles claimed through clinched teeth and Deacon did nothing more than snort before disappearing into the mist of the trees.

Stiles wasn't sure how long he had been there, sitting on the cold concrete in his driveway holding his neck with his mouth wide opened and his other hand on his now calm stomach. He wasn't even sure when his pack had come over to the house, seated him on the couch and began asking him a thousand questions all at the same time with long claws and multi colored eyes.

Stiles can officially admit he was going through what psychiatrists would call shock.

"Stiles…Stiles can you hear me what happened?" Stiles knew his name was being called but for some reason his mouth wouldn't allow him to speak. Any other time his mouth would do nothing but talk but now it was betraying him yet again.

"Come on Stiles we're here and you're safe." A voice spoke to him softly and he recognized it as Derek who was stroking his neck and stomach with gently strokes half to keep Stiles calm and the other half to probably scent away Deacon's scent which must have been driving Derek crazy.

"How are you so calm?" Stiles asked and oh great now his mouth finds fucking voice and first words out were those? Great! Stiles and his mouth were going to have a serious sit down later on.

Derek just laughed gently in the crook of his mate's neck and Stiles rubbed his cheek on the top of his head to embrace it.

"If it weren't for the fact you need me trust me I would be killing anything in my path to get to whoever scented you, touched you, and put that much fear in your heart." Derek said nosing Stiles' chin up slightly so he could inhale.

"I...I was hit with a wave of pain after Peter left to get ice and I fell to the floor it hurt so much I thought I was dying. I couldn't find my phone so I tried to get to the jeep but there was Markus sitting on it and he was a distraction for Deacon who came up right behind me." Stiles had to stop to close his eyes and take a breath.

"Then he grabbed me from behind and began to rub my stomach claiming he wanted to be left free and that nobody knows the truth about anything and how I can be the one to help him and honestly it freaked me out and confused me but that wasn't all. When he clawed my neck, it healed like the babies healed me from inside out and the pain it was a warning for danger." Stiles gave a dramatic pause so the pack could gasp and murmur.

"I told him I was going to kill him and he just walked away smiling like whatever his plan was had got accomplished today and I don't think I was scared, I mean I can't really remember. I don't even remember what he looks like, and I should remember but it likes my brain is all fuzzy and is buffering or something and I'm so frustrated you guys. I'm tired of all of this…" Stiles flail's his arms around before crossing them over his chest.

"Stiles…" John began to say.

"No dad, I'm not saying I want out of this life style, that wasn't my intention at all I'm just saying that I'm angry and I want blood. I've never had the urge to kill so strongly before in my life but there is more to Deacon that he is letting on, more to Deacon taking the hunter's hostages' and as long as I'm breathing I'm going to figure this damn thing out." Stiles said staring out of the window and he had to gawk a little after seeing what looked like Markus winking at him from across the street before disappearing once more.

"Stiles, what did you see?" John asked looking out the window to see an empty street.

"I…I honestly have no idea. I don't know why he let me go, why he came to me in the first place or if he wants my babies for some sick reason. I don't know who did something to him or why he claims he's in need of being freed but somehow I'm right in the middle of all of this. I'm the key that unlocks him and I'm afraid what will happen if he does become free but not as much as I'm afraid of who is pulling his strings." Stiles said softly as he leaned back on the couch.

"My concerns are that if we kill this guy then who's to say whatever is keeping him here, keeping him the way he is; won't come after us?" Boyd asked

"That concerns me as well but my question is why keep the hunter's alive? Is it part of him getting free? Or his revenge? And if so Scott will not like this one bit." Stiles said looking at his lap while the room went quiet for a moment.

"I've been itching to kill something since I got turned I'm all for killing someone but we have to be smart about this but also we need to be proactive." John said looking around the room.

"The sheriff's right Derek we need the whole pack to get their shit together so we can figure this thing out like one; like a pack and a family. " Jackson said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess that means someone needs to call Scott." The room fell silent once more and Stiles looked over at Derek who was eyeing the carpet with intent.

"What?"

No response so Stiles looked around at the group again before shouting "What? What is it that you guys are failing to tell me?"

Derek turned to Peter, who turned to John who turned back to Peter and they were having this nice little eye conversation leaving Stiles out.

"Words you assholes, not you dad, use your fucking words for the love of god."

The silence was driving Stiles crazy and he began to fidget on the couch till Derek placed his massive hands on Stiles' hips to keep him still and after letting out a gasp began to say "we need to talk to you about Scott."


	20. Film in the making

Stiles was furious, he was beyond furious as a matter of fact he passed serious about ten miles ago and is now working his way to insane rage. When Derek told him Scott wanted out of the pack because of Stiles at first he was in shock but then anger just grew within him.

It was so bad that the entire ride over to Scott's house Stiles was actually planning his former best friend's murder and he was at the part where he would hide the body when he arrived in the drive way to see an angry werewolf standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Get over yourself Scott, you really want to leave the pack because I disagree with you? Do you have any idea what just happened to me or what could happen to you and the other's if you pursue this without thinking?" Stiles fumed as he jumped out of his jeep taking long strides to meet his friend face to face.

"That's the problem right there though Stiles, it's all about you; it's always about you lately whether with the pregnancy or some stalker or even Deacon and for some reason you can't seem to pull your head out of your own ass to help us come up with a plan to save Allison's father. Her fucking father who she only has left." Scott shouted back, his hot breath blowing onto Stiles' face.

"You're actually serious aren't you? You think I like almost dying, you think I like waking up in night terrors because I got fucking abused by some sick and demented old fucker while watching my friends get tortured and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

You think I like watching my dad almost die because of me, or my friends getting hurt or any of the other crazy shit that's going on. You think I like having mood swings or having some crazy ass hybrid werewolf stalk you at your house while rubbing his hand on your stomach talking about he wants your babies and some other freaky shit?

Because believe me Scott I would trade lives with you any fucking day of the week. I'm doing the best I can with who and what I have and if it took you this long to realize there was something wrong with me then maybe I didn't have you to begin with.

Derek figured out I was having nightmares and that something was wrong with me over the summer before I even knew, he was there when all you cared about was Allison and Isaac and I never said a thing Scott.

I never turned my back on you or stopped caring about you even though you stopped realizing I was in pain; that I needed you more than ever and I forgave you for that I really did but all of this? Leaving the pack because of me that is hurtful in more ways than you can imagine and I don't know what to say to you. Deacon came by to see me and told me that he was being controlled and was seeking freedom and that I held the key.

Maybe he is holding the people responsible for his own torment and maybe just maybe Mr. Argent isn't as innocent as he claims to be. But you're right; we can't just let a man die but we can't dismiss that we have no fucking idea what we are doing either. And I drove all the way over here plotting your death but right now you are so not even worth my time."

Stiles took a long breath and turned to walk away while Scott closed his own eyes, retracted his claws, ad took a deep breath before whispering out; "Stiles." In a very desperate plea.

Stiles stopped, he didn't turn around because he couldn't let his former friend see the tears falling from his face.

"Stiles I had no idea you felt that way or that you went through all that because you're right I wasn't paying attention not like I should have and then you got a brand new life with Derek and Peter and I just felt like you didn't need me anymore.

I felt like the pack loved you and your word over me any day and that what was the point anymore you know? But you're right I was a lousy friend who didn't think about the repercussions at all for leaving the pack nor did I think of a decent plan that wouldn't get everyone killed. I thought on instinct and not logic and I am so sorry for it all. For the neglect, the lies, and for leaving. I left you alone before and I can't do it again."

Scott exhaled and waited for Stiles who had a hand on the door handle to his jeep.

"I just need time Scott." Stiles said in a faint voice while chancing to look at the sad werewolf in the eyes. Stiles just knew Scott was going to like burst out crying or get on his knees and grovel and Stiles just couldn't take it right now so he jumped in jeep and left without a single word more.

"I can't believe Derek agreed to play Aladdin." Erica said not even trying to contain her laughter.

Scott kept messaging Stiles but honestly the brown haired teen just needed some time alone to reflex on how Scott could just throw away so many years of friendship for such a bullshit reason. He was no longer angry but extremely hurt that's why he had to distance himself from hearing anything Scott, Lydia or Isaac would have to say.

It was three days of nonstop moping and pinning for friendship coming from Stiles that the pack couldn't take it anymore, they needed to cheer him up and had to do it fast so Peter suggested making a cliché satire film and the teens (and the Sheriff) jumped with glee at the thought.

Stiles Oh so desperately wanted to see Derek in an Aladdin costume as well as dressed like a gladiator and surprisingly Derek agreed to whatever is was Stiles wanted.

"That's because our alpha is whipped." Boyd said smirking was placing the magic carpet on the floor.

"Hey I prefer the term in love with my mate." Derek said mockingly not even doubting that Stiles has his whipped.

"Actually according to Peter, Stiles is the one who likes to get whipped." Jackson said ducking his head from Erica's slap but was so worth it at the mortified expressions on Stiles', Derek's, and the Sheriff's faces.

"PETER!" Derek and Stiles shouted at once.

"What? What? You knew I was listening." Peter said while shrugging his shoulders and going back to fixing the camera.

"I'm not going to lie I keep picturing Derek as Aladdin riding on a magic carpet and that's pretty hot, just like Boyd after he puts on his cop uniform. Mmmm." Erica said allowing her thoughts to wonder while Stiles gaped at her.

"Shit now all I can think about is Boyd using his handcuffs to tie up Stiles and Derek coming to find him like that and Oh god we're secretly shooting a porno aren't we?" Jackson asked wide eyed at the realization.

"Umm no. And OH MY GOD can we STAHP? No more Sterek sex life discussions please or else you'll kill my father and then his ghost will haunt you all." Stiles said while pointing at the room.

"Actually I find it rather fascinating." John said smiling while crossing his arms and looking side eyed at Peter.

"Peter I will stab you for this…this (Points to his father) is all your fault you are rubbing off of him aren't you?" Stiles asked/shouted.

Jackson just laughed and said "I bet he is 'rubbing off' on him." And then just laughed harder and Erica soon joined in.

"Oh god we are shooting a porno…this is like a really cheesy porno isn't it? That's fucking hot." Erica said laughing harder at the blush on John's cheeks.

"Dad why are you blushing? You shouldn't be blushing you should be angry or mortified or scarred for life or all of the above." Stiles said, totally bewildered.

"Rubbing off on him." Jackson said again quietly snorting to himself.

Stiles just face palmed. "Teenagers…I'm surrounded by a bunch of fucking teenagers."

"Pot…meet kettle." Derek said enjoying and the laughter and oh these assholes are good; if they want to play let's all gang up on Stiles and sexually scar him for life he can play this game too.

"Game on bitches!" Stiles yelled.


	21. Back together again

The video as it turned out did not become a porno much to everyone's surprise, there were moments of close calls though especially when Boyd was dressed like a firefighter and Erica couldn't contain herself. The whole group learned more about those two's sex lives than ever before that day.

Stiles kept a watchful eye on his father and Peter who were huddled away laughing the entire time plotting out pranks to play on the pack. When Stiles ended up with a small bald patch in the back of his head because of a prank gone rouge, he had enough and kicked both men out demanding that they be ate and maimed if they try to return. The pack just laughed at him including the traitor of a boyfriend Derek who 'just couldn't help himself.'

Stiles will see who's the last one laughing when he pulls off his prank of pranks because the pack may not know this but they just unleashed a prank war and Stiles was coming for blood. Which is why he is now at Scott's house because he will need help and pride be damned he needs his friend for this one.

"Scott?" Stiles called from the driveway and saw a very eager teenager bolt out the door.

"Hey Stiles…" Scott said smiling looking at Stiles with hopeful eyes.

"Damn Scott can we just go back to being friends again? I really hate that you and I are fighting and I really hate how all of this has turned out. We're teenagers man we should be thinking about college, and gossiping about relationships, and getting into trouble. Not having babies, and worrying about killer kidnapping hybrid werewolves who take people's father's hostage and shit. It's not normal, we should try normal for a while." Stiles said stepping closer so his friend can give him a massive bro hug.

"God I'm so glad to hear you say that because it's what I want also. The thing with Allison's father will work itself out, we'll all come up with a plan in due time but for now we just need to be bro's again and I need to stop getting so carried away and emotional. I have to grow up some time right?" Scott says smiling and unleashing his friend from the hug.

"Right. And as our first act of duty I announce a prank war, partially because my dad and Peter got me good…Look"

Stiles shows Scott the missing patches of hair and the wolf doesn't laugh not at all even though he wants to he knows he can't and this is why Stiles needed his best friend back even if said best friend is smirking like the fucking devil right now.

"Go ahead you can laugh." Stiles sighs out and hears his friend howling with fucking laughter before he could even get the sentence out of his mouth.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your little wolfy system you need to help me come up with a master plan tonight after the movie. Oh yeah we made a movie and it was a lot of fun and we're watching it tonight you and the other's should totally come. My house around 7." Stiles says and Scott nods his head with intent.

The two part ways, both with massive smiles on their faces because even if shit is hitting the fucking fan at least they'll always have their friendship and right now it's the small things in life that count.

The movie was about to begin and the pack were all snuggled up with each other on the floor Jackson, Erica and Derek closing Stiles in like they needed to protect him from the fucking television or something. Boyd and Danny were leaning against Erica while Peter and John were sitting on the couch snickering about some damn magazine and really Stiles was going to have to separate those two.

But then the pack tensed and at first Stiles thought it might be because they smelled another wolf or something especially by the way everyone was growling low and giving off warning barks. But once the door opened and it was just Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac Stiles had no idea why they were still growling.

"Seriously guys why are you growling?" Stiles asked bewildered.

"Not pack." Derek growled out flashing red eyes.

"Threat." Jackson echoed flashing his blue eyes.

And for fucks sake these wolves were going to be the death of him.

"We were invited here." Scott squeaked out and the fear projecting from the four of them was very evident.

"You're not wanted." Erica growled out before Stiles could inject.

"Jesus you guys I invited them over here, everything is cool now forgive and forget. Life's too short to hold grudges so let the past be the past I was wrong to be so angry for so long can we just watch the movie and move on?" Stiles asked pointing towards the screen.

The growling didn't cease like Stiles had hoped.

"Are you four really that dumb? Derek sees you as a threat because you're no longer pack, and you hurt his mate therefore his betas also see you four as threats. So until you submit to his wolf, the childish growling will not stop." Peter stated and okay that oddly made sense but the childish part? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Oh" Scott said then gave in to submission as did Allison, Isaac and Lydia and the growling managed to cease but the tension was still pretty thick.

"Come on Scott you can sit next to me." Stiles said moving over a little and yeah apparently Erica was not happy about that because it meant Allison was sitting next to Scott which happened to be beside her so she not so subtly got up and moved to sit beside Peter on the couch and Boyd followed as well did Jackson and okay now Lydia just looks so fucking hurt.

"Don't do that you guys, they made a mistake can't we just move on from that?" I asked trying to rub my belly for sympathy votes and yeah not happening bitch mode Erica was the scariest thing ever including Deacon.

"We forgave Allison once before and how did she repay us? She turned her back on us the moment things didn't go her way as well as Scott, Isaac and Lydia. This is a pack it's a bond a connection a family of some sorts and you don't just cut ties with that because we disagree with you. You don't just leave a pack because you couldn't get your way, and abandon your pack members like Boyd and I did once. We were beyond selfish and paid for our stupidity and for them to do the exact same thing especially when we needed them the most I can't forgive that." Erica said resting on Boyd's shoulder.

And right, Erica and Boyd still feel guilty about leaving Derek vulnerable when fighting Gerard, they think if they would have stayed with the pack then they would have been able to help in the final battle somehow and now that Scott decided to leave said pack it was like a slap in the face.

"This may not mean much but I am sorry and we all are sorry we got so caught up in emotions because of my dad that we didn't think about what it would do to the pack. It was a selfish and inconsiderate gesture and we want to make amends anyway possible." Allison was the first to say.

Erica snorted in response.

"Look we're all young…okay some of us are young (looks at Peter) and we are going to make mistakes based off of emotion and instincts and other hormones and we'll screw up but we are all we have everyone in this room and this is it. We need each other more now than ever before so please everyone pull your heads out of your asses and let's just watch this cheesy movie that is borderline porno thanks to Erica and her lack of self-control." Stiles says and leans against Derek as if to say 'end of discussion.'

Jackson laughed at that last part but the tension in the room was still thick. The three betas still refused to come anywhere near the others but at least Derek eased up he even allowed Isaac to rest on his leg which was sickeningly adorable and Danny well poor Danny was just in the middle of it all.

The movie was god awful and funny all at the same time and Stiles didn't miss his father and Peter sneaking off somewhere half way through the film to do god knows what. Stiles wished he could say the tension of the pack was eased but yeah that would be a lie. Stiles thinks Jackson felt hurt because Lydia chose Allison over him and so he was taking it out on her by ignoring her blatantly he even took a call from some girl at school and laughed so fake it was hard to watch.

Stiles told everyone to get over themselves and started texting Scott about good prank ideas but the texting was stopped short once the part where Derek was stripping out of his Aladdin costume came on and that was literally the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Danny didn't even try to hide his boner he was rocking and neither did Stiles.

In fact Stiles stood up right in the middle of the whole thing and took Derek by the arm dragging him upstairs not even bothering to give the other's a head up or fair warning. He closed his bedroom door and turned to face a very smug looking Derek.

"And what are we doing up here?" Derek asked smirking while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." Stiles said already taking the alpha's shirt off and had to stifle a laugh when he heard the television being turned up to max volume.

"You don't mind the other's hearing?" Derek asked amused while lying down on the bed allowing the teen to undress him.

"Don't care. They can stay, leave, or join if they want but you will be fucking me NOW." Stiles proclaimed yanking Derek's pants and boxers down with full force and smiled with content as his cock sprang free half hard resting on those gorgeous abs.

And okay why is the door being swung open? "ERICA?" Stiles shouted in horror to see her smiling eagerly at him.

"You said we could join." Erica said crossing her arms like she was waiting for an invitation.

"OH-MY-GOD it was a figure of speech you can't join…." Stiles screamed trying to block Erica's view of Derek's cock.

"You did say they could join." Derek said still smiling smugly resting his head on his arms like he wants his betas to get a good view of what they can't have and okay yeah not helping the situation.

"Oh my god I'm impressed" And okay really?

"Jackson you too?" Stiles said mortified and Jackson merely shrugged not even trying to look ashamed.

"OUT!" Stiles said pointing towards the door.

"But..but…but.." Erica muttered.

"I swear to god you'll be eating wolfsbane for the rest of your life if you do not leave right now." Stiles said without any hesitance and the betas bowed their heads, closed the door and left.

"As for you mister 'NO HELP'…you won't be getting any head…that's right nosey ass betas I suck Derek's cock. I deep throat the whole thing, sucking it so tight and hard he can't do anything but moan out my name while he cums and I make sure to swallow it all." That outta scar them for life.

"It didn't work I think you just turned Erica on, she's in the bathroom with Boyd now and Jackson grabbed Danny and said they needed to leave right away…god I have no idea what Jackson's gonna do Danny and Scott is mortified I can imagine his face." Derek said stifling a laugh.

"Sorry Scott." Stiles shouted and rested on the bed opening his legs waiting for Derek to undress him and get to work.

Derek, reading Stiles' mind, complied completely and dropped to his knees after making Stiles stand up and take his clothes off. "I'm not going easy on you." Derek said smiling and Stiles groaned just from the anticipation alone.

Derek licked his lips slowly and teased the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue with a few long licks, just enough to have the cock twitching and Stiles' hips thrusting for more. Hiding a chuckle Derek placed his hands firm on his lover's hips and took his whole cock in his mouth in one go, swallowing it until the head reached the back of his own throat.

Stiles trailed the outline of Derek's jaw with his thumb then the outline of the man's pink lips nearly cuming just at the sight of Derek taking him all in like that looking so vulnerable and perfect the way the alpha's pink lips stretch over his dick.

Wanting to drive the boy insane Derek began to bob his head back in forth licking circular lines along the side of the shaft as he kept tightening his jaw to suck harder. Encouragement was given to him with he felt a hand rest in his hair tugging it softly so he fastened up the pace and added in a tug of the teen's balls mixed with sucking on them gently.

"Fuck….Derek." Stiles panted out unable to control the thrusts of his hips as he began to fuck into Derek's mouth and the alpha let the boy do so willingly, humming as he moved his head back and forth and received a nice tug of contentment after he added a finger to the teen's ass massaging his pink hole gently.

"You look so beautiful the way you're fucking my finger, I love watching you come undone." Derek said reaching to the side table for the lube bottle and poured a small amount on his fingers so he could add a second one to fuck Stiles with. The teen just groaned at the words spreading his legs farther apart thrusting his hips up to show his pink hole all open and ready waiting for Derek to simply take him.

"Mmmm you like the way my finger feels inside you? Like the way you drip just thinking about my dick inside you?" Derek asked in a very low and seductive tone and add that with the pressure already being put on Stiles' prostate he fucking done.

"Derek…please?" Stiles panted out in a desperate plea.

"Please what Stiles?" Derek asked teasing the boy by nibbling on the head of his cock and adding a third finger scissoring and thrusting upwards.

"I need…"

"What do you need?" To fucking come you asshole! Is what Stiles was thinking but for some reason his mouth just couldn't get the right words out he was too busy grinding on Derek's fingers.

"For you to fuck me." Stiles managed out and Derek didn't need to hear anymore, he removed his fingers, rubbed lube all over his cock and lined the head of it with Stiles' hole waiting for the teen to wrap himself around before Derek pushed in and when he did Stiles dug into the man's shoulder's with full force and left out a soft gasp from the initial pain.

"S'good." Stiles pants out as Derek thrusts slow, rhythmic thrusts inside of him hitting his prostate each time with such accuracy Stiles was about to come without having to touch himself.

"Thought you weren't taking it easy on me? Harder…faster…" Stiles left the please off because it wasn't necessary, Derek was already pumping harder and faster flipping Stiles on his hands and knees so the alpha could get a dominating stance on the boy, gripping him by his shoulders and ramming into as hard as he could to simply break the teen in half.

And it worked because Stiles thought he was going to split in two the way Derek was ramming into him, taking it all the way just to slam it in again and using slick fingers to spread his cheeks apart while the fucking continued.

"S'Close….Derek." Stiles panted out and Derek whispered "come for me Stiles" in his ear and that's all the encouragement he needed. He grab his cock with his right hand and with two tugs he was spilling hot come all over himself and had no time to come down from his body shaking orgasm because Derek's thrusts were more precise and more needy than anything's he's felt before.

"Fuck Stiles…I'm gonna come." Stiles was already getting hard again just from hearing Derek grunt, moan, and pant his name while marking all over his back before he felt the alpha tightened around him and then hot come pour all through his body and down his leg. "Fuck." Derek said once more before pulling out.

"That was hot." Stiles said totally collapsing on the bed on his stomach and giggled when Derek rolled him onto him. "Mine." Derek said nibbling Stiles' neck for good measure.

"Yeah big guy…I'm all yours." Content with the answer Derek simply went to sleep instantly, Stiles snuggled up in his arms.

But since Stiles wasn't tired he slipped from the alpha's grasps and wondered off downstairs hoping not everyone had abandoned him.

"Stiles…welcome back everyone had left but we stayed because we weren't sure if you wanted us to leave or not." Allison said unsure.

"It's okay guys I'm glad you stayed it was rude of me to just leave like that but I couldn't help it." Stiles said taking a seat beside Scott on the carpet.

"Why's Derek not coming down?" Scott asked hestitant.

"Still sleep…but I was thinking Allison do you have access to your father's or grandfather's work history?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just something that Deacon said to me it's almost as if he was being controlled by someone I just want to check out some information and do some research before I delve more into the idea." Stiles said leaning back against the couch.

"Come on we're pack you can tell us. What are you thinking?" Isaac asked.

"It sounded like hunter's were involved in torturing him or using him to kill other supernatural creatures for them. Like they controlled him somehow kind of like Gerard with the Kanima. If that's true then Deacon is not only pissed but now he's seeking vengeance on the people he deems responsible and he wants to break free from their control. If Allison's dad has been taken then it could be either because Deacon thinks he's one of the people responsible or because he's drawing out someone who is." Stiles says slowly.

"My mom? You think Deacon is here for her?" Allison said with sudden realization.

"No offense Allison but your mom was pretty badass she might have teamed with some hunter's before you and your dad and now Deacon is crossing the name's off the list and it's not like he would have any idea that your mom is dead which gives us a chance of finding your dad alive…gives us leverage." Stiles says and Allison rests back on the heels on her feet.

The room goes silent as everyone ponders what this actually means or what this all could mean meanwhile Derek is upstairs listening to every word secretly hating Allison even more if all of this drama has been caused because of once again her family.


	22. Pranks and Tears

Jackson had been M.I.A for almost two days and everyone was concerned; his father claimed Jackson was at home and just under the weather but the fact Jackson can't get sick just made everyone even more worried which is why Stiles sent Danny over to talk with him.

"Jackson?" Danny peeped his head into the boy's room to see, a pale looking, Jackson actually wiping away tears from his bed.

"Oh my god Jackson what's wrong?" Danny asked rushing to his friend's side and holding him on the bed.

"I saw Deacon." Jackson simply stated and Danny knew the teen well enough to know that there was way more to the story then that so he waited for Jackson to continue.

"I saw Deacon after that night where you and I you know after the thing at Stilinksi's house and I saw him. He was waiting for me in my car and I growled and him and went for an attack but he just laughed and said I couldn't hurt him. He fucking laughed at me Danny like I was some pathetic child and then he said he just wanted to talk to me. I went for his throat and it did nothing, like it didn't affect him or something and he clasped my hands together and just held them like that. God I felt like a fucking five year old getting in trouble, I was so vulnerable and scared and I tried to pretend like I wasn't but I was.

And then he began to talk; he said 'you see Jackson I came to you because you and I we are one of the same and if anyone would understand my anger it's you. I wasn't born a werewolf I was created, there are so many rumors of how I began to be and you want to know what? I have no idea which of them is true because I don't remember being a fucking child. Do you know how frustrating it is to have so many years of your life erased and replaced with hatred that isn't yours?

My earliest memories is being used as a weapon, being forced to kill for the pleasures of others and at first I had no idea what I was doing or why all I knew was that I had this urge to kill a desire for blood that was not mine to begin with. These hunter's formed a secret society in which they would take turns as to who got control over me, they would use me to kill werewolves, other supernatural creatures, hunters who didn't like what they were doing, even had me fight in a war for a while in Germany.

They would pass me around and I would lose my memory and I felt so lost, so incredibly lost until Markus found me. I don't know how or why but he did, he sought me out claiming he knew what the hunters were doing and that he wanted to help me and somehow he got my memory back. Helped me keep some form of control when I was being controlled and I found out how strong I was, how immune I had become to a lot of creatures and their weapons.

And I wanted revenge Jackson, god I wanted revenge so bad on all the people who turned me into a killer; into a monster. I remember killing my own brother, at least I think he was my brother it's this faint memory in the back of my mind but it's there and how could I do that? My brother probably trusted me, he probably thought I was saving him but then I killed him and had no idea that I did it, no idea that I betrayed him and took his innocent life and all for what? To make it worse I don't even know how long ago that was because I don't even know how old I am.

This isn't my battle Jackson; it isn't your battle either like when Matt used you as the Kanima or when Gerard took control over you. You were so innocent and they used you and turned you into some kind of weapon for their own vengeance and it sucks but we can take back control. We don't have to be that scared little boy anymore, alone in the world being used as nothing more than a secret weapon or tool that can be discarded so easily.

We can take back control over our own lives and you can help me with that. I'm not a bad guy Jackson I'm just lost, and I'm scared and you can help me with that. I need this so bad, I need this vengeance so I can stop killing; so I can finally break free like you did. Will you help me?'"

Jackson stopped talking and coughed a little while Danny did nothing but hold onto his friend tighter than ever before.

"What did you say?" Danny asked softly not really needing to ask the question because he already knew the answer.

"I said okay…and he asked me where Mrs. Argent was and so I said 'Allison's mom died, she killed herself.' God the look on his face Danny, he looked like he was angry and surprised all at the same time like he had no idea the Argent's had a daughter. What if I put Allison in danger? What if he goes after her next or decides to go ahead and kill her father? I never wanted to kill again Danny, the guilt I feel plagues my life and now? Now I just might have gotten someone else killed all because I was weak, I'm so fucking weak."

Danny didn't say anything at first, he was processing the information that Jackson gave him and he needed to make sure he came up with something that would be appropriate to say. But while he was silent he cradled Jackson, rocking him back and forth while rubbing on his shoulder and back softly and allowed his friend to cry onto his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Jackson it really is. Stiles told us that Deacon said that Stiles and his babies were the key to his escape, and then he goes and asks for your help with the argents for vengeance? The Argents and Stiles' babies have zero connection and maybe he's lying; Stiles said he couldn't even remember what Deacon looked like which means he was messing with Stiles' mind. This guy has abilities we haven't seen before and maybe he's playing all of us trying to get us to turn on one another or attack our weaknesses. He's studied us for a while how else would he know about Matt and Gerard? He knows who we are inside and out and god if anything happens to Allison or her father it's not your fault and I will defend you and be there for you in this life and the next. Stop blaming yourself because I don't…god how I don't blame you at all."

Danny continued to rub soothing patterns on Jackson until his friend stop crying and the both of them drifted off into sleep.

"Shit Jackson I don't blame you at all, he reached your weakness the one thing that nobody in this room can relate to; the one thing in this room that you haven't been able to discuss and he reached out to that. Why on earth would you feel like you couldn't come to us?" Stiles hugged Jackson and said immediately after Danny and Jackson called a pack meeting to discuss the new information.

"Maybe because if something happens to Allison or her father than it is his fault…why would you give him that information? What if he had asked for something else would you have been willing to that as well?" Scott blurted out and now all eyes were on him.

"Shut up McCall." Jackson warned.

"No I'm not shutting up, way to go throwing a pack member under the bus like that…what about all that being a family bullshit? Some family." Scott scoffed and folded his arms.

"Really Jackson it's okay and I'm not mad at you nor do I blame you it's nothing he couldn't have found out from one of the other hunter's or hell even a local. Scott please stop being so angry." Allison said and Stiles was actually proud of her answer.

"This new information changes nothing; we're still are on high alert until we figure out a plan…John can I speak with you, Peter and Boyd alone?" The three men nodded and then disappeared leaving the other's completely speechless and looking to Stiles for answers.

"I have no fucking idea." Stiles said throwing his arms up.

"Look I don't know what they're up to but we can still come up with a plan okay?" Stiles waited for the group to nod before he continued.

"Alright so I went through all the stuff Allison gave me and Deacon may actually have stated some truth to his words, Kate and Allisons' mom both were in a small town in Idaho like eight years ago and stayed for only a few days. Around that time about five people were reported missing; same trend every eight years for as far back as twenty years it looks like.

From what I've gathered the eight years are up and it was your mother's turn again and I'm guessing the people he has captive are all part of the same group who's eighth turn is up but your mother is missing. And thanks to Danny you can't search her mother's death record and just find it so it's practical for him to assume she's alive but what any of this has to do with getting free I don't know." Stiles stopped talking to just stare at the research in front of him some more.

"So my mom was using this thing to kill people?" Allison asked softly putting her sleeve in her mouth to chew on it out of nervous habit.

"Maybe…maybe not I really don't know…I also don't know where Deacon is hiding them I mean obviously somewhere abandoned but we shouldn't do anything until we know more. It seems like no matter how many steps we take Deacon is always in front of us and we have to be careful." Stiles clarified thinking about his babies and the new life he will soon be creating.

"I don't trust her still and it might be because of Gerard or because she shot me full of arrows could be because Erica hates her or simply because she willingly left the pact after we accepted her back from the whole telling her dad about Stiles thing. But I just can't see me risking my life or Erica's life or the pack's life for a person who wants me dead." Was proclaimed by Boyd.

"No, no I agree with you and frankly her family has done enough harm for one lifetime. Just think of how many innocent lives they've take in the name of a 'code' which is utter bullshit. Her family has done enough damage and to just think about Stiles getting hurt or one of you guys to save them…I just can't." Derek said secondly.

"I know this may seem strange coming from me but I know my son and if he thinks this is the right thing to do then I will have to support him in the best way that I can and I will have to do it by his side or else he could get hurt and I'll be stuck living with the regret of 'what if I was there.' I just can't do that." Mr. Stilinksi said looking at everyone sternly.

"John if you think we should fight Deacon or kill him then you must have a really big plan up your sleeve because he will kill us all before we can even blink." Peter simply said staring at John.

John returned the glare and huffed. "I don't want to kill him, if this Deacon guy is like Stiles says he's like then maybe if we help him break free then all of this will go away. He hasn't hurt anyone in this pack, at least not yet and he's had time to he really has. I honestly believe that this isn't our fight and the sooner I can show my son that the easier I can sleep at night." Replied John.

"Actually Mr. Stilinksi is right, I mean Deacon could have killed Jackson in the car, he could have killed Stiles when he had Stiles alone as well. Markus could have killed anyone of us when we were all drunk at the beach but they didn't they've just been playing mind games. If the hunter's really did use this guy as a weapon then maybe they should die." Boyd suggested.

"And leave Allison an orphan? You guys may hate her, not even trust her and by all means you have good enough reasons but I'm a parent and the thought of that little girl being left in this world all alone for the sins of her father is just unbearable. Derek you should know what that feels like more than anyone else in this room." John said turning to stare Derek in the eyes pleading with him silently.

"Stiles is pregnant, by some form of a miracle he's pregnant with twins and we're going to start a family together. I'll be able to have a family again something I never thought was possible and I'll be a father and while I can't imagine my children being orphaned because of a mistake Stiles and I made I can still can't imagine my children not having a parent or parent's because we risked our lives for someone who's tried to kill us." Derek pleaded back to the sheriff.

"My nephew makes some good points, I know Stiles wants to do the right thing but what exactly is the right thing anymore? Stiles has proven that he can protect himself; he's not hopeless or useless and he won't put his children in danger I believe that. We don't know anything, we only have suggestions and theories but we don't know anything at all and while I'm not saying we just sit around and wait for Deacon to pick us off one by one I say we just wait and observe. " Peter suggested and that gave Boyd an idea.

"Peter's right, wait and observe is perfect. We could each carry around tracking devices, small like on the movies, and if we get visited by Deacon we put the device on him. We ask Deaton to give us something to help mask our scents and to stabilize our hearts. We carry around pocket knives, poison or whatever and we put out an alert on Markus and Deacon. Have their faces all over the damn cities and the news so they'll be forced into hiding.

We don't have to fight them but we can make sure that we draw them out enough to give us a fighting chance and we don't go after the hunter's. We don't make an effort to find them at all that way Deacon will have no choice but to come to us or he'll get frustrated and leave. If we show him that we aren't afraid then maybe it'll change the outcome but we can't allow him to have this much power over us. I can't be dominated like that, not again." Boyd finished saying and the three men went quiet allowing Boyd to come back from dark thoughts.

"Boyd's right, we can do surveillance, put out descriptions to warn the citizens allow the group to have tracking devices and just go on normally except Allison because Deacon would expect her to be looking for her father." John stated and the room all agreed that indeed this could work.

So the next thing they did was rejoin the other's to tell them about the plan all agreed but Scott so a compromise was made that Scott and Allison could continue looking for her dad and the other's agreed to stop all together even Stiles thought that was a great idea and agreed to play it safe.

It was a normal and dull Sunday afternoon with the pack watching sci fi movies and everyone was enjoying themselves and they were enjoying the room being quiet; that was until they all heard Lydia screaming from the upstairs bathroom. It was an eerie scream that had every werewolf bounding the stairs taking five steps at a time and the humans trailing behind to see what was wrong.

As they opened the door to Stiles' father's bathroom they saw a very embarrassed Lydia sitting on the toilet with her hand up her vagina unable to move. Her face was red with probably fury and wanting to die a quick death and none dared to laugh except Jackson who couldn't stop laughing like at all.

"Lydia why did you scream?" Allison asked curious trying not to stare at her friend who wasn't removing her hand.

"I'm stuck." Lydia whispered out and only the werewolves could hear which is why Jackson rolled on the group laughing harder and Danny pleaded that his friend stops.

"You're what?" Allison asked honestly because she didn't hear the first time.

"I'M FUCKING STUCK." Lydia screamed as tears rolled down her face this was horrible and now all eyes were on Stiles.

"Shit! Lydia I'm so sorry…" Stiles began to say truly mortified for his friend and it wasn't helping that Scott, the traitor, was laughing in the hallway.

"Sorry for what?" Danny was the first to ask.

"Scott and I put glue on the seat and the toilet paper, it was supposed to be a glue that werewolves couldn't smell and that didn't react immediately but had a ten second dely. It was supposed to be a prank for my dad and Peter who are the only one's that use this bathroom…I had no idea. Christ Lydia I had no idea." Stiles kept apologizing and Isaac gladly kicked Jackson in the balls for refusing to stop laughing.

"I had to use this bathroom because Peter used the other one and he had spicy food for lunch." Lydia explained wiping her eyes with her free hand probably wondering why everyone was staring and not helping.

"Okay nothing to see here it's time all of you left and allowed Derek and I to free this poor girl from my cruel son's joke gone wrong." John stated as he, Peter and Derek came up the stairs.

"It was Scott's idea." Stiles simply muttered as he turned to head back downstairs pulling his horrible friend along with him as the rest of the crowd followed. And Isaac turned and kicked Jackson in the nuts once more for just being a douche about the whole situation.

"I can help." Peter suggested and both men turned and gave him a very 'fuck off' expression.

"Peter the last thing Lydia needs is for you to stare at her naked on the toilet." Derek replied.

"I've seen her in the shower naked before nothing new." Peter simply stated and okay what?

"What? When?" Lydia asked mortified and Peter didn't have to respond he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave and poor Lydia wanted to die even more.

"I'm going to kill your son Sheriff and I'm going to kill your boyfriend Derek it's already been decided." Lydia spoke and the two men agreed to help.

Meanwhile downstairs all of the teens enjoyed themselves in a much needed laughter because let's be honest that was a great prank and Stiles could picture it now seeing his father or Peter stuck on the toilet it would have been perfect.

Lydia however, coming down the stairs, did not see the humor at all. She gave everyone an evil glare walking out of the front door and surprisingly enough it was Erica who went after her probably because Erica didn't think the situation was funny at all; her loss though because it was fucking funny.

They did stop laughing when they heard a cough coming from Mr. Stilinksi and Derek who both looked equally unpleased.

"The pranks stop now, we can't have these causalities." John said and everyone agreed nodded their heads eagerly.

"Good now back to the movie while I pretend like I can get drunk to keep me from laughing…the poor looked horrified." John said while Derek muffled his laughter heading towards the kitchen as well, Jackson just kept holding his balls looking at Isaac with murderous eyes.

"We're werewolves we should be able to heal why do my balls hurt so much?" Jackson asked baffled and Stiles had never heard Isaac nor Derek laugh so hard in their entire lives.

"I could help with that you know?" Peter suggestion and Jackson's eyes grew wider than ever before.

"Danny? Help?" Jackson turned to look at smiling best friend.

"Not this time buddy you laughed at Lydia to her face you get to deal with either aching balls or whatever it is Peter will do to your balls…your choice." Jackson actually thought about it but figured he rather have aching balls then nightmares.

Everything was right with the world again and as the group all snuggled in with each other, Derek allowing Stiles to lay on his lap and nap but suddenly something was wrong with Stiles. Like seriously wrong but there was a sharp pain shooting down his back like mini needles and then his legs went numb from pain and he opened his mouth to scream but it hurt too bad to scream.

He could do nothing more than lay in a fetal position as he held his stomach listening to the muffled words of concern becoming more and more faint by the second. He felt himself being lifted up and could see the look of panic and concern on Derek's face before everything went dark.


	23. The Legend

Stiles wanted to open his eyes he really did but there was so much pain and he couldn't feel his arms because they were being held down. "Pull, fight, break free" is all Stiles could register at the moment so he struggled to pull his arms and he struggled to kick his legs but he simply couldn't move.

His entire body was jolting up and down as he tried to break free from the restraints he couldn't see because he couldn't open his eyes; the pain was too intense something was wrong he knew something was wrong there was too much pain and he had a faint metallic taste in his mouth that reminded him of blood. He must have bitten his tongue somewhere in the process of the fighting but he has no recollection of it because he has to break free.

"Hold him still!" He kept hearing a familiar voice frantically scream.

"We're trying" He heard another voice murmur and he knew that voice….

"Derek?" Stiles barely spoke unsure of his own voice at the moment.

"Stiles I'm right here, we're all right here." Derek said rubbing Stiles' cheek trying to soothe the boy and apparently it worked because Stiles stopped struggling and the fight left out of him immediately but the pain was still there.

"S' much pain." Stiles groaned chancing to open to his eyes and saw all the blood, he saw Deaton rushing to gather cloths to stop the blood, he saw his father teary eyed along with Erica, Lydia and Jackson. Derek and Peter were holding his arms and Scott and Boyd were holding his legs which leaves Isaac who was rushing to help Deaton get cloths together.

"I know Stiles something happened, something's wrong with the babies we have to take them out now Deaton needs to sedate you." Scott said trying to give a pleasing smile but yeah Stiles was not buying it.

"Scott where's your mother? I don't feel comfortable with an animal doctor opening up my son." John said and yeah Stiles was with his dad on this one if only he could move his head to agree.

"She just arrived but we need to sedate him there's a lot of blood coming out." Isaac said beginning to panic which he really should stop doing because now Stiles is panicking and he's in pain and oh god his babies.

"I'm not ready for this, I thought we would have more time." Derek began to say and Stiles could feel how shaken the wolf was.

'Asshole' Stiles thought to himself because he couldn't talk anymore, blood was beginning to fill his lungs and he felt that if he opened his mouth nothing but blood would spit out so he held his tongue and just thought Derek was a real asshole for saying he wasn't ready. Stiles was the one on the damn table dying.

"Stiles it's me Mrs. McCall I'm just going to give you something to put you to sleep okay we need to cut you open because the babies aren't moving and you're losing a lot of blood…it'll be okay Stiles I promise."

That's the last thing Stiles remembers hearing before an eerie voice started laughing in the background he wanted to cry out for Derek or his father or Peter, hell even Scott or Jackson just anyone because he knew that laugh but there was no one around. He couldn't hear anyone, and they couldn't hear his silent cries.

"I'm glad you finally had the babies Stiles, I couldn't wait any longer for them to be born." Stiles heard Deacon say and why wasn't Derek here? What happened to his pack? Why was Deacon able to get his babies and no one was around to help him? Why couldn't he move?

'Help' He thought… 'somebody please help' he screamed to himself and as Deacon continued to laugh all Stiles could muster out was a loud cry and "NO!"

That's when Stiles woke up completely sweaty from head to toe, covered in leaves and his own tears and shaken. He opened his eyes and looked around noticing he was in the woods but there was a road just a few steps away and he could find a gas station to call someone, anyone because not only was he lost but he was naked.

"Oh for fuck sake's" Stiles yelled to himself because of course he was naked, apparently nothing supernatural can happen without someone going crazy and winding up naked in the woods…which reminded Stiles of "my baby" Stiles looked down and felt his stomach and his babies were in there. There was no blood, no needle marks which means he was okay and it was a dream or rather a nightmare but it felt so real.

He reached to feel his own pulse and the way it was racing his body thought it was real as well, he could still feel the sharp pain from his stomach and he could still feel the fear that once consumed him and he wished Derek was here right now. "Derek" he whispered out rather to himself than anyone else because he knew the alpha was probably out looking for him right now.

His dad was probably going crazy trying to find his lost son, turning Beacon Hills upside down but he wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore was he? From the looks of his surroundings he didn't recognize a single thing which brings up a good question how the hell did he get here, naked, in the first place? No one notices a naked 17 year old wondering the streets and woods? Seriously?

Stiles sighed and kept walking, not even bothering to cover himself up hoping a law enforcement will find him, arrest him, and call his father so he won't even have to go to through the trouble of finding a phone himself. But of course that's not Stiles' luck, the one time he wants to get arrested there's nobody within miles.

Except for a gas station, of course there would be a random and creepy gas station in the middle of nowhere in god knows what town while Stiles is stark naked and yeah fuck his life he quits at living it's not worth it anymore.

"Son there's a policy, no shirt, no shoes, no service" The old man said without looking up from his magazine as if he gets naked boys in here all the time and yeah seriously Stiles needs to re-evaluate how this became his life.

"I just need to use the phone, call my dad." Stiles said tiredly

"You're naked." The man replied and Stiles rolled his eyes because yes it is very obvious he is naked.

"Hence the reason I need to call my dad." Stiles deadpanned.

"It's your funeral kid I wouldn't even let my dog walk on these floors stains been here longer than I've been alive." The old man shot back still reading his magazine and whatever Stiles was ready to go home he'll get a tetanus shot later.

The phone, however, was absolutely disgusting and Stiles was thankful for the two werewolves inside of him who will heal him of any of all diseases he's sure he's picking up by just breathing in the toxic looking air.

"Dad?" Stiles almost shouted in joy after hearing his father pick up.

"Son? Stiles oh my god Stiles where are you no don't answer that I'll trace this call just stay on the line. Can you talk? Are you safe? Were you kidnapped? Are you okay? God what if you can't talk because of your kidnappers? Blink once for if you're safe and twice for no."

"Dad!" Stiles all but shouted having to pull his father out of his rant and now Stiles knows where he gets it from.

"Dad I'm okay I promise, at least I think I'm okay I'm sure I caught something after dealing with this wonderful establishment of a gas station but yeah I'm okay and oh when you come can you please bring some clothes I'm naked." Stiles rushed out that last part because yeah it's embarrassing.

"Son I'm so glad you're alive we were worried sick I gotta call Derek he's out with Boyd now tearing the town apart trying to find you."

Honestly Stiles wouldn't have accepted anything less from Derek so he was glad to hear how the alpha responded to his disappearance.

"We have your location son, be there as soon as possible just stay put." John said and Stiles agreed he would and hung up suddenly feeling very exposed as the old man finally made eye contact with him.

The guy kept watching Stiles until Stiles saw the Camero pulling up and Stiles all but ran and fell into Derek's arms.

"Stiles I thought I was going to kill someone when I woke up and you were missing." Derek said squeezing Stiles as tightly as possible and nosing his neck to gain his scent again.

"You thought you were going to? More like if I hadn't distracted you with that dog whistle you would killed that old lady who made you miss the light." Boyd replied after his snort from Derek's comment and Derek just shrugged not even trying to deny his anger.

"I'm glad you didn't kill any old ladies but if you are in the murdering business I know a rude and sassy old man who you could rip a part." Stiles said eyeing the old man in the gas station who simply eyed him back and both boys just laughed.

"How did you get here before my dad?" Stiles asked still feeling a little self-conscious so he tried to use his arms to hide himself before Derek caught on and gave Stiles his shirt and eyed Boyd until the boy took off his shirt and made Stiles put that on as kind of a skirt. Stiles now felt even more ridiculous but on a brighter note who knew Boyd had a six pack? The guy was just as built if not more than Derek and okay now Derek is growling…jealous fucker.

"To answer your question…Derek broke the law I'm guessing your dad just broke less laws." Boyd merely said smiling smugly at Derek who rolled his eyes in return and yeah Stiles really should stop staring at Boyd before Erica kills him but one more look won't hurt.

"Seriously Derek stop growling…Boyd's body caught me off guard okay? And besides I almost died tonight and I'm wearing a skirt made of Boyd's shirt I think I get sympathy points don't you?" Before Derek could respond John pulled up with Peter in the passenger seat.

"Son." Was all John could muster out while squeezing Stiles just as tightly as Derek had done.

"God Stiles I didn't know what to think when you were missing Derek came to me so frantic I thought I was having a stroke before I remembered I couldn't have strokes…what happened?"

Stiles had to pull from his father's grasps so he could take a long deep and much needed breath before responding.

"God dad I have no idea I think it's best if I tell the story once we get to Deaton's that way I only have to tell it once."

All men shook their heads and agreed, Stiles was forced to ride home with him father in the front seat where his father could hold his hand the entire time to make sure Stiles was indeed not going anywhere and honestly Stiles didn't mind at all.

Stiles was glad he was able to change before the rest of the pack could see him or at least he thought he was glad but apparently the traitor of a beta Boyd took a photo and made sure to show it to everyone as soon as they gathered at Deaton's so he could evalauate Stiles and make sure everything was okay.

"Boyd I liked you I really, really liked you I thought we bonded but no you are nothing more than a traitor." Stiles admitted, crossing his arms and eyeing Boyd and that did nothing but make the group laugh harder.

"I had to Stiles it was for Lydia." Boyd said sheepish and Stiles turned his gaze to the devil herself he should have taken a photo of her on the toilet.

"Can we save this banter for later, after Stiles tells us what happened?" Peter asked clearly annoyed by the nonsense and everyone looked slightly guilty.

"Okay so I remember us all sitting together and watching a movie and then this pain hit my stomach like unbearable pain and I blacked out. I came thru and there was blood everywhere and Deaton said something was wrong with the babies so he had to induce my labor and I freaked out but you guys were holding me down and Derek you were a total asshole because you said you weren't ready for the babies.

And I would have cussed you out but I couldn't talk because of the pain and the blood filling my lungs and then Mrs. McCall came in and sedated me and when I woke up I saw Deacon holding my babies saying he was glad I delivered them early because he couldn't wait any longer. God it felt so real and when I woke up for real I was naked and lost but I could still feel the pain like it had actually happened." Stiles' gaze drifted off as he remembered the awfulness of it all.

"Hmmm" Peter replied, crossing his arms and pacing back and forth.

"Hmmm what Peter?" Derek was the first to ask.

"Derek you may not remember the story but when I was little your father and I were told a legend by our grandfather almost every other weekend I had completely forgotten about till now because the story was so ridiculous it couldn't have been true but…." Peter trailed off as his thoughts began to wonder.

"Come on you're being more vague and cryptic right now than Deaton….no offense Deaton." Isaac said.

"Sorry I was thinking about something; the legend goes there was once a small boy in a village and the boy was always sick. His parent's couldn't afford to take care of him any longer so they sent him away as a trade offering to a clinic doing testing for money in a town next to theirs. The boy was traded and used as a test subject but something went wrong, horribly wrong and this boy was no longer human. He was a monster and not just any monster but this beast could still look like a boy but he had to be controlled.

I remember hearing how the boy had his memories erased by magic like being put under a trance or something and then he was used as a weapon by a group of outlaws who got their hands on him. The outlaws used this boy to kill so they could commit crimes and get revenge on anyone they deemed necessary and this boy had no idea what was going on.

Then one day when the boy was a teenager a young teen approached him and told him he could break free from the trance but that he had to make sacrifices in order to do it…" Peter stopped talking and refused to continue.

"Come on Peter what were the sacrifices?" Stiles pleaded and Peter returned his gaze with another plead that he didn't want to continue.

"Like I said the story is just a legend it can't be true, I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place." Peter responded trying his hardest to drop the subject.

"I think I know why Peter is refusing to say the three sacrifices…I too have heard of the legend but told slightly differently. If I'm correct I believe the first sacrifice states 'A pure soul must shed its innocence and draw blood against the wicked.' The second one is 'The damned must willingly draw blood against each other' and the third 'A pureness born from an abomination must be sacrificed.'" Deaton stopped talking so everyone could get their minds wrapped around what was just spoken.

"God Allison Deacon must be making the hunter's who used him fight each other like the gladiators did or maybe even making them hunt each other." Allison's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her father having to fight like a barbarian just to stay alive.

"Can we forget about Argent? He's not relevant right now Scott" Jackson started to say but Scott's growl cut him off.

"How can you say that?" Scott started to say but Jackson was so sick of his shit.

"Shut the hell up McCall, I'm done with hearing about Allison and her father…Did you not hear the third sacrifice? The one where Stiles' babies are going to be used as a fucking sacrifice! Are you so fucking thick headed that you can't see your best friend is scared shitless right now and that some creepy fucker wants his children to kill them? God I'm so fucking sick of you right now that I wish I was still the Kanima so I could just paralyze the fuck out of you." Jackson said huffing and Danny had to wrap his arms around the teen just to calm him down.

"Jackson's right we need to focus on Stiles for the moment." And everyone was surprised it was Deaton who spoke.

"Deaton that's how he's going to get my babies…he's going to make me go into early labor and he wanted to show me it so there's nothing I can do about it." Stiles began to cry and Derek merely held him rubbing circles along the teens back while he cried into his shoulder.

"That's not necessarily true…Deacon can't make you go into labor he can use magic to make you stress out, like what happened to you last night and the stress will make you go into an early labor. I can give you some tranquilizers that will make you sleep too hard to even move." Deaton reassured Stiles and a wave was lifted but not for much longer because Stiles instantly thought of the first sacrifice and he looked around and could tell everyone else was thinking about it also.

"Derek what ever happened to Aiden's body?" Stiles asked in between tears.

Derek didn't respond he just kept rubbing Stiles' back.

"I asked you a question" Stiles snapped back.

"It was gone when Peter went to look for it…we never heard reports of a dead body being found so we kind of dropped the issue." Derek said sounding nervous and Stiles knew why…everyone in the room was thinking it but no one had the balls to say it, that's why Peter didn't want to tell what the sacrifices were.

"Is someone going to say it?" Stiles asked looking around the room and no one would make eye contact and that fact just made him even more angry.

"Come on, someone fucking say it." Stiles shouted again this time looking at Peter who simply turned his gaze feeling guilty.

"Fine, I'll say it. 'Stiles you are such a fucking screw up, if only you had listened to Peter when he said not to harm anybody but no you went on ahead and killed Aiden all out in the open because Deacon was fucking setting you up in the first place and like an idiot you fell for it and now all this shit is happening because of you. All these people who died or will die is because of you.'" Stiles finished talking and the room was eerie quiet.

"Nobody has the balls to say any of that to my face? It's fine because I'm so completely done like it's not even funny as to how done I am." Stiles said unleashing himself from Derek but was stopped by Jackson.

"Are you done bitching?" Jackson asked and the room gasps and gave him warning expressions.

"What was that?" Stiles asked in disbelief and anger he would punch Jackson again he really would.

"I said are you done bitching Stilinksi?" And that did it Stiles punched Jackson square in the jaw and it really hurt.

"Are you done? You want to punch me again then go right ahead." Jackson said opening his arms allowing Stiles to punch him in the face again, and again, and again and he didn't stop until his knuckles were bleeding and he and Jackson were both on the floor. Stiles let the tears fall down his face as he tried to get his breathing back again.

"Why did you let me do that?" Stiles asked breathlessly as Jackson had lay back with his swollen eye already feeling it heal.

"Because you needed an outlet, I know because I've been there before when I felt so fucking guilty about everything that I did I needed an outlet but I didn't have one and I bottled it up inside but I don't want that for you. Did you start the first sacrifice? Yes. Could someone else have started the first sacrifice? Yes. Deacon chose us for a reason probably because of our relation to the Argents…I don't fucking know.

He manipulated every single person in this damn room to a certain extent and we've been playing into his hand the whole time. He sent Aiden after you, he probably put you in heat to get you pregnant or Markus did one…you did say you got pregnant the night you met Markus after he touched you. It's all been one big game and we had no idea we were even playing.

You thought Aiden had shot your dad, anyone of us would have killed the guy if we had the chance and the same thing happened to someone we loved so don't even for a second feel like all of this was your fault. If you need to hit me again then hit me Stiles but don't beat yourself up, you won't be able to heal that way trust me I have the internal scars to prove it."

Stiles got up off of Jackson staring at him in disbelief and Danny reached out and pulled Jackson up so he could hold the boy like he did the night he found Jackson crying on his bed. Jackson did nothing more than lean into the touch knowing Danny had to put so many pieces together for him so many times.

"Wait how is Stiles and Derek's relationship an abomination?" Isaac asked breaking the touching moment. Asshole.

"Well Stiles is a human and Derek is an alpha werewolf…in the werewolf community it's frowned upon for an alpha of a pure blood line like ours to mate with a human not only that but in the eyes of the law their relationship is frowned upon for the age difference and even because they're both males. Doesn't get more of an abomination than that." Peter replied and well that actually made sense.

"What did the boy get out of all of this? In the story there was a boy who helped but why?" Boyd asked.

"In the story the boy sought out immortality…it sounds crazy but as the legend had it the boy was merely using the beast to complete the sacrifices so the boy could gain immortality by ultimately killing the beast which is the final act of the ritual. Maybe Markus thought the legend was true, I'm not sure." Deaton responded and Peter nodded that he heard the same ending.

"Well shit." Erica let out holding onto Boyd's hand.

"So what are we going to do now?" Stiles asked to the pack but was looking at Derek.

"Well for right now we'll get your hand cleaned up and everyone will get some sleep…school in the morning." Derek replied and everyone hugged Stiles one last time before vanishing one by one till it was only Derek, Stiles, John, Peter and Deaton left.

"Deaton can you be honest with us? Why did Deacon choose us?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson said Deacon was surprised that the Argents had a daughter, he was angry that Mrs. Argent was dead and I'm guessing that was because he only knew of the names and towns of where the society members belonged to…probably didn't know much else because that information is not provided." Deaton stopped talking and he didn't have to finish the rest.

"So basically the Argents moving to town is what brought Deacon here in the first place, and with us being the only werewolves in town he thought 'two birds, one stone why not' is that correct?" Derek asked but his voice was eerie calm.

Deaton didn't respond verbally, he merely nodded his head and that was enough for Derek.

"Mr. Stilinksi I gave you my promise so which is it?" Derek asked and Stiles had no clue what was going on.

John looked at son, then at Peter, and back to Derek before he simply nodded and said "we do it your way." To Stiles it seemed as if the fight had left his dad altogether but the murderous look on Derek and Peter's faces told Stiles that this was one battle he would have to sit out of and just let it unfold.


	24. Heat? What is heat?

The day had finally turned to dusk and everyone was too afraid to go home, to wound up to fall asleep, and too confused to really do anything about it. There were still so many hypotheticals and not enough answers, not enough proof, not enough of anything really but worry and doubt.

Scott and Allison were watching some documentary about dog fighting on the television downstairs which bored Lydia to no ends so instead of studying like Jackson and Boyd she kidnapped Isaac into going to the library with her to look over the Argent's information one more time to see if there was anything they had missed or simply over looked.

Peter and the Sheriff were back at the station going over the town's video surveillances to see if there was any suspicious activity going on that could help pin point Deacon or Markus' location. And that leaves Derek and Stiles who were trying to be quiet and have some 'alone' time but were annoyingly disturbed by a constant shuffling of feet and nervous coughing going on from outside the door; like seriously it was loud enough for Stiles to hear.

So with a dramatic sigh and long rolling of the eyes Derek put his pants back on to answer the door to be greeted by a flushed and nervous looking Danny who was trying to avoid looking at a very naked Stiles who for some reason refused to cover the fuck up; at least until Derek glared at him hard from over his shoulder.

"FINE! I'll put my shorts back on, Danny you can come on in." Stiles offered after huffing and stomping dramatically across the room to put his shorts on that the stupid alpha threw across the room in the damn first place.

Danny just smiled shyly again and slipped inside the room heading for the chair that sat at the desk furthest away from the bed. Stiles was getting kind of jittery himself just because Danny is never like this so whatever is wrong must be something serious and it must be something he didn't want the other's to know about.

"Danny what's wrong?" Derek was the first to ask because apparently Stiles had lost his fucking voice.

"Umm is this room like sound proofed? Can like the others you know….hear us?" Danny all but whispered that last part and Stiles had to lean forward straining just to make out what the boy was saying.

Derek crossed his arms and got in his, I'm -the –alpha- this- is- my –defensive- stance, before furrowing his eyebrows and responding. "It's the furthest away from the rest of the loft so no the other's won't be able to hear." Derek said sounding sure yet concerned.

"Here." Stiles got up and turned his Ipod on a random rock song. "Just to make sure." Stiles assured the other two who were just staring at him.

"So umm I was doing some umm research yesterday about animals you know for a project for school, earth science you know. And did you two know that certain frogs like the Japanese Rana Rugosa Frog changed sex from male to female so it could reproduce if the species was in danger.

Or that the common Reed Frog which are found in like the Congo and other countries in Africa can change sex from female to male to breed with other's it's their own way of survival. Their bodies have learned how to adapt and change sexes when needed to reproduce and some fishes are able to do the same thing. It's like a phenomenon.

And I was just wondering if that's why Stiles was pregnant because Alphas have a higher need to survive then Betas do so they're bodies act on instinct sometimes and feel as if it needs to breed in order to survive. But Stiles is human so could any male wolf get a male human pregnant or does it have to be an alpha thing?" Danny looked absolutely pained by the end of that statement and Derek looked absolutely confused while Stiles was trying to put the pieces together and fill in the gaps of information Stiles just knew Danny was keeping out.

"I think Peter would be better suited to answer that than me to be honest but I guess it's just an alpha thing like while I'm in heat my body saw my mate and he and I both went through the heat together somehow. I guess that's what set off the instinct." Derek shrugged making sure he closed his mouth because he was so confused as to why Danny would bring any of this up but Stiles didn't miss the way Danny winced internally at the name Peter.

"I can't really go to Peter about this I was just wondering and he would make this into something it's not you know how he is." Danny said trying to provide a nervous laugh and Stiles all but shouted, winding up rolling onto the floor in the process and received a very 'I'm disappointed in you' look from Derek but whatever because Stiles figured it out.

"You and Jackson!" Stiles screamed and Danny's eyes grew wide with horror and rushed over to Stiles to cover his mouth.

"Shut up Stiles!" Danny protested with gritted teeth and Stiles hung his head in shame because yeah he was totally loud just then. Derek was still standing in the same spot looking completely baffled at the new information like it pained his mind to grasps it somehow.

"You and Jackson?" Derek finally got out and Danny just nodded in shame but Stiles wanted to know more like when, where, for how long, did Lydia know, why, what positions, everything and he was going to ask those question before Derek gave him another stern look and Stiles just huffed to himself leaning up against the bed.

"Why are you coming to us now about it?" Derek asked Danny and okay good point.

"Because last night Jackson and I kind of got out of hand and we forgot to use protection." Danny admitted softly, small dimples showing.

"What do you mean by out of hand?" Stiles spoke out curious.

"Like Jackson was really hot at first then he touched me and I got really hot and we just couldn't hold back it was like we needed it right away…it was so completely intense." Danny said smiling softly to himself.

"Hmmm." Derek simply said crossing his arms again while breaking Danny out of his thoughts. Stiles simply gestured for him to continue. "Jackson may have went in heat…interesting it usually happens to females and only animals it's rare for werewolves to go into this young the breeding instinct hasn't kicked in but if the pack is slowly going in heat we should warn the others. While you can't get pregnant there are three girls downstairs that can."

Danny nodded that he understood even though you could tell he really didn't want to have this conversation at all but he stood anyways and followed Derek and Stiles downstairs where Lydia, who just arrived with Isaac, Allison, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Jackson were all sitting now watching some movie.

"Hey guys we need to talk to you about something that was just introduced to my attention; some of us have gone through a type of heat it's usually a mating heat that allows the male partners to breed in a pack but for some reason some of you if not all at some point are going through it." Derek looked at the pack who were confused and Jackson looked at a sheepish Danny horrified. Lydia did not miss the look shared between the two.

"Who else went through heat besides you and Stiles?" Scott was the first to ask totally not seeing a flushed Danny who was trying to disappear into the kitchen.

The room was eerie quiet and Jackson gave Danny one last pleading look before sighing. "I did." He dropped his head like it pained him to say it and gave Lydia a 'I'm really sorry' kind of look which she returned with a scowl.

"Lydia how was it? Why didn't you guys tell us?" Allison asked truly concerned/curious.

"Maybe because he didn't go through the heat with me." Lydia spat out and turned his glare towards Jackson again he had now shrunk down in the couch.

"Wait if not you then who did Jackson do it with?" Scott asked…and poor Scott he just really wasn't that bright but Erica was and she was smiling devilishly.

"Oh god that's hot…Danny! Danny and Jackson in heat fuck you should have taped it Jackson…next time call me so I can watch." Erica was way too excited and Boyd just felt sorry for Danny and Jackson at the outburst his girlfriend just made.

The rest of the pack eyes went wide as their brains tried to process the information.

"Well then Jackson, Danny how was it?" Allison asked again giving her friend 'I had no idea I'm so sorry' plea with her eyes.

"Jackson can share later but as of now my concern is with Isaac in regards to Erica." Derek said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey how did this get about me?" Isaac said in protest defensively.

"Isaac you are very close to Erica as well as Scott unless Scott secretly wants to fuck you I think you won't have a problem if you two go in heat around each other but with Erica she is the only female werewolf in the group you are going to be drawn to her immediately and Boyd might see you as a challenge." Derek waited for Isaac to understand and Isaac just glared at Boyd in a 'you better not' type of manner and Boyd simply shrugged not denying it could happen.

"So what do I do?" Isaac looked around at all the couples.

"Use your hand." Jackson said laughing

"Fuck off." Isaac replied looking to Derek for the answers.

"We gotta find you someone Isaac." Stiles offered hopeful.

"I'll do it." Scott said raising his hand and everyone's eybrows shot up.

"Umm Scott. You remember Allison right? The love of your life, well she's sitting right beside you." Stiles said slowly and Scott just rolled his eyes huffing.

"Not that you weirdo's I meant I'll help him find someone." Everyone eased instantly at the revelation.

"Come on Boyd we she do a 3way it would be hot." Erica insisted Boyd merely shook his head and the girl pouted before she had another idea. "Danny and Jackson should do a three way with Isaac and then I watch." Erica's eyes looked hopeful and Isaac looked horrified.

"That would just be weird" Jackson stated looking around.

"Yeah and no offense but Jackson you're not my type." Isaac insisted.

"Hey I'm everyone's type, I would rock your world." Jackson responded back offended.

"It would be hot." Danny said smiling finally over being shy.

"Ooooh yes and then I can watch." Erica said excited.

"I wanna watch also, not going to lie I would like to see how this plays out." Stiles spoke up and Derek looked at him offended.

"guys"

"I wonder who would bottom or would it be one bottom and a double penetration thing or two bottoms or all switch." Erica started thinking out loud.

"guys"

"I bet Isaac would bottom he looks like a secret bottom or maybe Jackson could be a power bottom." Allison chimed in and Scott gave her 'you betrayed me' look.

"guys"

"No way Isaac is not a bottom he would totally top Jackson while Jackson tops Danny because Danny looks like he can take it and fuck I'm horny." Erica sighed as she was interrupted.

"GUYS! Can we please stop talking about me? How did this get about me? I'll hump a fucking couch if I go through heat or something but I did not agree to a three some with anyone." Isaac made himself clear.

"Jesus didn't have to be rude." Erica responded.

"Yeah just think about it." Danny said giving him a wink and Jackson saw the wink and then preceded to glare at Isaac like it was all Isaac's fault.

"I give up" Isaac said rolling his eyes at Jackson while Stiles muffled a laugh.

"Jackson what was it like with Danny?" Erica asked again.

"It was hot…god it was so incredibly…." Jackson was cut off by a couch provided by Danny who then made eyes over to a very angry looking Lydia.

"No it's fine let Jackson tell his little story Isaac and I need to finish our research anyways…come on Isaac" Lydia demanded and Isaac got right up.

"Oh thank god." Isaac said rushing out the door with Lydia flipping her hair behind him.

The other's settled back down in the living room waiting for Jackson to begin.

"Derek they did not go through heat I assure you, I've been through heat before and their bodies didn't experience anytime of supernatural heat which occurs rarely." Peter stated after the group caught him up on what had happened. Danny was thankful Peter refrained from making things awkward although he did suggest he would film the 3way if one ever occurred.

"Then what was it?" Derek asked frustrated like his authority was being compromised or something.

"Hormones Derek….just werewolf hormones when we get extremely horny sometimes we get hotter. Jackson was horny, Danny was horny it happens." Peter merely said with a smirk on his face that made Danny wince out of discomfort.

"Not that talking about horny teenagers isn't fascinating or anything but Isaac and I found out some pretty important information tonight." Lydia announced while walking through the door with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah I was actually impressed by the new information because as it turns out we were all wrong about Deacon." Isaac spoke with enthusiasm while the group was waiting for Lydia to continue.

"In the back of the book there is a small section written in Latin and the translation means 'Story Ideas' that's why we passed over them because her mother was a writer so it was normal right? Wrong! It wasn't story ideas at all in fact it had experiments with Scopolamine. This drug comes from a tree and basically hinders the body of cognitive functions making it possibly for someone else to control you in essence. You do whatever they tell you to do and while the drug itself is powerful and rare to find it seems like hunters have been mixing it with wolfsbane for years trying to find the best combination for control. Mrs. Argent was one of the people who took Deacon for experimentation they would make these wolves fight each other like the dog fighting documentary we saw. If they wolves that were coming in were too weak they would use the stuff to compel an alpha to turn more so they could raise the new werewolves from children. Some would make them fight others would make them kill other hunters who caught onto them it's all in here in the form of a story in bits in pieces. His mind must be scrambled right now probably trying to put together the pieces to the puzzle trying to remember who was responsible for him." Lydia finished and the room went silent.

"An underground werewolf ring? Shit that's just cruel and they have no control over what they're doing? Can you imagine what would happen if that was in the wrong hands?" Stiles was the first to speak his mind going to all sorts scenarios.

"That's not all, not everyone knows where the mixture is only a select few were given that information and Mrs. Argent was one of them but it's not written down anywhere I'm sure she had it remembered by heart." Isaac included.

"So maybe Markus just wanted us to believe he was completing the legend or something. I understand why Deacon took the hunter's he was probably trying to see which one knew the formula and got super pissed when he found out he not only got the wrong Argent but that the right Argent was already dead." Scott suggested.

"No, Deacon told Stiles that he wanted his freedom, that he wanted to be let free. I'm not entirely sure he knows about the mixture. In fact, I'm pretty certain he's still being lied to and used as a sort of decoy." Peter said thinking out loud.

"Decoy for what? And what does this have to do with Stiles' babies?" John asked concerned.

"I doubt anything at all, Deacon is so sure that he must sacrifice Stiles' babies so that he can complete the legend and be let free but what he doesn't know is that he's being poisoned. I've heard rumors of that stuff it can come in powder or be dissolved into practically anything." Peter answered.

"So why would Markus lie to him? Why would Markus do all of this for nothing?" Erica asked angry.

Stiles thought about it and then the wheels began to turn in his head and he had to face palm.

"Because Deacon is a distraction for us…Markus isn't even in charge I've seen the guy he was nervous as hell on the inside he probably has little to no clue what the hell is going on. Someone has bribed or is using Markus to use Deacon to distract us because this person can't use Deacon directly." Stiles stated hoping everyone else would catch on.

"Why not?" Scott asked and okay so maybe they weren't catching on.

"Who do we know that would love to get his hands on a substance that controls werewolves? A guy who in fact could never approach a werewolf himself. The same person who knows everything about us including when our spring break is…" Stiles said slowly.

"Gerard…" Allison all but whispered at the realization.

"But he's dead." Scott said with confused and scared eyes.

"Actually he disappeared…we never found a body." Peter reminded her.

"What would he want with Deacon and the mixture?" Danny asked.

"When Gerard first got sick I'm sure he asked Victoria how to make the substance but she turned him down and took that secret with her to the grave. So as luck would have it a Kanima turns up in his lap and now he can use this thing to turn him into a werewolf instead but something went wrong of course and now Gerard wants that mixture again. He's probably going to keep letting Deacon kill hunter's as part of the 'legend' until someone gives it up so he can have access to it." Peter replied.

"He'll have access to it and be able to use it on an alpha to turn him." Derek said thinking out loud as well.

"Not only turn him but he's probably seeking a pack of alphas for his control, for his revenge to be able to use them for whatever purpose." Peter said to the room.

"The Alpha pack again? Fuck!" Boyd stated.

"But his first thing would probably be kill the person who stopped him from becoming a werewolf in the first place…" Stiles said as the room got quiet and looked at Scott.

"Me? Shit! You think he might be after me? That all of this was because of me?" Scott groaned into his hands and Stiles cheered very loudly and made things awkward.

"YES!" Stiles couldn't contain himself from smiling and he shrugged off the disturbing looks he was given.

"Sorry scotty but this whole time I thought this was all about me and how the universe hated me or something but it turns out it's just an old guy's revenge on you." Stiles said still smiling and Scott looked mortified.

"Stiles you're not helping." Scott had to remind Stiles who actually managed to look sheepish with guilt.

"So let me get this straight…Gerard was pissed that Scott stopped him from his goal and he knew the alphas were lurking around because Erica and Boyd went missing which drew his attention even more. He somehow got in contact with this Markus guy probably through Aiden and convinced Markus to 'set Deacon free'. Deacon is being used to distract us so we won't figure out it's really Gerard and go after him and Stiles' babies could be in danger for no reason at all except the mere fact that Gerard doesn't give a fuck? Is that all correct?" Jackson stated and Stiles and Peter just shook their heads together.

"Sorry to say this but Allison your family is really fucked up." Boyd said with a stone face.

"Hey it's not her fault!" Scott took defense.

"Didn't say it was but her family is still fucked up." Boyd said and his mood was changing and fast.

"Hey hey hey calm down Boyd you too Scott we got to figure out a way to find Gerard." Stiles was trying to keep the peace but he didn't miss the look Peter, Boyd, John and Derek all gave each other.

"How are we supposed to catch a ghost?" Isaac asked looking worn out.

"I honestly have no idea." Stiles replied hanging his shoulders in defeat. For some reason life just couldn't give any of these guys a break but one thing Stiles knew for sure and that was when they found Gerard, he was going to be the one that killed him. Gerard invaded his dreams for too long and he would kill the man once and for all.

As if Derek could sense his change in mood he wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles pulling the teen to his chest while rubbing his cheek against his back softly. Stiles soothed down immediately and began to rub his stomach hoping this would all be over by the time the twins are born.


	25. Orgy? What Orgy

"Danny how come you and I never sit around like this and talk?" Stiles asked whilst throwing the bouncy ball against the wall he had gotten for Derek as a dog joke. When Stiles first got the ball two weeks ago, Derek didn't find it funny when Stiles threw it and said 'fetch boy'. In fact, Derek ignored Stiles for three days straight even withheld sex…it was awful.

"Because we've never been forced into isolation together before which means we have nothing better to do than talk." Danny reminded him for the third time in the past hour.

The humans were being forced into hiding while the werewolves went searching around town for Gerard and by hiding they meant Derek's bedroom and no place else. They were allowed two pizzas and since Stiles was still eating for three he was allowed an extra pizza to himself. They were allowed two bags of chips; but electronic devices (phones), video games, lap tops, televisions, were all banned from the bedroom. This made absolutely no sense to Stiles and he made sure to express his annoyance to Derek and his father but the two men just rolled their eyes and left. So the humans are now bored shitless and by humans they meant Danny and Stiles because apparently Lydia and Allison could 'take care of themselves.'

Stiles felt offended, he was offended then and he's offended now.

"What do they think we're going to do? Get in the way? I've killed a guy you know. I've literally chopped a guy's head off and they think we're liabilities? That's shit Danny and you know it." Stiles fumed taking his newly developed anger, caused by his random thinking, out on Danny.

"I agree with you Stiles but our men are sexiest what can you do?" Danny said shrugging coming to join Stiles on the bed since he had nothing else to do.

"In case you missed sex ed Danny I am a man and so are you so how are they sexiest?" Stiles asked whilst turning to his side to face Danny.

"I'm the bottom and I'm sure Derek's not letting you top with him right? So in their eyes we're the females of the relationship, you know we cook and clean and you're pregnant. They probably don't want their ladies getting hurt." Danny said smiling while placing a hand on Stiles' stomach to feel the babies kick. The babies liked Danny, everybody likes Danny.

"Aargh. We are so not the females in our relationships! There are no females in our relationships that's why we're gay. Because we are two men, same gender, this is complete and utter bullshit. Scott let Allison go with, Scott let's Allison do anything why can't we do anything? But no we get stuck in the fucking house and you're probably only here to babysit the pregnant chick." Stiles stopped mid rant after seeing Danny flinch.

"Oh-my-god that's it isn't it? You were totally put on babysitting duty that's why you're here?" When Danny started playing with the hem of the pillow case Stiles knew immediately that was the reason why and he was angrier now than before.

"It's not like I minded Stiles I like hanging out with you, we rarely get to do it and I feel as if we actually did hang out more then you and I could be really good friends." Danny added trying to soothe Stiles down.

"Don't try and sweet talk me Danny, as soon as they get back Derek Hale's balls are mine! Well of course they're mine but they're really going to be mine…I'm taking a nap." Stiles rolled over to his other side so his face was facing the door and Danny merely wrapped an arm around Stiles' middle thus making Stiles the little spoon and fell asleep as well.

Stiles heard Derek coming up the stairs, hell Stiles knew Derek was back a mile away because his babies were humming in content. Yes humming for some fucking reason they like to hum and purr like they're cats. And Stiles swears if a bunch of kittens pop out of his ass he is shooting someone. But back to his point, he knew Derek was home so out of anger he turned to face Danny, who was still sleep, and dug his face in between Danny's neck and shoulder.

He made sure to snuggle and scoot as close to Danny possible and laughed internally when Danny squeezed Stiles tighter and mumbled Jackson's name while groping his ass a little. This was all too perfect and by the low growl emitting from Derek, Stiles knew this plan worked out all too well. See if Derek leaves Stiles home alone to be babysat again…humph.

"What's going on in here?" Derek growled out while stalking, yes stalking, towards the bed as Stiles turned around to face him, fake stretching.

"What does it look like Derek? We're napping, it's what people do." Stiles responded still angry about being put on babysitting duty. But then the situation got even better because when Stiles had stretched out, apparently his shirt had lifted a little bit revealing his happy trail. And because the universe was in his favor today, Danny took that time to roll over on his stomach, hand falling directly on said happy trail and stroking it gently.

That was perfect enough as it was, just the look on Derek's face alone was worth it, but then things got even better because then Danny started to hum while making little circles on Stiles' stomach. Stiles tried to stifle a laugh, he even bit the inside of his cheek but his body still bounced up and down as he held onto his giggle. Derek's eyes were redder than ever, his claws extended and he kept staring at Danny like he was prey letting out low warning growls.

"Mmmhmm you like that don't you?" Danny said, still asleep, thinking Stiles was Jackson and oh god Derek flipped shit.

"Derek what are…" Danny didn't get to finish that sentence as he was being thrown onto the floor landing with such a loud thump it made Stiles wince from the bed. It also made Jackson take the stairs three at a time, reminding Stiles of the Kanima, to see what happened to his friend.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Jackson spat out at Derek who merely ignored him in favor of scenting Stiles' neck and Stiles felt real guilty now.

"Shit Danny I'm sorry I didn't think Derek would respond like that I was just teasing Derek as payback for making me have a babysitter." Stiles said ignoring Derek's protests and getting up to check on Danny.

"It's okay Stiles I thought you were Jackson. Sorry for the groping." Danny admitted scratching the back of his head as he got up.

"You groped Stiles?" Jackson and Derek asked at the same time equally as angry and yeah it was time to exit the room filled with too much testosterone.

"Danny and I are going downstairs" Stiles simply said leaving the two wolves to have their stare off or pissing competition or whatever the hell they were doing.

After safely secured downstairs Stiles released a breath he had no idea he was holding and came face to face with an overly happy Erica who was sitting on the kitchen counter resting her head on Boyd's shoulder while drinking juice.

"Hi Stiles" Erica said a little too happily for Stiles' taste so he raised an eyebrow questioning her.

"Hello Erica?" He responded as a question because she either wanted something or knew something.

"And how's my favorite little person today?" Erica asked basically cooing and okay Stiles needed to put a stop to this.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked cutting to the face. She gave an 'I'm offended' expression which Stiles just waved off. "No wait don't tell me that's not your 'I want something face' that's your 'I did something face.'" Stiles squinted at her.

"That's her normal face Stiles." Scott responded after looking at Erica from over his shoulder.

"Nope. She did something. What did you do?" Stiles asked crossing his arms like his mother used to do to him when was younger. He slightly cringed when she gave him that devil smile.

"I wasn't the one doing anything." Erica saved smiling wider and gave him a wink.

"What? What are you talking about? That doesn't even make sense." Stiles asked confused.

"Yeah Erica if you didn't do it who did?" Isaac asked from the floor where he was putting together a puzzle with Lydia.

"Erica caught you and Derek having sex in the woods last night while you were dressed as Little Red and Derek was portraying the wolf." Danny said avoiding Erica's glare and sounding apologetic to Stiles at the same time.

"Danny! I will murder you! I said not to fucking tell." Erica said standing up too fast which prompted her juice spilling all over Boyd's shirt.

"I'm human you'll hurt me." Danny said sounding terrified as he ran to hide behind the table.

"Fine…Allison get in here and kill Danny for me. There she's human." Erica said crossing her arms over chest scolding Danny as Allison giggled her way into the kitchen.

"That's not fair you two hate each other. Allison I thought it was team human?" Danny asked looking offended and Allison laughed harder.

"Erica I was a shit person do you forgive me?" Allison said turning to Erica and straightening up her face.

"All is more than forgiven." Erica said truthfully and Stiles gaped before remembering he was angry.

"Really? That's all it took to make peace? A mutually threat? Allison you traitor!" Danny said and Stiles went to stand in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey back off of Danny you two! And you Ms. Reyes why the fuck would you go snooping into the damn woods? Why would you tell anybody what you saw?" Before Erica could respond Derek and Jackson came stomping downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Good you're back, kick you're betas ass for me Derek." Stiles said pointing at Erica.

"Why? Erica what did you do?" Derek asked standing in his 'I'm the alpha' stance.

"I did nothing!" She screamed as if she was innocent in all of this.

"BULLSHIT!" Stiles screamed right back. "She was watching us fuck in the woods last night Derek I told you it was a bad idea to do it in public but nooooooo somebody had to do it where creepy Peter wouldn't hear but HA instead you got perverted Erica." Stiles continued pacing now.

Derek didn't respond.

Stiles stopped pacing to squint at Derek. "Why didn't you know Erica was there?" Stiles asked speaking slowly.

"Imaybesortofdid." Derek rushed out all together.

"Say that one more time." Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine I maybe knew she was there." Derek admitted and sighed in relief as if a burden had been removed from his shoulders or something.

"You what?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time both stunned by the admission.

"I'm an alpha Stiles I like the idea of having an audience, for people to watch us and me knowing that they can't touch you, that no one can touch you but me. That they get to see you fall apart at my hands, it's arousing." Derek said hoping Stiles would understand.

Stiles remembers last night and it was still hot. He had woken up around 8 pm and couldn't get back to sleep, his cock was on full alert and nudged Derek awake to help him take care of it. Derek simply smirked and said he had a better idea. Before Stiles knew what was going on he was being fucked against a tree while wearing a little red riding hood costume in the middle of the woods.

He also remembers begging Derek to fuck him harder, remembers matching Derek's thrusts and calling him daddy all the while encouraging Derek to slap him on the ass harder. To peel his ass cheeks apart and watch as he fucked his tight little hole filling it with his seed.

Yeah Stiles remembers last night but apparently so does Erica which is why Stiles is so pissed off.

"God I wish we had a fucking dog house because you would be in it Derek Hale. I can't even believe you , first you let Erica watch us fucking because you probably wish it was her you were fucking then you make Danny babysit me because I'm useless to you now and then you won't even let me top because I'm nothing more than the bitch to you. Isn't that right? I'm the bitch in the relationship, the house wife who will stay home like a good little girl and do as I'm told so I don't get in the way? All the while you're probably fucking all your betas and all these whores and I'm so glad you can't get a disease because you probably have a fucking disease by now and I can't believe you would do this to us Derek and ….." Stiles was dizzy.

Derek tried to catch Stiles but the boy swatted Derek's hand away leaning into Danny's touch as he led them upstairs.

Once upstairs Derek just looked around the room, the whole pack starring at each other in disbelief.

"Did that just happen?" Isaac was the first to ask.

Derek blinked.

"Because I think that just happened." Isaac continued, basically answering himself.

Derek blinked.

"Anybody going to go get him?" Isaac asked looking around wondering why no one was moving or responding.

Derek blinked.

"I think Danny can handle it from here." Isaac said while nodding his head as clearly no one was going to respond back.

Derek blinked.

And Danny could handle it.

"So…I think we can qualify that as either a mental breakdown or pregnancy." Danny said sitting next to Stiles on the bed.

"Aargh. I'm not even mad Danny I'm just frustrated at this whole situation and I guess I'm feeling slightly useless at the moment. I mean I used to feel useless and scared like all the time but then I killed that guy and I just felt so invincible for a while and now it's just what 'whoa I'm not invincible' and it doesn't help that Derek knows it too. That he's treating me like an invalid.

"But you and I both know that's not true, he just wants to protect you like you would him. In order news, me making the whole bottoming comment earlier this morning probably didn't help?" Danny said smiling and Stiles returned the smile nodding his head.

"You're right and Not at all. Come on let's go back and join the party." Stiles said so ready to just let this whole thing go and Danny agreed after giving Stiles a gentle 'it'll be alright hug.' Stiles didn't want to hear a lecture or advice and he was so glad Danny wasn't trying to give any.

"Holy shit!" Stiles said as he came back downstairs stopping at the bottom of the staircase as he saw a very shirtless Boyd stretching to reach a bag of chips at the top of the shelf. Danny stopped too.

"Welcome back Stiles, I think you broke Derek he won't move." Boyd said furrowing his brows a little bit and Stiles wanted to look at Derek but his eyes couldn't leave Boyd's torso which was glistening for no reason at all.

"He'll live." Stiles said as his feet took him closer to Boyd.

"Stiles what are you…." Boyd couldn't finish before Stiles was reaching and touching Boyd's chest making the teen shiver as the cold hands grazed him. Erica growled. Derek growled. At least Derek was back.

"Stiles don't do that!" Derek shouted and Stiles turned to Derek raising an eyebrow.

"You let Erica watch as you fucked into me last night and you get mad at me for touching Boyd's chest? Boyd's very nice and shirtless chest? Boyd's very nice, shirtless, and glistening for no reason chest." Stiles asked still starring at Boyd's pecks and god Boyd made his pecks jump.

"Fuck." Danny whispered out and Jackson gave him a hard look.

"Put a fucking shirt on asshole." Jackson said coming to stand beside Danny.

"Can't it's in the washer, Erica spilled juice all over mine." Boyd said and Stiles smiled from ear to ear and started giggling.

"This is perfect Boyd will be shirtless for at least an hour." Stiles said and Derek growled again. Oh how Stiles gave zero fucks right now.

"You can borrow one of mine." Derek gritted out pulling Stiles to him and murmuring "MINE"

"Nah he's fine shirtless." And everyone turned because 'Oh"

"ALLISON?" Scott said sounding so incredibly hurt given the most 'kicked puppy dog' expression ever.

"What? Scott I love you but Boyd has a very nice body and I appreciate all his hard work." Allison said not even looking sheepish.

"I agree with Allison." Danny and Stiles said together, both nodding like some damn robots. Derek stomped off and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"I feel like Boyd should be dancing or something…does anyone have any music? Scott you can sing, sing something so Boyd can dance." Stiles said still eyeing the beta who made his pecks jump again in amusement.

"I'm not a part of this. Allison stop looking at Boyd." Scott said again still offended and looking hurt.

"Yeah Danny you too stop staring!" Jackson gritted out.

"Fuck me now!" Danny panted out as he saw Derek walk back downstairs.

Derek was wearing the fireman costume from the crap video that they made a few weeks ago. Derek was shirtless wearing a fireman's jumper uniform and he was wet like he jumped in the shower or something and yeah that was hot.

"If you're going to drool over someone it might as well be your own man." Derek said stopping in front of a gapping Stiles. Stiles was frozen until a dopey smile crossed his face because oh yeah, this? This he could touch. So he touched.

"Why is this so much hotter?" Stiles asked whispering for no reason. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down Derek's chest.

"Fuck I'm turned down." Danny gasped out and Jackson didn't even protest as he was starring himself. Derek was now smug. Erica didn't like smug. Erica pulled Boyd's pants down and Boyd was now in just his very tight boxer briefs. All eyes were on Boyd.

"What is going on?" Isaac shouted and once again was ignored. Isaac officially gave up.

Derek growled because he wanted his mate's attention again so Derek stripped and was standing stark naked in nothing but boxer brief's himself. He let his fingers play with the hem of the waist band teasing it down then bringing it back up.

Stiles licked his lips as well Allison and Danny. Isaac just closed his eyes and Jackson looked conflicted.

Right before Derek could pull anymore farther down Stiles caved. He jumped right on Derek knowing the man would catch him and wrap his body around Derek while being picked up as their teeth were clashing.

"People are watching…" Derek murmured between breaths.

"Don't care." Stiles said while shaking his head. "I was an idiot to be mad this is hot." Stiles admitted allowing himself to be groped in front of his friends.

Danny whined and before he knew it Jackson was pinning Danny down on the counter kissing him with a purpose. Erica attacked Boyd's mouth and Scott pushed Allison down on the couch.

The room was being filled with grunts and groans as a bunch of horny teenagers were having the beginning stage of an orgy and that's when Peter and John came back to the loft.

No one knew they were there, not even after John cleared his throat and faked coughed. Lydia and Isaac had left already probably feeling awkward and left out and Peter, well Peter was too excited about this situation before him and should probably never be a loud to see stuff like this. Like Ever.

"Maybe we should join in, I bet that would make them stop." Peter whispered to John and John just gave Peter this bewildered look.

"Or I could just tap them on the shoulder." John responded still judging Peter.

"You're no fun…come on how many opportunities will you get to embarrass your son like this?" Peter asked and John pondered.

"Okay but no groping or real kissing." John said as Peter backed into the wall, leaving John's back to the crowd.

Peter and John began making kissing noises that were totally pretend, both having their eyes closed and one by one the teenagers stopped their groping to look at the shocking scene before them.

Sensing he had all eyes on him, Peter leaned forward and kissed John for real, groping at his pants and thrusting forward before letting go and smiling at the gaping faces.

"It worked." Peter said to John who was torn between being shocked, flustered, and angry as hell.

"Dad?" Stiles asked looking so completely hurt, pleading eyes.

Stiles also looked like he was just fucked which he almost was because Stiles was still wrapped around Derek, Derek's finger was frozen in Stiles' ass, both of their faces red and swollen and looked two minutes away from fucking while standing up.

John coughed and Derek took his finger out of Stiles' ass and Stiles bowed his head ashamed as it made a wet popping sound. Erica just laughed. Danny and Jackson didn't look any better, Danny was shirtless and laid out on the counter hickey marks all over his chest. Allison was searching for her bra while Scott blocked her from Peter's gaze. No one spoke.

Okay accept maybe Peter who wouldn't stop smiling like a rapist.

"It must be my birthday." Peter said clapping his hands together and Stiles clung onto Derek tighter.

"Peter stop being creepy." Derek ordered, his command made his dick jump and slap against Stiles' dick which made Stiles moan and at hearing him moan Erica groped Boyd tighter which made him gasp and at hearing him gasp Jackson thrusted forward making Danny pant out in pleasure which made Scott start kissing Allison again and then it all started all over again.

"Seriously please don't stop on my account." Peter said watching the scene and yeah, boner killer.

"I'm completely soft now." Stiles admitted jumping down from Derek's embrace not bothering to find his clothes.

"Well that sucks" Peter admitted as everyone stopped being horny because Peter was a fucking creep. And John well John still looked angry that Peter kissed him.

"So did you guys find Gerard?" Stiles asked breaking the awkward silence. Scott growled as Peter tried to sit next to Allison who still couldn't find her bra.

"No traces of the guy." John finally spoke out.

"I can always ask my dad I'm sure….oh" Allison stopped talking as she remembered her father was missing and then tears began to form in her eyes as Scott held her. Everyone felt sorry for her.

"Allison your father was smart, I'm sure he knew a lot more about what was going on than you think. He probably has been lying to you to protect you so why don't we go over to your house and take a look around. You can tell us if anything is out of the ordinary to you maybe we'll find some clue of anything." Stiles offered and Allison looked up hopeful. Scott gave him a 'thank you man' smile and Stiles nodded back.

"That actually sounds like a good idea we can all go over there, even you Stiles because I wouldn't want you to feel inadequate or like I'm making you the bottom who has to play housewife." Derek said, crossing his arms and giving Stiles an amused look and Stiles merely rolled his eyes playfully in return.

"Thank you." Stiles said anyways finally finding his pants and going to put them on. The rest followed suit.

"I think I'm boarding on being the worse father in history." John said as he looked at the teens trying to clothe themselves from the almost orgy that just occurred.

"Or the best. Depends on how you look at it. I won't grow up to resent you." Stiles smiled trying to ease his father's discomfort.

"I'm not sure resenting is such a bad idea." John teased back smiling while picking up Allison's bra and handing it to her pushing Peter's hand out of the way.

Once everyone had their clothes on and were headed out the door Stiles face palmed and stopped.

"Who's going to look for Isaac and Lydia?" Stiles asked pointing the two cell phones on the floor and the unfinished puzzle.

"Shit." Derek cursed because apparently that's all he could do.

"It's okay I don't mind." Allison said already knowing what everyone was thinking.

"Okay okay, we find Lydia and Isaac first. Grovel and beg for forgiveness then we go to Allison's house." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Lydia I really don't think it's such a good idea to be on our own right now, especially with that guy on the loose." Isaac whispered to Lydia as they stalked through the local river to get rid of their scent.

"They apparently feel as if they don't need us Isaac. I'm going to prove to them as a reminder of why they do. I know exactly where Gerard is hiding and I'm going to drag the old bastard out of hiding and watch as you kill him."

Isaac got the shivers as he listened to Lydia's cold words but still followed her because she was definitely a woman on a mission. And even though she won't admit it but he knew, she was also a woman set out to prove a point. She was feeling unwanted, replaced, and used and wanted to prove to the whole lot that she could do something that none of them could, that she could actually solve this. Isaac knows how she's feeling alright, because he's feeling it too.


	26. Kinks and Development

Everyone was exhausted, they looked everywhere for Isaac and Lydia but the group lost their scent at the river a few miles away and it's been pointless ever since.

"It's been four hours they're nowhere to be found." Erica groaned in frustration as she collapsed on the love seat beside Boyd.

"Lydia will have to go home sometime; she won't stay out forever not without necessities." Derek commented allowing Stiles to rest on his chest.

Jackson just shook his head in protest.

"Not true. I know Lydia and she will do anything to prove a point, even going without all her girlie shit if she's determined hard enough." Jackson spoke out.

"Yeah she survived two days in the woods naked I'm sure she'll be okay." Stiles said closing his eyes, not bothering to open them when he heard a snarl come from Jackson.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked sarcastically and Jackson broke, wolfed out jumping to attack Stiles but Boyd was there first stopping Jackson by merely holding him by the throat.

"Calm down." Boyd growled out flashing a pair of yellow eyes when Jackson refused to change from beta form.

Peter sighed, seeming bored of this whole exchange and John looked like he was ready to shoot someone. Surprisingly, however, Derek was calm merely stroking Stiles who falling half asleep in his lap.

"I'll calm down when the idiot stops thinking everything is so fucking funny like the fact that Lydia could be lost or missing or something worse isn't a fucking concern." Jackson said struggling to get from the grasps of Boyd who only tightened his grip.

"Funny? You think I think this is funny? Funny was when we put Nair in Scott's body wash and his balls were burning for like a week. Funny was when Peter got drunk and began telling embarrassing childhood stories. Funny was when Erica withheld sex from Boyd for like two weeks and he started humping the stairs, while sleep walking. Those things are funny but this whole situation? This is simply your fault." Stiles said squinting at Jackson half mad at the accusation and half mad at the fact he had to wake up.

Jackson's eyes began turning yellow for a second and the whole group was afraid a Kanima might make an appearance before he finally deflated. Collapsing in Boyd's arms and Stiles stared him down defiant.

"Fuck you Stilinski." Jackson said with no fight left in his voice, he lifted his self-up and walked out the door Danny right behind him.

With the door closed the whole room turned towards Stiles looking for an explanation as to what that was.

"If you knew what I knew you'd know he deserved that." Stiles simply said and everyone seemed to have dropped it.

"So we might as well be productive and go to Allison's house." Erica suggested trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"No we need to keep looking for them, we've excluded them far too long and it wasn't even on purpose. I love Lydia and Isaac and I can admit that I've been distracted with Derek and everything else that I forget about them sometimes." Stiles said drifting back off to sleep.

"Stiles is right, Lydia is my best friend and I've been neglecting her lately in favor of finding my dad and Scott and trying to make you guys forgive me." Allison admitted more to herself than anyone else.

"But if your dad knows something and has it at the house it can help. How about you and I go to your house and everyone keeps looking for Lydia and Isaac?" Scott suggested and the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright we'll all stick together it'll be easier to move around town snooping with the Sheriff than it is for a bunch of teenagers to go by themselves. Also Scott, call your mother and have her go to Allison's with you it wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes looking things over." John suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"I'll stay here, I'm honestly too tired to go anywhere or do anything and I think my feet are swollen." Stiles whined and Derek tried to stifle his laughter in Stiles' neck.

"I'll stay here with him, I trust you guys on your own." Derek spoke and everyone turned and headed towards the door. This whole situation was a mess and Stiles knew it. Lydia and Isaac were gone, Danny and Jackson needed time, some crazy hybrid fucker wanted Stiles' babies, and some crazy old fucker wanted revenge on Scott. This was Stiles' life ladies and gentlemen.

"How is it that I'm a werewolf and you still seem to catch all my balls?" Jackson asked as he panted on the ground giving up on trying to score against Danny.

When Jackson got mad like this Danny always knew how to calm the guy down and that was by letting him release his frustrations out on the field.

"Because I know you." Danny said smiling, thinking of all the puns and innuendos while jogging to jump on top of Jackson, straddling his hips as Jackson leaned up resting on his elbows to look at Danny….really look at Danny.

"Yeah you kind of do don't you." Jackson admitted giving a faint smile and groaned in fake pain as Danny playfully pushed him back down. He then proceeded to roll off of Jackson, landing right beside him stroking his hand slightly.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Danny asked looking up at the nice California sky.

"You know how Stiles killed that guy but like before he did that he had Derek there to kind of talk to him about the pros and cons of going down that road you know. He was able to weighs his options and thought that was the best thing for him at that time and none of us blame him.

'But that whole situation just made me reflect on the events that led up to me becoming the Kanima and who I was as a person. Lydia was my Derek but she didn't warn me about the pros and cons of being the way that I was. She pushed me into being the best, fueled my insecurities about failing and disappointing my adoptive parents and turned all of that into the cocky jock that I was.

'I mean she wanted to be with the captain of the winning lacrosse team, the guy who got all A's, who was rich, great body, everything that I was or at least what she wanted me to be. But then she started acting weird and flirting with Scott and I was no longer the best, no longer the strongest or the fastest and I needed more. She wanted me to have more and if maybe you would have been my Derek.

'Maybe if you would have helped me realize that all I needed was to be happy. Then I could have been enjoying life without having worry if I was doing something wrong or have that constant feel of disappointment. Maybe I wouldn't have cared about being the best or that McCall was getting better than me and would have probably never asked for the bite thus never becoming the Kanima. Because you make me better Danny, you always have and Lydia? Lydia doesn't."

Danny just stayed quiet for a few moments, making sure Jackson was done talking before he responded. If Danny was being honest with his self this was a lot of information to take in but he knew the quieter he became, the more nervous Jackson would get.

"Did you say all that to Lydia?" Danny asked now looking at Jackson who was looking at the sky, hands rested behind his head.

"Yeah, right before she left the pack with Scott, Isaac and Allison."

"What did she say?" Jackson turned to face Danny, face turning serious.

"She said that she was sorry, that she thought that I wanted her to push me that I needed her to be this certain type of girl. I apologized for making her feel that way and we made up and she promised me that she would never abandon me again, that she would always stick by my side from then on keeping me honest while I kept her honest." Jackson stopped talking and turned back to face the sky.

"And then a few days later she chooses Allison over you. She leaves with Allison and the pack for what she thought was the right thing, thus breaking her promise and leaving you." Danny confirmed and Jackson merely nodded.

"It hurt Danny, I called her a liar, blamed her for me becoming the Kanima and told her that she and I were done that I needed to find my Derek and then…"

"And then she found out you and I were having sex that day in front of the whole pack right?"

"Yeah, and I could tell that she was so hurt that I didn't even have the decency to tell her or to warn her but I just couldn't. It's not like I don't love her anymore but with us it's just.."

"It's easy." Danny finished for him.

"Yeah it's easy and now Lydia felt left out and she probably thinks she has something to prove and what if she gets hurt Danny? What if something bad happens to her and I'm not there for her? That her last thoughts of me were filled with pure hatred? That she actually blames herself for me becoming the Kanima. Even if she tries to pretend like nothing bothers her you and I both know that's not true it's all an act and at any moment she could break and I won't be there." Jackson wasn't crying but he sure felt like it.

"She will be okay, she doesn't hate you not 100% anyways and when she returns we'll talk about it." Jackson nodded but deep down he still felt nothing but regret, Stiles was right it was his fault.

"Derek Lydia and Isaac are missing, Gerard is hiding, shit is going down, Allison's father has been taken and you wanted to stay behind for a quickie?" Stiles whispered trying to use his angry and 'I can't believe you' voice.

Derek merely rolled his eyes and kept kissing Stiles' neck, who was now nice and naked laid out on the bed like some type of fruit display.

"All of that is still going to be going on whether I'm horny or not; I just rather not be horny." Derek whispered back into Stiles' ear while nibbling on it, which yeah was hot!

"That's the worst logic I've ever heard in my life, I can't believe you. If they find out…" Stiles was panting now, Derek was sucking on his spot that sent his whole body into chills and pleasure.

"You don't seem too broken up about it, in fact you feel very eager with my idea." Derek said smiling into Stiles' neck while he began to stroke a sensitive nipple leaving Stiles gasping.

"I'm not hard to please, I'm very easy and a slut. Not my fault." Stiles replied back pushing Derek farther down but Derek didn't comply instead got up and Stiles looked very offended.

Derek's smirk never left his face as went into the closet towards the back and started messing in a box and Stiles would get up and look but he felt too good on the bed. And was too cold because of the emptiness he felt by Derek's absent body.

"I have a surprise for you." Derek said turning around pulling out a cop uniform already trying to stuff all that muscle into that very small, tight, and revealing uniform. Stiles maybe gaping like a fish right now.

"Come here" Derek said pointing at Stiles and Stiles complied not knowing where he was going but he'd follow Derek anywhere in that uniform.

As it turns out Stiles was simply going to his desk chair, sitting in it as Derek went to the top drawer and pulled out a blind fold putting it around Stiles' eyes. Stiles should be nervous or saying something but he's kind of just excited about what's going to happen, he doesn't want to ruin the moment but words.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered out as he heard Derek leave the room.

"I'm right here I had to get something." Derek reassures Stiles and then proceeds to giving him a gentle and longing kiss on the lips, brushing his thumb on the slope of Stiles' jaw and lips.

"M'kay" Stiles responds back breathless as he hears the music start playing, it's a nice mellow song and at first he was worried Derek was going to serenade him or something but something else happened.

Something much better than being serenaded.

Derek began to grind on Stiles, like he could feel Derek's cock rubbing against his stomach through those jeans while straddling Stiles' hips, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck.

"You like the way that feels? You like how I can make you come completely undone?" Derek asks in such a seductive tone that Stiles moans from his words alone. Of course the way Derek's grinding on his cock helps a bunch.

"Ungh" Stiles can't really talk.

"You want me to take the blind fold off?" Derek whispers while nibbling on Stiles' ear.

"Yes." Stiles whispers or maybe he just thinks it, this is way too hot for his brain.

"I couldn't hear you." And fuck! Derek bit down on Stiles' neck and that feels so good.

"Yes…god yes…fuck me." Stiles bucked his hips up meeting Derek's hip roll and grind and just…fuck.

"Good." Derek said chuckling like this was funny or something. Stiles was harder now than he's ever been in his life and now that he can get a good look at Derek, that uniform was way too hot. It left nothing to the imagination and was buttoned only twice, leaving his chest nice and exposed.

When Derek pulled back you could easily see the wolf through his smile, the way he swayed his hips to the jazz music. Closing his eyes and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, stroking his left nipple while biting on his bottom lip humming in pleasure.

Once his shirt was off he opened his eyes slowly just to make sure Stiles was still looking at him, he locked the gaze and began to slide his pants off revealing a very hard and very massive, naked Derek. Stiles' jaw opened wide and refused to close, this was too hot. Derek Hale just gave him a sexy strip tease in a cop uniform and oh god there's more. Derek was now picking up a night stick and stalking towards Stiles.

"Mmmm your mouth is already open for me, have you been bad?" Derek asked towering over Stiles palming the night stick slightly.

This should be cheesy, like that was such a cheesy line. This is where Stiles should be laughing or making a joke or something but instead he finds himself saying.

"God yes! I've been such a naughty fucking boy. Punish me?!" Stiles wasn't sure if that last part was a question, plead, or demand but it seemed to do the trick.

"As you wish." Derek said and nudged Stiles' mouth open with the end of the night stick; tracing the teens' lips before shoving it in as far as it would go. Stiles gagged for a moment, his face turning a bright red and his breaths became erratic before Derek took the stick out; thus leaving the boy to drop a glob of spit onto his own lap that had trailed from the stick.

"Mmhmm I like the way your mouth stretches open so easily, so eager to suck on anything I put in it." Derek teases again, placing the stick in a little to allow Stiles' mouth to take control.

Stiles sucks the stick hard at first, hallowing out his cheeks then begins to lick around the sides of it humming from the back of his throat while reaching down to grab his balls. At least he was trying to until Derek pushed his hand away.

"Not uh. Criminals like you don't get to play with yourselves, you get whatever I give you got that?" Derek asked and it sounded kind of serious, Stiles wasn't sure how far Derek wanted to go with this cop/criminal role play thing so Stiles being Stiles tested the waters.

"You mean like this?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow sticking a finger deep inside his hole, letting his head tip back and release a slight moan.

Derek growled in response.

"Exactly like that, but since you like playing with your hole so much how about I teach you a lesson? On your hands and knees on the bed now." Derek ordered and Stiles' cock jumped in response.

"No." Stiles whispered out, wanting to see Derek take things farther.

"No?" Derek asked startled.

"NO!" Stiles repeated, his heart racing faster in anticipation and Derek lost it.

He allowed himself to shift to beta form, being nice enough to keep the claws retracted, and pretty much threw Stiles on to the bed. After letting out another growl, Derek proceeded to lift Stiles up by the waist to shift him to the headboard in order to handcuff him to the rails.

Stiles? Stiles wasn't expecting the handcuffs like at all.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in hesitation as Derek walked back to get the blind fold wrapping it around Stiles' head to keep him from seeing what was going on.

"Shhh, it's okay Stiles I got you, I'm right here. You can't see what's going on, allow your other senses to take control and just enjoy it." Derek whispered to soothe Stiles, making gentle circles on the boy's back and kissing each ass cheek softly.

Derek used his hands to spread Stiles' ass cheeks apart, licking the hole without warning and smiling to his self after hearing the teen gasp and moan struggling to get away but remembering he can't move.

Derek continued to lick Stiles' hole, sticking his tongue in and out in a rhythmic form before sucking on it like he's trying to drain Stiles of all fluids.

"Fuck." Is all Stiles could really say at this point in time because Derek was tearing him apart. The way the alpha used his tongue rapid and rough then slow and gentle, adding in a finger then two slowly working him open.

"You're so ready for me Stiles, look at your tight pink hole so open and ready just waiting for me to fuck it. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you?" Derek asked and his voice sounded pained.

"Gosh yes, I need you so fucking bad." Stiles even shook his ass from the left to the right to get Derek to fuck him already but for some reason the alpha was waiting….then Stiles felt it. Derek smacked his ass, and HARD.

"FUCK. Derek what the fuck was that?" Because honestly while they like to be kinky they never really discussed slapping. Even though it was hot and Stiles' cock did twitch but not the point.

"You still needed to be punished." Derek responded and in such a nonchalant tone, that the alphas words made it seem as if what Derek had done was totally justifiably.

Which given that Stiles was supposed to be a criminal he guesses that yea the slapping was justifiable.

"You fucking me will be punishment I promise." Because Stiles really needed to come but he received another smack on his ass for the effort. This time the sting lasted a second or two longer than the first time but equally as hot. His cock was 100% with the smacking.

"Mmmm" Derek hummed, inhaling Stiles' hole before licking it two more times. Stiles really, really needed to come.

Derek finally caved, after two more tingling slaps were made, Derek lined his lubed cock up against Stiles' hole and pressed in bottoming out on first go. Stiles leaned forward as he felt claws being dug into his back.

"Derek your claws." Stiles winced, knowing it wasn't like Derek to lose such control like this. Guess the guy has a thing for kinks.

"I'm sorry, you feel so fucking tight, so fucking good." Derek groaned out, retracting his claws and placing kisses where they had been.

"S'kay, just keep doing….THAT." Oh fuck Derek was plowing into Stiles like a man on a mission, hitting Stiles' prostate each time with complete accuracy as always. Stiles couldn't see it but he knew Derek must have been rolling his hips in a circular motion with each thrust, using Stiles' own hips as leverage.

And with the teen not being able to see he allowed himself to let go and get engulfed in what is known as Derek. Listening to the man's grunts, his groans, his gasps, the way his breathing hitched whenever Stiles would arch his back and push onto the dick meeting Derek halfway.

Sex felt more intimate, it felt as if they were connected in a way they've never been before, which may sound crazy but it's true. Stiles is officially a kink whore and Derek may or may not have just created a kink whore monster.

Which reminds Stiles to ask Derek later where the hell he keeps getting all these damn uniforms from.

"I'm going to come…." Stiles warned Derek and Derek simply sped his thrusts up in response, placing kisses and small bites all along Stiles' back. He then leaned all the way forward, grabbing the headboard while kissing on Stiles' neck and began to fuck deeper and harder. Stiles' ass and Derek's cock were now officially one, they moved together in a back and forth circular rhythm kissing each other sloppy and needy and fuck Stiles came.

His ass clinched around Derek's cock and his balls tightened up before the orgasm spread through him like a wild fire releasing hot come all over the bed and his stomach.

"Fuck Stiles…you feel so good, so mine, I love you so much." Derek kept chanting Stiles' name as he came himself, filling Stiles' ass full of the alpha's hot and sticky seed.

Derek collapsed.

On top of Stiles.

On top of a handcuffed Stiles.

On top of a handcuffed and blindfolded Stiles.

"Derek? Not that I don't appreciate the mind numbing and life altering sex we just had but could you possibly un cuff me before you crush me and your babies?" And that's right Stiles pulled out the baby card which he knew Derek was glaring at him for but HA! He's blind folded so glare away you werewolf asshole, glare- the- fuck -away.

"Fine." Derek grumbled getting off of Stiles to break the handcuffs apart because apparently keys aren't a thing anymore. Then Derek lifted the blind fold off and everything seemed brighter for some reason, Stiles had to squint to look at a very mellow Derek.

"I have no idea why you are so exhausted, I'm the one who was handcuffed and fucked into oblivion." Stiles complained huddled up under Derek's protective and warm arm.

"Mmmm, not exhausted I can go another round if you want to. I'm just happy." And god why did Stiles' traitorous dick have to twitch at Derek's sex voice. NO! the answer is no, Stiles was not getting fucked for at least another good three hours, his hole needed time to shrink back down to regular size.

"Why so happy?" Stiles asked as if he didn't know.

"Not horny anymore." Derek said smiling and yeah, not really the answer he was expecting.

"So…Derek I may or may not have developed a kink." Stiles said not really wanting Derek to fall asleep because then he would fall asleep and nothing would get done if that happened.

"Oh yeah? What kind?" Derek asked lifting his head up, and raising an eyebrow clearly amused.

"Not sure yet, what we did was fucking hot. We gotta try more, but no water sports I'm don't care how attractive you are no peeing or marking on Stiles'." Derek snorted in response but Stiles was dead serious if he ever caught Derek trying to pee on him there will be repercussions.

But then Derek rolled over, on to his side as in he was about to get very comfortable and go to sleep and no that was not a snore.

"Derek wake up! Come on we have to be productive, we have to find out where Lydia and Isaac went. Why aren't you more concerned?" Stiles asked shaking Derek's arm and reluctantly Derek sat up, clearly waiting for Stiles to get up first so he could.

"If I show you, then can I go back to sleep?" Derek asked and Stiles was confused because he had no idea what the fuck Derek as talking about. But he nodded anyways, going to find a couple of pairs of Derek's basketball shorts for them to both put on before following the wolf downstairs.

Downstairs to a freaking puzzle. Great job Derek.

"You see that?" Derek asked pointing to the puzzle and yes Derek good boy it is a puzzle.

Derek squinted so Stiles may have said that part out loud.

"It's a puzzle Stiles, I know you know it's a puzzle I'm not an idiot. But what is the puzzle of exactly?" Derek responded with cockiness to his tone.

Stiles looked, he looked hard but it wasn't finished yet so he went over to the box and…

"OH." Yeah Oh shit, the puzzle was a puzzle of Beacon Hills.

"Beacon Hills has a town puzzle?" Stiles asked because he just had to ask.

"Your dad is the Sheriff how do you not know this?" Derek asked using his 'I'm judging why I'm with you' voice.

"What does it mean?" Stiles asked deliberately ignoring Derek's remark.

"It means they are looking for something or someone and needed a better view of the town from a different angle than the town maps provide. They didn't include all the areas for one of two reasons. Either Lydia and Isaac already saw what they needed to see because it was laid out or they saw what they needed to see by the pieces not laid out." Derek simply said smiling and yeah that made sense.

Jesus when did Derek get so attractive? Focus Stiles.

"How are we supposed to know which it is? And what they're looking for or who?"

"We get everybody back over here and find out." Derek said matter of fact…and wait a minute.

"You knew this whole time didn't you? You noticed that damn puzzle and put two and two together but you still sent everybody out so you could what? Have sex?" Stiles asked on the verge of a breakdown.

"I was horny. I told you that." Derek said looking at Stiles like he grew two heads…and shouldn't it be Stiles looking at Derek like Derek had two heads because this? This is not Derek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you a demon or something? Is that a thing now? Did I just get fucked by a demon because if so, that's not cool man you really gotta warn a guy…"

"Stiles" Derek huffed out clearly irritated.

"I'm not a demon. Look Lydia is mad because Jackson blames her for him being the Kanima, or at least she thinks that he blames her but you and I both know he doesn't…not really anyways. We were all coupled up and she and Isaac probably felt left out, Lydia probably delved herself into finding something so she could prove her worth, so she could prove to herself that she's not this thing that people make her out to be. That she's human and is hurting and needs a distraction like any one of us would have done. She's not stupid, Isaac isn't stupid if they sense trouble they'll come back and you and I both know it." Derek said sitting down beside Stiles on the couch.

"So I'm giving them their space, I'm letting them get out their frustrations and anger and angst and whatever else they're feeling because it's not like they're just going to run away. It's not who they are and in the meantime if I get laid because of it then…two birds one stone."

Stiles thought about what Derek was saying and he was right even about the two birds one stone thing but he'll never admit that out loud. Nope instead he's just going to send a text rounding up the troops. Ha troops…shit now Stiles is thinking about a solider role play and yup it's official Stiles has developed some kinks.

"Hey Allison Stiles and Derek said they've found something back at the house." Scott said from the table in Mr. Argent's office watching as Allison paced back and forth.

"Something seems off still Scott and I can't put my finger on it." Allison said pacing again.

"The photos." Mrs. McCall said coming back from the bedroom to join the two and the office.

"What photos?" Allison asked after having stopped pacing.

"I was looking around your house and there is like one or two photos of Kate the rest thrown out, but there are like 5 photos of your mom in your father's bedroom alone." Mrs. McCall started to say.

"So?" Allison asked frowning up her face.

"Scott when your father and I divorced and even though I still loved him what happened to his photos?" Scott laughed at the thought.

"You threw half of them in the bonfire you set outback."

"Actually you and Stiles set that fire but not the point, the point is most people don't like being reminded of what they can no longer have. It's too painful especially to keep so many of them in his bedroom. My question is why does he have so many photos of her still?"

They all thought about it at the same time.

"Maybe there's something in one of the photo frames." Allison said smiling and Mrs. McCall and Scott joined in her silent praise. Hopefully this thing would all be over soon.

"You know this changes everything right?" Isaac asked Lydia more so in confirmation than anything else.

"Just keep on carrying me Isaac I'm too tired to think right now." Lydia responded back hugging Isaac's neck tight as he ran as fast as he could back to Beacon Hills.

"I'm just making sure you realized that this changes everything." Isaac confirmed once more, pushing it as fast as he could go.

"Yeah well we did it. We were able to find out something that no one else could, and even if they're having their huge orgy party at least you and I have that." Lydia said back, smiling to herself on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac grew a wide grin, knowing Lydia couldn't see it but it didn't matter he knew it was there.

"Yeah, yeah we did."


	27. It's about to be a what? Girl Fight!

Derek and Stiles were coming downstairs when Lydia and Isaac walked through the door, well more like Isaac crawled through the door panting like a dog in heat while Lydia gracefully stepped off his back.

"Oh my god you guys are okay!?" Stiles shouted and proceeded to leap onto Lydia, forgetting she wasn't a werewolf thus knocking her back into Isaac who was forced to hold the two of them up. Derek just silently judged them all, looking very amused.

"It's good to see you two again; we were all worried about you. And for the record Lydia none of us blame you for Jackson if anything I shouldn't have turned him." Derek added allowing Lydia and Isaac to embrace him in a hug.

"Thanks for that Derek, I mean it." Derek hummed his acknowledgement and then gave Stiles a curious look because the teen kept starring at Isaac.

"Isaac, why do you look like that? While Lydia looks all like that." Stiles asked gesturing from Isaac who had no shirt on, wild hair, and looked completely wrecked; while Lydia looked as if she had never left.

"Because someone made me carry them for almost 12 miles, she looks light but after a while she's very and I mean very heavy; even with werewolf strength." Isaac responded eyeing Lydia like she had personally offended him.

"It's not my fault someone is a defective werewolf." She responded and merely flipped her hair while taking a seat on the couch as if to silently say the conversation was clearly over.

Isaac tried growling at her in response but Lydia was not amused and cast him a 'shut it' look.

"Anyways….Isaac and I found something, well someone." Lydia said looking to Isaac and Isaac returned her gaze with a saddened expression of his own.

"I'm just going to put it out there, we saw Deacon or well found him anyways; found where's he's been staying. It's just outside of town across the Majestic River Basin, kind of under a pile of rocks leads to a cave type of place. It looked deep and I could hear multiple heart beats but Deacon was outside sleeping and he looked really innocent. He was in a fetal position when I spotted him and I could hear him whimpering from a mile away like he was scared and freezing and god Derek we can't kill him."

Isaac was trying not to get emotional about all of this but they couldn't kill Deacon, Isaac saw way too much of himself in the guy and they just couldn't do that. There had to be another way.

"Do you think the other heartbeats could be the hunter's?" Stiles asked trying to choose his words carefully.

"Not enough heartbeats, and I don't think the tunnel or cave goes that far anyways. Lydia and I were doing research on the underground of Beacon Hills and where that cave is, on the map of Beacon Hills there's a parking garage about a mile or so away they wouldn't risk it." Isaac responded looking at Lydia with a saddened expression.

"Okay so who is Deacon guarding and why is it so important not to kill the thing that wants to kill a part of me?" Stiles asked trying to rein in his anger.

Lydia sighed.

"Look Stiles you aren't going to like this so just try and keep a level head and opened mind….but we think it might be Gerard."

"WHAT?" Stiles exclaimed, jumping up immediately to pace back and forth.

Lydia and Isaac winced at the loudness of his voice.

"I can't believe this..." Stiles began to say, half hysterical laughing to his self.

"You two possibly found Gerard and instead of calling us so we could kill him and or them you came straight home to tell us what? Not to kill Deacon? Does the term 'common sense' mean anything to the two of you? We could have ended this like an hour ago. What the fuck were you two thinking?" Stiles' voice was getting louder and louder and he could feel the back of his neck getting hot with anger.

Lydia stood up to match Stiles and held his attention.

"We came straight here because we knew if we lead you guys to them then you all would have killed Deacon in the process. The guy doesn't deserve to die like that, he's been through so much and you didn't see what we saw; he looked so innocent like a child."

Lydia has that gazing look upon her face again before she schooled it to match Stiles' scowl.

"GERARD…Lydia what part of Gerard do you not seem to register? The guy is seriously fucked and if Deacon is protecting him and winds up getting his -self killed in the process; then oh well. WHO THE FUCK CARES?"

"I speak five languages and am considered a genius I think I can comprehend the concept of Gerard and what this all means Stiles." Lydia sarcastically responded back.

"Plus we didn't have our phones with us and we didn't know who was working for Gerard and didn't want to chance it asking one of his hunter's for a phone by accident." Isaac added in trying to lessen the tension.

"I am so fucking done with you people it's not even funny. You set off on your own with intent on finding something or someone and yet decide not to bring phones because you didn't want to be found. But you two did find something; something important; something like where Gerard has been fucking hiding and now you claim that you didn't want us to go to said location because you want to protect something you know nothing about because he looks what was it again? 'Innocent?' Ha! Don't make me fucking laugh you two are so incredibly pathetic I don't even know what to do anymore. We're killing Gerard…."

Stiles was cut off by the other's busting through the door, already having heard most of the conversation. Even Allison could hear, it's not like Stiles was being quiet.

"Dude we can't just kill Gerard though we need him to tell us where Allison's dad is." Scott responded with pleading eyes.

Stiles sighed.

"We still have Deacon; we find him and make him tell us. Jackson can do it since they have some sort of 'we're both being controlled' type of connection." Erica added in having Stiles' back and Stiles smiled at her return.

"Like fuck we are. I've seen the way Derek gets information out of people, Deacon doesn't deserve that." And surprisingly it was Isaac who spoke up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware this was some sort of democracy or that I actually asked for your opinion. So let me rephrase that, I am going to get Deacon and whoever wants to come with can come with. Then we will get Allison's father back. And then we will kill Gerard and stop all of this. Not necessarily in that order."

Stiles spoke to the group but his eyes were locked on a very tall looking Isaac.

And seriously when the fuck did Isaac get that tall?

"Good luck finding out where he is." Lydia quipped folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually we know where he is too." Allison added in giving her best 'I'm so sorry don't hate me' look to Lydia.

"Holy shit no way you guys find something?" Boyd asked completely shocked.

"Yeah my mom actually is the one who noticed it." Scott said pointing to a very 'I don't want to be in the middle of this' Melissa McCall.

"I noticed all the pictures of Allison's mom were still at the house and just thought that it was strange that Mr. Argent wouldn't have taken any down. And according to Allison it was like he had added even more than before so we began to look at all the photos and their frames. And thanks to Tivo I was able to catch up on some NCIS episodes and remembered on one of the episodes there was a row of photographs that had dates on them but the dates were wrong from when the photos were taken.

'It was a code. So when we saw the photos and noticed the dates on some of them had been changed or were a little off we thought that maybe he could have been doing the same thing. So we wrote them all down and it turned out they were coordinates."

Mrs. McCall stopped talking and took a step back to get out of the line of fire. John and Scott both grabbed a hand each to let her know it was okay.

Lydia on the other hand was furious; her strawberry colored hair seemed to have turned a fierce red to match her, now angered, face. Isaac looked a mixed between about to be sick, and about to murder someone. But Stiles? Oh Stiles had a very smug look on his face.

"Looks like the gods are against you madam Lydia." Stiles said mockingly.

"Good thing I don't need the gods on my side then." Lydia responded, her voice now a steady calm as a smile crossed her face.

Stiles squinted at her before scanning the room noticing two important people missing.

"Where's Jackson and Danny?" Stiles asked and everyone scanned the room as well seeming to have forgotten about them.

Stiles sighed.

"Lydia what did you two do?" Stiles asked his voice matching that of Lydia's.

"Isaac and I met up with Jackson and Danny before we came here and had the two of them do us a favor, nothing you need to worry about. Now if you want Gerard then fine let's go get him and end this but you don't need to kill Deacon to do it."

Stiles could do nothing but laugh, it was a hysterical laugh. He threw his hand back and his eyes started watering from laughing so hard and everyone stared at him with unease.

"You were fucking stalling. This entire time you were just fucking stalling us so Jackson and Danny could get Deacon away to safety before we could find him. That's fucking brilliant Lydia. I got to give it to you; you are the Queen of being a lying and treacherous bitch.

'You and Isaac didn't give a fuck about us looking for you or being sorry for leaving you out. You just wanted to prove a point, that's why you did this. It was to prove that you're smarter than us, that we somehow need you isn't it? God and we fucking fell for it. That's rich; you deserve an award for that fucking performance."

Stiles was still laughing and everyone took a step back from him waiting for him to just explode because they knew he was a little unhinged at the moment.

"Stiles?" Scott tried but Stiles put up a hand and stopped him. Then he turned back to Lydia and started clapping.

"Everybody give this girl a fucking round of applause would you? The bitch is good and you Isaac? God you sold it as well I didn't know you had it in you there buddy. What? Did you see some resemblance in Deacon while he was in the fetal position? Did it bring back sour memories of when your father was beating the shit out of you? And now you want to save the poor child from the abusive bad man Gerard huh?"

Derek's had enough, he knew Stiles was angry about Deacon on the loose but to intentionally hurt another pack member was crossing a line.

"ENOUGH" Stiles stopped mid rant to turn around and see Derek standing right behind him, face turned into a scowl.

"Just stop Stiles. Stop." Derek was using his Alpha voice.

Wasn't that just fucking perfect? The guy has been mute the entire time and now he wants to command Stiles to rein it in? He want's Stiles to stop while his little beta and pack let loose a man who wanted to kill Stiles' children? So no he won't stop because Stiles is too far gone to stop. Can't anybody else see that? The Stiles they knew is gone.

"He finally finds fucking voice. DEREK HALE ladies and gentleman give him a round of applause as well. I didn't know you would be joining this show staring the 'Untrustworthy Bitch' Lydia and the 'In desperate need of a backbone' Isaac. What should we call you Derek? Mr. 'Stands by absently while his pack members deceive' him."

Stiles was just getting on a roll before Derek stopped him again. Jaw tight and teeth clinched shut.

"I swear to God Stiles you need to stop this now and cool the fuck off. They did what they thought was right and you're taking this to a whole new level." Derek said while grabbing Stiles' shoulders.

"You haven't seen a whole new level Derek. You weren't there when Deacon threatened me. Just like you weren't there with that Alpha and how you weren't there with Gerard when he beat me in the same basement I had to watch Erica and Boyd both be tortured in. You're never fucking there when it matters, have you ever noticed that about yourself before?

'That you're never fucking there to actually save anyone? That's why I can't count on you, I can't count on the pack I can only count on myself because I seem to be the only one ACTUALLY there when any of this shit happens. I thought I could at least the trust the pack but apparently Lydia is a saint and Isaac wants to save every lost puppy eyed soul. Guess what Isaac? News flash! YOU CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE. You especially can't save me."

Derek let go of Stiles as his own body went limp and Stiles took that moment to make his grand dramatic exit. Slamming the door as he went.

It took five minutes for everyone to breathe again still unsure as to what the hell just happened and how it escaladed so quickly. The only thing everyone did for those five minutes was simply stare at each other while blinking rapidly at the turn of events.

"I should…I should probably go and get Stiles to make sure he's okay." Mr. Stilinski spoke awkwardly breaking the tension before walking over to stand in front of Derek.

"You should probably not take anything Stiles said to you seriously, because once he comes down from this he'll probably be kicking the shit out of his self for what he said." John said reaching out to put a hand on Derek's shoulder but then thinking better of it. He scratched the back of his head instead and turned to leave.

After hearing the door close Lydia opened her mouth to say something but Peter stopped her before she could get a word out.

"I think it's time everyone went to their own houses for a change, be a teenager for once. We could all use some space a part without having to worry about anything supernaturally related. Enjoy your families, do homework, go to the movies, get in trouble, go to a club, and if you see anything out of the ordinary call one of us but until then….just go." Peter sounded so final and slightly defeated when he said that last 'go' that nobody hesitated before walking away.

Peter locked the door then turned his gaze to his nephew, who hadn't moved from having his head in his hands on the couch.

"Derek?" Peter asked hesitantly. He's never had to really console someone in a long time and with majority of his humanity gone he's not really sure what Derek needs right now besides being alone.

So that's what Peter did, he sat beside Derek for what felt like hours just waiting until the guy was ready to talk.

"His heart was steady Peter." Derek finally spoke out, his voice sounding raspy like he had been silently crying the entire time.

Peter stopped taking pictures of his dick to look at his nephew waiting for him to continue.

"I was holding onto his shoulders and I could practically feel how steady his heart was. He meant that, he meant everything he said to me. Even the babies' hearts were steady; it was like they silently agreed with him or something. How long do you think Stiles has felt this way? How long do you think he's secretly hated me for not being there all those times he needed me the most? For, unknowingly, forcing him to have to be his own hero in his own story? Do you think the entire pack feels the same way? Like I can't protect them?"

Peter sat back on the couch for a moment to think the question over. Derek was still staring at his hands as if they had personally offended him or something.

"Stiles was angry because he's scared Derek. He's angry because he's no longer alone anymore, he has two little lives inside of him and he's scared because he knows he's failed protecting himself. All those times someone has done something to him, he was unable to fight back and he was tired of being weak. He was tired of being used as life's punching bag so he started punching back and you know what he did? He chopped off the head of a fucking werewolf Derek. But not for him, he did it because the guy had hurt his father. Or so he thought.

He now knows the length's he's willing to go for the people he loves and the fact that he has two lives inside of him just makes the whole thing that more scary. Because he knows he'll lie, cheat, steal, and or kill to protect his family and he'll do it in a heartbeat without thinking twice. Stiles hated getting beat on but he's fine with the thought of himself being in danger but now it's not just him in danger anymore and he wants to protect his children, he has too.

And he can't be vulnerable anymore. He can't be that scared sixteen year old kid who was kidnapped and beaten by Gerard. He can't be that same kid mainly because he's not. To take a life does something to the human soul Derek; it damages it in unspeakable ways because it has to. Because people weren't meant to kill without remorse, it's one of the greatest things about being human. But when you turn that off, when you accept the fact that you can no longer keep that humanity lying around you are no longer the same person.

Stiles now knows Deacon is on the loose, and Deacon was the last person to try and hurt Stiles. He was the last person to threaten not only Stiles but his children as well, and for him to know that two of his pack mates, his friends, had deliberately went behind his back to hide and save said guy? Well Stiles lost it. They guy's whereabouts are unknown to Stiles and to him Deacon could attack at any moment so all Stiles can think about now is 'will today be the day?' He took it out on you because he knows you can take it. Because he knows that at the end of the day you'll love him through it all. And the pack? The pack knows you'll always try."

Peter stopped talking to turn and face Derek who was now wiping away fallen tears as if trying to hide them.

"But what if I can't handle the truth? What if Deacon or something else attacks and I'm not there to protect him? I'm not there to protect my unborn children? Or the rest of the pack? I thought I could do this but dammit Peter what if I can't?" Derek turned towards Peter, searching his face as if it held the world's answers.

"Maybe you can't. But you will." Peter responded back giving his famous shrug.

Derek leaned back on the couch joining his Uncle and just let out a giant breath.

"Do you think I'm a bad alpha?" Derek asked with a shaky voice.

"Ha. I'm the wrong person to ask that question to but given the fact you haven't went on a killing spree, haven't killed any argents yet, or raped any 16 year old girls with your mouth I'd say you're off to a pretty good start." Peter saying nudging Derek's shoulder a bit glad to see his nephew crack a smile.

"Actually you may have a point there Peter; but what about Laura? Do you think if she was here and still the alpha things would be different?"

"God yes. She was just like your mother in all regards. Out of all five children, my sister Talia was the most level headed. She never allowed emotions to get in the way and she thoughts things through but still had a loving nature; just like Laura. Laura would probably be making us her slaves right now if she saw how we turned out." Peter joked and Derek laughed at the thought of it.

"You're so right, and she always knew when she was defeated so she would cheat right before anyone could take her out. I loved that about her." Derek said reflecting on the memories of his older sister.

Peter hummed his acknowledgment, thinking about happier times when his family was alive.

"I think I'm going to leave for a few days Peter." Derek said breaking Peter's thoughts.

"What? Why?" Peter asked standing up now, completely confused.

"I need to get away for a few days and sort things out. Will you let the other's know?" Derek asked, standing up to look his Uncle in the eyes.

"So they can hate me? More than what they already do? And what about Stiles?" Peter asked a little annoyed at his nephew at the moment.

"They're teenagers, they'll get over it and just make sure Stiles knows it's not his fault. Make sure he knows that I'm returning okay? I really have to go." Derek tried to leave but Peter caught his arm.

"Are you seriously running away right now? Someone hurts your feelings so what you just leave?" Peter asked, angry.

"I have to go and when I return you'll understand everything. I promise. I will return." And just like that Derek was out of the door, his cell phone lying on the couch where he once sat.

Stiles was proud of his self for not crying, he was simply on the fire escape of the Sheriff's station rubbing his belly while feeling his twins kick.

They weren't happy.

Neither was Stiles.

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned his head to see his father walking hesitantly towards him, trying to climb up the small fire escape in the back of his building where he worked.

"How'd you find me?" Stiles asked resting his head against the iron bars again.

"Because I'm your father and you came here when Claudia died. You said it made you feel safe." John said softly and wrapped an arm around his son only to have Stiles lean into the touch and nuzzle his cheek against his father's stomach. Inhaling only enough to ease his stomach.

John laughed at the scene.

"Hey don't laugh, it soothes the babies they like you." Stiles replied trying to hide his smile in his father's armpit.

God they had a weird relationship.

"Of course they do, number 1 grandpa right here. You just remember that. But seriously Stiles how are you?" His father asked for the first time since all this happened.

"Is freaking out a suitable answer?" Stiles asked laughing softly.

"God I hope so because that would be my answer also." Mr. Stilinski said returning the laugh.

"I'm practically gay werewolf married to an Alpha for life, I've been beaten and kidnapped and poisoned by crazy people who thought I was a witch. I've punched my teacher in the face…TWICE. I've set a guy on fire who just so happened to have come back from the dead by the way. I've been paralyzed multiple times, watched so many people and things die, watched my friends get tortured even and now? Now I'm a pregnant male carrying werewolf twins and have chopped a guy's head off with an ax. How is this my life dad? Where did we go wrong?" Stiles asked voice filled with sarcasm, no real heat behind any of it at all.

"I have no idea, I think this is karma for that one time I lost you in Disney World in favor of getting a hotdog." John said smiling reflecting on that day.

"I remember that day, I was so scared because I couldn't find you, you just wondered off. You were eating a hotdog the entire time? Really?" Stiles asked shocked about the news.

"It was such a good hot dog son and half of that was your fault for not letting me eat junk food at the house. Vegetarian my ass."

Stiles couldn't do anything but laugh at that, he remembers going through that vegetarian phase very well. It lasted about a week, that's when his father bought a pound of bacon and cooked it for breakfast.

"And see what happens when you eat meat? I get lost and then karma fucks up our lives. You should listen to me more often." Stiles said smiling again and his father couldn't help but return it.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you ate half a pound of bacon the next week." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm only human." Stiles whined, leaning tighter into his father's hold.

"I miss this." His father admitted, rubbing Stiles' head softly.

"Me too." Stiles said in agreement glad his dad was with him.

"Dad…do you think Derek hates me for what I said?" Stiles looked up at his father with tear filled eyes now.

"I think Derek hates himself for not being able to protect you." John admitted to his son.

"I promised myself I would never allow Derek to hate himself again. That I would always make sure he knew how much I loved and appreciated him so that no one could hurt him the way he's been hurt by everyone else who's claimed to love him. But what I said to Derek? I don't know if he can forgive that." Stiles leaned back into his father.

"He will because he loves you, and because he knows that you didn't mean it." Stiles hummed his agreement but he knew deep down it wouldn't be that easy.

"I vote Scott tells Stiles that Derek is gone." Erica said pointing towards Scott with a 'I'm not even sorry' grin on her face.

"Second." Boyd states.

"Third" Allison, the traitor, chimes in.

Scott looked at all of them with a betrayed facial expression. They left so that Derek could calm down but when they returned two hours later, he was nowhere in sight and Peter relayed the message Derek told him to. The betas were about to flip shit when suddenly they realized Stiles has yet to find out.

"God you saw what he said to Derek and how strong he is I won't last five minutes." Scott whined, not wanting to go upstairs and talk to his bestfriend.

"Stop being such a baby and do it." Erica said pushing Scott towards the stairs. Scott gave them all one last 'I hate you' look before heading off to be the barrier of bad news.

"Stiles?" Scott asked softly as he pushed the door opened to see Stiles lying on Derek's bed hugging onto a pillow.

"Hey buddy come on in." Stiles said sitting up, no hesitation in his voice.

"I have something to tell you." Scott said and Stiles got a worried look on his face.

"Okay here it goes. Apparently Derek is gone…like he left his phone and we have no clue where he went he just told Peter that he said he'll be back but he has something he needs to do. I don't know what that means or when he'll return but he wants you to know he's not abandoning you and that he loves you and stuff."

Scott inched away just out of reflex but Stiles was surprisingly calm.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked after not hearing response from his friend.

"Yeah dude I just kind of figured something like this would happen you know? The other shoe loves to drop down on my life and I kind of deserve it this time I mean I was a real asshole to him. You were there you heard me the things I said to him that was just uncalled for.

' I did and said everything I promised myself I wouldn't do and say to him and he just took it and god I'm an awful person. I don't blame him for leaving, for escaping this hell hole and getting away. I only wish he would have taken me with him like he'd always promised but I guess after what I said well let's just say I don't blame him."

Scott frowned at Stiles' words.

"He'll be back, he loves you and you love him and you two are perfect for each other. You'll see." Scott said with a genuine smile and Stiles returned it.

Stiles wanted to believe what Scott was saying was true and for a while he did but after the third day he kind of gave up hope.

By the fourth day he was too depressed to even go to school, he no longer stayed at Derek's house but his own. His father was happy and tried to get Stiles to eat but he refused and was losing weight. Everyone was worried about the babies, especially when Stiles kept getting stomach pains.

Stiles refused to talk to Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac. Tension was everywhere and by the fifth day Stiles could do nothing but lay in bed trying to ease the pain away.

That's when he found a hand on his shoulder and he knew instantly who it was….

"Derek?" Stiles panted out a little breathless trying to make sure Derek was a hallucination while letting a smile cross his face and allowing his body to wrap around Derek's.

"I thought you left me." Stiles cried into his shoulder and Derek held on for dear life. He needed to make sure this was real, that Derek was real.

God no, I said I would return. I went to get help…I couldn't do this on my own anymore so I went back to New York to get help. It's what Laura would've done." Derek spoke softly into Stiles' shoulder and Stiles squeezed Derek harder after hearing his explanation. Derek couldn't wait to tell Stiles how much it killed him to be away.

Things would get better, they had to but in the meantime Derek could never do this again, he could never leave Stiles again.

"You can't leave me like that Derek okay? Never again okay?" Stiles demanded, damn near sufficated Derek in the process.

"Okay Stiles, I promise. You hear me? I fucking promise." Derek has broken a lot of promises in his lifetime but this was one promise he dare not to break.


	28. It all makes sense now

Derek released Stiles from the hug only to grab the teen by the waist and drag him onto the bed, clothes and all. He placed gentle kisses to Stiles' temple and neck while rubbing his stomach and listening to the twins hum in content.

"Derek I was so scared when you left; Scott said that you would return but after the fourth day I had given up hope. I haven't been to school in two days I just couldn't get up and out of the bed and the stomach pains were awful." Stiles groaned while closing his eyes remembering the pain that is now gone.

"I'm sorry you were in so much pain and I know that's my entire fault Stiles but I want to explain what happened…" Derek started but was stopped by Stiles.

"I want to say something first okay? First thing I want to say is how incredibly sorry I am for saying I don't trust you, for saying that you never save me, and everything else awful I said and thought. I was mad and I transferred that anger on to you and it was wrong. I also want you to know that I only said what I said because I thought you were defending them; I thought that you were taking their side and not mine and I couldn't handle it.

'With everything that Gerard and Deacon put us through and then have Lydia and Isaac just willingly set him free like that just hurt so fucking much. All those nightmares I had just came back to me, the feeling of being weak and vulnerable and ugh. Derek I need you to be on my side even if I'm wrong I need to know I have your support."

Stiles turned onto his stomach so he could stare Derek in the face not caring that the elder man could see how vulnerable he was right now. Derek bent down, cupped his cheeks, and kissed his soft lips.

"I promise. I will always support you and your decisions no matter what but I just didn't want you to get too mad. I didn't want you to lash out at the pack but trust that I would have handled it appropriately. What Isaac and Lydia did was wrong as well as Jackson and Danny and they will be dealt with by harsh punishment for not only their distrust but for their ignorance as well.

Haven't you noticed how calm I've been about the whole situation? How calm Peter has been and even your own father? That's because Peter and your father think that Gerard may have had Intel on all of us given by Allison herself when she was being misguided by him.

We've known about this for some time now carefully trying to gain proof of that information and I think we've confirmed it. Deacon is appealing to all of us separately, what he said to Jackson then how he presented himself for Isaac and Lydia. Even how he approached you saying he needed you to free him.

How he's acting out different rituals from an old werewolves tale, and who knows werewolf folklore better than Peter, Chris, and Deaton? Of course then there's us thinking Gerard is back and secretly wants revenge on Scott. It's little things one by one and if you haven't noticed we have no proof of anything. Nobody can even remember what he looks like isn't that strange to you? Not to mention the fact that nobody has even seen Gerard.

This Deacon guy is well known amongst hunter's and not average hunter's but well experienced hunter's don't you think they would have known if there was some underground werewolf ring going on? Especially if a serum for how to control werewolves was invented? The journal Lydia found just so happened to have existed even though Allison never noticed it before. It's just so convenient and that's why there was no point in getting mad at Lydia and Isaac because they were just doing what they thought was necessary.

I have no clue what Deacon is, what he truly is but I can bet that he's not a werewolf. At least not really anyways and with Beacon Hills being a Beacon for the supernatural it's no wonder he was drawn here in the first place. I went back to New York to get help from a pack that gave us shelter when Laura and I ran away from this town all those years ago. I know that's what Laura would have done especially since Alpha Mae and her pack have been around longer than the Hale's have. They are an old pack, very strong and very wise and we could use all the help we can get.

It took longer than expected to convince them to come and to get everything settled. They know about you and the baby but I didn't tell them you were human. That's why you couldn't have come with me or have known about it, Alpha Mae doesn't really like humans in the pack unless they're hunter's she thinks it makes a pack vulnerable. I'm sorry for lying to you and hiding stuff from you, it was never my intention to hurt you in anyway."

Derek was now holding Stiles around his waist so they were face to face on the bed. Stiles opened his eyes to really look at Derek then a slow smile began to cross his cheeks.

"I'm glad you finally realized you can't do everything on your own and I knew you were all keeping secrets from me but I guess it was for the best. I probably would have freaked out a long time ago thinking that there was a possibility that Deacon wasn't a werewolf but something far more powerful instead. But if he isn't a werewolf and he is just another supernatural creature then what's his end game? Why kidnap the hunter's?"

Stiles asked while nosing Derek's jawline.

"Who says they're missing? Alpha Mae was talking to me about this and she said that if everything I said to her was true then maybe this Deacon guy not only created distractions for us but created distractions for hunter's as well. We've never seen any body's or even smelled any traces of hunter's around here; everything we know has been by guessing or making assumptions based off of the clues that Deacon has left us his self.

'Maybe it's possible that he created a ruckus somewhere else thus prompting the hunter's to leave in a timely fashion. Not telling their loved ones to better protect them from trying to come with and help fight. It's just a suggestion of course but it would make sense."

Stiles smiled at Derek again, kissing his chin and allowing the man to continue to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Stiles asked between Derek's neck while loving the way his whole body shook as Derek chuckled.

"I guess I got this smart around the time I gave your father the bite. I swear Stiles that man has the best suggestions and he looks at everything from a holistic point of view, and doesn't get too involved in one situation, it's how we able to figure out that this Deacon guy wasn't what he claimed to be."

Stiles didn't even try to hide the smug grin plastered on his face from shire pride for his father.

"What can I say the man is smart."

"Yup, and you need to get to school. I will take you and pick you up and then we can all meet back at the loft so you can all be introduced to Alpha Mae and some of her pack."

Stiles grunted and groaned but he knew fighting was pointless; he got up and headed to the showers trying to push down the unsettling feeling of meeting this Alpha Mae.

School was awkward to say the least. Scott, Boyd, and Erica took Stiles all the way to the opposite side of the cafeteria leaving Lydia, Isaac, Jackson and Danny to themselves. Allison sat in the middle all alone claiming she refused to choose sides in 'this ridiculous nonsense.' Scott gave her the evil eye and Allison looked on the verge of tears. Stiles smacked Scott and told him to cut it out and focus all his rage on the traitor's.

The rest of the cafeteria seemed to have taken notice as well, and once again the group of teens have become the talk of the school. Stiles stopped caring, however, and just focused on meeting the new pack who already hated him for being human.

"Stiles you have to calm down, they will love you." Derek tried to reassure Stiles by placing a hand on the shaking knee.

Stiles called bullshit.

"I can't help it Derek I still feel like I'm missing something, I've had this unsettling feeling all day long and I can't shake it." Stiles didn't miss the way Derek tensed up for a moment.

"Spill." Stiles simply said.

Derek kept driving as if Stiles never said anything at all.

"Don't make me count to three Derek." Said Stiles, who had no idea what he was going to do after three.

"Oh look we're back." Said Derek in an excited tone jumping out the car almost before he put it in park.

"God damn you." Stiles grumbled struggling to unbuckle his self while thinking all sorts of evil things about his boyfriend.

Stiles took his sweet ass time walking into the loft and when no one came out to rush him inside Stiles should have taken that as a big ass warning sign.

And if Stiles thought lunch in the cafeteria was tense, that was nothing compared to what he was witnessing in the loft. The room was divided into two parts the other pack and Derek's pack. Surprisingly everyone in Derek's pack was getting along, sitting on top of each other making equal glares…all except one.

And that one would be Derek who was nervously sitting with the other pack being obviously groped by a very busty looking beta. Her tits put Erica's tits to shame and Stiles' face now matches everyone else's scowl. He didn't even bother slamming the door closed because an angry Scott got up to do it for him.

"Umm Derek, darling you seem to have something on you." Stiles said in a very sweet voice, this pack was here to help and Stiles had to remember that.

But man was he angry.

"This is who you knocked up? That thing over there?" A middle aged woman with long brown hair asked Derek in the most condescending tone of voice to have ever existed.

Stiles felt his eyes roll right out of his head on onto the door.

"That would be, Stiles" Stiles said with the same sweet voice, extending his hand to be polite. Apparently this Alpha Mae bitch was anything BUT.

She looked at Stiles' hand and laughed. Like really loud and the other's in her pack began to laugh as well.

"I'm not touching it." She said holding her sides, like Stiles just told the funniest joke in the world. And okay, the growls emitting from his pack was very comforting. Because Busty Beta and her groping hands and smug smile was about to get smack.

"Alpha Mae I thought we talked about this? Now stop disrespecting Stiles, whether you like it or not he's it for me. Please can we now get back on topic?" Derek asked while standing up to take Stiles by the waist. Stiles had to resist shaking Derek off of him and Derek could probably tell because his hold tightened.

Alpha Mae snorted in amusement.

Stiles really wishes he could growl.

Scott's growl did just fine.

Stiles thanked Scott.

"I still can't believe you refused to uphold an arrangement Laura made just because you knocked up that. It's very insulting Derek I mean just look at him." Derek did look at Stiles and he smiled a very shit eating grin, because Derek was madly in love with him. Stiles still scowled to Alpha Mae but on the inside he fist pumped the air.

But wait what arrangement?

"What arrangement?" Stiles and Scott asked at the same time. Derek shifted uncomfortably.

"The arrangement in which he was to marry and breed with me." Boob job Barbie said in the same sarcastic sweet tone of voice Stiles had just used.

Stiles saw red.

"You agreed to marry and breed with walking flotation device over there? Are you insane?" Stiles asked staring at Derek as if the man grew five heads.

Actually Stiles probably could process Derek with five heads better than this.

"I didn't, Laura did back when she was the alpha. It was just Laura and I for six years all by ourselves and when we found a family friendly pack Laura made a deal that when Alpha Mae's daughter became of age I would marry her and we would officially merge packs. It sounded good at the time." Derek said talking to the floor afraid to look Stiles in the eyes.

And Derek knows Stiles' history with jealousy.

Does Derek not remember the beach? Because Stiles remembers the beach and he's more than sure Peter and his traitor father remembers Stiles being jealous during Spring Break so certainly Derek should remember.

Stiles mentally sighed he could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Derek dear. Remember in the car when I asked was there anything else I should know? This, this would fall under that category." Stiles said, face in a fake smile.

"Look I'm just trying to keep the peace and play nice so Alpha Mae and her pack can help us Stiles." Derek had that pleading look on his face and Stiles wanted to cave, but the bitch had grabbed Derek's ass and yeah that was it.

"Derek you're not playing nice. No, what you're doing is rolling over. And frankly I had no idea you were so interested in rolling over, had I'd known I would have bent you over and…." Stiles was stopped by Scott covering his mouth with his wolfed out hand.

"Don't do it Stiles, you can't disrespect your alpha in front of another alpha." Scott whispered, and they were in a room surrounded by werewolves so frankly Scott should have just said it out loud but Stiles deflated anyways.

"Sorry Alpha Hale" Stiles murmured and bared his neck in submission. But mentally he finished his own sentence by thinking 'fucked you right here in this room in front of everybody.' The snicker coming from Scott let Stiles know that their bro telepathy was still in full effect.

"You're forgiven." Derek said his eyes going back to normal size, and nuzzled Stiles' neck in return. Derek won't admit how hot it is to hear Stiles call him Alpha Hale.

"Like fuck he is. This human has done nothing but show blatant signs of disrespect to not only me and my pack but to you as well. I had no idea before I came all the way here how unequipped you were to control that weak little specimen you call your 'true love.'" Alpha Mae said with clear disgust in her voice. And the air quotations she made around 'true love' were just unnecessary.

"This weak little human managed to chop the head off of a feral alpha wolf once before. Keep disrespecting me like you have been and I'll have Lydia whip up a Molotov cocktail so deadly it'll shoot your little fury werewolf ass straight to the moon." Stiles responded not sorry.

"Damn right." Lydia agreed, folding her arms for extra affect.

"I thought you weren't talking to Lydia." Derek asked raising an eyebrow clearly amused.

"We temporarly made up for a mutual cause." Stiles responded rolling his eyes.

Alpha Mae's frown turned into a genuine grin as she held her arms wide open and began to approach Stiles. Stiles took a step back and extended his arm to stop her.

"What are you doing changing approach to killing with kindness?" Stiles asked seriously and she merely laughed as if they have been best friends forever.

Derek's pack was confused.

Stiles was confused.

"Derek you were right, he is feisty I like him." She said stopping right in front of Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth gaping because he clearly missed something.

"What is she talking about?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek smiled in amusement and pride.

"Well Alpha Mae hates humans like I said unless they are hunter's in her pack so she decided that the only way she would stay and help is if you proved yourself to her. The fact that you not only threatened her but held your own to protect and keep what was yours, obviously impressed her." Derek said smiling even wider, clearly proud of his boyfriend.

Stiles wanted to smile in return but this was a test. All of this was one big ass test and clearly Derek's pack had no idea either. Fucker. All of them were fuckers.

"You fucker. I could have put myself into early labor with all that stress I just endured and for what? A test to prove I love you and would stand by you no matter what? You guys are sick." And Stiles stomped off.

It was becoming a pattern.

Blame it on the hormones.

"I'll go get him." Scott sighed and head up the stairs after him.

"He do that a lot?" Alpha Mae asked still amused

"Hormones." Derek responded because he was a fucker.

"Well my researchers will head out and meet up with Peter and Mr. Stilinski and we can all meet back here tomorrow." Alpha Mae dismissed her pack, and Derek dismissed his.

He then climbed the stairs and Scott took that as his clue to allow the couple to make up.

"You're still an asshole." Stiles said as he woke up from his nap that was brought on by having make up sex.

Derek just grumbled something and rolled over onto his stomach. Stiles then proceeded to get his phone to text Scott letting him know he was coming over.

Stiles arrived to Scott's house in record time, mainly because he stole the Camaro to get there, Derek was going to be pissed but Stiles didn't give a fuck.

"I have the perfect idea on how to punish Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny." Stiles said smiling as he took a slice of pizza he's sure Erica ordered.

"Oooh goodie. I'm listening." Erica said smiling in anticipation.

"Well it's nothing violent but it'll do, especially for the werewolves. I'm thinking of locking them in a bedroom and sealing off all exits with mountain ash. Then proceeding to place lots and lots of stink bombs in the room."

Boyd's grin was the widest and Stiles couldn't help but match it.

Everyone liked that idea and they spent the entire two hours before Derek hauled 'Stiles' bitch, thieving, ass' out of the door and back into his Camaro that 'better not be scratched or dented', plotting on how to execute said plan.

In the car Derek kept mumbling bad things about Stiles.

"Oh my god get over it." Stiles screamed.

"Get over it? Stiles you can't just have sex with a guy, leave while he's sleep, then proceed to steal his car." Derek said indignant.

"I didn't steal your car, I drove it to Scott's." Stiles responded ignoring the first two statements.

"Pretty sure I didn't give you permission which makes it stealing." Derek said.

"Pretty sure I'm done talking to you." replied Stiles.

Derek may or may not have dropped the conversation and bribed Stiles with red velvet cheesecake just so the teen would stop giving him the silent treatment.

When Stiles and Derek got back to the loft, Alpha Mae, Peter, John, and two others who Stiles assumed were the researchers were all sitting in the living room.

"So…good news." Peter drug out.

"We now know what it is." John said solemn.

"Well…." Stiles said gesturing for them to get it over with.

"It's a Dybbuk." One of the researcher's said and Derek groaned out loud.

"What? Why are you groaning? What is that?" Stiles asked clearly confused.

"A Dybbuk is Jewish mythology for a creature or soul that has no form. Because it has no form it attaches itself onto something good, innocent, pure, hearted and causes mayhem in its wake. Actually that's pretty much its sole purpose because it can't do anything else." Derek said sighing.

"Ah so I see. Well isn't this just perfect. So this thing has been going around looking like different people/things calling itself Deacon which probably got lost in translation and he meant Demon and nobody had any idea?" Stiles asked and everyone nodded.

"And now said thing is in Beacon Hills creating the same mayhem? Because what? It's formless and can't control it and pretty much searching for something it'll never get...a true form?" Everyone nodded again.

"Fucking perfect." Stiles said suddenly exhausted.

Nobody blamed him they were all exhausted.

"As soon as we find out who it's attached to we can get rid of it." Alpha Mae said smiling and wait what? Attached to?

"What do you mean attached to?" Stiles asked curious.

"Someone of an innocent heart and body." Alpha Mae said looking at Stiles directly.

"Nope, don't look at me. Remember the whole killing the alpha thing? Yeah buddy all my innocence is gone like a long time ago." Stiles said smiling, suddenly happy that he killed a guy.

"Hmm well then it's someone in this town. That knows all of you. Could be anyone of you." And for fucks sake.

"Whelp on that note. I'm going to bed and since we know it's not Peter because of the whole vengeance thing, and we know it's not Derek because of the whole blue eyes/Peter thing, and I know it's not my dad because of that one time we never speak of. I'm going to say that you three are the only one's allowed around me till we figure this thing out." Stiles said as he climbed the stairs already knowing Derek was right behind him.

Derek asked for Alpha Mae and her pack to spend the night and they agreed whole heartedly and now they were just going to have to wait until the morning.

"Holy fuck" Stiles whispered and looked at the clock to notice it was three in the morning.

Derek stirred and was extremely grumpy to be getting hit at three in the morning.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek grumbled again swatting Stiles' hands away.

"Wake up you big oaf. I know who it is." All of a sudden Derek was very alert.

"This all started when we were all together at the beach right? When we were all arguing that day Chris Argent and those hunter's came. Those same hunter's who have now 'disappeared?'" Stiles stopped talking and waited for Derek to nod letting him know he was paying attention.

"Okay and that same night you had that freaky knot thing happen and bam prego Stiles right? And the hunter's came back to warn us about this Deacon guy. But who was missing during all of that? Who didn't show up until a few days later claiming he was at a 'computer convention for hackers?'

'The same guy who nobody can say no to, who's the most innocent one out of all of us? Who knows everything about everybody because we all trust him and he's always around? The same guy who Jackson admitted convinced him to go along with Lydia even though he knew it was wrong? " Stiles stopped as Derek's eyes got big.

"Danny?! Fuck. That makes so much sense, he broke up Lydia and Jackson by getting into Jackson's head. He knows everything about all of us and we talk about things around him mainly because we forget he's even there. The guy has never even so much as raised his voice since we've known him. He was the one who 'found Jackson' after Jackson saw Deacon, he was with Jackson to take that thing away as well. He was absent when you met Deacon..." Derek said as realization dawned upon him.

"And when you locked he and I up in my room so he could babysit me, I remember him saying 'we should hang out more often Stiles'" Stiles thought out loud.

"He was so eager to stay after and watch you. It was his idea to stay after and watch you." Derek thought out loud as well.

They've all been so blind, everything's coming together and making so much sense.

"But why stick around this long? Why not move on? Instead of staying to create all this mayhem?" Stiles asked bewildered.

"Because when you have two babies who are going to be born into this world, innocent as they come, who will be in the room with you? Who will be in the room waiting for the right moment to hop into one of the babies that he probably helped create by using magic on us." Derek said looking at Stiles seriously.

"Of course the pack would be in the room. Danny would be right there the entire time and fuck he's probably the one who tried to induce my labor that asshole." Stiles said trying not to raise his voice.

"He doesn't know what's going on. It's like his soul has been temporarily replaced." A voice said and they both look up to see Alpha Mae standing at the door. She didn't even look sorry for ease dropping.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"We deal with it first thing tomorrow." Alpha Mae said smiling an evil grin. Stiles all of a sudden felt sorry for Danny.

Stiles settled back down into Derek's arms but he and Derek both knew they would not be getting back to sleep to


	29. You'll be Happier Without Me

"I'm sick of this shit! Literally Shit! No pun intended. You mutts will be put outside if you don't learn how to flush a goddamn toilet. Nasty flea bags." Stiles shouted as he pinched his nose and reached his leg out to flush the toilet with his foot.

He then proceeded to run out the bathroom and shut the door gasping for fresh air.

Derek tried not to laugh.

Derek failed.

Stiles is now marching up to Derek.

"And you! Put those wolves on a damn leash or they leave. Evil spirit be damned." Stiles said poking Derek's chest before huffing out the front door.

The other wolves snorted in amusement and Stiles heard this and was so glad that he had left because those werewolves were messy, disgusting, rude and Derek? Well Derek seemed to be right at fucking home because he was eating all of that shit up.

It's been two days since Derek, Stiles, Peter and John found out what was going on and the almighty Alpha Mae didn't want the rest of the pack knowing out of fear of alerting Danny sooner than they were prepared for. But while they were waiting, Alpha Mae's misfits were tearing the loft apart, they were worse than anything Stiles has ever seen before.

Running around the condo naked, playing with whip cream and silly string, throwing water balloons at each other, playing pranks on each other. It was like one big frat party non stop and Stiles had enough of it. But Derek was actually smiling and he was actually laughing and having a great time and well Stiles has never seen Derek let go so much before.

Was this how being in a real pack was like? Was having fun and bonding and doing stupid stuff supposed to be how a functioning pack operated? Was this how Derek was like before the fire? Stiles hated thinking that Derek was only unhappy because he wasn't getting what he really needed and that was a pack. If Derek had no reason to stay he probably would have been back in NY with this pack already.

He probably would have been smiling and playing around all the fucking time without having to worry about all the shit he does now. If only Derek didn't have any attachments to Beacon Hills, he could finally be happy. And that thought alone suffocated Stiles all the way to his house where he was greeted by his father and a large lasagna.

"When did you get that?" Stiles asked bewildered as he dropped his jacket off on the couch to join his father in the kitchen.

"Melissa! I love that woman I swear I do. Now that I'm a werewolf and don't have to worry about cholesterol she told me to 'go wild' and so that's what I'm doing." John said smiling at his son with a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Well then I'm going to join you." Stiles replied back taking a fork from the drawer and sitting down beside his father.

John was in bliss with his lasagna but one real good look at his son and he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" John asked furrowing his brows.

Stiles sighed.

"Everything and nothing but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about Danny and how this thing has obviously been in Beacon Hills since this summer. Remember when we were all at the beach and after Scott realized that all the random shit happening had nothing to do with an alpha pack?" Stiles asked waiting for his father to nod his understanding.

"Well right after that remember what Scott said? 'So Allison and her dad thought you were changing into something when in reality the universe is out to get you and random horrible shit just keeps happening.' And we were all like yeah Stiles' life sucks? John stopped eating to give his full attention.

"Okay then all that shit that happened to all of us that was probably the Dybbuk the entire time, even with the whole gang thing. It doesn't want to kill just create mayhem, destruction, and chaos which it succeeded at doing. I'm guessing Aiden brought it with him to Beacon Hills, me killing Aiden just unleashed it until it was able to attach on someone else.

'That someone could have been me but I weakened it when I lost some of my innocence and then after I was poisoned and Derek was trying to take my pain away he probably released it out of me without knowing. It's probably why I was able to wake up all of a sudden because it was trying to hold onto me as long as it could; thus giving me extra strength before it left.

'I'm guessing it tried to attach to Allison or her father next but with all their skeletons in their closets it was only able to hold on for a few days before it jumped ship and found Danny. It was perfect because I'm guessing this thing thrives on power and what's more powerful then a werewolf pack? It's probably thinking 'score' right about now.

'

And then when Danny had left while at the beach for that 'convention' he was gone the same time I met that guy who touched me at the beach, and he was gone when that Markus guy came around for the first time. Also that's the same time 'Deacon' makes his appearance in town and Danny doesn't show up until an hour before the Argents come back?

'If I could use my laptop I could do more research but I'm 90% sure that thing does projections like he can take one form and project another like how he projects Deacon. It would explain why Deacon always changes form the same with Markus, the guy looks a little different every time we saw him because he can't keep a form.

'And then when Lydia and Scott were going to find Mr. Argent that time in the condo after I had punched Allison and the pack was dividing Danny said to Jackson 'I'll go with her…I'm the least likely suspect to be involved in all of this I mean most of the time you guys forget I'm here.' It's the way he said it dad. So this thing has been jumping vessels for a while now but it's probably weakening which means it needs me to give birth and like soon. I'm honestly scared this time."

Stiles admitted and his dad dropped his fork to hug his son who merely hugged him back.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." John whispered in his son's ear and Stiles knew his dad wouldn't.

They picked up their forks and began eating again, this time the silence wasn't bad.

Stiles got back to the condo and saw Peter sitting on the steps going through a camera smiling softly to his self as if he were in another world…a happier world.

"Hey" Peter said softly as Stiles took a seat beside him.

"Hey yourself" Stiles said right back nudging his shoulder a little.

"They're all asleep now. Gosh I almost forgot what it was like to be surrounded by pack you now? An established pack with no tension or drama or worries, just playful fighting and fun non -stop. I know Derek must miss it, even if he doesn't remember all the good stuff." Peter began to say while scrolling through all the photos of the werewolves playing…Derek included.

"I've never seen him look so carefree before." Stiles says as he looks as the pictures of Derek rolling around outside with some of the other were's on top of him; or Derek sleeping on the floor looking blissed out.

"Yea." Replied Peter softly.

Stiles hated this, he hated knowing Derek was missing something that he couldn't give him. That he was trapping Derek here in this hell of a town for another year while he finished high school. That he could never make Derek smile and laugh the way he does in those pictures.

"I'm just going to spend a few days with my dad Peter, catch up on school work and get ready for the summer and all that. I got AP exams coming up soon anyways and you know how to reach me for when you need me." Stiles said as he was getting up to leave.

"Wait! You just got here?" Peter said as more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah I know but I got to go." Replied Stiles already headed towards his jeep.

It's not like Stiles could tell Peter the truth, and that's that maybe the longer Derek spends with the pack with Stiles not around the happier Derek will be. Stiles has done nothing but complain the entire time but Derek seemed to like all that stuff. He seemed to crave it in a roundabout way and that's when Stiles realized that there's a whole other side to Derek that Stiles will never understand.

What it means to truly be pack and not just family.

John didn't say anything when Stiles came home 30 minutes later heading straight to his room. He didn't say anything when Scott came over 30 minutes after that with all their favorite DVD's and video games. He refused to say anything when he heard Scott scream 'WHAT THE FUCK' and start to pace for over an hour. And then he didn't say anything when he heard his son cry and after that he really tried hard not to ease drop.

At least Scott knew about Danny, and at least Scott was there to comfort Stiles through whatever it was he was going through. John was thankful for Scott so he simply didn't say anything. Not even when another two days passed and Stiles was still sleeping at home; refusing to take any calls or visitor's that wasn't Scott.

He didn't say anything when his son left to go to school then came home on time, did his homework, barely ate, then went to bed only to do it all over again. But when Scott came home after the third day looking antsy and nervous John had to say something.

"What is it Scott?"

Scott bit his lip and looked at the ground before answering.

"I caught Stiles looking up adopting agencies today." Scott said and it was barely above a whisper.

John must not have heard him right.

"He did what?" He asked again hoping for a different answer.

"I told him I didn't see anything and he believed me but I know what I saw it was totally an adoption agency in New York. They specialize in 'special children' that's what the website claims anyways." Scott said all of a sudden needing to pace.

John felt like sitting.

"He can't be serious can he?" John asked because it's not like his son to just give up.

"I honestly think he feels defeated. And maybe it's just the Dybbuk messing with his head but he feels like Derek would be better off without him and the twins. That maybe if the NY place takes the twins then Alpha Mae's pack can officially adopt them and Derek go live with them in NY and be happy I guess? I don't know Mr. Stilinski I think Stiles is convinced that Derek doesn't need him anymore."

John felt horrible for his son. And for the fact that his son was feeling these things and dealing with them all alone.

"What has Derek said about all this?"

Scott shrugged and looked at the wall.

"Derek hasn't spoken to Stiles since he's been back here, partly why Stiles is convinced Derek doesn't need him. That Derek and Alpha Mae are prolonging finding a way to get the Dybbuk to leave so they can continue to enjoy themselves freely. He thinks that's why Alpha Mae didn't want Stiles to tell Deaton just yet. But Stiles is there now."

Scott shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably while John stared at him.

John was merely trying to process this information.

"Well let's go to Deaton first and hope we can solve this." Scott simply agreed.

"Hey dad…I'm guessing Scott told you everything huh?" Stiles said as the two had entered the vet's office.

"Yeah he did…and you know this is crazy right? That Derek really does love you?"

"I know he loves me dad but he doesn't need me, not like I need him." Replied Stiles almost sounding rejected.

"I hate to break this up but I got the information that you needed Stiles and I can induce labor tomorrow." Deaton said upon walking back into the room.

As if on cue John and Scott yelled "WHAT?" At the same time thus prompting Stiles to flinch.

"I thought you came to tell Deaton you know who and what it is." Scott yelled

"He did, and I can get rid of it in two days I just had to set up the ritual and needed one more ingredient." Deaton said calm as ever.

"And in the meantime I want him to get these damn things out of me so I can ship them off and get on with my life. Nobody needs to be around me when I go into labor and before anyone else knows what's going on my babies would be away and safe. It's the only way Scott and everyone will be happier this way." Stiles said to his shoes.

"Everyone but Derek, and the pack, and your father. God you are so selfish." Scott screamed out.

"It's my body, I deserve to be selfish! Please Scott just don't tell anyone not until I go through with this. Please?" And Scott deflated at the pathetic look on his friend's face. He gave one long and final angered huff before storming out of the office.

"You know he's going to tell Derek right?" John asked his son.

"That's what I'm counting on, the guy can't keep a secret especially from Allison. Once word gets around I'm delivering early and shipping the baby off it will be so chaotic that the Dybbuk won't know what to do. It thrives off the mayhem it creates but when you create your own? It weakens it. Right Deaton?" Stiles said turning to Deaton to smile.

"Exactly. Stiles came to me three days ago with his theories based on the research he did this summer with Derek and Peter and I knew exactly what it was and how to get rid of it." Deaton said smiling back at Stiles.

"So I came up with this plan to create my own mayhem and uproar. Danny will show his face and think his time is running out. He won't be thinking clearly and we'll be able to capture it." Stiles said sounding proud and his father returned the smile.

"And you had to make it look real which explains the depression, and the whole Derek thing and the babies…you could have let me know you know?" John said giving his 'I'm your father' look.

"I just did. You're going to have to sell it pops." Replied Stiles who put his 'game' face on and asked his father to take him home where he'll wait for the shit storm to rain on down.


	30. Long Day

Stiles was highly impressed at how fast Derek responded and at how fast Scott created a commotion amongst their friends. Stiles and his father had been home for only thirty minutes when the front door busted open and a very angry Derek was standing in the door way, not looking apologetic for breaking the hinges.

Mr. Stilinski merely sighed and got up from the couch to start making some Irish coffee, because he could already tell this was going to be a long day for everyone.

"Stiles tell me Scott was joking, tell me he was lying." Responded Derek in a low tone and if Stiles didn't know this was serious he would be mildly turned on right now.

"Derek Scott was joking, he was lying." Replied Stiles in a very sarcastic mocking kind of tone.

Derek may or may not have lost it and grabbed Stiles by the throat…which okay was unexpected.

"Do you think this is a joke Stiles? That this is funny? You're talking about sending my children away, talking about possibly sending them to their deaths and you find this fucking funny?"

Derek's eyes were red and the anger kept building the more he spoke, this is good, angry Derek is good because then Danny will believe it. Derek can't act to save his life he caves in too easily when it comes to Stiles, like he always does time and time again, which is why Stiles can't afford to tell Derek the truth just yet.

"Answer me." Derek bit out, tightening his grip around Stiles' neck and Stiles would love to respond back but he's currently getting the life sucked out of him at the moment and can't breathe much less talk.

Maybe if Stiles taps Derek's hand a few times he'll get the memo and let up…or maybe Derek will just continue to stare at Stiles until Stiles eventually passes out. And where the fuck was his father?

That's when it happened…that's when Stiles heard a gun being fired and his heart stopped beating because let's be honest he automatically figured he's the one who got shot. But nope, he fell on the couch gasping for breath as Derek's body made a loud thud sound and began convulsing because of the bullet his father just put through his heart.

Words, Stiles needs to use his words but he can't help but gape at the body lying on the floor or the fact that his father shot Derek three more times in various parts of his body. 'Stop gaping like a fish and say something' Stiles yelled at himself.

"Dad?" The 'what did you do that for' was severely implied.

"He was chocking you Stiles…I don't care how angry he gets if he ever puts his hands on you again the next gun I'm using will be filled with wolfsbane bullets and I'll shoot him and bring him back over and over again until he realizes he won't ever touch you, in that manner, again." Replied his father as walked back into the kitchen to finish making his coffee like nothing just happened.

Like he didn't just shoot Derek four times; you know NDB…well guess what it is a big fucking deal, sheesh when did his father become such a badass?

"Guhhh uhhh" Ahh and that must be Derek after finally healing himself, the bullets making tiny noises as they drop to the ground. Stiles shouldn't be used to this but he kind of is.

"He shot me?" It was asked as a question but Stiles wasn't sure if he should answer it or not…maybe it was a rhetorical question or something.

"He fucking shot me four times?" Ah and there is the answer, definitely a rhetorical question.

"In the fucking heart, leg, arm, and chest? What the actual fuck?" Stiles crawled on the floor and sat in Derek's lap, his back to Derek's chest so Derek could wrap his arms around him.

"You were hurting me." Stiles barely whispered out, almost forgetting why his father had to shoot Derek in the first place.

And something inside of Derek must have clicked because his body went very still immediately as one calloused hand began to touch the red marks around Stiles' neck. The werewolf then proceeded to nose the area, sniffing it a bit before licking it gently and murmuring 'I'm so sorry and I love you's.'

"It's okay Derek but you can't lose your cool with me like that again, I know you've gotten used to playing harshly with that pack who's in town but I'm not a werewolf. I also know this is a bad situation but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me?" and when Derek started laughing in response Stiles tried to stand up and walk away but was pinned back by the alpha's arms.

"I'm laughing because right after Scott came in telling us what you were doing I kind of wolfed out and broke the couch in half trying to find you. Peter may or may not have slapped me in the back of the head like a child telling me that you knew what you were doing and that you must have your reasons so I should just trust you." Derek said laughing some more.

And that sounded like Peter, but what Stiles was focused most of was how can a person break a couch in half? Like how is that even possible?

"I was sitting on the couch and some of the other pack tried to hold me down and as I was trying to get up I ripped the bottom of the couch in two. Kind of don't know my own strength." Replied Derek and Stiles laughed to his self because of course Derek knew Stiles focused in on the couch part. This is why he loves Derek, they just understand each other.

"Derek my dad shot you." Stiles said as he turned around in Derek's arms to stare the man in the eyes.

"Your father shot me four times and rightly so, I wasn't myself and god Stiles I'm so sorry." Answered Derek kissing him softly.

"S'ok Derek I'm not hurt…but was Danny around when Scott told you?" asked Stiles immediately trying to calculate how much time he has to get everything in order.

"No but Jackson was, so it'll be no time before….ah oh my god Peter was right this was all a plan wasn't it? Because you knew I'd freak out and you knew Scott would tell me right away because he can't keep a secret." Derek began to say out loud like the wheels in his head were turning with realization.

Stiles smiled in response.

"Which is ironic that Scott can't keep a secret when the last time he had a secret it kind of led to Gerard getting away, the same Gerard who beat me up, and tortured two of your pack members but you know let bygones be bygones.

Derek laughed his response and was about to say something when Mr. Stilinski came back into the living room still holding his gun.

"Derek." Mr. Stilinski said nodding his head.

"Sheriff." Derek responded not forgetting the man just laid four bullets into like it was nothing.

"Needless to say touch my son like that again outside of the bedroom and I will kill you." Mr. Stilinski said and walked away and OH MY GOD CAN HE NOT?

Stiles may or may not have started couching like an idiot because his father is a horrible human being. Stiles and Derek do not have rough kink sex. And judging by the look on Derek's face, the wolf is now thinking about having rough kink sex.

"No. No no no no no. Stop thinking about it." Stiles shouted whilst slapping Derek's chest. The alpha didn't even look ashamed at his naughty thoughts.

"Derek I need you to go back to your loft just as mad as you left here okay? And make sure to add in that my father had to shoot you to calm you down." Derek nodded his understanding but didn't want to leave Stiles…not his Stiles and not yet.

He had stayed away for a few days because he wanted Stiles to have some alone time with his father and Scott, wanted Stiles to remember what it was like to be normal and not involved with the supernatural 24/7. But now that the boy was in his arms again he doesn't want to let go, so Stiles doesn't make him.

x

Peter did a fabulous job at keeping the pack distracted to limit their constant building questions, comments, and concerns about what the actual fuck was going on. While Peter was 'trying to figure shit out' with the others he allowed Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles, Mr. Stilinski, and the other pack to have a discussion shortly after Derek arrived back to his place with a bullet hole filled shirt.

"So I'm guessing the tight jaw chick over here has been filled in on what's happening?" One of blond pack member's said, clearly not impressed with Allison at all.

"Yes, Scott informed me of everything." Allison responded back clinching her jaw even tighter not raising to the bait; the beta merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Derek and the other Alpha were both clearly growing bored with the unnecessary tension in the room as they both sighed and rolled their eyes in harmony. Stiles didn't miss the way one the Barbie looking betas brushed the back of her hand against Derek's thigh trying to scent him discreetly. Stiles may or may not fill the urge to shoot her with her father's pistol.

"So….just going out on a limb here I'm assuming the dopey looking one here got tricked by the skinny one in order to piss off Derek so that it would make the Dybbuk do what exactly?" One of the male betas asked his voice sounding clearly as bored as the rest of the pack looked.

"To make the Dybbuk restless, the ultimate host needs to be someone innocent and yet strong and what's stronger and more innocent than an infant werewolf? And with dealing with twins it would probably be able to host off of both of their energies as to not drain one completely it's actually very smart which is why Stiles tried to outsmart it. Danny is going to get anxious and crazed trying to find Stiles and when he thinks Stiles is going to do something stupid or the babies will be danger the Dybbuk is going to leave Danny and upon that connection a simple exorcism will send it on it's way." The Alpha said looking at her pack.

Derek and her pack all smiled and began to congratulate Stiles on a good plan but Stiles' main focus was on the Alpha and her two researches who seemed to have known exactly was Stiles was planning from the start. The obviously knew this entire time how to get rid of and yet they didn't…

"You knew didn't you?" blurted out Stiles after angering himself just at the thought of it.

"Excuse me?" The Alpha's second in command stood to speak to Stiles standing in front of his Alpha as if Stiles was any concerned about his size. Boyd was bigger.

"You heard me, you knew this entire time what we needed to do to get rid of this Dybbuk, you probably even knew what it was before you got here." Stiles spoke slowly as he was processing more information the more he talked.

A smirk crossed the Alpha's face but she failed to respond to Stiles as if he was insignificant or something.

"Of course we knew what it was immediately we are researchers after all and come from an old pack; with history of the Hale pack we were all disappointed that Peter hadn't figured it out to start with we all knew Derek was too young to be too invested in the knowledge of the supernatural world outside of werewolves." The nerdy looking researchers had spoken out to Stiles almost snorting as he talked.

"It's not like none of us knew, Mr. Argent knew." Stiles paused as he heard Allison's breath hitch as if she hadn't been prepared for the admission.

"The missing hunter?" someone had deadpanned as more of a question than statement.

"Yes the missing hunter is her father who knew that something was wrong the moment that thing entered into town. He just knew and it might have been on me at point and he caught onto it immediately, it could have been the cause of me waking up or my slight coma I really don't know because I don't know enough about spirits. But he knew and he tried to warn us but we pushed him away and Allison away and yeah my bad for that Allison I'm sorry." Stiles admitted fully talking to Allison now and forgetting the other pack.

She gave a small smile and head nod while trying to school her composure back but we all saw the tear fall from her face and Scott squeezed her hand.

"So if you knew then why the delay?" Mr. Stilinski asked clearly getting bored with this pack as much as Stiles is.

"Because we made a bet, we figured Stiles would be the first one to come up with a plan if only we delayed a little bit longer. We've dealt with Dybbuk's before and it's best if all the emotions are real when trying to force it out of a host's body without killing or harming the host. We were honestly just going to milk all of this for a little while we haven't been on a vacation for a while." The beta barely finished speaking before Stiles was running to hold his father back.

Apparently his father was feeling like shooting werewolves today because his gun was drawn and aimed making the pack tense up immediately.

Did Stiles mention his father was badass?

"Dad stop it, shoot them after they answer me this question. You came here because you want Derek don't you? This entire time you've been doing nothing but pack bonding and scenting him making his wolf and the Alpha in him long for something he's never had?" Derek tensed up after hearing Stiles' question and looked at Alpha Mae expectantly.

"Mmhmm, he would be a nice addition to my pack and plenty of time to train him in hopes of one day he would be Alpha after me with his twin children who are destined for much power and great things. I didn't know anyone would catch on but after meeting you it's no surprise you figured it out." Alpha Mae responded honestly and with such indifference while Derek's jaw was opening wide clearly surprised.

"Peter is a smart man and gave me a hint at what you were up to without any of you knowing. He told me Derek didn't know what he was missing, that he was enjoying finally being around a pack because he and his Alpha wolf inside him never had that; they just knew family but being in a real pack was a different bond. It took me a day to figure out why he had told me that and so I did my own research. Your second in command wanted to propose to Laura which means with her being the Alpha at the time she would have been in your pack. I believe you when you said you respect the Hale pack, and with you not approving of me and Derek having twins on the way it's perfect timing for you guys."

No one in the room spoke after Stiles got done talking, in fact Stiles sat down on Derek's lap allowing the wolf to wrap him in his arms as the Mae Pack swallowed all the new information Stiles just fed them. Never underestimate the power of the internet because Stiles can research just like the best of them. And even with the tension in the room no one expected Alpha Mae to just start laughing.

"God sorry for being rude and laughing it's just, Peter was always such a cunning bastard. I hated how smart the guy was, he probably knew exactly where Derek had gone, what we knew, and how this all would play before Derek even got to us." She was laughing still but it was so to herself than anything else.

"So you're not even going to pretend like you came over here just to steal Derek from us? Like you're just going to sit there and fucking laugh like our lives aren't in danger? Like this whole this is a fucking joke to you but it's not to us and just…ugh Mr. Stilinski shoot her or something." Scott shouted in frustrated gesturing towards the Alpha and Stiles tried to muffle a laugh at how cute Scott was when he got angry.

Mr. Stilinski merely chuckled at a frustrated Scott and moved to soothe him by a gentle pat on the back. Stiles didn't miss the torn expression that was placed on Derek's face, showing that was having some inner battles with his feelings at the moment.

"We stand by reasons and decisions…if Derek wants to come back to NY with us our door is always welcomed but in the meantime we'll stay and help find those hunter's while you lot talk to your betas about the Dybbuk situation and get it handled." And just like that Alpha Mae stood and her pack followed her out the door.

Stiles was instantly hoping they would come back, merely so they could come and clean up the fucking mess they made.

Savages.

"Well who wants to draw straws for who gets to tell Jackson that his best friend and lover is possessed by some freaky Jewish spirit thingy?"

Everyone looked at Stiles, but no one spoke. Useless. Stiles could already tell it was going to be a long day, especially when Erica and Boyd find out they've been out of the loop along with Isaac and Lydia; the four people who've temporarily run away were once again out of the loop.

LONG….DAY.

But apparently it was just beginning because Derek had that look in his eyes that said 'I really need to be alone with Stiles so I can discuss my feelings.' And Stiles sighed getting off his lap to gesture towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom. The other's took hint and made themselves scarce and Stiles knew immediately this had to do with Derek feeling as if he's been used again.

The guy is always fucking being used.


	31. The Truth will Not Set you Free

Dr. Deaton was a great actor, nobody knew that especially not Stiles but when Dr. Deaton called on Danny to help set up for the 'removal' of Stiles' babies the teen basically shit bricks he was so excited. And Dr. Deaton played the part so well, his personality and smooth demeanor never gave anything away, and he even began setting the small area in the back up as if someone were actually going to deliver. Melissa stopped by as well to help 'prep' Danny on what he may need to do since he was the most responsible and level headed one in group it only made sense that he would be in the room to help deliver the twins. Right?

At least that's what he thinks anyways because while Danny thinks he's lucking out on being in the room with the twins when they're first born the others are being debriefed about what the actual fuck is going on. Stiles and Derek are back at the loft having a private discussion which isn't helping calm down a room filled with hormonal, werewolf teenagers and a Lydia.

You see right after Alpha Mae left the loft, and Stiles and Derek left to have their alone time John, Scott, Allison, and Peter left to go find the other's making sure Deaton called Danny at the same time. As soon as Danny bounced out of the door with his famous grin on his face, John sighed and broke the news to the group who were huddled together at Jackson's house.

Isaac was the first to respond, he sighed and said he understood why they were all kept in the dark for so long and lied to. He also asked what needed to be done to get that thing out of Danny and Peter explained it to him and the group. Isaac was the only one to nod his head symbolizing that he comprehended what was needed of him and the others.

Erica was the first one to show rage. She was angry because trusted Danny and had no idea there was something evil inside him; she was angry because for some reason the Dybbuk didn't deem it necessary to mess with Erica nor Boyd the entire time, the only two who weren't tricked by it. She felt as if even an evil spirit could tell that Erica and Boyd didn't really belong.

John assured her that wasn't the reason why but she wanted no part of it, she refused to listen to reason and demanded to see Derek and hear his part of the story. As if there were multiple parts, but there nothing anybody could do she just simply left.

Boyd was uncharacteristically quiet, which is a scary thought because while Boyd is normally quiet this quiet wasn't natural. The boy was literally void of emotion, just staring at the door his girlfriend had just stormed out of and showed no signs of responding to the silent whispers of his name trying to gain his attention.

Even though Boyd could hear the faint voices calling out to him and he could feel the hands shaking him he just couldn't respond. Derek had confided in him all this time, making him feel accepted again, making him feel important and like he belonged but in essence it was all for nothing. Just another line of bullshit that was beginning to build up in his life and he didn't know how to respond. The pile of fucked up shit was leaving a trail like in Hansel and Gretel only in this fucked up fairy tale the trail of shit led right to Derek Hale. So he didn't know how to think anymore because he felt empty.

Being a part of a pack was not why he wanted to become a werewolf, he wanted to become a werewolf so he could belong to something important. But if you're constantly kept out of the loop, and lied to by the people who supposedly care the most about you then what's the actual point? What's the point in fighting to stay alive every single day when it amounts to absolutely nothing in the end? So yes Boyd was having an internal struggle right now trying his best to want Stiles be okay, to want Danny be okay, to want this Dybbuk thing to die, to want the babies be okay, and to want Allison' father back safe and sound.

But he can't pretend to be happy, or understanding or anything else because all he can think about is the fact that Scott, and Allison, two people who betrayed the pack the most, both knew something so important before Boyd did. Before Isaac did, before Erica did or even Jackson who was still sleeping with the damn thing. They made a conscious decision to trust people who betrayed, hurt, and denied them over their own pack and while Isaac is quick to forgive Boyd just can't do the same.

So he continues to sit there, starring at the door in hopes that one day his life will actually make some form of sense.

While that is going on Lydia has dropped her guard and seems to be visibly torn between wanting to laugh, cry, and scream at the world right now. Her face keeps contorting into different shapes and Isaac is finding it very hard not to laugh. Peter isn't helping. Lydia looks at the two giggling and glares. It only makes them laugh harder.

While she finds nothing funny at all, John smacks the two on the back of the head to get them to stop because he had to agree with Lydia there was nothing funny at all. Lydia thanked him and then proceeded to ask how Stiles was. After learning that he was okay she proceeded to cry, she refused to allow anyone to touch her as she sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and cried into her hands.

Jaws were clinched, and faces were becoming somber at the sight of Lydia. She felt angry that she didn't know, angry that she was fooled, angry that her being outwitted by a damn trickster demon had led to her breaking up with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend whom she loved and who was also hurting something terrible. She wanted to reach out to him and let him know it was all going to be okay but she felt as if she couldn't promise that, she couldn't comfort him because for once in her life she had no idea what to do.

But Jackson was responding the worse out of any of them because he was refusing to believe that it was true. He jumped up from the couch and began shouting choruses of 'nonononononononono' whilst refusing to allow anyone near him because he just could not deal.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Scott asked with pleading eyes trying to reach out to Jackson who merely smacked his hand away in retaliation.

"Because you lot are probably influenced by a Demon yourself and are trying to pin it on Danny to make us doubt him. To make us turn our backs on him but how can any of us be sure that it's not one of you?" Jackson was fully shifted by this point and his voice was anything but calm.

"For fucks sake Jackson it's not like we're going to kill him or anything we're going to do an exorcism and get that thing out of him why the hell are you being so childish about this right now?" screamed an angry Scott which apparently the wrong thing to say because before he knew it he was being choked by a very strong Jackson.

"Don't make me shoot you kid." John spoke out pointing his firearm at Jackson who was silently challenging him with his eyes; still not letting go of Scott.

"Jackson I know you're probably feeling like crap right now but we need you and in order for you to help your friend you are going to have to accept the fact that he's been possessed. Why can't you accept that?" Peter tried reasoning and Jackson eyes flashed green for a nano second before returning back to blue.

"Because!" He shouted loud enough to make Lydia flinch which made his heart ache slightly.

"Because what?" Isaac asked softly noticing Jackson deflate whilst not taking his eyes off of Lydia.

"Because…" Jackson started to say, his voice extremely soft as he was dropping to his knees in front of Lydia.

"Because that means that I hurt you because of Danny. It means that I allowed myself to get controlled by a demon who was possessing my best friend and not only did I allow him to control me but I allowed him to dictate my emotions as well. I thought I was falling in love with Danny, I thought that everything you and I had was nothing more than a distant memory even though it was your love that had saved me once before.

'And I totally disregarded that and all for what? I was sleeping with him, I allowed him to continue to be around us even though he was possessed. If it wasn't for me being so selfish I would never have gotten the bite, Danny would never have been involved in any of this and nobody would have been possessed. Matt wouldn't have been able to kill all those people, Gerard wouldn't have been able to almost use Derek for the bite.

'None of this would have happened or been a concern and all of this is my fault. I thought that after me coming back from the dead for the second time I would be changed somewhat. I thought that I would stop hurting people and stop allowing others to control me but that's not what happened. I hurt you, the one person who's ever loved me truly for who I am and I couldn't see anything wrong with that. You knew deep down that something was wrong, that what I was feeling for Danny wasn't real I know you did and I laughed at you.

I thought you were merely jealous and god I'm so sorry. You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am, I need to make things right and after I do that I need some time away. I need to leave and gather myself because I don't think I can do it anymore, I can't hurt anyone anymore I just can't."

The whole was filled with tears after Jackson was done speaking, except for Peter who was smiling fondly and Boyd who was still unresponsive. And even though Jackson was responding to Isaac's question everyone knew he was really talking to Lydia. Who grabbed his cheeks in between her small hands and kissed him softly on the lips; peppering small kisses all over his face in between the tears. She never said anything but Jackson knew it meant he was forgiven and that was enough for now.

x

Derek and Stiles were in the middle of an intense cuddle session after their intense talk about Derek feeling the need to break down because he just couldn't handle being used again, when Erica has busted into the loft stomping up the stairs to glare at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles sighed and moved over to make room for Erica on the bed, he patted it twice and looked at her and her glare dropped immediately into a smile as she jumped into the bed.

"I'm guessing you know?" Derek asked moving over some more so that Erica could squeeze in between Stiles and Derek.

"You bet your asses I do and I must admit that I'm fucking angry and hurt that you two would trust Allison, who betrayed us all, tortured me and Boyd, and countless other things and would trust Scott, who follows her around like a lost puppy and also betrayed you guys, over me and Boyd." Erica said the anger slowly rising again.

Derek squeezed her tightly and nuzzled her neck showing her the appreciation that she was craving and Stiles squeezed her as well trying not to get jealous. He was failing. Derek was laughing.

"I'm so sorry Erica, we honestly just found out ourselves and couldn't risk Danny catching on. We needed Scott to make a distraction for us and I only found out that was the plan like a day ago as I was being used by Stiles as well. If that helps any." Derek whispered to her softly still nuzzling her neck secretly becoming smug by the 'yuck' noises Stiles was making as Erica began to purr.

"It's okay Derek I forgave you the moment Stiles offered me into the bed. If you really want me to forgive you though you will make a sex tape and let me have it and let film me it." Erica whispered and okay Stiles has had enough.

"Off the bed that's enough, I liked you better when you were angry and I was slightly afraid for my balls." Stiles said trying to get her off and she merely played dead. She fucking played possum! And Derek the traitor did nothing but laugh.

"Laugh it up big guy, the longer she stays in bed playing possum that's how many days you will be going without sex." Derek's laughter stopped immediately and Stiles raised an eyebrow challenging him.

With a frown on his face Derek proceeded to lift Erica up who dug her claws into the mattress refusing to let go.

"Don't give into him Derek you're the alpha remember stay strong! You can't let some teen boy control you!" And just like that Derek let her go and Erica had no idea that her poor choice of words was about to unleash some unnecessary issues later on.

A scowl replaced Derek's frown as he got off the bed and headed towards the door ignoring Stiles who was telling him to wait.

"I'm going downstairs to order food for later once everyone else shows up. Erica's right I shouldn't let anyone control me." And just like that he was gone and Stiles flopped back onto the bed allowing his head to hit the pillow as he rolled his eyes and let out a massive sigh; his arms draped over his eyes.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" Erica asked softly looking at Stiles with big eyes and that was damn cute.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Stiles murmured to her return.

"I'm sorry." She said even quieter and snuggling closer searching for comfort and some sign that let her know it was going to be okay.

"He'll be alright, we'll all be alright that I can promise." He replied back allowing her to snuggle under his arm and before they knew it the two drifted off into sleep.

x

After everyone arrived at the loft, Danny was supposed to be on his way soon and while he was on his way a plan was being thoroughly explained. The plan was that as soon as Danny was in hearing range a massive argument was supposed to develop, and as a result Stiles was going to get worked up and go into an early labor anyways because Deaton has already gave him 'something' to speed it up.

Derek would be too mad at Stiles to think properly and storm off in his beta form howling in anger whilst Scott would try to get Stiles into the car. Scott would be panicking too much to drive or focus so Danny, the calm one who just walked in, would offer to drive him along with the Sheriff who would be holding his hand the entire time.

Upon arriving at Deaton's Stiles would be ushered into the private room by Danny and that would be when Derek would arrive demanding that Stiles doesn't do this, that he doesn't get rid of their babies. Scott and Isaac will try to calm Derek down and he won't. Jackson will stand up for Derek and Lydia will try to calm the guys down.

Nothing but arguing and chaos will occur, the Dybbuk will be so excited at all the chaos, and at the thought that he is finally able to leave his host body willingly because Stiles is 'pushing' that Deaton is able to perform the exorcism and before the Dybbuk knows what hits him it's too late. And he's gone. Danny will be alright, they'll find Mr. Argent and all will be good again.

Of course this is how things were supposed to go, but as soon as the other's arrived at the loft and woke Stiles and Erica up from their sudden nap, nothing and Stiles means nothing went according to plan. Because nobody was okay, everybody had changed somewhat in the past hour and what was supposed to be a fake fight turned into something much worse. Stiles guesses they didn't need the Dybbuk to create chaos after all; they could handle all that themselves.


End file.
